Kingdom Hearts: Dark Kingdom
by xeikm
Summary: i redid sailor moon, placing kingdom hearts characters as the main characters. follows the story from the anime only now with kh characters. please read and review this is my first fan fic on here.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

Long Ago on Moon stood the once prosperous Moon Kingdom. This kingdom helped to usher centuries of peace throughout the solar system, known as the Silver Millennium. Residing in the palace was the great and powerful King of the Moon, King Ventus. He ruled his people justly along with his son, Prince Ventus, and the Moon Kingdom's greatest treasure, the Emporium Silver Crystal. Peace rained throughout all of the worlds, including the Kingdom of the Earth.

In this world of a vast ocean and large continents resided the noble Prince Riku. It was on one of Prince Ventus's fleeing his princely duties did he meet the earth prince and both feel deeply in love.

However, the time was not right for them.

On Earth a rebellion was burring, the wicked sorceress Queen Maleficent gained a tremendous source of power from the Negaverse and used this chaotic strength to slowly take over the earth, which endangered the entire solar system. Prince Riku fought bravely to defend his world, but eventually had to flee to the safety of the Moon Palace. There, King Ventus and the Children of the Moon attempted to make their final stand against the forces of Maleficent. They were outnumbered and easily overwhelmed by the powers of the Negaverse.

In a final attempt to safe his kingdom, son, and the solar system, King Ventus used the power of the Emporium Crystal to seal away Maleficent and her servants, but it came at a great price. The Moon Kingdom was in ruins and her people were all dead or dieing, including the beloved Prince Ventus.

Thus, King Ventus made the gravest sacrifice of his life.

In order to give his son and people a second chance, Ventus had to tamp into the powers of the crystal once more, but the crystal's powers were weakened after sealing away the Negaverse. To compensate for this, Ventus gave up his own life to fuel the crystal with the power it needed.

With his last breath, all those who had died during the battle were revived and hurled a thousand years into the future where they may have their second chance. King Ventus was sad to see his only child go and his beloved kingdom gone forever, but remained hopeful that one day that his kingdom may be restored again with the prince leading it. Now that all his energy was gone, the final king of the Silver Millennium faded into the void.

Our story begins on present day Earth. The seals King Ventus placed on the Negaverse are broken: Queen Maleficent has been freed to roam the Earth once more. Now the time has come for a new hero to stand up against her, using what power is left of the Moon Kingdom. Prince Ventus must be found if the Negaverse is to be stopped. The last son of the Moon must continue his father's work and stop Queen Maleficent once more.

**Rise of Sailor Moon:**

"AHHHHHH!" On the second floor of the average sized home, was a small brunette boy screaming for his life. "Why didn't anyone wake me up? I'm going to be so late. Ms. Haruna is so going to give me detention now!"

"Sora!" screamed his mother. "Get down here already. You're going to be late for school, again."

The middle school boy leaped out of his bed and quickly got his uniform on. "Wasn't I just screaming that just five seconds ago?" He hurried up to brush his teeth, while brushing his ridiculously, spiky brown hair. "Ms. Haruna is definitely going to kill me! I'll be hung by my toes," exaggerate the boy. He grabbed all of his stuff, while hurrying out of his room, he noticed his little brother Roxas standing there with an alarm clock in his hands. Immediately, Sora stopped in his tracks. "You did this! You took my clock. I'm going to get you for this, Roxas."

The blonde merely laughed at him. "I'd like to see you try oh dearest brother of mine."

"Sora hurry up now!"

"Ugh!" Sora ran down the stairs and grabbed the bar of food in his mother's hands as he ran out the door with lightening fast speed. "Thanks mom!" Not long after that, he tripped over his foot and landed face first onto the porch. "Oh…..ow."

Roxas came outside to laugh at his brother. "Oh gee Sora, you're a total klutz." He sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "You're a danger to yourself and those around you."

"Sarcasm isn't nice, Roxas." Sora got back on his feet and ran the two miles to school.

* * *

Sora kept running down the road. "Almost there! I might make it. I might make it." He could already see the outline of his school when the next thing he saw was himself landing on the ground again, this time he landed on something kind of 'soft.' "Umm, what is that? It doesn't feel like concrete."

"Get off me, punk!" said a man's voice

"EEP!" The boy got off the man and bowed his head in respect. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to crash into you. I'm just really late for school. I'm sorry."

"Its fine," said the man, "just try and not to let it happen again."

Sora smiled at the man. "Alright!" It took him a second to register the man's appearance. He had silver hair that went past his shoulders, beautiful emerald green eyes, a tight body, and the face of an angel. Whoa! The boy tried everything he could not to faint. This man was a major hottie. "Oh um…well….bye."

"Bye, porcupine head."

He took one step forward then took one step back. "Excuse me? What did you just call me?" The boy waited for an answer, but the man was already gone. "Well that was just plain rude. I guess he can't be that much of a hottie if he's that much of a jerk." Just then the class bell rang. "Oh no! Only five minutes left."

* * *

"I can make it!" shouted Sora.

He was approaching the gates when he heard a cat crying out in pain. "Oh no. Don't worry kitty, I'm coming." It was truly amazing how easily distracted this boy was. He went over towards the alley to see a bunch of little kids picking on some poor cat. "Hey you brats! Leave that cat alone or else I'm going to have to kick your butts!"

The little boys ran off before Sora could bust out his Sailor V moves on them. "Stupid, mean old kids." He bent over and scooped the cat up into his arms. "Did those kids hurt you kitty?" The dark, violet cat only meowed at him as it tried to get away. Sora noticed a bandage on its forehead. "Oh what happened here?" As he removed the bandage, he saw a weird crescent looking shape underneath it. "What is that?"

The cat reacted and pushed away before running off into the streets. "Ow! Strange cat." The final bell began to ring. "Oh crap! I'm so late now."

* * *

"So this is Earth?" asked a darkly cloaked woman. "I see not much has changed." She gazed into the crystal that was in front of her. "So much energy these people have. So much energy that the Negaverse could feed off of just waiting for the taking." She looked over towards the crowd of dark beings in the distance of her thrown.

Icy, green flames began to envelop her body as she cried out to her followers. "Who would like to be the first one to gather energy for us?"

"I would be honored, my queen."

She smiled as the young, blonde approached. "Ah. My faithful servant Jadeite, how good it is to see you once more. Now go collect energy for the Negaverse! Your queen demands energy now!"

The man smiled. "Yes Queen Maleficent! Anything you wish."

"Do not fail me, Jadeite. You know I don't like failures."

"Of course my queen."

* * *

Kairi shook her head at her best friend, once more. "Honestly Sora, how hard is it to be on time for class? I do it, and that's cause I live further away from you." The girl saw her best friend on the floor with his head down in shame. This was the third time this week he was late to class, one more and he would have detention. "I swear Sora, it's almost like you like being in trouble."

It was true in a way. Sora did have a knack for getting himself into trouble at school. Not that he was a violent or troubled youth. He just had the weirdest luck like the time he got his foot stuck in the toilet in the boy's restroom. There was also the time when his arm go stuck in the vending machine.

"Do not! Trouble just finds me. And it's not even my fault, stuff just kept happening. First Roxas took my alarm, then I feel, next I ran into this really hot jerk of a guy, and I rescued a cat from a bunch of brats. Ugh. I hate my life."

The red head pushed herself away from the desk and stood up to face her friend. "Don't say that! You're life is good, Sora. You just have a habit of getting yourself into awkward situations."

"Don't I know it."

"Hey we should go to my mom's store after school!" she suggested. "It'll be fun. Come on. We could go try on some expensive jewelry that we could never afford on minimum wage?"

Sora smiled at his friend. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

* * *

"What is going on here?" asked Sora

"I have no clue."

Kairi's mom owned a jewelry placed that didn't really get that much business, but today was different. The place was packed with women trying to by everything in stock. Apparently, there was a massive sale going on that she was practically giving the merchandise away for free. Sora took advantage of this moment and went over to the few guys' jewelry in stock.

"I love this necklace! But I also love those rings. Oh, so shinny and pretty."

"Sora, you're so freaking gay," said Kairi.

"But that's why you love me!"

"Sadly."

Kairi's mom, a tall red headed version of her daughter, was waving over towards the kids. "Hey kids! How was school? Isn't business doing great? Look at all of these people."

It seemed like some of the women were getting really pushy and shovey that Kairi had to hide over with Sora. "Yeah mom. Just great."

She went over towards them after helping out another dozen customers. "Well, hey there Sora. What can I do for you today? You know there's a sale going on. Everything on stock is eighty percent off."

"Eighty?" repeated Sora. "I'll take everything you have for men!"

"Whoa, slow down there, Sora," said Kairi. "You don't have that kind of money."

"I don't care! I'm getting it."

Kairi's mom only laughed. "Its alright dear because you and Kairi are such good friends I suppose I can cut another deal just for you."

Sora jumped onto her, wrapping both his skinny little arms around her. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Both women nearly had to surgically remove the boy from her before he finally let go.

Out of the came Jadeite, holding a few diamonds necklaces in his pale hands. Darkness poured into them before he handed them off to a customer.

* * *

Sora tried on another necklace and looked at his reflection at the mirror. "Oh look at me! I love how this looks. This is so fabulous."

"Yes it is quite nice, isn't it?"

"Yes it is! Wait a minute." Sora turned around with his hands in the air like he was going to hit someone. "Who's there?" He then noticed that his window was wide open. "I thought I locked that?" He carefully approached it and locked it up again. "I guess it was just the wind talking."

"Over here, Sora." The boy looked down, onto his bed, where the cat from earlier was sitting there. It looked at him with its big, red eyes and meowed. "Its nice to see you again. I didn't have the proper chance to introduce myself before. I am Luna."

Sora nearly fainted, and landed on his bed. "This is too weird! The cat just talked to me. This jewelry is cursed! Kairi's mom sold me bad jewelry." In seconds the boy had all the rings and necklaces off of him. "No more crazy talking cat. Out you go."

He began to open the window when the cat hissed at him. "Oh you listen to me, boy," said Luna. "I haven't been waiting all this time to be ignored."

"Oh alright. You don't need to throw a hissy, fit with me."

"Well be quite and pay attention to me cause this is very important. Long ago, forces from another world called the Negaverse under attacked the Moon. The Negaverse destroyed the Moon Kingdom and all its inhabitants, but the king managed to safe them all and sealed away the dark forces. But these forces have comeback and the Earth is in desperate need of a champion. That's where you come in Sora. I can see that in your heart, that you're the champion this world needs."

"Why me?" asked Sora. "I don't want to fight some big bad."

"But you must," said Luna. "It is your destiny. Now except cause I'm not taking no as an answer. Here." The cat leaped into the air and out of nowhere came a small, silver looking crown. "This is your Moon Necklace; with it you'll be able to transform into the champion of justice, Sailor Moon."

Sora hesitantly took the necklace from his bed and put it around his neck. "Alright. I'll give this one shot, but only one. Now how does this whole Sailor Moon thing work?" he asked. Luna began to explain to him how the transformation process worked and all that other stuff. "Okay, let's see. It was MOON PRISM POWER!"

Power surged throughout the boy's body. He felt strange and different as the crown began to glow a strange color with red ribbons shooting out from it. When the process was over, Sora no longer wore his blue uniform. On his head was golden, circlet looking thing with crescent moon shaped necklaces on his ears. He wore dark blue shorts that ended above his knees and a white vest like shirt with long, white gloves.

"Well this is different," said Sora. "Yet cool. I think I can get used to this."

"No time to be fooling around, Sailor Moon. The Negaverse is already at work. Its time to fight."

"Lead the way Luna."

* * *

Kairi walked down the steps from their apartment down to the store her mom ran. It was past midnight and her mother still wasn't in bed. A few of the lights were still down stairs, she was probably counting their profit from today, but she wanted to make sure her mom was alright.

As she approached her mother at the cash register, she saw a strange man next to her. They were talking about energy and how much energy they collected off all those women's silly greed. It was the weirdest thing. Kairi thought her mom was dealing with gangsters now, which was never a good thing. Especially in a city like Tokyo.

"Mom, are you coming to bed yet?" asked Kairi.

She turned her head back as her face showed a crocked, demented smile, while the man only vanished into thin air. "Go back upstairs sweetie. Mommy will be up there in a minute to collect your energy as well." Her whole body began to transform into some terrible zombie like monster making Kairi scream as loud as possible. "Yes scream! Your energy will feed the Negaverse quite nicely."

"Hold it right there!"

At the doorway stood Sora as Sailor Moon with his body positioned to kick butt. "I am the champion of love and justice. I am the defender of the Moon. I am Sailor Moon! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And guess what ma'am? That means you." He positioned his arms so that his right arm was between his left, pointing at the monster, while the left gave the rockstar sign.

She only laughed. "Oh really? Let's see how you stand up to this!" A blast of dark energy shot out of her hand, heading right towards Sora. He quickly dove out of the way, but not before letting out a panicky scream. "So much for you. Champion of justice."

Sora got back up onto his feet. "I'm not done with you, scum! I'll take you on any day. I wont let you get away with harming an innocent girl like her!"

"This again. Shut up brat." More blasts came heading straight towards Sora, but each one he managed to barely dodge. "Haven't had enough yet? Well here's some more just for you!" As she summoned more of her power to create a greater blast, a single red rose came down from the sky and cut her hand. "Ow! Who did that?"

"I did."

Standing by an open window was a man dressed in a tuxedo, wearing a white-eye mask to cover his face. All that could really be seen was his silver hair sticking out from the cap. "Attacking a newbie warrior is shameless enough, but harming an innocent girl is unspeakable. I am Tuxedo Mask, and I shall stop you Negaverse garbage." He said in a deep, rough voice.

Sora approached the man. "Hey thanks Mr. Tuxedo Mask! You saved me."

"It is no problem, Sailor Moon. I am only doing my duty."

"Huh? You know who I am?" asked Sora.

"No time for this. Finish her off."

"I don't know how though."

"Sailor Moon!" Luna jumped out from nowhere, it seemed. "Grab your circlet from around your head and say Moon Tiara Magic."

"Any girlier, but oh well." He grabbed the circlet from his head and gracefully kept it on his fingertips. "MOON…..TIARA…..MAGIC!" The circlet glowed a shinning gold before Sora threw it at the monster. She screamed a deafening howl before finally submitting to defeat and reverting back into the form of Kairi's mom. Within seconds she was passed out on the ground. "I actually did it."

"Good work Sailor Moon. Until we meet again."

Sora's eyes started to sparkle a lovestruck blue. "Wow. He is one of hunk of a man, and he knows my name, and he saved my life! Oh I wonder who he is. He's so mysterious and hunky. I think I'm in love."

Luna jumped on top of his head and meowed at him. "I think we should be going now, Sailor Moon before they wake up. Otherwise you'll have to explain what just happened cause I'm most defiantly am not."

"Oh, right Luna. Away we go into the moonlight to fight evil and save justice and love in the name of the Moon!"

"This is going to be a long journey," whispered Luna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** okay forgot to put this up on the last chapter. I will be trying to keep true to the Sailor Moon manga and anime to the best of my ability, but since these will be guys as the scouts that's going to be tricky. I hope I wont offend any die-hard Sailor Moon fans, and please remember I am one too! ^_^ Now I shall be bringing in some swearing and naughty fantasies as the story progresses, and eventually there will be some actual mansex! Oh. Love it. Haha. Well enjoy the continuation of Sailor Moon KH Style. P.S. Reviewers get some yummy brownies my mommy just made and I will feel like posting more cause ya'll actually care about my story!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sailor Moon or Kingdom Hearts. I only wish I could!

**Mercury Rising:**

"Oh! Why am I always late for school?" questioned Sora as he ran down the streets to his school, once more. This time he couldn't blame his little brother Roxas cause for once the brat didn't do anything to him. It was Sora's laziness that got him into this mess, well that and having to spend almost every night fighting the Negaverse as Sailor Moon. It's barely been a week since he first became the champion of justice and took on the forces of evil. "What was I thinking when I listened to that fucking cat!"

"The cat is right behind you, idiot." Luna followed Sora from behind. You know, for such a small cat, she was sure pretty fast. "Don't blame this all on me now, Sora. It's your own fault that you're always tardy. If you didn't stay up so late reading all those comic books then maybe you would be able to go to bed at a decent time."

Sora only laughed. "Staying up, reading Sailor V comics are not a waste of time! It's perfectly healthy and normal for boys my age to be doing that. Now hurry up Luna, I'm going to be late!"

"Oh what's new about that?" Luna kept up her pace as they approached the school as the bell was ringing. Sora let out a high pitch scream that made cat ears ring. "Ugh, this boy will be the death of me."

* * *

Jadeite awaited his punishment from his queen. Three times he went up against the annoyingly, incompetent Sailor Moon, and all three times he failed and was defeated. Oh the agony of it all. How could a powerful Negaverse warrior like him be so easily overpowered by some preteen punk with a magic tiara? This was all too humiliating for him.

The soldiers of the Negaverse kept their distance from him and the queen's thrown. They all knew better, besides they were terrified of seeing Queen Maleficent angry. Not that she was much more pleasant when she was "nice," but when she was truly angry it made the earth itself shake.

"Three times, Jadeite," spoke the queen. "Three times you've failed to collect enough energy for the Negaverse. How do you pled?" She gazed into her crystal, recounting all of the battles he had against the boy. "This Sailor Moon must be quite the warrior for getting the better of you all those times. Maybe I should use someone a little more capable for such a task."

"No my queen!" shouted Jadeite. "Please, I can rid us of this Sailor Brat. Please, give me one more chance. I promise I wont fail you again. I wouldn't dare too. I already have a plan to collect the energy of the brightest children in Tokyo. I'm gathering into one place even as we speak. Soon the Negaverse will have all the energy it so desperately needs."

Maleficent stood up from her dark thrown, and carefully approached the trembling man. "See to it that you don't fail me once more." She placed her pale hands on his face with her purple nails, slowly, digging into his skin. "We wouldn't something bad to happen to you know, would we? Now go!" A blast of fire knocked the man away from her. "And don't come back till you've given me, my energy."

"Yes your majesty!"

* * *

Sora barely made it on time today, as he slowly began to sit in his seat. His teacher even complimented him for being so early, which was a shocker. Ms. Haruna wasn't a fan of Sora or his incensed tardies, but today was different because he was on time for once!

"Now class please welcome in our newest student," said Ms. Haruna as she went over towards the door. "He transferred over here from the Science Academy, and was top of his class. Yes, Sora, he's smart. Now sit your ass back down." She pulled in a boy with blue, but kind of silver hair that looked paler then anything Sora had ever seen. Well, maybe not the palest, but he was still really pale. The boy seemed very fragile and glass like with his smooth skin and thin build. He wore the school's required uniform: a dark blue shirt and slacks. "This Zexion Mizuno, class. I want you all to be at your best behavior, especially Sora, and help me into welcoming Zexion."

The class let out a round of applause for Zexion, who only looked down at the ground, clearly embarrassed. "Thank you," he said softly.

"Why don't you take a seat in the back with Kairi and Sora?" Ms. Haruna guided the boy towards the duo, but shot Sora a dirty look before returning to the front of the class.

Sora put his head down on his desk and sighed. "Why is she always picking on me? I'm not that bad, am I?"

Kairi let out a light chuckle. "Its not that your bad, Sora. She just doesn't want you to corrupt poor Zexion. I hear he's a super genius. The Science Academy isn't an easy school to get into."

"Then why did he leave?"

"Well."

"I can answer that!" Out of nowhere the biggest nerd in class, now the second biggest, popped up, scaring the day lights out of Sora and Kairi. "His parents couldn't afford the tuition and for some reason he didn't qualify for the school's financial aid. Go figure. It's a shame too. He's such a bright kid."

Sora pushed the nerd down to the ground. "Do that one more time, Einstein, and I will personally rip your balls off."

Kairi pushed the boy away from him. "Oh come on Sora, I'm sure he didn't mean to scare us half to death. Isn't that right, Tidus?"

"That's right!" said scared blonde. "Now, Sora, please let me go."

"Fine." He released Tidus from the ground and let him go back to his desk. "You know I hate it when he pops up like that. One of these days he's going to give me a heart attack."

Once again, the girl laughed at her friend as she tried to keep quite. "I'm sure Ms. Haruna and all the other teachers say the same thing about you too."

"That's mean, Kairi."

Sora looked over towards Zexion, who was just reading quietly to himself. It seemed like he completely shut the world out and not just for the fact that his hair nearly completely covered his face. The look in his violet eyes just seemed so empty. He couldn't stand to see someone suffer on the inside. Sora was going to use some of his moon magic to make the boy smile.

"Hey, I'm Sora."

He looked away from his book and saw Sora's extended hand. He hesitated as he took the hand into his. "I'm Zexion." Not long after that, he returned to his book, blowing Sora completely off.

The brunette was not going to be ignored like that. He was Sailor Moon now for goodness sakes. Besides, only the majorly hunky Tuxedo Mask could get away with something like that. Sora took the nearest seat next to him and sat down. "So, how are you liking the school so far?"

"Its alright."

He was going to have to try a lot harder then that if he wanted to ignore Sora. "So what's your favorite comic book? I love Sailor V, but my younger brother Roxas has been taking all of mine lately. In fact, just a few days ago he took my alarm clock. Can you believe it? That was so cruel and unusual I tell you. Isn't there like a law against that? Anyways I ended up being super late for school, but I also bumped into this really cute guy and rescued this cat, which is now my cat, from these punks. Did I mention I was gay? My kitty's name is Luna. You should met her sometime, she loves meeting new people. Sure she's just a cat, but sometimes it feels like she can actually talk."

Zexion closed his book and put it down. "You're not going to shut up, are you?"

"Not a chance," responded Kairi. "That's how he coned me into being his best friend."

"I resent that!"

The boy actually chuckled at that. "What the hell. You seem nice enough, I suppose. I don't know what Ms. Haruna meant when she said you were a bad influence."

"What!"

* * *

The clicking sound of keyboards being typed on filled the small room as the first batch of students were doing their exams. A lone, teacher roamed the gaps between the rows of computers as she monitored the students' activity. After her round was made she returned to the front of the room and stood there peacefully.

Jadeite entered the classroom then took a spot next to the teacher. "So how are our little geniuses doing? Have they been producing enough energy yet?"

"Plenty," she said, "soon we will have more then enough energy for the Negaverse."

"Queen Maleficent will be pleased with us both then. I'll report this to her. Get ready for the next round of students, they'll be here in half an hour."

"Not a problem," she said before transforming into a gray eyed, monster and devoured all of the kids' energy.

* * *

"So this test is to help with what exactly?" asked Sora.

"Too qualify for this new computer school that I want to go to," said Zexion. "I'm pretty interested in computers and I only have to pass the exam then I can get in."

"Sounds easy enough." Sora finished the rest of his ice cream off before he began to eat the cone.

"Everything's always easier then it sounds, Sora. You should do your best to remember that."

He rolled his eyes a little and thought to himself. He knew that one for sure. Being Sailor Moon was a lot more work then he had originally thought it would be. "Hey! Do you mind if I wait for you to finish your exam?"

Zexion stopped in his tracks. "Why?"

"So I can be the first to congratulate you for passing, of course!" cheered Sora. "I bet you'll pass with flying colors with a rainbow shooting out of your butt."

Once again, Sora had the boy laughing once more. "Oh Sora, you're a very sweet guy. I guess you can wait if you want. If its too boring I wont be offended if you leave."

"Never! Come on, what are good friends for if they abandon you?" Sora wrapped his arm around Zexion's, and took him down the street to the school the test was taking place in. "I know a short cut that will save us plenty of time."

"I have a bad feeling about this," mumbled Zexion.

"There's no need to fear," cheered Sora, "I have an excellent sense of direct…."

Sora had clearly knocked into someone by the chorus of "ows" that filled the street. "Hey, what just happened?" His blue eyes looked down and saw the silver haired boy from a few days ago. "You! You're the jerk who called me a porcupine."

"A what?" asked Zexion.

The man got up from the concrete and picked his books up. "Jeez, its you again. Why can't you watch where you're going for once? Do you always have to keep bumping into me, everyday?"

"Its not everyday!"

Zexion frowned. "Do you two like know each other?"

"Yeah, this kid keeps knocking me over everytime he's walking."

"Hey! I have a name, ya know. Its Sora."

"And I'm Riku. Later Porcupine head."

Sora stomped his foot into the ground, nearly crushing Luna, who kept her distance from the boys. "He pisses me off so much! I can believe such a hottie like him can be such a total asshole!"

"Umm….Sora. I'm going to be late if we don't hurry up."

"OOPS! I'm sorry. Let's go."

* * *

Sora had managed to get Zexion to the school on time, which was a shocker since he was never on time for school. Then again he was actually up and his adrenaline was pumping from his fight with Riku. Wow. That was a really hot name. "Shut up, Sora," he said to himself. "He's old and mean. Forget about him."

"Eh hem." Luna leaped onto the boy's lap. "I have a bad feeling about this Zexion. I'm feeling some strange vibes coming off him, and this place is also giving me the chills. I suggest you proceed with caution while here, Sora."

"Oh Luna, you're just a paranoid kitty. Maybe you should go outside to use the litter box?"

Luna hissed at him, which was nothing new. She always hissed at Sora everytime he mentioned the kitty thing. "Don't make me claw your eyes out! Now listen Sora. I want you to see what's going on around here. I feel the Negaverse at work here."

Sora sighed as he put her on the ground. "Will it get you off my back?" He waited until she nodded at him. "Alright, I'll see what I can dig up."

* * *

Zexion finished punching in all his basic information like age, sex, height, address, and grade. He was starting the graphing portion where he had to make all these tables and charts using the processions on the computer. He noticed a sudden chill in the air that made his bones hurt. It felt like something bad was about to happen, but what? He tried to shrug it off so he could focus on the test, but he just couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was seriously wrong with this picture.

It was a normal computer lab. There were computers, chair, desks, a printer, and all that other stuff you'd find in the lab. Except maybe the crazy eyed teacher that was proctoring all of them. Something about her said that she wanted to see them all suffer in the cruelest manor possible.

"Well isn't that just nice," he mumbled to himself as he continued to do his work.

"Time's up," shouted the teacher. The room was instantly filled with complaining voices of how they didn't get to finish. "Well too bad, I don't have time to wait for you all to finish. I want your energy now!" Her skin began to harden till it was metallic looking and a weird cable wire came out from her back. Electrical wires, replaced her once brown hair, flowed down her shoulders as she extended her fingers at some of the students. "Take this kids!"

A weird mist poured out from the computer screens and began to sap all of their energy. Zexion managed to move away from his computer before it was too late, and kept low to the ground.

The former teacher began to walk down the rows, examining her work. "Excellent. Their energy is all gone, now. Queen Maleficent and Jadeite will be pleased with my handy work. I'll be promoted for sure!"

"Hold it right there Negascum!"

"Who's there?" shouted the monster.

Sora got away from the wall he was leaning against only a second earlier and pointed his finger at the monster. "You wish to know who I am? Well I'll tell you. I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice. I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil. You have drained the energy from these poor nerds, which I can't allow you to do anymore. In the name of the Moon, I punish you!"

The metallic monster laughed. "You're battle cry is pathetic, Sailor Moon. Let me show you how its really done." A blast of lightning shot from her fingertips and was headed right towards Sora.

He successfully dove out of the way, but not before tripping on one of the rolling chairs. "Oh ow! Why does this always happen to me?"

The monster approached Sora once more. "Like I said, you're pathetic Sailor Moon. Prepare to perish!" As she was preparing another lightning bolt, a red rose was thrown at her from the ceiling. "Who did that?"

Sora looked up to see his knight in shinning armor…well tux. "Its Tuxedo Mask! You came to rescue me, again."

Tuxedo Mask sat proudly on top of a desktop. "Would any other rose smell just as sweet? I will always be there to help you, Sailor Moon, when you need it."

"Thanks."

The monster ignored the conversation going on between them two and prepared for another electric blast. "Enough is enough!"

Zexion was still hiding under the table when Luna came up to him. "Luna? What are you doing here?" he asked as he picked her up. A strange blue symbol shaped almost like the female symbol but with a crescent shape on top of it appeared on his forehead "Sora must be worried sick about you. You have to get out of here now."

"Actually Sora's battling that monster right now."

"Did that cat just talk to me?"

"Yes," said Luna. "But there's no time to waste. I apologize for thinking that you were an agent of the Negaverse, but it is clear to me that you're really a Sailor Scout, just like Sora. Its good to see you once again, Sailor Mercury."

Zexion shook his head. "Excuse me?"

"No time. I'll explain everything later, but right now you must help Sailor Moon. Here take this." Luna summoned a blue pen with the same symbol that appeared on his forehead. "Take this and say Mercury Power. Hurry, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask need your help."

"Alright." He snatched the pen from the ground and got out from under the table. "That's enough! Leave them alone."

Sora looked over towards him. "Zexion? What are you doing? Get out of here."

"No, Sailor Moon. I'm here to help you." He raised his pen up. "Mercury Power!" A blast of blue energy came out from the pen as it enveloped Zexion, transforming him into Sailor Mercury. His uniform was replaced with a vest and knee high boots similar to that of Sailor Moon, and was now wearing very short, blue shorts that hugged him a little to tightly. He thought he should be working at a gay bar, not saving himself from danger.

Zexion brought his arms up to fight. "I am Sailor Mercury! And you're finished." He brought his hands together, calling on a small, blue orb. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" An explosion of bubbles came from the orb until it covered the entire room with a thick mist.

Luna jumped on top of one of the computers. "Sailor Moon, finish her off now!"

"Right Luna." He pulled his circlet from his head once again. "Moon Tiara Magic!"

The attacked landed right on its mark, disintegrating the monster into moon dust.

* * *

"You were incredible!" shouted Sora. "I can't believe you're Sailor Mercury."

Zexion giggled. "I can't believe you of all people are Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury." Tuxedo Mask appeared from the top of the school fence, standing there so majestically. "You proved yourself to be a courageous duo. Remember that when you work as a team that you can accomplish anything. Farewell for now. Till we meet once more in battle." He leaped off the fence and vanished once more.

"Okay, now he is hot," said Zexion.

"What! He's mine. Wait! You're gay?" asked Sora. "Since when? Why didn't you tell me?"

Zexion smiled at Sora, which was actually really nice. Sora was determined to make Zexion smile more often. "You never asked, silly."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** So what did you think of the last chapter? Yes sir, Zexion is playing the lovely Sailor Mercury. It was a pretty obvious choice, don't ya think? I mean Demyx is now where near smart enough to pull it off. Like I said, I'm trying to stick with the plot of the actual anime but its going to be tricky. I apologize for making Sora girly, but come on is it really that much worse then some of the other stories on here? I've seen him way girlier then in this one, plus he's gay. Hello! Haha. Okay so anyways here's what's happening in this chapter.

When Sora and Zexion get into an argument it splits the duo apart! Jadeite tries to take advantage of Sailor Moon's moment of weakness. Will Zexion put his petty anger aside to save his friend? You'll find out soon enough.

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

**The Dynamic Duo Splits Up**

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

The battle had been going on for too long. The duo was starting to lose too much energy trying to fight this latest monster from the Negaverse. Sailor Mercury used his bubbles to distract the Negaverse monster long enough for Sailor Moon to finish him off.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" The golden tiara, once again, made its mark on the monster. They watched as it crumbled apart into moon dust.

The pair began to cheer as they finished another mission. As usual, Tuxedo Mask vanished before they could do anything about it. Sailor Mercury stopped celebrating as he went over to the spot where the masked man was.

"You know, if I try hard enough, I'm sure I can use my scanner to track him down then we can find out if he really is friend or foe."

Sailor Moon stopped his happy dancing after hearing the "love of his life" being persecuted by his friend. "Oh come on, Mercury. Stop being such a nerd." He started to laugh at the blue haired boy. "Of course Tuxedo Mask is on our side. Why else would he keep saving us? The major hunkster can't be a servant of the Negaverse. Its impossible!"

Mercury didn't like what Sailor Moon just said to him, not one bit. And it was clearly visible on his face that he was pissed. "Well if I'm just an annoying nerd who's getting in your way at true love then sorry!" He walked away from the battleground, which was just an abandoned warehouse. "If I'm such a bother than you can fight the Negaverse on your own!"

"Wait! Sailor Mercury! I didn't mean it like that." He tried to catch up to the boy, but was blinded when he used his bubbles to create a mist. "AH! Sailor Mercury! Sailor Mercury, I'm sorry!"

* * *

Queen Maleficent saw everything from her within the glass orb on top of her staff. "Well isn't this interesting?" She let out a villainous smile spread across her cold face. "It seems that you managed to do something right, Jadeite."

"How is that, my queen?" Jadeite was kneeling on the floor, praying to the Negaverse that he wouldn't be put into sleep.

"It seems that those annoying Sailor Pests have split up." She gazed deeper within her crystal. "Sailor Moon apparently said something to offend Sailor Mercury, which made them go their separate ways. This is good news for us. Now with them divided, their powers are severely limited."

Jadeite immediately got back on his feet. "I shall devise a plan to lure Sailor Moon out so we can finish him before the two have a chance to make up."

"Excellent idea, Jadeite. Now do as you said you were, I'm beginning to lose my patience with you. Failure is not an option for you."

"Yes my queen."

* * *

Sora sulked over what happened between him and Zexion earlier that day with a milkshake at his favorite arcade. To think that only a few hours ago that they were friends, and now Sora wasn't even sure he could still call him that. He didn't even know what he said that was so offensive to Zexion. Everyone at school called him a nerd, but when Sora said it the boy seemed to be crushed, which was a shocker caused it seemed like Zexion didn't care about what anyone thought or said about him.

"Ugh, this is all so confusing. This is why I don't date girls." He sipped up what was left of his milkshake.

"Why so gloom, Sora?" asked the owner of the arcade, Zack Fair. Another guy, who Sora had a major crush on. The six foot tall, brunette was the sweetest guy around. Not to mention he was also easy on the eyes.

Sora sunk deeper into the stool. "I just pissed off my friend, and I don't even know what I did to get him so angry."

Zack took a seat next to him. "Explain to me what happened, kiddo."

Sora told Zack, almost everything what happened. He neglected the monster, Sailor Scouts, and Tuxedo Mask parts by replacing them with more everyday battles. "So I called him a nerd after he made fun of this guy who's constantly saving our butts from trouble then he got pissed of and left."

Zack finished counting off the change he had in his hands before looking at Sora. "It sounds like you should apologize," he finally said.

"I tried! But he just completely ignored me." Sora put his head down on the counter. "Its completely hopeless."

"Nothing's ever hopeless, Porcupine Head." Sora and Zack turned around to see Riku standing there like he owned the place. He had on a pair of slacks with a green button up over it. "If you're so sorry then you should do something special for the guy to soften him up then hit him with an apology. He should forgive you then if you're honest about what you're telling him."

Sora glared at the man. "You know even though you're a total jackass that was actually some pretty good advice, Riku."

Zack pat the boy's shoulder. "Hey be nice to him, Sora," said the owner. "Riku's really a nice guy once you get to know him."

He huffed. "Please, he's been nothing but a jerk since I ran into him a week ago."

"Well maybe if you would stop walking right into me everytime I see you I wouldn't be in such a cranky mood," said Riku.

"Oh yeah!" shouted Sora.

"Calm down or I'll have to kick both of you out," warned Zack. "You're my best friend, Riku. And you're also a good friend of mine too, Sora. But you two need to act like adults or get the heck out of my arcade."

"Okay Zack."

"Good!" The man gave Sora a sweet smile. "So why don't you bake your friend Zexion a cake? I'm sure that'll cheer him up in a heartbeat."

Sora thought about it. "That's a great idea, Zack!" Zexion did like eating cakes even though he would lie and deny it to everyone. "I'll go pick up some cake ingredients from the store and I'll get to work on that right away!" And with that, he was already out of the arcade with his head held high, feeling better then he's felt all day.

Riku only laughed at the boy. "Great job, Zack. You got Porcupine Head started."

"Umm…Riku, why do you make fun of Sora so much?"

The silver haired boy actually stopped laughing for a moment. "To be honest, I'm not sure. There's just something about that kid that…I don't know. He feels so familiar though."

"Hmm." Zack placed his hand underneath his chin. "Maybe you met him before you got your amnesia, and your memories of him are starting to comeback."

Riku shook his head. "I don't think its that, but you might be on to something though, Zack." He shrugged his shoulders and put his sunglasses on his eyes. "Well later, I have to get to work in a few hours."

"Later dude."

* * *

"AHHHHH!"

A storm of flour covered the entire kitchen as Roxas tried to fight his way in. "What the heck just happened here?" he screamed out. "Sora what did you do now?" He barely got in the door after soccer practice only to find his house smelling like something had burned up and died, and now the entire kitchen was covered in flour. Mom was going to be pissed when she got home.

Sora picked up the burnt cake that he had been working on and started to cry. "It is hopeless! I can never do anything right. I can't even bake a stupid apology cake for Zexion! I'm so useless."

Roxas sighed at his older brother. The elder was covered in head to toe with flour and what looked like frosting. Even poor Luna had to suffer from an episode of Sora's Terrible Baking Show. This was just all too much for him to bear. "Oh Sora, let me help." Sure his klutz of a brother drove him batty sometimes, but he just couldn't stand to see him cry. Sometimes it felt like the roles were reversed and he was the older brother instead of Sora. He put an apron on and started to get to work on the cake.

"You're actually helping me?" Sora stopped his crying. "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden Roxas? Normally you act like a total brat."

"I know, I know, but it's my job, right? Younger brothers are supposed to drive their older brothers bonkers." He started to mix the dough together. "But when the chips are down and their older brother needs help, the younger is always there to pick up the slack so get your butt of the ground Sora and help me bake this cake. Just promise you wont do anything I don't tell you to do?"

Sora got on his feet. "Alright…thanks little brother."

"No problem."

* * *

Sora carried the container with the cake inside in his hands and had miraculously not eaten a single bit from it since they had finished baking it. It was a good thing he had Roxas bake it cause he had no clue what he was doing. Roxas saved his butt big time. It was moments like these that made it a good thing to have a little brother. The blonde was a wiz at the whole caking making biz so he pretty much did everything by himself and just had Sora clean up the kitchen before their mom had came home to see what a disaster it was.

"I'm sure Zexion wouldn't mind if I had a nibble," said Luna.

"NO!" Sora swatted the cat with his hand. "Bad kitty! This is Zexion's 'I'm sorry for insulting you cake' not Luna's 'get a fatter butt cake."

"My butt is not fat, Sora!" shouted the cat. "Besides you're the junk food junkie."

"Oh hush Luna, we're almost at Zexion's house. I don't want his mom to hear you talking if she's there."

"MEOW!"

Sora rang the doorbell to Zexion's apartment. He waited there for about a minute until a woman stepped outside with a lighter shade of Zexion's hair. The woman, in fact, looked like an older, female version of him. She smiled at Sora. "Well hello there. I'm guessing that you're Sora? Zexion has told me so much about you."

"He has?" said Sora, while Luna meowed.

"And this little one must be Luna." She scooped the cat up in her arms, stroking her fur gently. "Aren't you just adorable?"

"Umm, Mrs. Mizuno may I speak with Zexion please?"

"Oh I'm sorry dear," she said, "but you just missed him. He left to go study at the library about ten minutes ago."

"I see," said Sora. "Well when he gets back can you give him this for me?" He handed her the cake, while she gave back Luna. "Tell him that I'm really sorry about what I said earlier and that I hope that we're still friends."

The woman held onto the container, but frowned at Sora. "I'm sorry Sora. I'll tell Zexion this and give him the cake when he gets home. Okay?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Mizuno."

"You're welcome sweetie." She went back inside, closing the door behind her.

Sora and Luna left the apartment complex and walked down the dark road. "I hope she wasn't making that up about Zexion being in the library," he said softly.

"I'm sure he's there," said Luna. "Zexion actually cares about his studies unlike you, Sora. In fact, if it would be a very good thing if you were more like him."

"I know Luna…I know."

Sora and Luna were on their way back home when they felt an evil chill in the night sky. They both looked in the general direction where this presence was felt. Luna guided Sora into the nearest alleyway so that he could transform. It was time for Sailor Moon to get to work. He raised his golden, crown necklace up to the air and called upon the powers of Sailor Moon.

"Moon Prism Power!"

* * *

Jadeite laughed as the latest servant of the Negaverse drained the energy out of the people of Tokyo. He watched as the monster sucked the energy out of the people with the eyes on her hands.

"Excellent work Eye-Girl. Keep it up."

The monster made up of eyeballs appeared to be laughing. "Yes sir! I live to serve the Negaverse." THe group of people it had gathered around it in the food court were completely incompasitated as she finished draining them of their energy and handed it off the Jadeite.

He collected the energy into a tiny sphere before sending it off to Queen Maleficent. "This should please enough energy to please to queen. Let's go before that Sailor Brat shows up."

"Talking about people behind their backs isn't nice!" Sailor Moon stood on top of the noodle carts before he jumped down to the ground. "I am Sailor Moon! And on behalf of the Moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you."

"So this is the famous Sailor Moon," said Jadeite. "Well Mr. Moon you don't seem so tough in person. Eye-Girl, I command you to destroy Sailor Moon!"

Eye-Girl let out a terrifying laugh. "Yes master!" The eyes which made up her hands glew violet before letting out a deadly blast. Sailor Moon barely dodged it when she fired another round at him. He wasn't so lucky the second time, and was knocked down flat on his chest.

"OMPH!" He struggled to get back up on his feet. "This monster is too powerful for me alone. I need Sailor Mercury's help."

Jadeite approached Eye-Girl and looked down upon Sailor Moon. "You're a pathetic waste of energy, Mr. Moon. How despicable that I have been beaten by you and your annoying allies all these times, but not anymore. In the name of Queen Maleficent, you shall be destroyed." A powerful blast of dark energy came out from his hands and was heading straight for Sailor Moon when a single rose crashed into it.

"Hold it right there fiends!" Tuxedo Mask came out from behind the corner with another red rose in his hands. "When you finally show yourself from behind your monsters, you have the odasity to attack when your enemy is as good as dead. How pathetic of you. If you want a challenge then fight me."

"So your not totally friendless, huh Sailor Moon?" said Jadeite. "No matter. I can handle the Cape Boy on my own. Eye-Girl, finish off this Moon brat would you?" He leaped over towards Tuxedo Mask with a blade of dark energy, which Tuxedo Mask deflected with a long, black cane. "Prepare to have your energy taken and your life ended, Tuxedo."

"It is you, who will lose servant of the Negaverse," said Tuxedo.

Jadeite laughed as he hurled a blast of dark energy. "We shall see about that."

Tuxedo Mask twirled his cane, easily protecting himself from harm.

Sailor Moon had gotten back on his feet, but was in danger as Eye-Girl kept firing energy blasts at him.

Luna couldn't stand to see this any longer. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask needed help as soon as possible. She had no choice but to force Zexion to come, even if it meant she had to claw the boy's face apart.

* * *

Zexion unlocked the door to his apartment and turned on the nearest light. He slowly made his way over to the kitchen to see if his mom had prepared anything for dinner. He was stricken with joy when he saw a cake on the table. Cake was his all time favorite desert in the world, not to mention the best kind of comfort food out there. He really did need that comfort food right now after what Sora said about him.

Normally it didn't bother him being called a nerd cause he knew it was true, but when Sora said it…it just tore the boy apart. It destroyed what trust and respect Zexion had for Sora, not to mention it broke his heart.

He got a knife and a plate for the cake when he saw a note next to it. After reading it, he quitely began to cry to himself. He didn't know Sora felt that bad what had happened earlier.

He put everything down on the counter and got a napkin from the table to blow his nose in. He went to the fridge to get a glass of milk for the cake when he saw Luna climb in through the window. "Oh hi Luna. What are you doing here?"

"Sora's in danger. Him and Tuxedo Mask are being attacked and they need your help. Listen well Zexion, Sora's terribly sorry for what had happened between you two earlier and he truly cares about the friendship you two have. Now if you were any kind of friend than you'd put aside this silly argument and go save your friend's life!"

Zexion smirked. "I know Luna. I know." He went over towards the door and pulled out his Mercury Pen. "Let's get to work than." They ran off to the edge of rail before jumping off the building. "MERCURY POWER!"

* * *

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were beaten into a corner. Jadeite and Eye-Girl proved to be just too powerful for the two of them alone. They were staring Death in the face as the warriors the Negaverse prepared one final attack to finish them both off.

"Any last words?" asked Jadeite.

"I have three!" shouted a voice from the distance. "MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

A thick mist covered the court, blinding everyone but Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask as he used his cape to protect them both. Sailor Moon definantly didn't mind being this close to Tuxedo Mask, feeling the man's muscle underneath his tux, and having his stronge arms protecting his smaller body.

"Sailor Moon, are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine now that I'm with you."

Tuxedo Mask helped Sailor Moon onto his feet as they saw both Jadeite and Eye-Girl very confused and disorientated. They were both not sure what was going on until they saw Luna with none other than Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Moon ran up to his friend, hugging him tightly. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you here! I'm so sorry, Sailor Mercury about everything."

"Its alright now Sailor Moon," he said. "Let's just get this battle over with then we can talk about this."

"Right!"

Sailor Moon removed the circlet from his forehead, letting his powers turn it golden. "It's the end of the line for you, Eye-Girl. Moon Tiara Magic!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Eye-Girl was no more.

Jadeite bit his bottom lip, hard enough to draw blonde. "Damn it all to Hell," he said under his breath. "This isn't over yet Sailor Brats! Not by a long shot." He waved his arms down, causing him to disappear.

"What a sore loser," said Tuxedo Mask. "You did well today Scouts. You managed to push your anger aside in order to work together as a team."

"We did, didn't we?" said Sailor Moon.

Tuxedo Mask bent his cap lower. "Farewell Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury, till next time." He leaped up onto a building and disappeared.

Sailor Mercury hugged Sailor Moon. "Thanks for the cake and apology accepted."

Sailor Moon smiled. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me."

* * *

"Despite your failure to destroy Sailor Moon," said Queen Maleficent, "you actually managed to do something right." Next to the queen appeared the massive orb of energy that Eye-Girl had collected from all the people, the orb continued to swirl around with magnificent white light, this pleased the queen very much. "You collected a great deal of energy to feed the Negaforce."

Jadeite continued to keep his head down. "I am quite honored to please you, my queen. You know I live only to serve you."

"As you should," said the queen. "If you manage to keep collecting this much energy then it wont matter if you keep losing to Sailor Moon because soon we'd have more than enough energy to awaken the Negaforce then we could finish what we started on the Moon Kingdom!"

The court was filled with laughter of the queen and all the servants of the Negaverse

* * *

**On the next chapter of Sailor Moon KH Style **when the powers of Sailor Moon and Mercury aren't enough to stop Jadeite, Luna discovers a new Sailor Scout working at a shrine, but who is this mysterious priest who calls himself Sailor Mars? Find out on the next chapter**, A Priest Called Mars.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** yes, none other than our favorite pyromaniac, Axel, will play Sailor Mars! Who else could pull off Mars, but Axel? Plus, AxelxRoxas is one of my favorite pairings so I'm going to try and figure out how to get those two together. Oh, and Roxy if you do make that picture of Axel in a sailor suit, I so want a copy of that! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING!

A Priest Called Mars

Zexion was getting sick and tired of Sora's laziness. He was taking time out of his study time for his computer class to help Sora study for their math test tomorrow. After having been begged for hours by Sora, he had finally caved in to help, but look what ended up happening. The brunette was passed out on the table. He tried really hard not to kill the boy, but he felt like he had to do something so he picked up the math book and dropped it on top of Sora's head.

"AHHHHHHHH! OW!"

"Nap time's over Sora," said Zexion. "Get to studying."

Sora frowned and covered his face with the large, math book. "Yes sir."

* * *

Luna snuck her way into the arcade with her cat-like stealth. Well that was just stupid to say; after all she is a cat. She approached one of the game machines and looked at it carefully to be sure it was the one she wanted. She got on the stool, beginning to press on the keypad.

"Come in Command Central. This is Luna, password 'cat got your tongue'?"

"Welcome Luna," said an oddly calm voice. "There's a report of Negaverse activity at the Cherry Hill Shrine. Many teenagers there have been abducted from the bus stop there. I suggest that you send your team over there to investigate what's going on."

Luna nodded her head. "I'll get Sailor Moon on it right away, Command Central. We'll stop the Negavere's latest attempt to collect energy."

"Good luck Luna."

* * *

Sora looked up to the Shrine. "Wow this place is really pretty! And it's…packed?" He pointed towards the stand where two men could be seen selling what looked like to be charms.

Zexion noticed it too. "What is going on here?"

There was a crowd of people buying "protective" charms from an older man and a young blonde. They were trying to keep up with all the demands, but the crowd just kept acting like wild animals until a young priest with fiery red hair tied down by a black string with cat-green eyes came, carrying a broom, calmed them down.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! You're all acting like children, now stand in an orderly line and we'll get you your charms." The crowd looked at the boy and were about ready to rally up against him when he stomped his foot into the ground. "You heard me so get your asses in that line!"

Everyone immediately, calmed down and got into the line just like the priest said.

"Who is that?" asked Sora.

"That's Axel." Kairi was standing next to Sora with Tidus right behind her. "He's the apprentice and grandson to the high priest of the temple," she said. "They say he's a hot-tempered, hard ass, but he's also very caring and loyal."

Zexion smirked towards the red head. "Well from the way he handled the crowd, I'd agree to the hard ass comment you made."

Tidus was about to add in his two cents when Sora covered his mouth. "Can it, Tidus! I'm not in the mood for your stories."

"You're a jerk sometimes, Sora." Could be heard from the blonde's mouth, but came out slurred and uncomprehendable.

Axel turned around to see them standing towards the steps. "So are you going to get in line to buy your cheap charms?" he questioned.

"Umm…no," said Sora and Zexion.

"YES!" said Kairi and Tidus as they ran off to line.

Axel crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at the other two plus Luna. They noticed two tear drop looking tattoos underneath both his green eyes and even underneath the red and white robes he looked as if he could beat them both with one hand behind his back.

"So then what do you two want? I don't that you're actually here to pray and if you're here just to see the disappearing buses than I suggest you leave now cause we don't need people like you harassing our shrine. It hurts that everyone actually thinks we're behind it, but whatever. People believe what they want to believe." He turned his back on them and went back inside the shrine to finish sweeping.

"That was a little harsh," said Luna. She kept quite about the flash of bright red, she had seen on the boy's forehead. She wondered if this boy could be one of them.

"No kidding," added Zexion. "I suppose it wouldn't be a good idea if we start to search the temple. Axel might try and kill us."

"So we're going home then?" asked Sora.

"I think that might be a good idea if we turn back," said Zexion.

Luna jumped out of Sora's hands. "I'll stay here to check things out, especially that Axel boy. I have a strange feeling about him. He's very defensive about this shrine."

"Later Luna," said Sora as they turned back.

* * *

Jadeite smiled down to the stone floor as he swept away some dust from the shrine. Everything was going exactly to plan. Kidnapping all those pathetic humans and sending them to another dimension to drain them of their energy was working perfectly. Soon Queen Maleficent would have all the energy she needed for the Negaverse.

"And Sailor Moon has yet to intervene."

"Yo James!" shouted Axel from shrine. "When you finish, dinner's ready."

"Thanks Arthur."

"ITS AXEL! Got it memorized?"

The red head returned to the inside of the shrine, leaving Jadeite to finish his chores. He really hated that stupid brat's catch phrase. It was almost as annoying as Sailor Moon's little battle cry. Ugh! Just thinking of that moon brat made his toes curl. "Soon enough that brat will end up moon dust, himself."

He looked at the watch around his wrist. "It seems that the final bus should be about to leave. Should I say anything to the old man?" He preceded to laugh to himself. "I think not." He stared over towards the horizon to see a dark portal opening in the sky as a bus flew straight into it. "All according to plan."

* * *

"I have to get Sora!" said Luna as she ran back to the house. She saw for herself that the buses were disappearing into a portal, which led to the Negaverse. She leaped inside Sora's open window to find the boy actually cleaning his room. "What crazy world did I jump into?"

Sora turned around from the pile of junk with dust all over his face and a giant cookie in his mouth. "Oh hi Luna. How did it go at the shrine?"

It was amazing that Luna could actually understand anything that boy said. "I saw it with my own eyes. The buses are disappearing into a portal, which leads to the Negaverse. I even saw that Negaverse warrior Jadeite there, and you wont believe who I saw get in the bus."

"Who?"

"Kairi and Tidus!"

"What!" Sora took the cookie out of his mouth. "We have to go rescue them. Just imagine how much pain they're in and everyone else too for that matter. We have to do something Luna, we just have to."

"We will Sora. Tomorrow we're going back to the shrine to confront Jadeite before he can kidnap anyone else."

"Right."

* * *

"Oh Sacred Fire, I call upon your guidance," chanted Axel as he waved scrolls in the air. "Reveal to me who's harming all these innocents." He waved the scroll a few more times before an image of the kidnapper was revealed. The Sacred Fire showed an image of James, wearing a gray suit standing beside a shadowy, malevolent figure in Axel's mind.

"Is something the matter Axel?" Speak of the Devil. Axel turned around to see James holding a tray of tea in his hands with that evil smile of his. "I made this tea for you since its such a cold night."

Axel nodded his head. "Thanks James."

"So what were you doing, Axel?"

"Just a reading on who's kidnapping all these kids. The fire showed me nothing, which is strange," he lied from behind his teeth. No way he was telling James what really happened, especially if he was the culprit.

"I see," said James. "Well goodnight Axel."

"Night James."

* * *

"Ready Zexion?" asked Sora as he hid behind one of the trees at the temple with Luna.

"Let's do it," said Zexion. "Mercury Power."

Sora pulled out his necklace. "Moon Prism Power."

They both transformed into their Sailor forms and started to hunt down Jadeite, while Luna went off on here own. She said she had to do something really quick.

"There he is!" shouted Mercury as he pointed towards the blonde in priest robes.

"Let's get him."

Jadeite saw the scouts coming and spoke to them softly since he was standing in front of the old man. "Why hello there. Is there anything I can help you two with?"

"Can it Jadeite," said Sailor Moon. "We know what's going on so you'd better surrender now before this gets messy."

"What's going on here?" asked the old man. "Leave this sacred ground at once and never come back you crazy kids."

"They're not crazy!" Axel made his way over towards them. "The Sacred Fire told me that James is the one behind all the kidnappings! He's evil grandfather, and he's working for an even greater evil."

"Impossible," said the short old man.

Jadeite only laughed. "Oh well, it seems like I've been caught, but no matter. Queen Maleficent should have all the energy that she needs now." He leaped into the air and tore his robes off revealing the gray outfit that Axel saw from the reading. "It seems like you were lieing to me Axel, so you will be the first to go. Got it memorized?" he shouted as he fired a blast of dark energy.

Axel stood his ground to defend himself, but was knocked down by the blast of energy.

"NO AXEL!" shouted his grandfather. "You monster! I'll finish you off." He pulled out several scrolls from his robes. "Evil spirit, I banish you!"

"I had enough of you too, old man." He sent Axel's grandfather flying into the shrine. "Now that they're out of the way. I say we finish this, don't you think so Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe someone could inflict so much pain on someone with no remorse. This man was truly evil and had to be punished. "That's right Jadeite! I'm ready to fight you. In the name of the Moon, I punish you!"

"Let's finish this then. AHHHYEAH!" Jadeite hurled himself towards Sailor Moon, throwing his fist straight at him. He had managed to do the attack, but Jadeite quickly fired off a blast of energy that knocked the boy back.

He however wasn't giving up and aimed a kick for Jadeite's head.

Sailor Mercury went over towards Axel's limp body. "Hey there, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'll live," said the red head. "That bastard. I knew it was him all along. I knew we should have never trusted him. He felt a sharp pain in his ribs from where Jadeite's attack had hit him.

"Take it easy. You're in no condition to do anything."

"I have to do something!" he said. "Look at your friend over there. He's losing to that monster." Axel was right; Sailor Moon was starting to lose his fight against Jadeite. "We have to do something."

Sailor Mercury looked at his friend as Jadeite was tossing him all over the place. "Ugh. You stay right here and rest." He ran up towards Jadeite, calling upon his power. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" A thick mist covered the shrine, confusing Jadeite and giving Sailor Moon enough time to get away from him.

Jadeite growled at them. "Enough!" He waved his arms, creating a gust of wind that blew the mist away. "I'll finish you both at once." He was about to attack when a rose cut the palm of his hand. "That rose! Tuxedo Mask."

"That's right." Tuxedo Mask stood calmly by the shrine steps with his cane in hand. "It seems like you need to be taught a lesson, Jadeite."

"You don't stand a chance against me, Tuxedo Mask. I'll finish you and those Sailors in no time flat."

Axel moved his sore body closer towards the fighting, hoping he could do something when he felt his hand touch something pen shaped. "What is this?" He looked down to see a red pen on the ground with the male symbol on it.

"That's yours, Axel." Luna stepped up towards him. "Or should I say, Sailor Mars."

"Sailor Mars?" repeated Axel. "So that means I'm one of them?"

"That's correct. Now say Mars Power then you can go help Sailor Moon and the others to stop Jadeite."

"Right." Axel struggled to get up on his feet and raised the pen into the air. "MARS POWER!" Flames covered his body, giving him a new outfit to wear. His robes were replaced with long, red spandex that covered his entire leg and a sailor's vest with a red choker around his neck. The ribbon that had his hair tied back broke apart letting his red hair poof up to its natural spikes. "I AM SAILOR MARS!"

Jadeite stopped his attack and along with everyone else looked at the new scout. "You have to be kidding me. There's another one of you."

"That's right Jadeite. Now feel the power of Mars!" Sailor Mars brought his hands together with his index fingers pressing together as he channeled the power from within him and his hair flowing all over the place. "I command that you leave this shrine, at once. MARS FIREBALL," a small fireball appeared at the tip of his fingers, "IGNITE!"

The fireball flew straight towards Jadeite, burning his shoulder. "Ugh! You little Sailor Brat! That burned!"

"We're not finished yet," said Sailor Moon as he removed his circlet. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

Sailor Moon's attack hit its mark, causing Jadeite to gasp for breath. This could be the end for him. He could no longer maintain the hold he had on the portal and all the buses that he had abducted were being released from the portal, safely landing on the street. He fell onto the ground with the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask surrounding him.

"This isn't over yet, not by a long shot." He disappeared from the shrine.

* * *

"Welcome to the family Axel," said Sora.

"Thanks?"

Sora wrapped his arm around the way taller boy's neck. "So we're going to kick lots and lots of Negaverse butt together. It's a pleasure to be working with you."

Axel glared at him. "Easy there kid."

"But we're besties now who fight evil together!"

"Keep this up and I'll have to singe you with one of my fireballs."

"Why are you so mean?"

"What are you such an annoying brat?

"MEANIE!" Sora sticked his tongue out at Axel.

"MIDGET!" Axel returned the favor.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "I have a bad feeling about this. Axel and Sora will kill each other long before Jadeite has a chance at revenge."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER! **Queen Maleficent has had enough of Jadeite's failures, however, she sends him on one final mission not to collect energy, but to KILL the Sailors. Can the Sailor Scouts survive their final confrontation with Jadeite? Find out in the next chapter, **A Flight to Remember.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I can't believe so many people actually like it! Hehe. I feel so special. ^_^ So this is the final chapter Jadeite will appear in. I know so sad, but he must die. And for future reference I already have all the Sailors decided, I'd give you a hint on who'll play Jupiter and Venus later though. But I think you'll like whom I picked, especially for Jupiter. I also want your opinions on this, do you want me to continue to the Dark Moon/Doom Tree and Infinity Arcs? If so then let me know cause I want to keep this going. I already decided whom I want to play Sailor Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. I know its crazy. And remember if I do continue this then those Sailors will add to the yaoiness cause I'll have some couples in there and eventually they'll be some XXX involved. Oh yeah! So if you want me to keep this up then let me know. I also have an original character for Mini Moon since I don't want to use a girl for that part. So here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it my lovelies.

**Disclaimer: **I OWNITH NOTHING!

**A Flight to Remember:**

"FAILURE!" A green, fireball struck Jadeite in his chest, causing the young man to be thrown back towards the shadowy court. "You have failed me for the last time," said Queen Maleficent. The first time in centuries, she was standing on her feet, away from her thrown. "I had enough of this Jadeite. Its time for you to enter Eternal Sleep."

Jadeite hissed in pain as he attempted to plea to his queen. "NO! Your Highness, please don't. Give me one last chance! I promise that I wont fail you."

"There's nothing you can do to change my mind."

"I PROMISE TO KILL THE SAILORS!"

Queen Maleficent halted her attack. "Kill all the Sailors? If you can manage to do that then I can allow you to live, but if you fail don't expect me to be so forgiving. You have twenty-four hours to accomplish this before I put you into sleep."

"I promise I wont fail you," said Jadeite.

"Why are you lying to our queen?" A tall, strong figure appeared in the thrown room. He wore the exact same uniform as Jadeite, but with a claw shaped ruby on each of his shoulders. He had long, curly red-brown hair that flowed down his back. "Please, Your Majesty, allow me to handle this mission. Its clear that Jadeite is in way over his head."

Jadeite growled at the man. "TRAITOR!"

"SILENCE JADEITE!" said the queen. "Well, well. How are you dear, Nephlite? It's been ages since I've last seen you."

"Since we destroyed the Moon Kingdom, my queen. You're as radiant as ever." He took a quick bow.

Queen Maleficent laughed. "Flattery wont get you far with me, Nephlite, but I still think Jadeite should have one final chance to prove himself. If he fails again then it wont matter, you'll have your chance to finish those meddlesome Sailors."

"I won't fail!" said Jadeite as he vanished into air.

Nephlite smiled to himself. "He wont be back," he said quietly.

* * *

Sora sat outside his balcony with Luna beside him. "Is it just me or does it seem oddly cold to you?" he asked his feline companion. "Something just doesn't feel right."

"How perceptive of you, Sora. But I do feel something odd in the air, it feels like the Negaverse is planning something big."

"You think we should go see Axel and Zexion?"

Luna looked up in shock at him. "You seriously want to do Scout work? What's with the sudden change?"

"Well," Sora started to giggle. "Everytime we fight the Negaverse, Tuxedo Mask comes in to save the day. So if this really is some Negaverse plan then that means I get so see Tuxedo much sooner then I might finally found out who he is and we'll fall in love and get married and have lots of man babies!"

"Oh Sora." Luna went back inside. "You're so stupid sometimes."

"I heard that."

"Who are you talking to, crazy?" Sora turned around and saw Roxas standing by the doorway, holding onto Luna. "Talking to the cat again Sora? That's not a very healthy thing to do, it's a sign of being old and senile."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SENIAL!"

Roxas laughed as he batted his baby blue eyes. "Nothing Sora. Hehe." He put Luna back down as he went out the door. "Besides, you have company. Zexion's here to see you."

Sora almost threw his alarm clock at his younger brother's head. "Ugh! I hate that kid so much sometimes."

* * *

Axel kept sweeping up the shrine as he listened to what Luna thought was happening in Tokyo. "So you think the Negaverse is up to something? Well I wouldn't doubt it. I've checked the Sacred Fire, and found out that the Jadeite freak we fought a few days ago is up to something nasty. He seems incredibly desperate."

"Desperate about what though?" asked Zexion. "What could worry him so much that he'll want to go to some incredible extreme? Does he want us out of the way so badly?" He sat down on the grass, letting out a sigh. "The city feels so dead today."

"I noticed that." Axel put the broom down. "We have to find Jadeite and finish him off once and for all."

"But we don't even know where to being," said Zexion. "Besides he's probably got some trick up his sleeve to finish us of."

"We can just sit here and do nothing. He's probably collecting energy from innocent people even as we speak."

Sora was eating all the cookies that Axel's grandfather had given them, while the other two were speaking. Luna kept clawing at the boy, but go no sign of life from him. "You'd better stop eating all those cookies, Sora!"

"Or what?" he said in between bites.

"Or your ass will get so fat you wont be able to fit into your Sailor Suit," said Axel when he knocked the boy in the head with his fist. "So quit packing away all that fat! Its not good for you, little pig."

"OW! You're so mean."

Zexion pulled himself off of the grass, feeling a chill run down his spine. "Quite! Did you two hear that just now?"

There was a rustle in the trees near the Shrine before the wind began to howl. The boys and Luna held there ground before a shadowy figure began to step out from the trees. A deep laugh could be heard when it was clear that the figure belonged to Jadeite.

"I had a feeling you three would be the Scouts. After learning that the temple boy was Mars it was only obvious."

Axel grabbed a scroll from within his robes. "You don't belong here, you monster! Leave now."

"Not yet. I want to challenge you Sailors to a battle. This will bring the end to one of us, you or I. So meet me at Central Airport by seven o'clock, which is in twenty minutes otherwise I'll just burn this city to the ground and collect the energy of everyone who's dead! Including you three brats!" He vanished in the blink of the eye, leaving the boys to themselves.

"So what do we do?" said Sora.

"We fight to the end!" said Axel as he pulled out his Mars Pen. "Let's get our butts to the airport and finish off this loser."

"I agree," said Zexion.

"Good luck, Scouts," said Luna.

"Mars Power."

"Mercury Power."

Sora held up his necklace into the air. "I hope Tuxedo Mask will be there for us. Moon Prism Power!"

"SAILOR POWER!"

* * *

The Sailor Scouts arrived to the abandoned airport, which was beyond creepy. Normally the place is packed with people, but tonight it was a ghost town. There wasn't a soul in sight.

"This place is super scary," said Sailor Moon.

"Quit acting like a crybaby," said Sailor Mars. "All you do is complain and complain, why the heck are you the leader?"

Sailor Moon stopped walking. "Why are you always so mean to me?"

"Why are you always acting like a baby?"

"I don act like a baby," said Sailor Moon before he started to cry.

"Enough the both of you," said Sailor Mercury. "Fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to get us anywhere. If anything it'll only show that Jadeite's already won." He pushed on one of his blue earrings causing a blue, visor to cover his eyes. "Let's see if I can track him down with my scanner."

Both Sailors watched and waited as Mercury looked around the airport. Luckily they managed to keep their mouths shut letting the blue haired boy focus on what he was doing.

Sailor Moon leaned over behind Mercury. "Umm…did you find anything yet?"

"No. He's quite difficult to find when he doesn't want to be found."

"Then maybe we should just do this the old fashioned way," said Mars. "Let's start busting down doors till he shows up."

"We can't do that!" shouted Mercury. "Airports have government officers stationed here, we can be arrested if we cause any harm."

"This is so boring!" said Sailor Moon.

"Well I wouldn't want my guests to be bored now. I wouldn't be a very good host then." Jadeite was sitting by the bar with a drink in his hand. "I'm very happy that you could join me Sailor Scouts. Its good to see you before your funerals!"

Sailor Mars took the lead. "We wont be the ones who'll die tonight, Jadeite! Mars Fireball…IGNITE!" His attack was heading straight towards Jadeite, but the blonde only laughed as he raised his hand to halt the attack. He flicked his fingers back causing Mars' attack to hit him back. "AH!" The pyro was hurled back and landed on top of the ticket counter, popping his back.

"SAILOR MARS!"

Sailor Mercury brought his hands together "MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" His attack caused a dense mist to cover the airport, giving the Sailors enough time to escape with the weakened Sailor Mars in their arms. "We need to hide for a while, at least until Mars has enough strength."

"I'm fine," said the red head. "Just let me at him. I'll banish him to a fate worse then death."

"Maybe you should take it easy for a bit," said Sailor Moon. "We need to be at a hundred percent if we're going to stop Jadeite. He's just too powerful."

"Quite whining," said Mars.

"He's not whining this time," said Mercury. "He's using his head for once." Sailor Moon frowned as he adjusted Sailor Mars' weight to better support him. "We have to be careful. We have to work together if we're going to beat him."

"So what's the plan Mercury?"

* * *

_Those bratty Sailors will pay for this_. _Who do they think they are, thinking they can stop me?_ Jadeite was pissed that the Sailors had managed to escape him again. He looked at the watch that he's been carrying with him since the queen gave him the time limit. Only three more hours left to finish off the Sailors before he went into Eternal Sleep. He could not allow the Sailors to escape, he had to end this now.

"I guess I'll just have to start the grand finale sooner then I had expected."

He laughed manically before vanishing once again.

* * *

Sailor Mercury was finishing treating the burn on Sailor Mars before they heard a loud crash. "What was that!"

"OW!" said Mars as his began to sting from the ointment. "Easy there Mercury."

"Sorry." He approached Sailor Moon, who was standing guard at the doorway. "What just happened?"

"I don't know," said the brunette. "But whatever it is, it's defiantly not good. There's a massive hole in the wall."

Sailor Mars picked himself up from the floor with ease. "We have to finish Jadeite off now before he does anything else. Are you guys with me?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The Sailors ran outside towards where all the plane were stationed at. They looked around to see if Jadeite was anywhere, but the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

"You're here at last!" Jadeite appeared floating above their heads. "So good of you to come out from hiding. I've been looking forward to this for a long time now."

"We've had enough of you and all the villainous crimes you have committed for your evil Negaverse, Jadeite!" said Sailor Moon. "And in the name of the Moon, I punish you."

"And in the name of Mars, I punish you!"

"In the name of Mercury, I punish you as well!

"SAILOR SCOUTS!"

Jadeite merely laughed at them. "Oh how naïve you Sailors are. I don't understand why I've lost to you so many times. Oh well, this all ends now!" He snapped his fingers causing three airplanes to roar with sudden life. "Don't miss you flights now. Final boarding for the Sailor Scouts!" The planes began to chase after the Scouts. They all began to run for their lives, screaming at the top of their lungs as the planes followed them. "HAHAHA! You'll never be able to outrun the planes, Sailors. You'll all die tonight you stupid whores!"

"That's it!" shouted Sailor Mars as he pulled out a scroll from his suit. "I call upon the power of Mars! Fireballs CHARGE!" He threw the scroll directly at the plane, but it had no effect. "Damn it!" He went back to running for his life. "How do we stop the planes?"

"No clue," shouted Mercury. "I don't think they're running on gas."

Sailor Moon was by far the loudest screamer out of all them. "We're going to die! I'm going to die a virgin! I've never even kissed another guy! Tuxedo Mask, where are you? We need your help! WAAAAAA!"

"UGH!" grunted Jadeite. "That sound is getting on my nerves. You'll be the first to die! Goodbye Mr. Moon!" The plane that was following Sailor Moon had received a sudden burst of speed as Jadeite moved his arms and legs, which caused it to catch up to the brunette with remarkable speed. Sailor Moon screamed even louder then he already was as he ran for his dear life. "Yes scream for me! Your terror will provide energy for the Negaverse."

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" screamed Sailor Moon.

A rose fell from the sky, cutting Jadeite's hand. "OW! Tuxedo Mask," he hissed under his breath. The planes at once stopped moving, allowing the Sailors to finally catch their breath and rest.

Tuxedo Mask leaned against the window towards Flight Control with his head down in silence and silver hair flowing in the breeze. "You're a true villain, Jadeite. You must be stopped at once. I have nothing more to say to you. Sailor Moon and Scouts finish him now while he's weak!"

"Right!"

"Mars Fireball Ignite!" cried Sailor Mars.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" shouted Sailor Moon. The Sailor Scouts attacks all merged into one with the tiara at the center being heated up by the fire and surrounded by bubbles. The tiara flew straight towards a defenseless Jadeite, hitting him in the chest.

"NO! Queen Maleficent…..I…..failed…you." He then vanished into night.

Sailor Mercury was the first to recover from the shock. "Did we win?"

"I think we did," said Mars. "Wow. We did it. Good job team."

"But who's Queen Maleficent? I thought it was just Jadeite?" asked Mercury.

Sailor Mars squinted his eyes. "That must have been the other figure I saw in the Sacred Fire. The fights not over yet."

Sailor Moon ran towards Tuxedo Mask who was just about to leave. "Wait! Don't leave yet," he shouted. "Please can you tell me who you are?" he begged. "I'm just dieing to know who you are."

Tuxedo Mask stood still, looking so heroic in the way the moonlight hit him. "Maybe someday I can tell you, Sailor Moon. I feel drawn towards you, like I've met you in another life, but I can't tell you now." He turned around to face him and the other Scouts. "Its much safer for the both of us. We'd be much more vulnerable to the Negaverse if we knew each other's identities as I'm sure you're finding out. Farewell Sailors, until our next battle."

Sailor Moon frowned, holding back a tear. "Goodbye Tuxedo Mask."

* * *

"Once again Jadeite, you failed to defeat the Sailors and you were even almost killed by the combined efforts of the Sailors and Tuxedo Mask," said the queen. "You have proven to be a failure the last time. I'm sick of even speaking to you. Farewell Jadeite."

"No wait please, my queen," shouted Jadeite. "I've learned of their true identities!"

"I've had enough of your lies Jadeite. Fade into Oblivion!" Green fire consumed Jadeite's body as he was turned into nothingness. The queen stared into her crystal before seeing Nephlite. "Learn from Jadeite's mistakes and don't fail me too otherwise you shall share the same fate as him."

"Yes Queen Maleficent."

* * *

Okay I don't like this chapter that much, but I thought I did okay in the end. Onto the next chapter! Haha. In the next one Nephlite takes over where Jadeite left off so the Scouts must stop him before he ruins a tennis player's future. See what happens in **Game Set!**

I love these cheesy titles.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm going to try and get done wit the Nephlite arc by the end of the week so that means I'll probably be posting a chapter or two a day! I know it's amazing and most of you wont even read it cause you'll be too busy eating turkey. Just like me! That's also why I'm trying to get it done cause I'll have plenty of free time before class starts up next week then midterms will be fast approaching… O.o I hate school.

**Disclaimer: **ME OWN NOTHING

**Game Set!:**

"Why do I have to watch him? He's your brother, Sora." Axel was just finishing his chores at the temple when Sora arrived to ask for a "favor." He wanted Axel to watch his little brother for him while he went to some tennis thing with Kairi and Tidus. The red head put the bird feed down as he turned back to face Sora. "Its not like I don't have a life, you know! Why can't you take him with you?"

"Cause he really hates tennis." Sora got down to his knees as he tried to plead with his friend. "OH PLEASE, PLEASE! I'll owe you big time. Please Axel just watch Roxas for the day and I'll led you the new Sailor V comic!"

Axel gave Sora a devious smile as he kneeled down to meet him in eye level. "I'll agree to watch your brother for the Sailor V comic, BUT you must also do my chores for the rest of the week.

"WHAT!

"Don't worry. I've done all the heavy lifting chores. You just have to clean and dust and sweep. Simple stuff like that, but I don't feel like doing."

Sora jumped back to his feet and cheered. "We got ourselves a deal then Axel! Come to my house in about three hours. I'll be done getting ready and Roxas will be back from soccer practice."

"Alright. See you later then Sora."

"Thanks again Axel!"

* * *

Nephlite stood inside an abandoned church, staring up to the stain glass window. "The stars know everything." He began to call upon the powers of the stars when a dark beam shot down from the window, hitting him in the head. "Now guide me to the human whose energy is almost at its peak!"

The Negaverse warrior believed that his predecessor Jadeite's plan was doomed to failure since the beginning. Gathering the energy from a crowd of people would only be a temporary solution to feeding the Negaverse with the energy it needed. No, the best way to collect energy was to find a human whose energy was almost at its peak then collect all that energy at once. That would be more then enough to sustain the Negaverse for ages.

The constellation Sagittarius flashed across his mind. "Well it seems that the stars have shown me an appropriate victim. Now let's see…now who is the one who's carrying the energy needed to feed the Negaverse?" A young girl was shown in the middle of a tennis match. She was do well and hardly looked exhausted. "A tennis player? Haha, she's perfect. I'll have her energy by day's end."

* * *

The short, blonde glared at the red head from across the living room since he came home from soccer practice to find out he was stuck with a babysitter. Not that Axel really cared if the brat was pissed or not. He was just happy to get out of doing chores for a week and getting the new Sailor V comic. The kid could stomp his feet and hold his breathe till he turned purple, but Axel would still not give a damn.

"You know I'm old enough to take care of myself?" spoke the blonde. Wow, Axel thought the kid was a mute. He hadn't said anything since he got home. "I don't need you to watch me. I'm not like Sora who needs someone to watch over him to make sure he doesn't set the house on fire with his cooking."

Axel started to laugh. "You're kidding? Sora still needs a babysitter? Oh that's precious. I'm so saving that for later. Come on kid, any other dirty secret of Sora's that you have?"

"Screw you asshole!"

"Ouch." Axel winced a little from the comment. "That hurt. You sure your parents would like you to be talking with such a mouth? Tsk, tsk. Shame on you kid, and here I thought all blondes were nice."

Roxas continued to glare at him as he pulled his soccer ball out from his dirty gym back. "Keep it up, pyro and this ball is going to be shoved up your ass!"

Axel turned his head an inch to look at the kid. "Wow, you're a lot more hot tempered then Sora is. Hmm…I think we'll get along just nicely." He got up from the couch and approached the boy, cautiously. "So ya hungry?"

"I just threatened to shove a soccer ball up your ass, and you want to make m lunch?"

Axel shrugged his shoulders. "Well if you're not hungry that's all you have to say." He could tell that the blonde was about to bitch some more when his little stomach began to growl just as loud as Sora's does. "Wow. It's genetic. I guess I will make whip us up something to eat then."

Roxas just stood there as the red head walked past him and went towards the kitchen. He actually had to catch his breath for a moment. _What was that all about? _He turned back around to see Axel's back, wearing a loose t-shirt and shorts with his red hair all spiked up. It was weird, but Roxas felt his face warming up after he stopped looking at the older boy. _What's the matter with me,_ he thought.

* * *

Sora and Kairi were hanging out by the tennis courts near the school, while enjoying some delicious ice cream that they bought along the way.

"It feels nice to just hang out like this," said Kairi. "It feels like ages since the last time we did this."

Sora started to scratch the back of his head, while looking away from her. "Yeah, I'm sorry about the Kai. I've just been busy lately with stuff."

Kairi smiled. "Don't worry about it Sora. Just don't forget about me. We are best friends after all."

"The bestest!"

"Glad to hear it." Kairi didn't stop staring at one of the players, which was sort of making Sora wonder about her friend's sexuality. She was staring at another girl who was just getting this other guy's ass on the court. The guy had no chance against her. She returned all his serves with a lot more energy then he did making him lose the match fairly quick.

"Wow! She's awesome," said Sora.

"That's Sara for you," said Kairi. "Isn't she amazing?"

Sora took the ice cream out of his mouth as he stared from his friend to the mystery girl who was waving over towards them. "Umm…Kairi…is there something you need to tell me? Like are you a lesbian?"

Kairi started to laugh as she pushed the boy away. "You're an idiot sometimes Sora. And to answer your question, I'm not a lesbian. I'm straight. Sara's just my sister."

"WHAT! You never told me you have a sister."

She scratched the back of her, regretting her choice of words. "That's right I don't have a biological sister! Hehe. Sara's like my sister. Her mom and my mom were best friends since they were little so we were raised to be almost like sisters." She got up from the stands and went over towards the fence. "Does that answer your question, Sora?"

He got back on his feed as he ran down the steps to catch up to her. "Actually it does. It all makes sense now." He was almost home free when his foot got caught on one of the last steps, causing him to fall on the next set of steps and letting his ice cream go. "Ow! I hate my luck so much." The ice cream that was once in his hand had flown up into the sky but was pulled back down by gravity, landing on Sora's head and uniform.

The sounds of girls giggling could be heard as Sora picked his ice cream filled head up from the stands. "So you're the clumsy Sora that I've heard so much about." The first thing he saw was a tall, dark-brown haired girl in a tennis uniform with her hand out to him. "Here. Let me give you a hand up." She helped to pull Sora up on his feet and even helped to wash the ice cream out of his head. "I'm sorry about your uniform. You're probably going to want to get that washed soon."

Sora sighed a little. "Yeah I know. My mom's going to kill me," he said as he pulled his shirt off. He showed his pale, flat, hairless chest to everyone there. His stomach was completely flat despite all the junk food that he eats on a daily basis.

"No use crying on spill ice cream, huh Sora?" said Kairi.

"Not funny."

Sara started to laugh at them both as she went of towards the crowd of guys. "I'll see if one of them has an extra shirt that you can borrow. I kinda don't want to be blinded by your paleness." She waved them off, while Kairi began to laugh at him too. Sora glared at her with the same glare that Roxas gave Axel.

"I should've just stayed home to watch Roxas, but no I wanted to be a good friend," grumbled Sora.

The tennis player was running back with a hot-pink shirt in her hands and smile on her face. "Here you go! Better then nothing right?"

Sora took the shirt and put it on. "As long as it doesn't say jump me, I'm gay then I'm happy."

"No," said Kairi. "It just says have butt sex with me, I'm gay."

"What! Kairi, you're a pervert!"

* * *

Roxas had his head on the couch with his stomach full from the best spaghetti that he ever had in his life. It was almost like being in Italy from how good it tasted. He had no idea that Sora's friend knew how to cook. He could hardly move after eating all that food. Maybe that third plate was a bad idea. He was turning into a fatty like Sora.

Axel could only smile as he watch the kid look like he was about to pass out. The blonde was actually pretty good company, which surprised Axel since it was Sora's brother that he was dealing with. Those two were pretty different in everything except for their stomachs and hearts. The kid was pretty sweet and warmed up to him after being feed and had a chance to calm down.

He took everything into the kitchen as he prepared to wash everything so Sora's mom wouldn't think poorly of him.

He couldn't help but not to think about the snoozing Roxas in the other room. The kid looked pretty cute when he wasn't screaming up a storm.

"Thank you." Roxas was standing at the doorway between rooms with his baby blues half open and his hair even more of a mess then usual. "The food was excellent."

Axel nodded his head as he went back to washing the pot. "Thanks kid. Why don't you go take a nap or something? You look pretty bushed." He was finishing up with the rest of the dishes before grabbing the dishtowel to dry his hands when he realized that Roxas was still standing there. "You okay Roxas?"

"I'm doing just fine." Roxas was starting to get closer and closer towards Axel. "I just really feel like doing this so please forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?" Axel had just put the towel down when he saw Roxas get on his toes to bring his lips closer towards his. He had been caught completely off guard, not knowing at all what to do when he finally felt their lips touch. It was a very good feeling. He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist as he brought their bodies closer and deepened the kiss. Roxas wrapped his small arms around Axel's neck as he tried to be a little more active in the kiss.

The two of them of them kept the kiss going, not even paying attention to the world around them.

* * *

The sound of an engine roaring down the streets could be heard from blocks away when finally a red Ferrari parked near the tennis courts. Out from the car came a gorgeous man with long, brown hair in very casual clothes. He went over towards the tennis courts and watched the end of the match.

"Which one of you is Sara Winters?" said the man.

Sora stared at the man with a somewhat annoyed look. "Man who is this guy? He comes hauling ass here and distracts Sara from her match then comes in like he owns the place. Isn't that right Kairi?" When he went to see if his friend agreed or not, he clearly got the answer he didn't want. His friend's eyes were sparkling with love as she stared at the man. "Earth to Kairi. Earth to Kairi. Snap out of it."

"Who is he?" she said, softly.

Sara came off the court and approached the man carefully. "That's me. Can I help you with something, sir?"

He nodded. "I'm Maxfield Stanton. I've heard quite a bit about you. If you don't mind, may I have a match with you?"

She gasped for breath as she couldn't believe what the man was asking. A strange, older man wanting to play a tennis match with her just didn't seem right. "I guess that's not a problem," she said.

"Good." He entered the court, picking up the nearest racket. "You serve."

"Okay!"

They went at it at once. They hit each other with everything they had, and neither one looked like they could lose. The crowd that was watching them was jaw dropped seeing these two fierce competitors going at it. It only ended because Sara lost her footing for a moment and missed the ball by an inch and losing her racket. The crowd quitted down as Maxfield approached her.

"Great match." He kneeled down to pick up the racket as he called upon the negative energy of the Negaverse. He infected the racket with the negative energy to amply the girl's energy output till it hit its peak. "Here you go. You should keep practicing," he said politely, "then maybe we could have a rematch."

Sara took the racket, instantly being corrupted by the negative energy. "Yeah sure," she said.

He grinned at her as he left the courts.

Sora was still glaring at him when Luna popped up from behind him. "Something fishy about him," he said. "I just know it."

"Maybe," whispered Luna. "I did feel negative energy just a moment ago. You should probably stay here till something happens, and I'll get the others."

"Leave Axel behind. He still has to watch over Roxas till I get back." He went back to Kairi and tries to snap her out of this love struck stupor she was in.

* * *

Something was defiantly wrong with Sara. She had gone from being a gentle and kind competitor to a beast! She hit harder and stronger then she had before, and was saying things so foul it made Sora's ears bleed.

"What's wrong with her," said Kairi. "She never used to act like this before."

"I don't know," said Sora. "Maybe we should leave since she wants to act like a total bitch."

"I'm going to have to talk to her."

She went over towards the courts where Sara had just finished beating her latest victim. The boy she faced coward before her before running out of the courts. "Sara what's the matter with you! Why are you being so mean to everyone?"

The girl kept her back towards Kairi as she picked up a ball. "I don't see how this is your problem unless you want to challenge me. Get off the court Kairi. You're only getting in my way." She pushed the red head back causing her to fall to the ground. "Come on! Who wants to play me next? I dare you. Come on! I'll take you all on at once!" Her racket exploded into a blast of dark light and was forced out of her hand. "What's happening?" A shadowy figure emerged from the racket, creating another tennis player with rackets replaced for her arms. "What are you?"

"Do worry little girl, it will all be over quick!" The monster zapped the energy out of Sara, leaving her good as dead. "Well now that's over with. I should get back to my masters and had this energy over to them." A tennis ball was thrown at the monster's head as it was about to leave. "Who threw that?"

Kairi was back on her feet with a few tennis balls in her hands. "Take that you monster! And take this." She started to throw the rest of the balls at her. The monster only laughed as it swung them all away then creating a dark tennis ball of her own and hit it towards Kairi. It made its mark, trapping her inside a giant tennis ball with only her hands, feet, and head sticking out.

"So much for you girlie. I might as well collect your energy as well."

"Hold it right there! I demand that you release that girl's energy and leave my friends alone for I am Sailor Moon. In the name of the Moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that includes you."

The monster only laughed as it hurled another dark tennis ball. "Serve's up Sailor Moon! I'd watch out if I were you."

Sailor Moon dove out of the way of the attack and rolled Kairi out of the way. "I'll get you out of there in just a minute. Let me take care of this trash first."

"Thank you, Sailor Moon."

"Its my job." He removed the tiara from his head and was about to attack the monster with it when he was hit with a dark tennis ball. "Oh no!" He was trapped inside a giant tennis ball too and his tiara fell out of his hands. "This is bad! I hope Luna comes back with help soon."

"You're dead meat Sailor Brat." The monster was getting closer as it hit Sailor Moon with its racket arms causing him to bounce around the entire court screaming. "Haha, this is fun! I never used a Sailor Scout as a tennis ball." The monster was about to make another serve when it was hit with rose.

Tuxedo Mask stood on the referee's stand with another rose in his hand. "I think we've had enough of you Negaverse scum invading our world, isn't right Sailor Moon?"

"Hi Tuxedo Mask," he said as the world stopped spinning. "Thanks for the help."

The monster leaped towards Tuxedo Mask, but only crashed into the stand where he once was. He had already gotten out of there and threw another rose at the monster. He return to the ground with his cane out and slashed it towards the monster, only to have it blocked by the racket arms.

"I think you guys could use some help." Sailor Mercury entered the court with Luna right beside him. "That's a good look for you, Sailor Moon. I didn't know you could pull off the sporty look."

"SHUT UP AND JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Sailor Mercury laughed behind his gloves. "Alright. You don't have to scream at me though." He went over towards where Sailor Moon was at with his scanner activated. "Let's see. Its weak point should be right about here." He punched the spot right below his neck, and the ball poofed away instantly.

Sailor Moon had a short fall onto the ground. "Ow."

"Here you go." Mercury handed Sailor Moon back his tiara. "Don't lose it again."

"I wont." He got back on his feet with his tiara ready. "Stand aside Tuxedo Mask. Moon Tiara Magic!"

Tuxedo Mask jumped high into the sky just in time as the glowing tiara hit the monster with everything it had. The monster screamed before turning back into a racket, Kairi was freed from being a giant tennis ball, and the energy it had stolen from Sara was returned.

"We did it!" cheered Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Scouts," shouted a voice from the sky.

They all looked up to see Nephlite floating high above them. "You may have foiled my attempts to collect energy for the Negaverse this one time, but I assure you that I'm not a weakling like Jadeite. I will get all the energy I need and you will all be crushed before my might!"

"What happened to Jadeite?" said Sailor Mercury.

The man laughed. "The queen was tired of his failure to defeat you Scouts so she disposed of him and I was chosen to replace him. Consider this an honor Sailors because you have the queen's attention now. Whether or not you live or die is a completely different story though. Farewell."

* * *

Sara had snapped out of the evil spell that was placed on her with no memory of what happened to her, which was something that Kairi had been greatful for. Zexion went back to study for the test tomorrow, which of course Sora forgot all about.

Sora was on his way back home when he saw Axel and Roxas acting all giggly like they've been best friends for their whole lives. "Why do I feel like I just missed something?" he asked.

The two smiled at each other as Axel got up from the coach. "Oh its nothing Sora. By the way I want that comic, and don't worry about the chores. Roxas said he'll do them."

"Why?"

"Cause Axel's a cool guy," said Roxas, "and it will give me an excuse to hang out with him some more."

"Okay?"

Axel opened the front door and waved to the brothers. "Bye Sora. Bye Roxas. See you two later."

"Bye."

* * *

Okay not the bestest chapter again, but eh. It was okay I guess. Did ya'll like the smexi little scene with Axel and Roxas and Sora's half nakey scene? I thought that was the redeeming part of the chapter. Onto the next chapter! Roxas breaks a friend from school's doll that she made for him and Sora forces him to make it up to her but Nephlite infects the girl with negative energy. Can Sailor Moon and the Scouts stop a doll monster? Find out in **Doll City.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Here's the newest chapter! So I guess I won't be posting everyday like I had originally planned but I will try my hardest! Okay so that's really all I had to say. Oh and HAPPY TURKEY DAY to everyone ^_^ hope ya'll ate a lot. I know I did…I'm such a fat ass.

**Disclaimer: **owns nothing.

**Doll City:**

Sora and Zexion were sitting at a booth in a local diner, relaxing a bit after school had ended for the day. Or that was at least what Zexion had in mind when Sora began to ask him twenty questions about Roxas and Axel. From his own opinion he thought that Sora should just but out of Roxas' personal life, but then again he was Sora's younger brother so the brunette did have a duty to make sure he was save. Then again, it was just Axel. The guy was their best friend so why would they doubt his intentions?

"I'm telling you, Zexion, something just doesn't feel right about those two," said Sora as he took his lips away from the milkshake he was slurping up. "I think they're plotting something against me."

Zexion couldn't help but to giggle from his paranoid friend. "Oh don't be silly Sora. I'm sure they're just becoming friends. Besides it wouldn't hurt to have those two as friends, in fact it would surely keep Roxas safer from the Negaverse. They're targeted a few people we know already, for all we know he might be next." He took a bite out of the basket of fries they ordered when he noticed that Sora was fuming. It couldn't be about the fires because they were sharing it. "Umm…Sora?"

"Don't even say that Zexion! My little brother can't be the next target for the Negaverse! He just can't be."

"I'm sorry Sora!" cried Zexion. "Don't bite my head off."

"Hey!" A pair of elementary school girls was standing by the booth the boys were sitting in. "Did you just say Roxas? So does that mean you're related to Roxas Tsukino?" Sora nodded his head quickly. "You're brother is a jerk!"

"What?" shouted Sora. "Where do you get off calling my little brother a jerk!"

"He broke Mandy's doll!" said one of the girls.

Zexion pushed his shake away as he turned his attention to the girls. "A doll? This is all about some silly doll?"

"Not just any doll, but the doll Mandy entered in a doll making competition and won first place with! She gave it to Roxas and he destroyed it!"

"What!" Sora slammed his fist into the table. "That little punk! Don't you girls worry, I'm going to have a little word with my brother! Don't you worry I'll have him apologize to Mandy before the end of the day! You can count on that or my name isn't Sail-"

"Sora!" finished Zexion, kicking the brunette from underneath the table in the process. "Well why don't you go home now? I'm sure Roxas will be there."

Sora nodded his head as he grabbed his bag. "Yeah I'll do that right now! Later."

"Thanks Sora," said the girls.

Zexion sighed as he pulled out his wallet. "The idiot forgot to pay for his half of the bill again. I don't even know why I got out to restaurants with him anymore." He finished off the rest of his shake before paying for the bill and went home to study. "Sora owes me a twenty."

* * *

Nephlite arrived to the home of a very, creative young girl whose energy was just about to reach its peak. He looked at his watch to make sure that the girl would be home. It was half past five so she would be there. Everything was going according to plan so far as he rang the doorbell to the small home.

A woman in her late thirties opened it with a peaceful smile on her face. "Oh, hello there. Can I help you with something, sir?"

"Yes, I'm Maxfield Stanton. I come from a handmade doll making company and I just happened to hear about your daughter's accomplishment at the contest. I would like to make a deal with her about making some doll design's for us if you don't mind, ma'am?"

"Well I suppose," said the woman. "Please Mr. Stanton come in."

He bowed his head as he began to remove his shoes. "Why thank you ma'am."

She went into the back of the house to get her daughter out from her room. "Mandy, honey." She knocked on the wooden door. "Can you come out here? There's a man here who wants to meet you and the doll you made."

"No," said a soft, but clear voice.

"Mandy!"

"I'm sorry mom…but I just can't. The doll's ruined…I tripped and it broke."

"Oh Mandy, sweetie. I'm sorry," said her mom. "But can you please come out here anyways?"

The doorknob turned and a small, blonde girl stepped out of the bedroom. "Okay."

"Thank you." The woman took her daughter to the living room where Nephlite was sitting on the couch. "Mr. Stanton this is my daughter Mandy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Nephlite. "I heard about that contest you entered in and wanted to congratulate you on it."

"Thank you sir."

"I was wondering if I could see this doll for myself," he said.

The girl shook her head. "I'm sorry, but that's impossible. Its broke."

Nephlite frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that." He got up from the couch and crouched to eye level with her. "But if you don't mind I would still like to see it."

She looked down before agreeing. She quickly went back into her room and retrieved a broken doll. "This is it."

He gently took the doll from her. "This is excellent work." He didn't even have to exaggerate on it. Even though he wasn't a doll person for a mere child to make something like this was quite incredible The amount of energy the girl placed into her doll could clearly be seen, which was exactly what Nephlite wanted to see. He placed his curse on the doll to help the girl reach her peak energy before handing it back. "Its sad to see it so broken, but I'm sure you could fix it if you put your best effort to it or you could make an even better one."

"Maybe," she said.

"Would you like to come to our exhibit tomorrow?" said the woman. "I'm showcasing all my dolls and some of Mandy's will appear there as well."

Nephlite looked up to the woman and gave her a pleasant smile. "That would be quite enjoyable I think." Now he could make sure that he got this girl's energy with no interference from the Sailors. "What time should I be there?"

"Around three."

Mandy held onto the doll as she returned to her room with a new sense of vigor as the doll radiated with an invisible, negative aura.

* * *

Sora banged as loud as he could on his little brother's door. "Roxas! Open this damn door right now before I break it down!" he shouted. Luna kept her distance from the angry boy, not wanting to get into some sibling rivalry grudge match. "I know you can hear me! Open the door."

The door swung open with a pissed off blonde on the other side. "What the hell do you want Sora! Can't a kid study in peace?"

"Don't be a smart ass with me! You're the one in trouble here. I heard what you did to Mandy's doll. How could you be so cruel?"

Roxas stopped breathing for a second. How did Sora find out about that? Never mind, somebody from his school probably ratted him out to his older brother. "You don't know anything Sora!"

"Well try me."

The blonde sighed as he began to explain what happened earlier that day. Everything was normal like it was everyday. When the class was about to go to recess, Mandy had called Roxas to talk for a bit. He got to her desk when she handed him a box and told him that the doll she won was in it. She wanted him to have it. It had completely caught the boy off guard and left him speechless. That was when it all went bad. All the other boys in class began to make fun of Roxas calling him either Doll Boy, queer, or Mandy's bitch. He handed back Mandy's doll when it had accidentally slipped out from both their grips and crashed into the floor.

Sora patted his brother's back. "Oh Roxas. I'm so sorry."

"Its alright. I'm just worried about Mandy," he said softly. "You should've seen the look on her face. She was devastated by what happened. I feel so guilty, I just don't know what to do."

"You could make her something," said Sora. "Remember when me and Zexion had our little fight and I baked him that cake?"

"Don't you mean when I baked the cake and you licked the boll?"

Sora giggled as he hid his hands behind his head. "Oh yeah. Right! Haha. But you get my point right? Nothing says I'm sorry like a handmade gift from the heart! Oh! You could make her a doll, well maybe not a doll, but like a clay statue or something?"

Roxas stared up to his brother with a dumb look. "You know Sora, you have a lot of dumb ideas but this is actually the smartest thing I think you've ever said." He got up from his bed and grabbed his wallet. "Take me to the art store to get some clay so I can make Mandy a clay sculptor of her favorite superhero?"

"Oh course!" said Sora. "And who's her favorite superhero?"

Roxas started to giggle. "Its Sailor Moon! Duh."

Sora couldn't help but to blush. Now he really felt cool.

* * *

Mandy had locked herself in the storage room in the building. She had to finish the last of her dolls before the show started. She was so close to finishing that she could almost taste it.

Her old, broken doll had miraculously repaired itself, but she didn't care. She only cared about getting these stupid dolls done from the exhibit. Oh how she couldn't wait to show her work off for everyone to see.

The mellow look the doll had changed as its eye's turned red and a devious grin spread across its porcelain face.

* * *

Sora and Roxas arrived to the exhibition hall with Mandy's gift safely wrapped up in its box. Sora had tried to sneak a peak, but Roxas wasn't letting his brother's clumsiness mess it up! He just couldn't risk it.

"Why don't you go look for Mandy?" suggested Sora.

Roxas nodded his head and went off. "See you in a bit!"

Sora took advantage of this time to look around and see all the beautiful dolls that Mandy's mother had made. He never seen so many dolls in his life, it was just overwhelming and almost creepy. Some of the dolls seemed so lifelike it was just plain scary! No wonder Mandy's mother was known as one of the best doll makers in Asia.

"Looking at dolls Porcupine Head?" Sora almost fell onto the case of dolls when a pair of strong hands grabbed onto him. "Whoa! Don't fall now. You probably couldn't afford to replace them."

Sora knew that voice! "Ugh, its you!" he cried. "Riku can't you just leave me alone?"

Riku smirked. "Now why would I do that when you're so easy to pick on?" He moved the boy away from the dolls before he let him go. "There now. I think the dolls are no longer in danger of your clumsiness."

"You're so mean," said Sora. "Why are you here anyways? You don't seem like the type of straight guy to be interested in dolls."

"If only I could say the same about you," said Riku. "I'm just an admirer of hard work and I just had to see the work of the doll maker's daughter. I heard she was pretty amazing. Oh and who said I was straight? I'm bisexual if you must know. And no, I'm not bi-curious like all the other college kids. I actually like males and females." He gazed down at the dolls that Sora had almost crushed. "They're quite beautiful."

Sora nodded his head. For some reason, Riku never looked hotter. Not just for the fact that Sora actually stood a chance of dating the guy, but also because of the saying that you only pick on someone you really like. That could mean that the major hunkster Riku liked him…or he could be just a total asshole.

"Hey Sora!" Axel and Zexion stood by each other with Luna in the shorter boy's arms. "How are ya, brat?"

The brunette stomped his foot onto the ground, but accidentally hit Riku's. "You're such a jerk, Axel!"

"OW! Porcupine Head, that's my foot!"

"Sorry Riku!"

Zexion angled his head to his shoulder. "Riku? Since when were you two being buddy buddy with each other," he asked as he handed Luna off to the brunette.

"We're not buddies!" said Sora. "We just happened to bump into each other when I came here with Roxas so he could apologize to one of his friends."

Axel chuckled to himself as he looked down at Sora. "I can believe the bumping into each other thing," he said. "You're a one man cluts machine." He stepped away from him as the boy tried to strangle the red head. "So your brother's already apologizing to Mandy? That's good."

"How did you know about Mandy?" said Sora.

"He told me."

Sora stepped forward so that he was all up in Axel's face. "What is it with you and my brother? If I didn't know any better I'd say you two were sleeping together."

That made Axel burst out in laughter. "Me and Roxas? Sora I think you ate way too much junk food that's its completely poisoned your mind."

"Whatever Axel. I'm going to go find Roxas now, be back in a bit."

"See you in a while," said Zexion.

"Laters Porcupine Head," said Riku.

Axel stopped laughing for a moment. "Porcupine Head? I like that. I'm going to start calling him that."

Sora turned back and threw one of the appetizers at Axel's crazy, spiked up hair.

* * *

Roxas had found Mandy's mother who told her that she was in the backroom trying to finish up her last doll for the exhibit. He thanked her before he went towards the back.

He found the backroom easy enough. He entered the dark room with the only light source came from a small window and a lone lamp. Mandy was there, but was almost unrecognizable with herself crouched up.

"Mandy?" said Roxas. "I got you something."

The girl turned around. "What do you want asshole? Get the fuck out of here bitch!"

Roxas couldn't take another step. He knew what he did to her was wrong, but how she was acting was just plain cruel. "Umm..I just wanted to apologize about what happened yesterday. I made you this. I hope you like it."

She approached him and took the box before dropping it to the ground. "I don't want your stupid gift or apology now get the hell out!" The repaired doll that was sitting peacefully on the table erupted in an explosion of negative energy before transforming into a terrifying monster.

The monster looked exactly like a marionette doll but more deform and creepy. The monster laughed maniacally as Mandy fell to the floor exhausted. "That girl had a good deal of energy! She'll feed the Negaforce with plenty of power."

"Stop it!" cried Roxas. "What are you doing to her?"

The doll monster smirked towards Roxas. "Your energy will help too! Lucky me, I got a two for one special!" It leaped towards the small blonde. "Prepare to have you energy sucked out of you kid!"

His initial response was to cover his face with his arms when he felt a surge of energy rush through him. The energy exploded, creating a protective bubble around him as a crescent moon shinned on his forehead. He fell down completely exhausted from whatever it was that he just did.

Sora and Luna stood in the hall, seeing everything. "What in the world," said Sora. "Can you explain that to me?"

"No time," said the cat. "You must become Sailor Moon at once. I'll get the boys."

"MOON PRISM POWER!" Red ribbons came out from his necklace and wrapped themselves around Sora's body as he began to transform into the champion of justice. "Well it looks like I came in just in time to finish this show off."

Sailor Moon stood at the doorway just as the monster was getting back on her feet. "You're dare ruin the bond that these young friends' share for each other. I cannot allow that from you or from anyone else. I am Sailor Moon! The champion of justice, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and on behalf of the Moon I shall punish you!"

The doll monster growled at him. "I don't think so Moon brat!" She raised her hands forward, releasing silver string from her fingertips. They wrapped themselves around Sailor Moon's body at certain points. "Let's see how you like not having any control of your actions." She moved her hands in a certain fashion, causing Sailor Moon to punch and kick himself. "This is fun! You're doing all the dirty work for me."

"MARS FIREBALL IGNITE!"

A fireball came flying out from the hall and burned off all the string that was wrapped around Sailor Moon.

"Need some help?" Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars entered the backroom, positioning themselves in front of Sailor Moon.

"I am Sailor Mercury! On behalf of Mercury I shall right wrongs and triumph over any evil with my clever wit! I punish you."

"I am Sailor Mars! On behalf of Mars I shall right wrongs and triumph over any evil with my firepower! I punish you."

Sailor Moon frowned as he slided down onto the ground. "You guys are stealing my lines!"

The monster laughed at all of them. "Its feeling a little cramped in here! Maybe we should take this outside." She jumped out the window with Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars following her.

"Get up Sailor Moon." Luna tried to push him up. "I'll watch the kids, you go help the Scouts finish off that monster."

"Yes Luna."

* * *

The Scouts managed to dodge the monster's attacks with no sweat. Except for maybe Sailor Moon. The monster was starting to get frustrated with them and created two doll copies of herself for the Scouts to fight. The dolls were all pretty powerful and proved too strong for the Scouts.

"That's not cool," said Sailor Moon.

"Which one's the real one?" said Mars.

"Hold on! Mercury Bubbles Blast!" A thick mist covered the parking lot just as Mercury pulled out his mini-supercomputer. "My computer's saying that the monster on the left is the real one. Mars hit it with your fire."

"Got it!" He pulled out one of his scrolls and held it up to his face with his hair flowing upwards. "I call upon the power of Mars. Fireballs CHARGE!" He tossed the scroll towards the monster on the left. The scroll burned the monster intensely, but its copies were still there. "Now we just have to finish these two off real quick."

"Don't worry about those two, Sailors." Tuxedo Mask appeared out from nowhere just like he usually did. He pulled out his cane and smashed it against the dolls, causing them all the shatter into pieces. "Now finish this monster off and return the energy it has stolen back to its rightful owner!"

Sailor Moon removed the circlet from his forehead. "Moon Tiara Magic!"

The monster had just finished cutting off the scroll that was stuck to its head as the circlet was fast approaching it. "OH NO!" she screamed. The glowing circlet made its mark, releasing the energy that she had stolen.

* * *

Mandy picked up the broken box that Roxas had tried to hand to her earlier. She opened the box to find a broken clay model of a 'kind of crappy looking' Sailor Moon. It was a fugly little model, but it was enough to make her heart melt. "Thank you so much Roxas. I'm sorry for ruining it."

He only laughed as he itched at the scratch on his head. "Don't worry about it," he said. "Just consider us even now. Haha. An eye for an eye?"

She smiled. "Okay. Thank you Roxas."

"Thanks Mandy."

"Take care kids!" They turned towards the broken window to see the silhouette of Sailor Moon standing there. They both got on their feet and got closer towards the window just as he jumped off and fled.

"Wow," said Mandy. "That was the real Sailor Moon."

Roxas nodded his head. "We got to meet the real deal." He smiled as he held his head down. "Thanks Sailor Moon."

* * *

END! Haha. This was a much better chapter then my last one. And its long too. Ten pages. Wow. Haha. That's a record for me. I hope ya'll like it. Reviews are great! I love reviews. Even bad ones cause you know I learn from the crappy ones. They tell me to be better!

Next chapter: Nephlite tries to trick the Sailors by disguising himself as Tuxedo Mask in order to lure out Sailor Moon, but gets Kairi instead. Can Sailor Moon and the real Tuxedo Mask rescue her? Find out in **Kairi's Own Tuxedo Mask**.


	8. Chapter 8

****

Author's Note

: Ya'll better review otherwise I'm going to be mad! RAWR! Also just to give ya'll a heads up I'm going to explain what happened between Axel and Roxas in this chapter! YAY! There shall be sex but I'm not going to say with whom though, but it's going to happen as soon as I start the chapter! Also I'm going to add a lot more Kingdom Hearts into the story, but you'll find out how in the next chapter. ^_^

**Disclaimer: **HAHA! I'm tired of this. I own nothing.

**Kairi's Own Tuxedo Mask:**

"_Tuxedo Mask! AHH!" The boy struggled to retain control of himself as the silver haired teen continued to thrust his way deeper inside him. He could feel his hole widening from the teen's large member, but its tip had brushed against a very special part of him causing the boy to orgasm at once, all over them._

_However, the masked man (which was all he was wearing) was not through with him yet. He kept thrusting his manhood deeper and deeper continuing to brush against the boy's spot and feeling the boy's anal muscles clench. The tightness only heightened the sense of pleasure for the both of them. He kept going and going until finally he just couldn't hold it back anymore, and he spilled his seed inside the boy causing them both to moan wildly._

_The boy wrapped his legs around Tuxedo Mask's waist and pulled him close for a kiss. "I love you," said the boy._

"_And I love you, my prince," said the silver haired man. He brushed his hands against the boy's thin form before placing a feathery light kiss over his chest. "When can I feel the softness of your skin for real?"_

_It was too dark to see, but the look of sorrow on the boy's face was clear enough. The glowing, crescent moon on his forehead and his bright-blue eyes was proof enough of this. "Soon I hope, but only if you can find the crystal."_

_Tuxedo Mask held onto the boy's hand as he pulled himself up a little. "What crystal? Tell me where I can find it!"_

"_I don't know where it's at," said the boy, "but you'll need the Imperium Silver Crystal in order to free me from my sleep. Without it I shall never awaken, and if the dark forces' get it first then this world and the entire solar system shall be destroyed."_

"_I wont allow it! I'll find the Silver Crystal and bring you back, my Moon Prince."_

_The boy smiled as he kissed him softly. "Please hurry Tuxedo Mask. You're my only hope."_

Riku woke up covered in cold, sticky sweat that made his t-shirt and boxers cling to his muscles. He gasped for breath for over three minutes before he was finally able to collect his thoughts. These dreams had been driving him insane for the past month. When would they stop? And who is this beautiful Moon Prince that keeps begging for his help.

"This is all too much," he said softly. "I have to see a doctor or a therapist." He was just about to jump out of bed when he felt something that was too sticky to be sweat. He pushed his boxers down an inch or two before putting them back up. "Right after I take a cold shower and change."

* * *

Sora was jumping up and down with a letter in his hands. The boy had been doing this for the past half an hour from what Luna could remember, and he wouldn't stop screaming about Tuxedo Mask.

"I can't believe it! I got a letter from Tuxedo Mask and he want to meet with me! AH! I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait! I have to figure out what I'm going to ware! How should I style my hair? Do I try to straighten it flat down or just leave it spiky? Oh there's so much to do before tonight. Darn, why do I have to go to school today!"

"Shut the hell up already Sora!" said Luna. "Just think for a moment, how would Tuxedo Mask know where to find you unless he knows who you really are! Think about it, Jadeite was the only one to find out about your identities. What if he told the Negaverse about you?"

"He would!" Sora kept shaking his head from side to side. He wouldn't hear of such evil about his true love. Tuxedo Mask is one of the good guys and that's that! "Speaking of Negaverse, you never explained to me about the magic show that Roxas performed during the doll incident!"

Luna snorted in a weird cat way. "I did explain to you and the others, remember? But you were too busy reading Sailor V comics to pay attention to what I had to say to you!" Sora started to giggle at himself. That did sound like something he would do. "I'll explain myself once again. My theory is that Roxas may be the long lost Moon Prince of the Moon Kingdom."

"And what is the Moon Kingdom, again?"

"The Moon Kingdom was the greatest of all the kingdoms during the Silver Millennium during the ruling of King Ventus. His Majesty was a brave and kind man who showed compassion for all things. His duty as king was not only take care of the Moon, but to watch over the progress of the Earth's evolution and make sure no evil influences harmed it." Sora nodded his head like he understood what was going on so Luna continued. "For a millennia, everything was going well, but then one day the Negaverse appeared! Out from the Earth's core came a great and powerful evil lead by the vile Queen Maleficent. She conquered the Earth and finally she destroyed the Moon Kingdom! All had seemed lost until King Ventus used the powers of the Moon Kingdom's greatest treasure, the Imperium Silver Crystal, to seal away the Queen Maleficent and her minions. But the people of the Moon and the Earth had all died from the attack except the king. With the last of his strength he sent the souls of all those who perished into the future where they may be reborned to live happier lives."

"Wait if everyone was reborn did that mean that the Moon Prince was killed?"

"Yes it does," said Luna. "Prince Ventus was killed by Queen Maleficent then reborn somewhere in this time period. The Moon Prince is the key to defeating the Negaverse and saving the Earth. If we find him then we can destroy the Negaverse once and for all."

Sora hopped onto his feet with his letter still in his grasp. "Then we'll find this Moon Prince and kick this Queen Maleficent's butt! After I meet Tuxedo Mask though!" He started to laugh as a red blush started to spread across his face.

"Sora, doesn't class start soon?"

"SHIT! I'm going to be late!"

Luna sighed as he watched the boy fly out the house without his Crown Necklace. "This boy is always forgetting this. I better go give it to him before he gets himself into trouble."

* * *

Nephlite drank his tea by the balcony of the church. The dense woods were so very soothing for the Negaverse warrior. He felt very confident of his latest plan to defeat the Sailor Scouts. He knew that whenever Sailor Moon was in danger that Tuxedo Mask would show up and ensure the victory of the Sailor Brat. All he had to do was make sure Tuxedo Mask would be no more then Sailor Moon wouldn't last much longer and his Scouts would go down fighting as well.

It was truly a brilliant plan.

"Don't get too cocky about your plan Nephlite," said an annoyingly high pitch voice, "That's how dear Jadeite met his end." A swirl of petals appeared above Nephlite's head as another Negaverse warrior appeared into the sky. This was perhapse one of the most annoying people that Nephlite had the displeasure had of meeting.

Nephlite put his tea down as he glared up to the long, blonde haired boy. "Why are you here, Zoisite?

The Negaverse warrior chuckled as he stepped onto the stone. "Oh I just came to pay my dear friend a visit." That was defiantly a lie. Zoisite was one of the cruelest and most sadistic of all the Negaverse warriors. Him showing compassion could only mean that Queen Maleficent was getting impatient with all of his past failures against Sailor Moon. "And I also came to warn you. The queen is growing weary of all this waiting. She wants to see results and soon!"

"I already devised a plan to eliminate Sailor Moon."

"You think that'll work? Please, the boy's ruined all of your plans so far and Jadeite's proof of this boy's power. I think you might need my help if you want to finish off Moon Brat."

Nephlite rose from his seat, knocking over his cup of tea. "Don't you dare insult me, Zoisite! It wasn't that long ago where I had to save your life!"

"You're point, Nephlite?"

"I saved you so I can destroy you too!"

With that the man vanished into darkness, leaving the other behind to only laugh at him.

"Oh how desperate you must be Nephlite to prove yourself. Haha! You'll get your what's coming to you soon enough."

* * *

Roxas stared out his window classroom window for the thousandth time. If he kept this up he'd fall so far behind in class that Sora would be the smart brother. He couldn't help it though. His mind was too busy thinking about Axel. That fiery, redhead knew how to make an impression on a guy.

What happened last week was so fresh in his memory that it felt like it happened this morning. Axel had him pinned down onto the couch with both of them missing almost all of their clothes. Their lips were mashed against each other as their tongues fought for dominance over the other, which of course Axel won. They probably would've have went all the way if Roxas had stopped them.

After all, he was still just a kid. Sure Axel would be starting high school next year, but Roxas was barely in fifth grade. He shouldn't have even kissed the guy. Roxas just wasn't ready to do something like that.

It was a good thing Axel understood and was willing to take things very slow for the blonde otherwise he would've been in deep trouble.

Roxas kept drawing a heart on his notebook, while he kept looking out into the city.

Great he was acting like Sora now, dumb and lovesick.

"Not good at all," said Roxas.

"What was that Mr. Tsukino?"

"Nothing sir!"

* * *

Zexion, Kairi, Tidus, and half of Sora's class also received a letter from the mysterious Tuxedo Mask! Not just his class, but also his entire middle school. What was going on here? Sora thought that Tuxedo had eyes only for him. This was so disappointing, he just couldn't bear with the heartache.

"Get over it Sora. Its just a guy," said Zexion.

"He's not just any guy! He's my Tuxedo Mask."

Tidus popped out of nowhere, again, which scared the hell out of both boys. "I hear that this Tuxedo Mask guy sent these invitations to all the middle schools in town. He's supposed to be looking for this true love of his. What a joke."

"Stop that!" Kairi smacked the blonde in the back of his head. "Why would you say something like that? There's nothing funny about someone trying to find his one true love! I wish I had someone like that." Of course, Kairi was thinking about Maxfield whom she had been completely obsessing with for the past few weeks. "Oh I hope its him," she said softly.

Ms. Haruna entered the classroom with a cup of much needed coffee in her hand and a stack of papers in the other. "Alright, settle down class. I also want to mention about this meeting with Tuxedo Mask. The school has asked me to be chaperone this gathering to make sure you kids don't get into any trouble." She coughed out a loud 'Sora' for everyone to hear. "I expect you all to be on your best behavior for those of you attending and please don't make a fool out of yourself, especially you, Sora. We don't want a repeat of what happened at the school dance." Just the way she wanted to spend her Friday night, having to watch over her ungrateful students. What a joy.

"Let it go woman," mumbled Sora. "I was on a sugar rush."

"What was that Sora?"

"NOTHING!"

* * *

Axel quickly sneaked home after school, especially since he wanted to avoid an encounter with Sora. He already had half of his catholic school uniform off, wearing only his pants and a t-shirt. He knew the brunette probably got an invitation to see Tuxedo Mask, but what the crybaby didn't know was that Axel was going to get to him first. Sure he was kind of dating Roxas, but this was his one chance to snag Tuxedo Mask. Okay, so that was really mean especially since he liked Roxas a lot. Ugh. Maybe he was making the wrong decision.

He stood still for a moment as he thought about it.

"I guess I wont go then," he said. "I don't want to hurt little Roxy like that."

"AXXXXXXXXXELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

The redhead was knocked over by none other than his fearless leader in the fight against the Negaverse. "Sora get your fat ass off of me right now!"

"Sorry."

The pair got up as Zexion and Luna kept a safe distance from the two.

"What's up emo," said Axel.

"Charming as usual pyro," said Zexion. "I'm presuming you got an invitation to see Tuxedo Mask at the mall tonight?"

"Yup. I have a strange feeling about it though."

Sora started to pout. "Why must everyone think ill of my Tuxedo!"

"Snap out of it Sora!" shouted Axel as he smacked the boy in the back of the head. "You're starting to get on my last nerves!"

"Jerk!"

"Enough both of you," said Zexion. "I think we should have an emergency Scout meeting in order to come up with a plan of action about this Tuxedo Mask event."

They both agreed, but Sora had to make a quick stop home. "I'll meet you two at the temple. Take Luna with you. I'm just going to drop my things off."

"Alright. See you in a bit, Sora."

* * *

Kairi went to the mall almost an hour earlier then she was supposed to, but she just had to find out who Tuxedo Mask was. If he was really Maxfield then she could have him all to herself and then maybe they would fall in love and get married!

"Oh, control yourself Kairi!" she said to herself as she fixed her bra. "Don't want to look overly trampy."

She snuck her way into the mall, which was oddly enough closed even though it was a Friday. Plus half the lights were off, which only made it creepier. Maybe this was a bad idea. She should probably get out of here while she still had the chance. Just as she was about to turn back she heard footsteps walking across the tile.

"Don't go! I've been waiting for you, my dear." Coming down the escalator was Tuxedo Mask, himself. He wore his dashing tux with his gorgeous, brown hair sticking out from his cap. Oh he looked so handsome that Kairi thought she would faint. "I've been waiting for you, but quite frankly I wasn't expecting you to be a girl."

"Why not?"

Tuxedo Mask looked like he was smiling as he got closer and closer towards Kairi. "Well everytime I see you, you look like a boy. Maybe you just transform into a boy to fight, but are really a girl in real life."

"I still don't get you," she said.

"There's no fooling me. I know who you are!" He angrily, leaped up into the air as he reached out towards her. "I know that you're Sailor Moon! Why else would you be here if not to lure me into a false trap!" He wrapped his hand around Kairi's neck, keeping the flow of air to a minimum. "But it was you who fell for my trap in the end, and now your precious energy is mine!"

* * *

Sora carefully sneaked his way to the mall. "Looks like I'm the first to show up! Score one for Sora. Now I have Tuxedo Mask all to myself." He hummed happily to himself as he got closer towards the fountain where Tuxedo Mask was supposed to be at when he heard a scream. "What the?"

He quickly ran where the screaming was coming from when he saw Tuxedo Mask draining the energy out from somebody. As he got closer he noticed that the somebody was Kairi! "Oh no! Kairi." His crush with Tuxedo Mask was so over now! He pulled his necklace out from underneath his shirt. "I'm glad Luna grabbed it when I forgot it. Moon Prism Power!"

Tuxedo Mask laughed as he continued to drain Kairi of her energy. "Wow. Who knew there was so much energy inside your little body. You must be Sailor Moon." He let the girl done as the last of her energy was contained within a glass sphere. "Now that's taken care of, I can leave this place."

"Hold it right there!"

Tuxedo Mask turned around to see Sailor Moon standing on the edge of the fountain. "You! But then that means, she wasn't you." He nearly crushed the sphere as he failed to control his anger.

"Well duh!" said Sailor Moon. "For starters I have a penis and she has a vagina! We're two different genders. How could you get us confused? I don't look that much of a girl."

"Says the guy wearing a tiara."

"Whatever! In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you for hurting my best friend! Prepare to be Moon Dust, Tuxedo Mask!"

Tuxedo Mask only laughed as he conjured a dark energy blast. "Says you, fool." The blasts of energy crashed into the fountain, causing water to fly everywhere, but Sailor Moon dodged it gracefully.

"I'm not letting you get the best of me, jerk!" He rushed Tuxedo Mask as quickly as he could with his fist making contact with the man's face. "Take that!"

"Ow that actually hurt a little." He grabbed onto Sailor Moon's waist and grinned devilishly. "But this one will hurt a lot!" He tossed the boy away as he fired a blast of dark energy towards him.

The blast almost hit Sailor Moon when a red rose blocked the attack and a man in a black tux came to rescue him. "Are you alright Sailor Moon?"

He opened his blue eyes only to see a silver haired Tuxedo Mask protecting him. "What? Tuxedo Mask? There are two of you?"

"No," said the silver haired man. "That is an imposter! He's an agent of the Negaverse pretending to be me in order to get you."

"Looks like the disguise is over," said the fake Tuxedo Mask. He removed his clothes to reveal Nephlite underneath it all. "Too bad. I looked good in a tux, don't you think? Oh well, I got what I wanted and then some."

"Give Kairi back her energy!" shouted Sailor Moon as Tuxedo Mask kept him back with his cape.

"Not a chance. This girl's energy will help the Negaverse be restored back to its former glory!" He hurled the sphere into the air where it was absorbed in a dark portal. "Well that's one matter taken care off. Now all that's left is you too." He raised his other hand up. "I call upon the constellation Leo! Come mighty lion and finish off my prey."

"Run Sailor Moon!" said Tuxedo Mask.

The two began to run just as Nephlite finished summoning a lion, which came charging right after them. "Run fools! You'll never be able to escape the Leo." He watched as the lion followed them up the stairs before vanishing.

* * *

"I wonder if Axel would like some of the brownies my mom made," said Roxas as he got closer towards the shrine. "I hope he does."

He finished climbing up the steps when he heard loud arguing, which was coming from Axel's mouth. The redhead was yelling about how Sora was always getting himself into trouble and how it was up to them to rescue him, once again. What could that mean? He then saw Axel and Zexion pull out two pen looking things and holding them up into the sky.

"Mercury Power!" A swirl of icy, blue water covered Zexion before bursting into a swarm of bubbles. He then reappeared wearing a Sailor suit.

"Mars Power!" Fiery rings surrounded Axel before completely covering him, giving him a Sailor suit as well.

Luna then appeared from inside the shrine, speaking! "Go now Sailor Scouts! Sailor Moon is in grave danger. He's at the Tuxedo Mask meeting."

"Right!" said Sailor Mars.

"We'll be right back Luna," said Sailor Mercury.

Wow! Sora's friends were Sailors Scouts. That had completely caught Roxas off guard. That was pretty cool actually. "Holy shit! If Axel and Zexion are Sailor Mars and Mercury then that has to mean that Sora's Sailor Moon!"

"Who's there?" Roxas turned around to see Luna right in front of him.

"So you do talk!" said Roxas. "I'm not going crazy then."

Luna gulped. "How much did you see?"

"Everything."

* * *

"Run faster Sailor Moon!"

"I'm trying!"

The lion was catching up to them quickly. They try to outrun it by running up the stairs, which was working to their advantage at first until Sailor Moon started to trip on every other step. Tuxedo Mask knew he had to get them out of their quick before the lion got them.

He saw an exit and took it. He pulled Sailor Moon by his arm and they ran down the hall to the first elevator they saw. They hurried up to get in it when the lion was charging right at them. Sailor Moon kept pressing the door close button, while screaming at the top of his lungs. Tuxedo Mask pulled out his cane and a rose, ready to fight the lion. The lion leaped towards the elevator when Sailor Moon pulled out his tiara, hitting the lion with its magic! The lion vaporized into nothing just as the door's finished closing.

"Nice shot," said Tuxedo.

Sailor Moon sank down to his butt. "Thanks. And thank you for always coming to my rescue."

Tuxedo pulled his hat down. "Its not a problem." They had gone up no more then a few floors when they felt the elevator stop and heard the cables holding it up snap. "We need to get out of here now!"

"But how?"

Tuxedo Mask picked Sailor Moon up. "Hit the hatch up there!" The Sailor did as he was told. The emergency hatch moved and he crawled up with Tuxedo Mask soon climbing up himself. He then got Sailor Moon to wrap his arms around his shoulders, which he wasn't complaining, and hung onto the wall as the last cable snapped.

"That was close."

"I know."

Tuxedo Mask started to climb up a little further. "Sailor Moon, wrap your legs around my waist so you can safely pull open one of those doors."

Sailor Moon followed his instructions and tired to pull the door open. "I can't get it to open!" he said. "Its stuck!"

"Keep trying Sailor Moon. I can't hold us up forever."

He tried harder but his hands slipped off the door and he let go of Tuxedo Mask's waist, causing him to fall. Tuxedo reacted quickly by grabbing onto Sailor Moon's hand and barely holding them both up with his free hand.

Sailor Moon started to cry. "I'm so sorry! I screwed up. I'm going to get us both killed."

"Don't say that," he said.

"Just let me go! Save yourself Tuxedo Mask."

"I can't do that Sailor Moon."

"Why not?"

"Cause I care about you to much to let you sacrifice yourself."

Sailor Moon began to blush a little as he held onto Tuxedo Mask's hand tighter. "I care about you too."

The elevator doors opened as four hands began to pull on Tuxedo Mask. "Need some help?" Sailor Mars and Mercury had come to the rescue. Thanks to them, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were saved.

"Thank you! I love you guys." Sailor Moon was practically squeezing the life out of his Sailor friends.

"No problem Sailor Moon," said Mercury.

"Let us go dork!" said Mars. "You're choking us."

"Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask approached the boy, slowly. "You held you own fairly well today. You didn't cry as much as I expected you too. You just might be able to stop the Negaverse from winning."

The brunette bowed his head. "Thanks for the compliment, Tuxedo Mask."

Tuxedo picked the boy's head up and pecked his lips with his own. "Till we meet again."

Sailor Moon nearly fainted from the "kiss" causing Mercury to hurry up to grab him before he fell. Tuxedo Mask smiled as he leaped off the roof and vanished.

Sailor Mars only laughed. "Well it looks like you finally got that kiss you wanted. Happy now, Porcupine Head?"

"Very happy."

* * *

END!

I think this one was okay too. I want some damn reviews people. Ya'll have been ripping me off on the reviews lately.

ON THE NEXT CHAPTER: Kairi recovers from her energy drain, while Nephlite goes on the hunt for the Silver Crystal. Meanwhile, Roxas learns of the strange powers he has growing inside him. Can he harness them in time to help the Sailors in their battle against Nephlite and Zoisite? Find out in **The Crystal Key!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Ya'll better review dammit! That's all I got to say ^_^ oh and happy holidays.

**Disclaimer:** I REALL REALLY OWN NOTHING!

**The Crystal Key:**

Nephlite looked up into the stars from the balcony of the church. He had just gotten back from Queen Maleficent's domain and was praised for the energy he had collected from that girl, Kairi. She said that the girl's energy provided a great deal of energy to sustain the Negaverse long enough until they found the Silver Crystal.

Now the only problem was how was he going to find the Silver Crystal before the Scouts do because knowing them they would be on the look out for the crystal as well. There was no other choice. He had to use the power of the stars to create the Dark Crystal to find its counter opposite the Silver Crystal.

He went back inside the church only to find the annoying Zoisite standing by the rundown pipe organ. The young blonde laughed as Nephlite approached. "So good to see you comrade."

"Why are you here?" said Nephlite. "Don't give me some lie that you want to help."

"I don't." Zoisite stood up from the organ and began to approach Nephlite. "But the queen has ordered me to anyways. She wants us to team up to eliminate the Scouts and find the Silver Crystal."

Nephlite turned away from him. "Fine, but don't get in my way." He spread his arms away from him as a beam of dark light hit his head. "I call upon the stars. Give me what I need to find the crystal of the Moon Kingdom." A surge of negative energy burst out from Nephlite, creating the Dark Crystal. He snatched the glowing, dark crystal before it floated too far away. "This will track down the Silver Crystal."

Zoisite nodded his head. "Then let's put that bad boy to use then. Shall we?"

* * *

Opposed to just verbally telling Roxas what has happened since Sora became Sailor Moon, Luna just used a special ability of hers. The Luna Mind Meld allowed her to transmit images from their earlier battles up until now. What little information was left, Zexion and Axel explained.

They were all sitting in Axel's room at the shrine. Sora had ditched them to check up on Kairi since Nephlite drained all the energy out of her. So it was just the four of them, explaining to Roxas of their duties.

"Tell me how you two got your powers," said Roxas. "Its all just too much to remember like that."

Zexion brushed his silver/blue hair out of his face. "When I started school with Sora, he ended up walking me to my computer class. It turns out that the class was being used by the Negaverse to drain the energy from the brightest minds in city. I managed to dive out of the way of their energy stealer when Luna realized that I had the powers of Mercury. Since then I've been Sailor Mercury."

Axel finished what was left of his brownie before he told his story. "Well these guys were investigating the shrine back when people were mysteriously vanishing from the bus that comes by here at five. It turns out the Negaverse was abducting everyone and Jadeite was in disguise here. The others fought against him, but they weren't strong enough that's when I stepped in and first became Sailor Mars."

"So since then you've all been Sailor Scouts." Roxas finally understood what was going on now. "And Luna, you're the one who realized who they were? And you think I'm some Moon Prince?"

"Not just any prince." Luna leaped from the table onto Roxas' lap. "You just might be the heir to the Silver Millennium, making you the only one who can use the Imperium Silver Crystal to destroy the Negaverse."

"Whoa! Whoa!" Axel pushed himself away from his bed to get closer to Luna. "You're talking about Roxas! He's just a kid and he's supposed to wipe out the entire Negaverse on his own?"

Luna shook her head. "Not on here own. You Scouts must help him and keep him safe until he can deliver the final blow."

"But Luna how can we prove he is the Moon Prince?" Zexion just couldn't believe it. There was no proof that he was. "There must be a way to make sure he is the prince instead of just some regular citizen reborn from the Moon Kingdom?"

"There's only one way to prove he is the prince," said Luna. "We must find the Silver Crystal. If he can use the Silver Crystal then he is the crowned prince, Ventus."

"Then we better find this Silver Crystal then," said Axel, "because you know Nephlite and the Negaverse will be looking for it."

"Right!"

Roxas placed Luna down and stood up. "I want to help. Even if it turns out I'm not the prince, I want to help you guys stop the Negaverse. I promise I'll do what I can for you guys."

Zexion looked at Luna and Axel then sighed. "If Sora agrees then we can't stop you. Just promise you wont put yourself into any danger."

"Yeah!" cheered Axel. "We don't want you to get hurt."

Roxas smiled at them. "Thanks."

* * *

Nephlite and Zoisite followed the Dark Crystal's sensor and ended by a jewelry store with an apartment on top of it. They looked confused as to why the Silver Crystal would be here, but then realized that maybe its being concealed there. It was like hiding it in plain site.

"I say you go in," said Zoisite. "You are the most civilized one. I'd probably just go in there and kill everyone and not find the crystal at all."

Nephlite rolled his eyes at the boy. He was sick of him just like he was sick of Sailor Moon and those Scouts. "Fine. I'll be back in twenty." He disguised himself in his human form as Maxfield Stanton, and he entered the store. It wasn't even in minute yet and he could already hear screaming from the top of the stairs. Well it wasn't so much as screaming, but someone arguing with somebody else.

"I don't care what you say, Sora! I know that he's a good man. He wouldn't do anything evil."

"But Kairi, you're not listening to reason. You can't tell me that you don't feel any strange vibes from him. I can even have Axel do some holy mum jumbo on him to see if there's an evil spirit controlling him."

"You know what Sora, I think you're jealous of me! Now I think you need to leave." Loud stomping came down the stairs as Kairi and her oddball friend Sora came down to the jewelry store only to find Nephlite standing there. Kairi was the first to notice and had to gasp for breath, while Sora only glared at the man. "Mr. Stanton. What are you doing at my mother's jewelry store?"

"Yeah!" Sora stepped in front of Kairi, almost as if he was protecting her. "What are you doing here?"

Kairi pushed the boy away from her. She seemed to be very pissed at him. "I already told you to get out of here Sora, so scat!" It felt like she just shoved a knife in Sora's heart because it felt torn. She stood her ground as he turned away to leave the store.

Nephlite looked back at the boy with some pity. "I hope that I haven't caused you or your friend any trouble with my being here," he said.

"No," she said, "but anyways why are you here Mr. Stanton?"

"Please just call me Maxfield." He slowly began to approach the girl. "I heard that you were attacked a while ago, and I felt that I should check to make sure you were okay." He then reached forward to take her hand with his. The girl was eating this up like candy; her eyes were already oozing out from their sockets. "Are you okay, Ms. Kairi?"

She nodded her head very slowly. "Yes, Maxfield. Thank you for asking."

"Good to hear." He kept holding onto her hand. "Now I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I'm in desperate need of your help." Kairi's blue eyes were practically sparkling with desire as he spoke to her. The dark crystal in his pocket was humming with energy, which could only mean the Silver Crystal was near. Now all he needed to do was get it from her. "Can you help me?"

"I'll try."

Nephlite smiled as he kissed her hand causing the girl to blush. "Thank you, Kairi." He let her hand go gently as he straightened his back to its proper place. "I was wondering if you had in your possession the Silver Crystal."

"The silver what?" she asked. "I never heard of it."

"Are you sure?" he pressed. "It's about the size of an average sized crystal gem that glows as brighter than stars when they reflect across water at night."

She started to shake her head. "I've never seen anything like that," she said, "but now that I think about it. My mother did mention about receiving a very special crystal. I don't know if it's the crystal you're looking for, but it's worth a shot, isn't it?"

He nodded his head at the girl. "Its worth a try. How soon can you get this crystal to me? I need it by tonight. Will that be enough time?"

"Umm…." She wasn't sure she should be doing this, but he seemed to be so honest with her and he really needed her help. Even if it meant stealing from her mother; she couldn't let Maxfield down. "I can get it by tonight. That's not a problem."

"Thank you Kairi. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Its not a problem, Maxfield, really. Where should I meet you?"

"At eight o'clock at the park by the shopping district."

"I'll be there."

"I know you will be." He left the store with a twisted smile on his face.

* * *

Sora drowned all of his sorrows in a milkshake and a few rounds of Sailor V at Zack's arcade. He sat at the counter with his head down with a depressed look on his face, which just freaked the hell out of Zack. Never in his time working here had he seen Sora so depressed, he just knew something was up.

And Zack wasn't the type of guy to just let it slide, especially since he knew Sora wouldn't if the shoe was on the other foot. He stopped counting today's earnings and leaned across the counter to face Sora. "Hey kiddo, tell me what's the matter."

"Nothing," mumbled Sora.

"Come on Sora. You can tell me anything."

Sora shook his head, holding back tears. "Kairi kicked me out of her house all because I don't like the guy she's in love with."

Zack pushed himself up from the table and sighed. "That bites," he said. "Why don't you like him anyways? Is he ugly or are you just jealous she's obsessing over him?"

"I think he's evil."

"That's an interesting reason."

"I know he is!" Sora picked himself up from his slump and slammed his fist onto the counter. "He's evil I'm telling you. I don't trust the guy. Ever since he started to appear bad stuff has been happening around us since we first met him! I don't know, everytime I see him I just get bad chills. There's something bad about him."

"Then why don't you do something about it instead of just sitting around here?" Zack and Sora looked away from each other to see that Riku was standing right there. The silver haired guy took a seat beside Sora without even passing a glance. "You should keep an eye on him to make sure she's safe.

Sora frowned as he looked down at his drink. "But how do I do that, she doesn't want to speak to me ever again."

Riku only laughed at him. "Teenagers are so overdramatic."

"Weren't we all? Besides you're still one," said Zack. "Even if only for one more year."

"Don't remind me," said Riku. "Alright Porcupine Head, you know what you should do about your friend? Apologize to her for being a paranoid freak, but make sure you keep an eye on her and this guy at all times. She thinks you're being a good guy, while you keep this guy in check. If he's a psycho make sure you can prove it and get her the hell away from him."

Sora nodded his head. "Alright! I'll beg for her forgiveness while I spy on her and Maxfield! This will be great."

The boy was already out the door before Riku and Zack realized what just happened here.

"Never give that boy any ideas," said Riku.

Zack only laughed, while he patted his friend's back. "Yeah. I learned that lesson a long time ago."

* * *

Kairi tiptoed her way towards the safe where her mother kept her most precious crystal inside for safekeeping. This was horrible in more ways then one. She was stealing from her mother, betraying her trust, and not to mention the crystal was worth almost a million dollars.

"I'm going to Hell for this," she said, "but this is for Maxfield. I have to help him."

She typed in the combination to the safe. As she opened the door, she could already see the faint glow of the crystal. When she opened it all the way she found the crystal resting there on top of a small stand. "Its so beautiful," she whispered. "This has to be it."

"Who's there!" The lights to the store all lit up at once and her mother stood there with a baseball bat in her hands. "Kairi? What are you doing here? Wait, why do you have my crystal?"

"I'm sorry mother." Kairi took the crystal and ran out of the store, faster then she's ever ran in her whole life.

"KAIRI! KAIRI!" Her mother tried to chase after her, but she didn't have a chance to catching up to her daughter. "Kairi." She fell to the ground and began to cry when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. When she looked up, she was that it was someone that could help her. "Sora."

Sora kneeled lower to help the woman up. "What just happened?"

"She took the crystal."

"Who?"

"Kairi! She took my silver crystal and ran."

If they could, Sora's eyes would've shot out from their sockets. "Did you say she took your _silver_ crystal?"

"Yes. Please Sora, you have to help me find her."

"Don't worry ma'am! I got this covered." He had already started to run after his best friend as he pulled out his necklace from his shirt. "I knew Maxfield was trouble. I'm glad I eavesdropped on their conversation earlier. And his voice it sounded so familiar, too familiar. It sounded almost like Nephlite's." He stopped running long enough for him to think. If Maxfield was really Nephlite then he didn't stand a chance against him alone. He had to get the other's help, and even if he wasn't Nephlite this was still a dangerous situation especially if her mom was truly the owner of the Silver Crystal.

"I have to call the Scouts."

* * *

"Hello?" said Axel. "Hey Sora, what's up? What! Kairi has the Silver Crystal!" Everyone in his room jumped out of their spots as they tried to get closer towards the phone. "Are you serious? You're not sure if it's the real crystal? Okay, and you think Kairi's handing the crystal over to Nephlite? What? You're not sure if its him, but you know she's in danger? Fine. We can't risk it. Zexion and I will Scout up and meet you there. We'll meet you at the park in fifteen."

Zexion and Axel were starting to walk out the door when they saw Roxas following behind them. The red head stopped the kid and gently pushed him back. "Sorry Roxy, but you can't come with us," said Axel. "Especially if this guy really is Nephlite."

"But you said I can help!"

"Not if it means endangering your life," said Zexion. "Luna can you keep an eye on him while we're gone?"

"Of course," said the cat.

Axel shrugged his shoulders as he shrunk down to kiss the boy on the cheek. "Stay here for me, okay babe?"

Roxas frowned as a streak of red spread across his face. "Fine."

"What was that?" said Zexion as they continued to walk out the door.

"Yeah, I'm dating Roxas."

"Does Sora know about this?"

"Not a chance. He thinks we're plotting to kill him."

"You're gonna have to tell him."

"I'd rather tell him later then sooner," said Axel as they walked down the shrine steps towards the city. "Mars Power!"

Zexion shook his head at him. "You're going to get yourself killed," he said. "Mercury Power."

Roxas followed a few feet behind them with Luna's mouth sealed shut with tape. "Stay quite and there's a belly rub in it for you and I'll get rid of the tape. Got it?" he said to her before removing it.

"You're putting yourself in danger Roxas."

"I don't care," said Roxas. "I have to help them though. I know it's the right thing to do."

* * *

Kairi could see Maxfield standing next to a tree in his usual, casual attire. He was looking up to the stars as she started to get closer to him with the crystal in her pocket. Oh she hoped this would help him.

"Maxfield," she said softly.

He looked down and smiled at her. "I'm glad you showed up," he said. "Do you have the crystal with you?" She pulled out a silver gem from her pocket. He quickly snatched it from her as he pulled out the Dark Crystal to scan it. It didn't take him too long to realize that it wasn't the real Silver Crystal. "Damn it! Queen Maleficent isn't going to like this."

"What's wrong, Maxfield?" she asked. "Isn't it the crystal you were looking for?"

"No," he said giving it back to her. It just didn't make any sense. The Dark Crystal was still reacting to something, but it wasn't the crystal. He started to think about it some more. The crystal reacted at the store and was reacting right now so if it wasn't for this fake crystal then it must be reacting towards something or someone else. "Of course." The crystal was reacting to Kairi. There was something about this girl that made her different.

"Do you have the crystal?" A swirl of flower petals appeared next to Nephlite and Kairi as Zoisite arrived. "Well do you, Nephlite?"

Kairi let out a scream as she cowered behind Nephlite as he transformed into his gray suit. "Who are you people?"

Zoisite only laughed. "Who's the kid? Does she have the crystal?"

Nephlite felt something strange inside of his chest. He wasn't going to let Zoisite do anything to Kairi as long as he was around. "No. She doesn't. I thought she did, but I was mistaken."

"Too bad," said the blonde. "Well then allow me to dispose of her since she's no longer of any use to us." He raised his hand up causing a swirl of petals to float around his arm before turning into a sphere of energy. "Zoi!" The blast was heading right towards Kairi, and was gaining speed fast.

Further away from them Sailor Moon stood there in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. So Maxfield really was Nephlite, and was after the crystal. Now Kairi was about to be killed by some trash from the Negaverse.

"I wont allow it," he said. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" He aimed his magic tiara right for Zoisite's attack, making it just in time. The tiara neutralized the attack with its magic and making it known that Sailor Moon was present.

"I thought this was too easy," said Zoisite. "Just in time for the show, Sailor Moon. We haven't met, but I'm Zoisite, a servant of Queen Maleficent. How do you do?"

"I don't care who you are!" shouted Sailor Moon. "I wont allow you to cause harm to anyone else and get your hands on the Silver Crystal! It's a treasure of the Moon Kingdom, which it shall stay that way or my name isn't Sailor Moon."

Zoisite continued to laugh. "Pretty speech kid, but you're way out of your league. ZOI!"

Another blast of energy fired from his hand only this time it was heading straight for Sailor Moon. However the boy only smiled as his necklace began to glow in a silver light. "MOON PRISM DEFENSE!" A blast of light shot out from his necklace in the shape of a crown, defending him from Zoisite's attack. "I'm a lot tougher then you think."

"That's a new power," said Nephlite. "He's becoming stronger."

"Not for much longer," said Zoisite.

"That's what you think Negascum." Sailor Mercury and Mars appeared behind them in a fighting stance. The Scouts jumped into the air and landed gracefully next to Sailor Moon. "We are the Sailor Scouts! We shall right wrongs and triumph over evil. In the name of Moon, we shall punish you!" said the Scouts in unison.

Zoisite snarled at them. "Great! Now we have to deal with all of them."

"And me as well," said Tuxedo Mask. He stood on top of the water fountain with water falling beneath him. "You didn't think I was going to miss the show now did you?"

Nephlite pushed Kairi away from them. "I suggest you get out of here as fast as you can before you get yourself hurt."

"No!" said Kairi. "I wont leave you Maxfield."

"I said go!" She took the man's words seriously and started to run towards somewhere safer. "Now Sailors and Tuxedo, shall we begin our light fight?"

"Let's start right now!" Mars placed his hands on his chest as he called on the fire within him. "MARS FLAMETHROWER IGNITE!" He faced his palms towards the Negaverse warriors just as a stream a fire poured out from his hands.

They both raised a shield around themselves, protecting them from Mars' new attack.

Sailor Mercury raised his hand into the air. "Mercury Bubble Bomb BLAST!" He threw the blue sphere that had appeared into his hand as if it were a baseball and aimed it specifically fro Zoisite.

"A bubble bomb? How much could that hurt?" he said. Before he could put his shield up, Mercury's attack hit him in the chest knocking him down to the ground. "OUCH!"

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask ganged up on Nephlite who didn't even look like he was worried. Tuxedo pulled out his cane and began to swing it at Nephlite, but the man successfully dodged all of his attacks. Nephlite took advantage of Tuxedo's confusion and attempted to know him back with a darkness based attack. However, Sailor Moon jumped right in front of Tuxedo Mask, taking the blast for him.

"Oh on, Sailor Moon," said Tuxedo Mask. "Why did you do that?"

Sailor Moon could hardly move as felt like a truck just ran him over. "Couldn't let him hurt you," he said weakly before he crashed out onto the floor.

The other two Sailors saw their friend down on the ground and even attempted to help him when Zoisite regain his footing. "I don't think so Sailors! ZOI! ZOI!" He fired to flowery beams at them when their back was turned. They screamed out in pain as they were forced down to the concrete with smoke rising from their torn vests. "Like I said. You boys are out of your league if you think you can defeat us."

"There's still hope," said Tuxedo Mask.

"I don't think so," said Nephlite as he punched the man in the gut. "You're side has lost." He gave Tuxedo a uppercut to the face and fierce kick in the chest. Tuxedo Mask crumbled apart like nothing. "You four didn't stand a chance against us. You can finish them off Zoisite."

"My pleasure, ZOI!"

* * *

Roxas covered his eyes after seeing all this bloody mess. His friends were going down like flies. These Negaverse warriors were just too strong for them. He just had to do something. Even Luna wanted to go out there, but they both knew that they didn't stand a chance against them. Even as a distraction they would both only get themselves killed.

The blonde kept hiding behind a tree as he cried to himself. "I have to do something Luna. You have to transform me into a Sailor Scout."

"I doesn't work like that," said Luna. "You have to be born with a Guardian Planet, which you don't have."

"We can't just let them die!" He continued to cry to the point where he couldn't even see anymore. "I have to do something. I HAVE to save them!"

"_Do you really want to save your friends?"_

Roxas wiped away some of his tears. "Who's there?"

"Who's where Roxas?" said Luna.

"That voice. You didn't hear that voice?"

"Only you can hear me Roxas. I've been waiting a century for you to return and you have. You are ready to wield me once again Prince Roxas of the Moon Kingdom."

_"Prince Roxas?"_

"How's talking to you!" said Luna.

_"Come with me and all shall be explained."_

A surge of light consumed the park, making it seem as if time itself had stopped except for him. "Luna?" he said to the frozen cat. "This isn't good." He looked over towards where the Scouts were fighting the Negaverse warriors and they too were frozen in time. "What the heck is going on here?"

_"Roxas!"_ Light appeared in front of him as a large, key shaped object appeared in front of him. The tip was silver, while its hilt was golden and a silver earried key chain dangled from it. _"Its good to see you Roxas."_

"You can talk?"

_"Yes. Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Keyblade. The kindness in your heart awakened me from my slumber. I am yours to use in your battle against the forces of evil."_ The sword floated closer towards him, still being bathed in warm light. _"Will you except me, Prince Roxas of the Moon Kingdom?"_

Roxas' jaw dropped. "But I thought there could only be one moon prince?"

_"By Moon Kingdom law, yes, but you're special Roxas. Your father, King Ventus, gave birth to you on the Earth thus making you an Earthling with lineage from the Moon Kingdom. However in order to make sure you would be safe from the law, he gave you up shortly after birth to keep you safe, but when Queen Maleficent attacked, the King immediately had you transported to the Moon. Yet it all ended in tragedy when the Negaverse destroyed the kingdom. You were amongst those who were reborn in this century."_

"Okay, I believe you, but how do you know me?"

_"Because during the Silver Millennium I had chosen you in your past life to be my master. You were once a Keyblade Master, but died in battle against Negaverse. Now this is our second chance Roxas. We can fight together once again and defeat these monsters before they can destroy this world."_

"I believe you, but I'm still scared." He started to shake his head. He couldn't doubt himself know. This was what he wanted after all. "What do I have to do?"

_"Don't be afraid. Take the key chain."_ The key chain that was dangling at the end vanished then reappeared in Roxas' hand. "_Say Kingdom Key Power then you can help the Sailor Scouts fight the Negaverse. And remember Prince Roxas, no matter how dark it may seem there will always be light."_

Time continued at its natural pace and the Keyblade vanished. Roxas knew what he had to do as he raised the key chain in the air just as Luna was about to question him.

"KINGDOM KEY POWER!" Light covered his entire body before it completely exploded from the trees they were hiding behind. The crescent moon symbol sparkled on his forehead as the Earth symbol burned on the palm of his hands. A circle of blue light floated down from his head down to his toes, covering him in black trench coat with a hood covering his face, hiking boots, and black gloves. The Keyblade then appeared in his hand a dance of light.

"What in the world is this," said Luna.

"No time to explain. Have to save lives."

He flung himself out from the trees and immediately jumped in front of Zoisite's attack. He raised the Keyblade up in a defensive position as the attack was blocked like it was nothing. "You're going to have to try better than that."

"Who in the world are you?" said Zoisite. "You can't be a Sailor Scout.

"You're right. I'm the Keyblade Master! I am the Keybearer and I'm your worst nightmare. I am the champion of the Earth and Moon. I shall punish you in the name of all that's good." He raised his Keyblade over his shoulder and smiled from his hood. "And that's you." The Sailors and Tuxedo Mask all tried to get up, but he stopped them. "Don't worry. I got this covered. You just rest up."

"Thanks."

"You wont be thanking him for much longer!" said the Negaverse warriors as they combined both their attacks as one.

The Keybearer moved his sword arm backward as the Keyblade was consumed by red light. "I call upon the Earth and Moon, SONIC RAID CRASH!" The Keyblade pulled him forward causing ripples to be pushed away from them. Nephlite and Zoisite's attack was destroyed and he kept going. He was close to hitting them when they moved out of the way, but were hit by the sonic boom effect of his attack, causing them both a great deal of pain. They both floated down to the ground and vanished, trying not to take any more damage.

He landed back onto the ground to find the Sailors by themselves and Luna standing close by. "Hey guys."

"Who are you?" said Mercury.

"Its me Roxas! Like the outfit?"

* * *

"This is all your fault!" said Zoisite. "You're the reason why we lost."

"Shut up! I've had enough of you."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Nephlite growled as he hurled a dark explosion from his body towards Zoisite. The blonde dodged the attack and it crashed into the window of the church. "I'm leaving. You can tell the queen that I've quit! I'm fed up with you all." He vanished in thin air, leaving the other behind in a fit of laughter.

"Everything's going according to plan. Now I just need that Dark Crystal."

"Don't be too hasty." A tall dark figure appeared in the same uniform as them with long silver hair and a pale blue cape. "We can't afford to mess things up now."

"I know," said Zoisite. "I promise I wont screw it up, Malachite."

* * *

END!

This chapter is a lot longer I know, but I hope ya'll like it. So what did you think? I think it's alright. Don't worry the Keyblade will be explained in a little more detail in the next chapter, which will appear sometime this week. Then next week we start on the Rainbow Crystals to things will be heating up soon. As usual ya'll better review.

On the next chapter: Nephlite is branded a traitor and peruses his "feelings" for Kairi, while she struggles with the truth. Zoisite attacks them both, and injuries Nephlite in the process. The Scouts intervene only to have Kairi stop them when Zoisite strikes the deathblow. Who dies? Find out in **Nephlite's Heart?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Come one people! Start to review. I appreciate all the people who've been favorting this story, but I also really appreciate reviews. I want to know if ya'll still like this and want me to continue or quit while I'm ahead. READ AND REVIEW! Thank you all. And Happy WhatEverItIsThatYouCelebrate.

**Disclaimer: **I'm tired of proving that I ownith nothing!

**Nephlite's Heart?**

Queen Maleficent spewed her green fire in every direction of her thrown room. Zoisite and all the Negaverse warriors tried to keep their distance, while avoiding her anger. Unfortunately, some weren't quick enough and had been destroyed by their furious and vindictive Queen of the Negaverse.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE LEFT?" The queen pointed her pale finger towards Zoisite. "Explain to me what happened to cause Nephlite to betray us all like that! Hurry Zoisite because time is running out for you as well."

"Hold your fury, my queen." Malachite began to approach the queen after being teleported in by shimmering, silver light. "If you give us only a moment of your time, we can explain everything you need to know."

She stood up from her throne with her staff in hand. "I'm glad to see that you've awakened from your slumber, Malachite." She began to walk down the steps, as she grew closer towards her Champions and minions. The shadowy figures hiding in the back fled for safety, while Malachite and Zoisite stood their ground. "Now do explain to me what has happened about the Nephlite situation and this new ally of Sailor Moon."

Malachite bowed before his queen as she stopped in front of him, which caused Zoisite to follow suit and do the same. "Thank your for your patience, your Highness. It seems Nephlite has developed, what humans call, romantic feelings for a human girl. This is in fact the same girl who stole all that valuable energy from. Zoisite threatened to kill the girl because she didn't have the Silver Crystal like they had thought and Nephlite protected her. He cannot be trusted, my queen! He defended a human and not just any human, from the data I collected of our previous attempts at collecting energy, this girl seems to have a special connection with that meddlesome Sailor Moon."

"So you think Nephlite has sold us out to Sailor Moon then in exchange for this girl's hand?" said Maleficent. "Well if that's how he _feels_ then we have no choice. He must be executed at once! He's become unnecessary baggage that isn't even worth being put into Eternal Sleep. Zoisite, I want you to lead the mission in finishing off Nephlite. You have my blessing to finish get rid of him as you please."

Zoisite immediately jumped back onto his feet. "Thank you, my queen! I swear I shall not fail you."

"You had better not, Zoisite. And don't forget to get the Dark Crystal from him. I wouldn't want Sailor Moon or his annoying friends to get their hands on it. Now as for you, Malachite, don't you have something else to tell me? About this new ally of the Sailors?"

Malachite smiled at his queen as he stood beside her. "It seems like we must be doing something right in order to cause the selection of such a formidable enemy." He then moved back and stood ten paces away from her. "You might remember their kind, seeing as how King Ventus was one of the last of their kind. Do you remember anything about the Keyblade?"

"WHAT!" Her fire at once surrounded the queen before calming herself down. "You mean the Keyblade still exists! I thought the last traces of that infernal Key was destroyed with the rest of the Moon Kingdom. You're telling me now that a new Keyblade Master has been chosen and even worse he joined forces with Sailor Moon?"

"I'm afraid so," said Malachite. "Even though I can sense it, he's still young and too inexperienced of a master to cause us a great deal of harm. The only reason he defeated both Nephlite and Zoisite was merely because they were overwhelmed by this boy's newly received power. Give Zoisite another go at him, and surely this boy will meet his end in an instant."

"Let us hope so. For if we cannot defeat the Keybearer soon enough then he'll grow too powerful for us to defeat," she said clearly for all her minions to hear. "The Keyblade Masters nearly brought an end to the universe because of their abilities, we cannot allow such an enemy to live."

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

Sora, Axel, and Zexion were all standing by the small forest of trees at the park where they barely survived their encounter with two Negaverse warriors. The trio knew if Roxas hadn't received his abilities when he did they would've all been killed. Now the question was what or who was Roxas really? The dragged the small blonde and their feline guardian along with him to get some answers from them seeing as how those two seemed to know a lot more then they did. Luna and Roxas felt ambushed and afraid seeing these three looming figures standing tall above them.

"Alright you two, spill it!" said Sora. "We want to know exactly what's going on."

Luna coughed. "You actually want to know something."

"Quit being a bitch Luna and tell us what the hell is going on," snapped Zexion. "I think we have the right to know what's really happening here! After everything we've done for you, Luna! We deserve that much."

Roxas stood up from the bench he was forced to sit on. "Stop it you guys! We shouldn't be fighting like this. We have to work together if we want to stop the Negaverse from destroying everything again."

"So tell us who you are then," said Axel, "cause we're not exactly sure what you are."

The red head's green eyes were staring through Roxas, which made the smaller boy feel a sharp pain in his chest. He pulled out his key chain, holding it up for them all to see. "This key chain belongs to the Keyblade. It's one of the most powerful weapons that exist in our universe. The Keyblade has a mind of its own and it chooses its master based on the strength of their heart."

Zexion crossed his arms over his chest, while looking down at the boy. "How do you know all of this?"

Roxas looked directly into the pair of gray eyes with his bright blue. "The Keyblade is telling me all of this, don't ask me how it's doing this, but it is." He let go of the key chain and held his hand forward creating a swirl of light that created the Kingdom Key to appear before all of them. "The Keyblade has been waiting for me since the end of the Silver Millennium. In a past life, I was the chosen Keyblade Master of Earth, but I was also the prince of the Moon Kingdom."

"WHAT!"

Luna's eyes began to sparkle with delight. "I knew it! You are the Prince Ventus."

He shook his head. "I'm not. I'm the reincarnation of Prince Roxas, the second son of King Ventus."

"Impossible!" said Sora. "Luna said there could only be one child of the king or queen of the Moon Kingdom. Isn't that right?" He faced his cat that was amazed that the brunette remembered what she told him.

"King Ventus abandoned Prince Roxas," said Axel, "didn't he? It's the only thing that makes any sense."

Roxas nodded his head and smiled. "After his birth, the king gave his second son up to be raised on the Earth where he would be safe, but when Queen Maleficent attacked the Earth, the king transported him to the Moon for safety."

"But he didn't survive the attack," finished Zexion. "So he, along with Prince Ventus has been both reborn into this century. This is starting to get very complicated."

"Not to mention confusing," added Sora! "Why can't anything in our lives be simple?

"Then life wouldn't be interesting," said Axel. "But hey this is good news, right? Roxas is a Moon Prince, which means we can use him as a detector for the true Moon Prince, no offense Roxy." He wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder and pulled him close. "Plus with that Keyblade of his, we can kick some serious Negaverse ass!"

Zexion brushed his hair back to the side of his face, since it was blowing all over his face because of the wind. "Now all we have to worry about is getting rid of Nephlite and this friend of his, Zoisite."

"You think they'll attack soon?" asked Luna.

"Possibly, and they just might go after Kairi."

"Why Kairi?" said Axel.

"Because she has a ton of energy in her," said Sora. He was now staring down at the grass as he held back tears. "Nephlite said her energy could fuel the Negaforce long enough till they can find the Silver Crystal. If I hadn't stopped him when I did then she would've been killed. They might try to get to go after her again for more energy."

"Then we'll just have to protect her," said Roxas. "I think between the four of us we can handle him."

"Alright!" said Axel. "Let's finish these guys off the next time we see them. We give them everything we got and then some!"

* * *

Kairi hadn't stopped crying since last night. She felt so used and not to mention it, confused after the events that happened last night. Maxfield…Nephlite, oh whatever his name was tricked him to stealing her mother's crystal and then almost had his crazy blonde friend kill her. But he didn't want her to get hurt, that's why he gave her the chance to run.

Why was he doing this to her?

What had she done to deserve this?

"I did steal for mom and talk to strangers," she said softly, "I deserved what I got. I'm just a stupid girl."

She started to cry even harder now.

* * *

Nephlite leaned across the railing bridge. The Dark Crystal was held firmly in his tight grip so that it wouldn't fall to the incoming traffic. He sighed to himself. "What kind of mess have we gotten our self into?" He began to leave the bridge and faded away from sight as he transported himself to the church.

He had just arrived when a flowery blast of energy was aimed at his head. The attack missed and crashed against the window as Nephlite growled at his least favorite person in the world. "ZOITSITE! What are you doing here?" he yelled. "I told you I wanted nothing else to do with you!"

"I know that," said the laughing blonde. "But I have orders to terminate the traitor." A swirl of flower petals hovered against the ceiling as Zoisite came into view. "Queen Maleficent has ordered me to rid us of you and take your crystal!" He jetted down to the ground in great speed with his fist about to punch Nephlite.

However, the elder was smarter and not to mention stronger. The crimson, brunette was able to avoid such a pathetic attempt at his life and drove his elbow down onto Zoisite's spine. "You're a fool Zoisite, if you think you can take me on your own." He pushed the boy down and crashed into the ground.

The blonde only laughed as he began to pick himself up. "I know that, fool! That is why I brought some friends." He snapped his fingers and caused the weeds from outside to come to life. "Allow me to introduce some dear friends of mine, the TWISTED TRIO!" The weeds began to flood the church before creating three, female figures. The Twisted Trio consisted of three, fairy like woman that looked eviler than the last. "Terminate the traitor!"

"Yes sir!"

Two of them pinned Nephlite against the wall, while the other turned her green arms into venomous weeds with spiky thorns. The thorns shot out from her arms and cut against his skin, electrocuting him instantly. He roared in pain as he removed the two that were pinning him against the wall then fired a blast of dark energy at the other.

"Do that again," he said, "and I shall destroy you all!" He vanished before any of them before they could do anything about it.

Zoisite cursed at himself as he cleaned the blood that had been drawn on his face. "Damn that bastard! I'll get him soon enough. Besides, I know his one weakness. That girl's life is important to him. I'll just take her and use her to my advantage." He began to laugh as he disappeared in his swirl of flower petals.

* * *

Riku continued to pick away at the food he ordered, while a feeling of emptiness was eating him away. He felt like there was something wrong with his life, that he could never get away from unless he finds that special someone. The strange dreams he had every night continued to haunt him. What was wrong with him?

"Is there something wrong with your food?" asked the waitress.

He shook his head at the girl. "Its fine, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Oh," she said. "Would you like me to get you a to go box?"

"Please." He stared blankly out the window as the sun began to set over the distant horizon. "How sweet such a site to behold. How I wish it would never set so maybe I could understand what was meant."

He paid for his bill and was about to leave the diner when he saw Sora's big head run past him in a hurry.

"Porcupine head?" he said softly. "I wonder where he's heading off to in such a hurry."

* * *

All Sora could think about was keeping Kairi safe from Nephlite and Zoisite. He wouldn't allow his best friend be harmed by the forces of the Negaverse. He was so blinded by his determination in fact that he hadn't noticed Riku at the diner.

He kept running and running down a rampy road when he heard the roar of an engine that could only belong to one man.

"Maxfield!" he said.

He ran for the middle of the street just as the man was about to pull a stop.

"Get out of the way kid!" shouted the man.

"Not a chance. I wont let you or the Negaverse harm Kairi!" He held up his necklace high for the man to see. "MOON PRISM POWER!" Red ribbons wrapped themselves around Sora's body until his uniform was completed. He stomped his foot down on the hood of the sport's car as he glared at the man inside. "I am, Sailor Moon, The Champion of Love and Justice. I shall right wrong and triumph over evil, and that means you."

"Well, well, well. This turned out to be a good day after all." The man stepped out from the car as he continued to lock eyes with him. "I finally know the secret identity of Sailor Moon, which was none other than Kairi's goofy friend." His casual clothes were torn off and were replaced by his gray uniform.

Sailor Moon got his foot off the car and held his fists up. "I knew you were nothing but a bad guy."

Nephlite began to clap his hands. "Congratulations for proving me that you have a brain, but I'm sorry to say I have to cut this meeting short. I have a special girl to meet. Take care of yourself, Sailor Moon."

"Oh no you don't!" He threw his tiara at the man. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

The tiara was stopped in its place by Nephlite's dark power. "Pathetic." He levitated into the air then vanished.

Sailor Moon slammed his face down onto the car. "DAMMIT!"

* * *

Kairi sat down in front of the small vanity mirror. She stared blankly back at her reflection as she held a knife in her hand. A note had been left for her mother telling her what happened and on another note was an apology for Sora. She felt like a total idiot for what she did to Sora. He was looking out for her and she treated him so horrible, she didn't deserve to be his friend.

"So this is how life ends?" she told herself. "I always thought I would live to be older."

"It doesn't have to end, if you don't want it to." She turned around to see Nephlite standing in front of her window with his long arms crossed over his chest. "Life can't be that bad, can it? I always thought it would be easier for your kind."

"Get out," she growled at him, holding back tears. "I never want to see you again." She threw the knife in her hands at him.

He snatched it out of the air and placed it onto the nearest bookshelf. "You really thought you could kill me with a knife? That's a little sad." He stepped closer towards her, while she tried to push herself away. "I promise I wont hurt you. It wouldn't do me any good either way."

"Why is that?"

"My queen already wants me dead, not to mention Sailor Moon tried to vanquish me only a few minutes ago."

"Sounds like you're not very popular." Kairi hadn't even the slightest chance to move as she was pinned against the wall by the man. "Wha…what are you doing?"

"Nothing," he said. He gently stroked the side her face. "I'm sorry for getting you involved in all of this, Kairi. You're a very sweet girl, you didn't deserve to get into the middle of all this."

"What is this exactly?" she asked. "Who are you?"

"I am Nephlite. A warrior of the Negaverse," he said. "My mission was to collect energy for the Negaforce so that our queen could conquer the Earth. However, I abandoned them and now they want to destroy me. I just have a bad feeling that my executioner, Zoisite, will try to drag you into this, since he knows you're my weakness."

Kairi moved herself further back to the wall. "Who's Zoisite?"

"The blonde that tried to kill you. He's a sadistic piece of scum. Whose only mission in life is use and destroy. Its not safe for you Kairi."

"What should I do then?" she asked.

"Beg for mercy," said a calm voice. They both looked at her bed, which was empty only a few minutes ago only to find it occupied by Zoisite. "I thought you would come here, Nephlite, but I didn't think you were actually foolish enough to do so. Well, well you just made my job a hell of a lot easier." He snapped his fingers and summoned the Twisted Trio once more. "I suggest we finish what we had started earlier. Don't you think so? Don't worry, I'll try to make it quick and painless for you."

"No!" shouted Nephlite, as he snatched onto Kairi's arm. "We leave now!" He teleported them both away before Zoisite could do anymore harm.

The blonde only laughed as he fluffed the pillow behind him. "And the games continues," he said peacefully.

Nephlite transported them towards the park, which was a couple miles away from where Zoisite was at making them somewhat safer. "We have to get out of town and fast," he said. "There's not telling what Zoisite will do to us if he finds us."

"What's all of this about we?" said Kairi. "I wont nothing to do with this. I want to go home!"

"Home isn't an option for you right now. Not at least until we're safe from him."

"Then what do we do until then?"

"Hide and pray for survival."

* * *

Axel, Zexion, Roxas, and Luna all met up with Sora not too far from where he had his battle with Nephlite.

"So now he knows who you are?" said Axel. "Great, this is Jadeite all over again except this time he's not threatening to burn down the city."

"We're all still in danger," said Zexion, "Especially since he has Kairi."

"Not to mention the Negaverse is probably after them," added Roxas.

"You boys should transform if you want to handle this properly," suggested Luna, which caused the boys to agree with her right away.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Kingdom Key Power!"

* * *

Across town, Riku could feel a sharp pain in his chest as he was walking home from the diner. "AH! What is happening to me?" He could hear a powerful, surge of strength course through his veins. "Not again! Ahhhhhh!" His body began to glow, while his clothes disappeared from his body and were replaced with a black tuxedo, cape, and a top hat with a white mask covering his face. Riku's mind melted away as another stronger, more capable mind took complete control of him.

"Don't worry Sailor Moon," said Tuxedo Mask. "I'll be there soon."

* * *

Kairi and Nephlite stood their ground, while Zoisite and the Twisted Trio hovered above them in a terrifying manor.

"The chase is over," said Zoisite. "I'm a little sad to see it end so quickly. Oh well, it is how they say. That's just the way the cookie crumbles. Now Nephlite, be a dear and hand over the Dark Crystal and your demise shall be that much less painless."

"I don't care about my life!" said Nephlite. "Just please let Kairi go."

Zoisite started to laugh. "You care more about the well being of some girl? Wow Nephlite you have changed. I never knew you were such a humanitarian. What spell has this witch cast upon you?" He snapped his fingers over his head. "Trio! Terminate the traitor and the girl. I don't feel very patient with either one."

"Yes sir!"

The trio began to fire their weeds at the both of them. While Nephlite pushed Kairi out of the way of the attack, he completely let his guard down, which allowed weeds to pierce through his chest.

"No Nephlite!"

Zoisite began to cheer as he watched the man crumble to the ground. "Yes! Mission accomplished. The traitor is dieing and now the crystal shall be mine." He floated down to the ground where Nephlite was twitching violently. "I'm sorry old friend, but this is how it was meant to be." The Dark Crystal began to float away from Nephlite, safely towards Zoisite's hand. "And thank you for such a wonderful gift."

"Hold it!"

"Oh what now!" said Zoisite. "Great, its you four again."

"That's right!" said the Keybearer. "We're here to finish you off once and for all."

"In the name of Planet Power," said Sailor Mercury.

"We shall punish you," finished Sailor Mars.

Sailor Moon sighed to himself, again. "Everytime I bring you guys along, you're always stealing my lines."

"This isn't a time to be selfish," said the Keybearer as he summoned his Keyblade. "We got some Negascum to take care of." He charged forward towards Zoisite, swinging his blade down to the blonde.

Zoisite created an energy barrier to block the attack from doing any harm. "Silly boy!" he said. "You're still too weak to do me any real harm!"

"We'll see about that."

The Sailors each challenged a member of the Twisted trio in a deadly match. Sailor Mars proved to be the most effect against them, since his fire based attacks were able to burn their attacks to ash. However the other two just barely managed to survive.

Sailor Moon's tiara kept missing its target because the trio were just too fast. Then when they attacked, he would deflect it with his prism shield, which would only block about half the attack. He just kept getting knocked around till he could barely stand.

Mercury was having the same amount of trouble since his attacks were water based, and these plant monsters just absorbed them. When he would try to hit him with a physical attack, they would all move out of the way and electrocute him with their thorns. He would cry and scream, but nothing made the time go faster. It was after one of these attacks that Sailor Mercury felt like he just couldn't take it anymore. He felt like he was really going to die.

"No," he said to himself. "I wont allow myself to lose to the likes of them." He slammed his fist into the dirt then pulled himself back up. "I'm tired of being the weakest link. I'm tired of only being the brain of the group and letting my friends down when they need someone strong. I'm sick of it, you here me? I am strong! I am Sailor Mercury!"

Bright blue energy surrounded Sailor Mercury causing the collar on his vest and hair to flow widely against it. "Feel my true power." He brought his hands together and summoned his usual blue orb. "Mercury Ice Bubbles Blast!" He spun around in a circle and spread his arms apart from each other, causing the orb to explode into a series of bubbles. The attack proved to be very effective as it made it mark on the Twisted Trio, freezing them beneath a layer of ice. "Sailor Moon, finish them off."

"Right! Moon Tiara Magic!" The magic of the tiara shattered the ice along with the Twisted Trio. He then ran up to his silver/blue haired friend to give him a hug. "That was incredible, Sailor Mercury. I didn't know your bubbles could do that!"

"Less hugging, more fighting," said Tuxedo Mask. He appeared from the sky and stood beside Sailor Moon. "I am at your service. I'll help with the Keybearer, while you deal with what's left of Nephlite."

Kairi held onto Nephlite as he continued to twist and shake. "I'm so sorry," she said softly. "This is all my fault."

"It was my choice," he said. "I couldn't allow Zoisite to cause you any harm."

"But why?" she asked. "Why did you protect me?"

"Because…you make me feel like I really do have a heart."

Kairi started to cry harder then she's ever cried before. "Nephlite…"

Nephlite started to cough up blood all over his chest. "Ugh, I'm making such a mess with myself," he joked.

"Let me help." She tore a piece off the long, orange shirt she was wearing and cleaned his face with it. "Is that a little better?"

He nodded. "You're a saint, Kairi. Don't ever lose that side of you."

"Please don't die," she said weakly. "I don't want you to die."

"If every dream came true," he said, "then this world might be a better place." He closed his eyes and rested on her lap.

"Kairi."

She looked up to find the Sailor Scouts standing above her. She only shook her head at them. "No! You can't do anything to him. Leave him alone!"

"He's evil," said Sailor Moon. "I'm sorry, but it's our job to fight evil."

"He's already dieing," she cried. "Can't you let him die in peace?"

Sailor Moon turned his head away from the girl, holding back all the tears that were swelling up in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Zoisite fired two heavy blasts at the Keybearer and Tuxedo Mask, which took them both out easily enough. "Oh please. All this sentimental garbage is making me sick! Allow me to put you poor bastards out of your misery." He started to summon a surge of negative energy from within his body. "ZOI!" A massive beam of dark energy came flying towards Kairi and Nephlite, and was only gaining speed. The Sailors could only cry out in terror as the blast came into contact with Kairi and Nephlite, while Zoisite only laughed villainously.

However when the smoke clear, Nephlite was seen standing in front of Kairi with his clothes half torn and his face completely cut up. He continued to stand there, while Kairi was safe from harm. "I told you I wouldn't let you cause her any harm." His body could barely move as he forced it to get closer to Zoisite. "As for you son of a bitch…I'm going to do to you what I should've done a long time ago."

"Oh please," said Zoisite. "You don't have the strength to do anything to me. ZOI!" He fired off another blast of energy, which went right through Nephlite's body.

The dark haired man trembled where he stood before finally falling to the ground. Kairi let out the most horrible scream that could ever be heard. She ran up to the man who was barely holding on for dear life. "Nephlite?" She was getting tears all over him. "Nephlite…I'm sorry."

"Don't be Kairi," he said. "I was happy to save you…my…love." He closed his eyes for the final time as his body began to disappear into nothing.

"Well the traitors dead and I have the crystal," said Zoisite. "It seems to be that my work here is done. Farewell Sailor Scouts! Till we meet again." He vanished in his usual storm of petals leaving behind only heartache and sorrow.

Sailor Moon and the others all surrounded themselves around Kairi, while she cried and held onto the torn cloth she used on Nephlite. They held their heads down in silence and paid their respects to the man who saved Kairi's life twice and paid the price with his life.

* * *

That was the end of Nephlite. I hope you guys liked the ending. I thought it was kind of sad and a little more brutal then it was in the anime. Okay I suckith. I know. I'm a horrible writer. REVIEW PEOPLE! I wont post up the next chapter till I get at least two reviews for this chapter or any other chapter. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And I'll love you forever. Plus I think you'll really want to review soon since I'm introducing a very sexy character playing the coolest sailor around. One of my personal favorite Kingdom Hearts characters shall be the one, the only….

On the next chapter: A new 8th grader arrives to Sora's school named Squall Leonheart, or preferably Leon. Also Zoisite goes on the hunt for the Seven Rainbow Crystal with it, he'll be able to create the Silver Crystal. Can the Scouts protect the carrier of one of the Rainbow Crystal? And what is Leon's connection with the Sailor Scouts? Find out in **The Thunderstorm of Jupiter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **WOOT! Got the two reviews so here's the next chapter. Hope ya'll like it!

**Disclaimer: **ME + Story = I own nothing

The Thunderstorm of Jupiter

Zoisite twirled the Dark Crystal in between his fingers and was still beaming over his battle with Nephlite. His superior was good and dead so now Queen Maleficent had placed him in charge of collecting energy for the Negaforce. Now that he was on the job it would take him no time at all to get the energy needed especially since the Sailors and Keybearer were no where near strong enough to challenge him.

"Soon we shall rule."

"Don't get too cocky, Zoisite." Malachite wrapped his arm around the blonde's bare shoulder and pulled him closer towards his chest. "Arrogance is what brought Jadeite and Nephlite down. You must always be on the alert if you wish to accomplish your mission."

"Yes sir," said Zoisite as he crawled onto the man's lap. "I'll always do as you advise me to do." He brought his face close and kissed Malachite, while the man wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

Malachite tugged on the boy's ponytail. "Pleasure me." Zoisite nodded his head and climbed off his waist. He spread the man's legs apart, which caused the caped man to smile just as he began to suck on the tip of his dick. Malachite smiled, while he sighed with pleasure.

* * *

Queen Maleficent had her knees on the stone ground of her hidden chamber. In front of her was a demonic figure trapped inside a crystal. She raised her arms up causing her green fire to consume the crystal with dark magic. The crystal exploded into tiny shards that crashed down to the ground.

A tall, figure floated safely down from where the crystal once stood. The figure wore a brown robe that covered its entire body. "You have freed me, at long last Maleficent," said the figure. "You finally gathered enough energy to break my seal."

"Yes, Negaforce," said the queen. "However I'm afraid to say that it's still not enough to grant you the strength that had been stripped away from you by King Ventus."

"That's alright, Maleficent." The figure raised its shadowy arm from the robe. "Soon enough we'll have the Imperium Silver Crystal in our possession then I'll be back to my old self."

The queen smiled. "Then we shall rule the galaxy."

"And soon the universe." The figure approached the remains of its former prison for the better part of a century. Trapped in a giant crystal cage, still living and breathing, by King Ventus of the Moon Kingdom. It desired its revenge and the blood of the Moon. "I discovered why we haven't been able to find the Silver Crystal even with the Dark Crystal."

"Why is that?"

"Because Ventus hid the Silver Crystal within the Seven Shadows that we used to attack the Moon Kingdom."

Queen Maleficent gasped as she stood back on her feet. "The Seven Great Shadows? They're our strongest warriors, and you're saying that King Ventus hid the Silver Crystal with our warriors?"

"Correct. When King Ventus banished the Seven Shadows, and us he imprisoned the warriors within pieces of the Silver Crystal called the Rainbow Crystal that when gathered will form the Silver Crystal. Collect all Seven Rainbow Crystal then we shall have the Silver Crystal in our grasp."

"I'll have my agents get to work on gathering the crystals at once," said the queen.

The figure nodded its head and walked closer towards its prison. "Hurry Maleficent and find the crystals. My strength cannot last much longer. I must rest." It crossed its arms over its chest, which caused a giant black heart with red lines running through it to cover the figure with heart's negative energy.

* * *

"Dark Crystal, show me a carrier of the Great Shadows!" Zoisite threw the Dark Crystal to the ground, but before it could crash the crystal started to move on its own. The crystal stood up and fired a silver beam, which projected the image of a gamer. "He's a carrier of one of the Rainbow Crystals?"

"Never question the crystal," warned Malachite. "Now hurry, before the Sailors get any wind of our new mission."

"Yes, Malachite!"

* * *

"_Tuxedo Mask," cried a weak voice, "you must stop the Negaverse."_

The silver haired boy stood beneath the balcony to some foreign palace with a princely looking boy staring down at him. The prince wore a thin, white robe with the crescent moon symbol shinning brightly on his forehead.

"_I don't understand what I have to do!" said Tuxedo Mask._

_The prince tried to lean lower from the balcony, but an unseen force was stopping him. "You must find the Seven Rainbow Crystals, with them you'll be able to release the Silver Crystal and free me from my sleep. Please Tuxedo Mask, I need you."_

_Tuxedo Mask nodded his head. "I'll do it for you, my love."_

Riku was scared out of his sleep and woke up in his history classroom at the university. Thankfully enough, the professor hadn't noticed that he had taken a nap in his class and nobody else seemed to notice as well.

He brushed his silver hair from his face and sighed to himself. "Who is this prince," he asked himself. "Why does he need me so bad? And why does he look so familiar?"

The professor ended the class shortly after Riku said his thoughts to himself and not having to be told twice, Riku flew out of the classroom like a bat out of Hell.

* * *

Sora left the classroom with almost no energy left in him to make it through the rest of the day. He had forgotten his lunch at home and had no money on him to pay for the cafeteria food so he was going to scavenge around the school to see if he could find someone willing to give up some of their food.

"So hungry," he mumbled. He noticed that for some reason there were a lot more people inside then usual especially since it was so sunny today. "What is going on here?"

Tidus was sitting at one of the tables and immediately after seeing Sora, he brought the boy over towards were he was sitting. "You don't want to go out there," he said.

"Why? What's wrong with being outside?"

"That's where he's at!"

Sora ignored his grumbling stomach for a moment. What was that suppose to mean. "Who is this he that you're talking about?"

Tidus rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about the scary new 8th grader, Leon."

"Who's that?"

"Ugh! He's the new transfer student from that private school on Hiroshima Street. He got kicked out of his old school for fighting and came over here. Supposedly he cut this guy with a knife and the other guy returned the favor. The school had enough and kicked them both out so now one of them goes here. Can you believe that?"

Sora shook his head. "Its just a silly rumor. You can't believe everything that you hear. Have any of you even tried talking to him?" he asked the rest of his class. Nobody did so it was up to Sora to save the day.

With his mind made up, Sora went outside to make friends with the new kid. He opened the door wide open and went over towards the guy who was sitting by a tree. Now that he thought about it, the guy looked pretty intimidating. His uniform probably hasn't come in yet, which would explain the guy's all black outfit and millions of belts. He had long brown hair like Sora did, but he had a scar that ran down the side of his face. If only Kairi was here, she'd be standing by Sora's side, but she wasn't here. Kairi had been missing school for the past couple days ever since Nephlite was killed…poor girl just wasn't the same.

He shook his head. "Suck it up Sora. You're Sailor Moon remember, you've faced scarier guys then him." He marched up towards the guy with his head high and took a seat next to him. The older boy didn't even acknowledge Sora's presence, which was horrible for him because now Sora got to be as loud as he wanted. "HI! I'm Sora!"

The older boy felt like someone just played their MP3 on full blast. "Are you crazy kid? What's the matter with you? Screaming in people's faces." Sora could see the boy's gray eyes stare angrily at him. "What the fuck do you want anyways?"

"Umm…" Sora was left speechless, but the roar of his stomach broke the moment of silence between them.

"Was that your stomach?"

"Yes."

The older boy laughed a little bit as he reached for his side and pulled out a lunch box. "I guess you're hungry then." He revealed five slices of pizza hidden within the box, leaving Sora once again without words. "You can have some if you want. I always make more then enough"

Sora's eyes began to water as he hugged the boy. "Thank you!" Now that he was finished with his manners Sora at once began to tare the food apart with his teeth.

"Its like watching animal planet." The other boy began to eat a slice for himself. "My real name's Squall Leonhart, but just call me Leon," he said.

"Nice to meet you," said Sora in between his bites. "So why did you all of a sudden decide to come here?"

Leon glared at the boy again. "You're not just sitting here cause you want to force information out of me, are you?"

Sora swallowed his food and shook his head. "Nope! I thought you were lonely and since everyone else didn't want to be around you, I felt it was my duty to keep you company and welcome you to the school."

"Oh…thank you."

"Welcome!"

Leon finished his slice of pizza and leaned back against the tree. "If you must know, Sora. The reason I came here is because I got into a bad fight at my old school against this bully named Seifer. The two of us are polar opposites so we've never gotten along with each other. Let's just say it got out of hand so my sister, Ellone, transferred me to this school."

"So you don't live with your parents?"

"No," said Leon. "My dad's a politician and we don't really get along well with each other and my mom…she passed away when I was one so I don't really know her. I've been living with Ellone for the past three years."

"Wow. I just have a little brother, Roxas, who's a pain on my ass but I couldn't imagine not having my parents," said Sora. "I'm sorry about your family."

"Its fine," said Leon. About a minute after he finished speaking the bell started to ring for class. "I guess we better get going."

Sora jumped back onto his feet. "Hey do you want to hang out after school or something?" he asked. "We can go to my friend's arcade or somewhere else. If that's all right with you."

Leon nodded his head and took his stuff with him. "I'll see you at the front door."

* * *

"Are you coming Zexion?" asked Sora.

The silver haired boy shook his head. "I have to help Roxas with his science project, remember? Since you're too air headed to be of use, he asked me for help."

Sora frowned as he looked away from the boy. "You didn't have to be so mean about it, even though you're right."

"I'm sorry, Sora." Zexion patted the boy's shoulder. "Maybe we can do something tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Hey guys!" Roxas entered the building with Luna in his arms. "Here you go, Sora! She's been bugging me for the past hour." He handed the cat off to his older brother. "Ready Zex?" After getting Zexion's approval, they walked off back to the brothers' house, while Sora and Luna went to find Leon.

"So this new boy, what's he like?" asked Luna.

"He's pretty nice. He gave me some of his food," said Sora. "He seems a to be like a little badass, but he's got a good heart. I can tell."

Speaking of the 8th grader, he was leaning against the wall with his bag over his shoulder and his black jacket off. The brunette couldn't believe that he was actually thirteen and why he had those guns covered up. Leon's arm had more muscle then he ever saw on any other guy around here's arms. He wore a thin, white v-neck shirt with a silver necklace around his neck.

Leon looked towards the hall since Sora only made enough noise for the whole world to hear. "Took you long enough," he said. "What's with the cat? I just saw some little blonde kid with it only a few minutes ago."

"That was my brother. He told me to take our cat out with us because he needed the house to work on his science project."

"Okay, so where are we going?"

"To the arcade Robin!"

"Easy there Batman."

* * *

Zack and Riku were talking amongst themselves, while crowds of people were drawn towards one of the crane machines. Zack was trying to cheer and consol the other up because he was feeling down from these strange dreams that he's been having.

"Its no big deal Riku," said Zack. "They're just dreams."

"But I have the same dream almost every night…or at least the same theme," said Riku. "I need to know who this boy is."

"The prince?"

"Yes."

Zack leaned across the counter. "Okay so what if you do find this prince of yours. What happens next? You two ride off on the sunset together or what?"

Riku sighed. "I don't know…I'll know when I find out."

"I guess." Zack turned away from the silver haired boy and looked over towards the commotion by the crane machines. "That guy is here again."

"Who?"

Zack slammed his fist down on the counter. "Game Machine Joe. The guy wins everything in the machine. I have to waste so much money to fill that thing back up everytime he comes here. I can't do anything about it because he gives the toys he wins to the orphanage. What kind of a guy would I look like if I stop him."

Riku smiled as he got up from his stool. "You'd look like a total asshole." He left his friend to deal with his issues with the game machine dude; while he was walking out he ended up bumping into his favorite brunette. "Oph! Porcupine Head. What is it with you always running me over?"

Sora pushed himself off of Riku, who he had just collided against. "I don't always run you over! You're the stalker remember?"

The silver haired boy started to laugh at him. "Keep telling yourself that, Porcupine Head," he said, while patting the kid on the head. "Later."

"I can't stand that freak."

"Who was that?" asked Leon.

"Riku!" growled Sora.

Leon slowly walked away from the boy with Luna following him. "I regret asking then."

They walked over towards the counter where Zack was still staring at Game Machine Joe as he won another three plushes.

"HI ZACK!"

The spiky haired brunette dug his finger into his ear to try and stop the ringing that was going on in his head. "Hi Sora," he said. "How are you today?"

Sora sat down on the stool that Riku was sitting on a minute ago. "I'm doing good. I like you to meet my friend, Leon!" He pulled the older brunette closer towards him, causing Zack to pay attention. "This is Zack. Zack this is Leon." Both boys greeted each other in a very guyish, deep voiced manner. "Well now that the introductions are out of the way, what's up with that guy over there."

"That's Game Machine Joe," said Leon.

"How did you know that?" asked Zack.

Leon took a seat beside Sora, while he tried to look away from the other guy. "I used to go to school with him before I got kicked out…and we went out for about a week."

"Oh!" said Sora. "Wait! You're gay too?"

"Bisexual."

Sora stomped his foot on the ground. "Is everyone bisexual besides me?"

Zack started to laugh. "I'm straight, remember?"

"Yet you hang out with a bunch of gay guys."

"Shut up, Sora."

Sora avoided the Wrath of Zack because of costumer that appeared from nowhere. He then pinched Leon on the shoulder and smiled at him. "So why don't you say hi to Joe if you know him?"

Leon shook his head. "I'd rather not…it would bring back too many old issues."

"Oh." Sora looked down at the silver necklace that was dangling around Leon's neck that looked kind of like a lion with a spear going down it. "What's that?" he asked.

"This is Griver," said Leon. "He's my guardian spirit. My mother gave it to me when I was born or that's what Ellone used to tell me when I was younger."

"I see, I'm sorry."

Leon smiled at Sora as he turned to look back at Game Machine Joe. "Its alright Sora. I got over my mommy issues a long time ago." He saw that Joe was finished with the crane machine and had started to leave the arcade. "I'm gonna go now. I have some stuff to do before tomorrow. I'll see you at school?"

Sora frowned, while he tried not to whine too much. "Fine…I'll see you later than Leon."

* * *

Leon kept a close eye on Game Machine Joe as he followed the boy to wherever he was going. Knowing what he did about him, Joe was probably going to the orphanage where he would always drop his gifts off.

It was the same orphanage where Ellone and him spent most of their childhood in after his mother died and his father went off to war. The orphanage was run by a kind woman named Edea and her husband, Cid. This was also the same orphanage where Leon originally met Joe, two years ago.

He gave them both enough distance just so he could be sure that Joe wouldn't learn that he was following him.

Joe was humming to himself some catchy new song, while he carried the plastic bag of toys. "I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way I think you need one. Hey hey, you you. I want be your girlfriend."

"Avril?" said Leon. "This guy has gone pop."

Joe had just turned the corner so Leon could no longer see him, which was unfortunate for the both of them. Someone was waiting for Joe on the next street with blonde hair and wore a gray suit. The blonde was twirling around a dark stone in his hand while he watched Joe get closer.

"Hello, are you Game Machine Joe?"

The boy wearing a gamer cap stopped walking. "Yeah. Who the Hell are you?"

The blonde started to chuckle, loudly. "I'm Zoisite, and I have come to free you from your mortal prison."

Joe started to walk backwards, but tripped on himself. "What are you talking about? You need to get away from freak!" he shouted.

Zoisite held his Dark Crystal in his hands and faced it towards the boy. "Don't worry, it wont hurt for long. I just have to remove the crystal from you body so you can become your true self."

"Go away!"

A dark beam shot from the crystal and hit Joe on his chest. The boy screamed at the top of his lungs, while a red crystal slowly began to emerge from his body. "Ah! Stop it! It hurts so much! AHHHH!"

Leon saw what was happening to him and couldn't take it any longer. He tightened the black gloves around his hands before he charged at Zoisite. "Leave him the hell alone, you psycho bastard!" He leaped forward and punched Zoisite across the face.

The blonde fell back and dropped the crystal in his hand. "You little brat. I'll get you for this!" He held his hand forward creating a beam of energy. "ZOI!" The blast hit Leon, knocking him against a building. "Idiot boy thought you could stop me. Hmph! I'll get you later." He went back to pick up the crystal and went back to removing the crystal from Joe's body. The red crystal that was coming out from Joe's body was now free for the picking, and the boy became surrounded in a cyclone of dark energy. "The Shadow is free and the crystal is mine."

* * *

Sora and Luna sneaked around carefully to follow Leon because he was following Joe so he wanted to see what was going to happen.

"We should be doing this Sora," said Luna.

"Of course!" Sora followed Leon's trail close by, but lost him when he started to run and a scream could be heard. "Oh no! What now?"

Luna started to run towards the screaming and Leon. "Hurry Sora and transform! We might need Sailor Moon."

"Yeah, yeah yeah. You're a broken record Luna." Sora held up his hand high into the air, while his necklace began to glow. "Moon Prism Power!" Ribbons and light wrapped it self around him, and turned him into Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon could hear the sound of violent wind at the distance and a laughter that sounded exactly like Zoisite. "I have to hurry!" Him and Luna finally made it only to find that Zoisite was there and he was holding a red crystal with a storm blowing on the concrete and Leon passed out on the ground. "No! Leon!"

Zoisite looked up and laughed. "Haha! Sailor Moon, its so good to see you again, but I'm afraid you've lost. The crystal is mine and the Shadow is awakening!" The cyclone faded and a figure in a red suit with a plastic helmet on its head. "Welcome Game Machine! I have your first mission on behalf of Queen Maleficent. Terminate Sailor Moon for good!"

Game Machine nodded its robotic head. "Yes sir!" He held his arm up where a crane like object was digitized around his wrist. "Dodge this Sailor Moon!" The crane ejected from its cage and caught Sailor Moon around the waist, electrocuting him instantly. The monster began to laugh along with Zoisite, while Luna watched over Leon.

"Keep it up," said Zoisite. "I'll get this crystal to the queen." He levitated up in the air and was about to leave when a red rose knocked the crystal out from his grip. "Ouch! I hate that Tuxedo Mask!"

"Too bad!" The tux wearing man was on the other side of the street with another rose in his hand. "That crystal will be mine, Zoisite!"

He glared at the man. "So you're after the crystals too? I should've known better."

"You should've!" He pulled his cane out from his pocket and charged after Zoisite.

Leon started to regain his strength and pushed himself up from the ground. His head was pounding and his body was sore, but he didn't want to stay down any longer. Especially after seeing what was happening to Sailor Moon. "That jerk! I can't let the poor guy suffer any longer. I have to do something about this," he growled. A green four started to shine brightly on his forehead causing a sphere of light to appear in front of his body. "What is this?" The light faded and a green stick with the same symbol floated down to his hand.

"You're…Sailor Jupiter," said Luna.

"You can talk!" shouted Leon.

Luna jumped on top of the trashcan so it would easier to face him. "Why do they always ask the same question? Forget about it, Leon! You're a Sailor Scout and you must help Sailor Moon before Game Machine kills him. Say Jupiter Power to transform!"

"Alright!" Leon held the green stick up in the air. "JUPITER POWER!" Lightning shot out from the stick and wrapped itself around Leon's body till it formed an atom. The lightning faded away and changed the clothes that he wore with green pants, a sailor's vest, white gloves, green combat boots, and a metal crown like Sailor Moon's.

He slowly away from the building he was knocked against earlier to stand behind Game Machine. "I am Sailor Jupiter!" The Monster turned his head, completely around. "You're finished punk!"

He jumped in the air and crossed his arms over his chest, while a golden, lightning rod erected from his crown. "I call upon the storms of Jupiter!" A thunderbolt came down from the sky and electrified the lightning rod. "JUPIETER SUPREME THUNDER CRASH!" He completely stretched his body away causing the lightning to fire from around his body and hit Game Machine, while destroying the crane that was crushing Sailor Moon.

Sailor Jupiter landed on the ground and knocked the electrified monster down with a strong kick. "You're not a match for me!"

Sailor Moon took in deep breaths, while he picked himself up. "That hurt a lot." He leaned his body against a building as he tired to recover from the attack. "Thanks for the help Sailor Jupiter."

"No problem Sailor Moon."

Luna ran next to Sailor Moon, while Game Machine was getting back on his feet. "Quickly Sailor Moon, you must finish him off!" She jumped in the air with a starry mist following her from behind until a crescent shaped wand with a red handle floated down slowly. "Take this Crescent Moon Wand. This was used by King Ventus to seal the Negaverse away. Only the true leader of the Sailor Scouts can use its power. Now you must use against Game Machine. All you have to say is Moon Healing Activation."

Sailor Moon nodded his hand while he twirled the wand around his hands. "Yes Luna!" He moved the wand around slowly with a silver mist pouring out from the wand. "Moon Healing Activation!" He drew a circle around his body with a golden beam until he stood straight causing several golden beams to come out from the wand.

Game Machine howled in pain as the golden beams hit him. "NOOOOOOOOO!" The monster slowly began to fade until Game Machine Joe was left unconscious on the ground.

Tuxedo Mask and Zoisite kept battling against each other until Tuxedo was able to catch the blonde off guard. He threw his rose at Zoisite's shoulder blade and dove to the ground to snatch the Rainbow Crystal. "You lose, Zoisite!"

"Damn!" Zoisite began to disappear in a petal storm. "I'll get you next time, Tuxedo!"

Tuxedo Mask held the crystal close, while he saw Sailor Moon and Jupiter cheering from his victory over Zoisite. "I wouldn't be cheering if I were you. You're not getting this crystal."

"Why!" said Sailor Moon. "What's so special about that crystal anyways?"

"It takes Seven Rainbow Crystal to create the Silver Crystal. I need the Silver Crystal."

Sailor Moon looked down to the sidewalk with the Crescent Moon Wand at his side. "So you are a villain then…"

"I'm not," said Tuxedo Mask. "I just need the crystal to find out who I am. Farewell Sailors. We must stay strong if we're to keep the crystals away from the Negaverse."

Sailor Jupiter put his hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder. "Don't worry so much about it. He's a good guy."

"I hope so," said Sailor Moon.

* * *

END!

READ AND REVIEW! I'll love ya'll forever. Sorry I didn't post it sooner, I've been busy with stuff. Don't ask. I'll post as soon as possible ^_^ Oh and can anyone guess who the Negaforce AKA Queen Materia is? I wont give you a hint cuase i think its pretty obvious :)

On the next chapter: Sora and Tidus takes Kairi to visit Nephlite's grave, while Zoisite learns that a priest is the next carrier of a Rainbow Crystal. Meanwhile, the scouts and Roxas have a debate on whether or not Sora's able to lead the Sailors anymore. What's their decision and who will get the next crystal? Find out in **Let's Get Ready to Rumble!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **I lush everyone who has been reviewing! Thank you all so much. I'm thinking about posting another fiction that I've been working on, but I'm not sure. I might later though. Also there will be no girls as sailors! Well at least for the main ones, this doesn't include the Starlights or Asteroid Sailors. Those I'm still thinking about, but for the main ones Saturn, Pluto, Mini Moon, Neptune, Uranus, and Venus will be boys. Okay? Onto the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I owns nothing…but except Zexion's booty in booty shorts! ^_^

**Let's Get Ready to Rumble!**

Sora was following his teacher all over the school, while trying to find some way to convince her to pass him without compromising his secret identity. He held in his hands his latest F on a major test for that grading period and now he had to get one of his parents to sign it! If he showed his parents another F, they were going to kill him.

"Please Ms. Haruna! Please! There has to be a way. Please just pass me!" begged Sora.

"I'm sorry, Sora, but you get what you earn."

Sora got down on his knees and graveled at her feet. "PLEASE! I'm begging you! I'm so desperate! PLEASE!"

Ms. Haruna kicked the boy off her. "Be a man, Sora! Now shut up already cause I'm not changing your great and that's FINAL!" She walked the two feet over for the safety of the teacher's lounge and away from the crazy boy.

"NO! Please Ms. Haruna! Please spare me from the murder!" Sora crawled into a little ball, while trying not to imagine his parents getting after him again. "I'm so screwed!"

* * *

"Maybe you should get a tutor," suggested Tidus. "That might help you out some."

Sora buried his sorrows in a chocolate chip cookie. "Willing to tutor me? You're the smartest one in our class."

The sun-kissed skin, blonde smiled, while patting his friend on the back. "I already have a waiting list. Why don't you ask Zexion?"

"He's busy with those computer classes. They're gearing up for their midterms."

"Oh! Why don't you ask your new buddy, Leon?"

"He's still trying to adjust."

Tidus leaned against his seat with his arms behind his head. "I don't know what to tell you then, buddy. Too bad Kairi's still not here."

"I was planning on visiting her today to cheer her up," said Sora. "You wanna join me?"

He nodded his head. "It beats being stuck here, playing Blitzball with Wakka. He's such a sore loser."

"You're such a thoughtful friend," mumbled Sora.

"You know what I mean," said Tidus. "Besides, I think Kairi could use some friends right now, even if she doesn't want us there."

Sora agreed and went back to finish the rest of his cookie.

* * *

Luna gathered the boys, minus Sora, together at the shrine. She wanted to discuss some serious Negaverse business and also to formally introduce the newest member of the team, Leon. The boys welcomed Leon easily enough, but Sora's latest disappearance caused tension amongst the group.

"Sora bailed on us again," said Axel. "That's so like him.

"He's not very responsible," mumbled Zexion.

Leon stepped away from the wooden railing that he had been leaning against, creating a small cloud of dust. "Cut the guy some slack!" he said. "He's trying to help his friend, so its not like he's goofing off somewhere, playing video games."

Axel snorted. "Knowing him, that's probably exactly what he's doing."

"Why are you so mean to him?" said Leon.

"I'm not."

"Quit boys," said Luna. "That's not our biggest issue. We must worry about the carriers of the Rainbow Crystals and the Shadows that live within them."

"Can you explain this to us?" asked Zexion.

"Of course. During the battle against the Negaverse, King Ventus sealed away the Seven Great Shadows of the Negaverse. These Shadows were stronger then any that we've ever faced, and before they were sealed away they rained down great harm on the Moon. When the King sealed them away, he locked them within seven pieces of the Silver Crystal. Tuxedo Mask and the Negaverse theorize that if all seven crystals are brought back together than they will be able to recreate the Silver Crystal."

Zexion put his hand over his chin, while gently stroking it with his fingertips. "If the Negaverse gets all seven then we're screwed, but if we get it then we'll be able to destroy them, easily."

"Exactly," said Luna. "But first we need to make sure that the leader of the Sailor Scouts wields the power of the Silver Crystal simultaneously with the Crescent Moon Wand. If one is used without the other then they'll be powerless, but when used together they'll be able to accomplish any obstacle."

"So where exactly is the wand?" asked Roxas.

Luna sighed as the Crescent Moon Wand fell in front of her. "I have it because Sora forgot it again."

"What!" said Axel. "Why is he the leader? He's completely irresponsible not to mention a complete idiot."

"You're an ass," said Leon. "I think Sora can handle the responsibility."

"No one's talking to you, new kid. Seniority counts for something around here."

"Then your vote doesn't count either! I'm the only one who has the right to say if Sora's responsible enough leader or not." yelled Roxas. "You've known Sora for only a few months, but I've known him only my entire life. Sure Sora is all those things, but he also has a kind heart and is willing to do anything for anyone. I say Sora can handle it if we give him the chance." He bent down to pick the wand up and held it close to him. "I'm going to find Sora, and give this to him."

"I'm going with you," said Leon.

Axel shook his head, while he reached out to grab Roxas. "Stop Roxas! Come on, don't be like that."

Roxas pushed the boy's hand off of him and gave him a vicious glare. "I don't want to talk to you right now," he said. "You pissed me off." He kept walking with Leon and Luna following him.

Zexion slowly approached Axel with his arms crossed over his chest, while the red head looked down at the ground. "Let him cool down. He'll calm down soon enough."

"Leave me alone, Zexion." Axel untied his hair, letting it rise up as he went off to his room to sulk.

* * *

Sora and Tidus had successfully managed to get Kairi out of her house with the help of her mother. The woman was greatful for them for bringing Kairi back out into the real world and hopefully out of her state of depression. It was clear why she was so greatful. To put it nicely, Kairi looked like a mess. Her eyes were red from so much crying, her skin looked paler, and she was dressed like a bum with her back t-shirt and sweat pants.

"Where are you guys taking me too?" asked Kairi. "I wish you would just leave me alone."

Tidus shook his head fast. "Not a chance! We want you to be happy Kairi."

"What blondie said," added Sora. "Besides its such a nice day today! Why should you stayed locked up in your room? Come on Kai, you'll thank us later for it!"

"We promise!" finished Tidus.

Kairi sighed, knowing that she good and well lost this battle. "Fine…I'll go with you." Even though the battle had been lost, she was determined to win the war and go back home.

Oddly enough, after two hours of being dragged all over town, she felt a little better on the inside. The boys had taken her out for a late lunch for burgers, fries, and shakes at cool little diner. They then went to a clothing store and tried on some funky clothing that none of them would be caught dead in. Finally, they took her to look out to the beach to look off the pier.

"So did you have fun?" asked Sora.

Kairi smiled as she gave her friend a weak nod. "It was nice. I think I'm ready to go to school tomorrow."

"That's great!" Sora was practically jumping up and down. "It'll be just like old times."

Tidus laughed. "Yeah, and you can tutor Sora again cause he's failing."

"Shut up, Tidus!"

Kairi giggled, while she looked out to the sea. "I guess some things never changed." She looked back at her friends who were nearly killing each other from all the testosterone in their blood. "Hey boys, there's one last place I want to go see."

"Where's that?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"A cemetery?" said Sora.

Kairi had dragged them towards the nearest cemetery for some reason only known to her and her alone. The boys followed, but were creeped out even though it was still daylight outside.

"Can we go now?" asked Tidus.

"No," said Kairi. "There's something I have to do."

"What could you possibly one want to do?" said Sora.

"You'll see." She took them further into the cemetery passed several graves until she could see a priest standing there over a grave. "Excuse me father! Father, I have a question I have to ask you."

A man where a black, priest robe with a golden cross around his neck and a Bible in his hands turned around to face her. His dark brown hair sticked up a little and had a goatee on his face. "Oh, hello my child. What is it that's troubling you?" he asked, nicely.

She stared directly into the priest's eyes with tears starting to swell up on her eyes. "I have to know something. If a man did evil things in the past, but in the end decided to change his ways, but was killed before he could do any real good, does he still go to Heaven?"

"Kairi," said Sora. He knew that she was talking about Nephlite without a doubt.

The priest kneeled down to face her in eye level, while staying calm and collected. "I'm not sure about that, my child. I do not know the will of the Almighty, but if it were up to me he would. He admitted that he did wrong and was willing to repent for the sins he competed, that seems to be enough for me. Pray for him my dear, I'm sure he'll be in Heaven listening." He stood back up, on his own feet and smiled at her. "I hope that this helped to give you some closure."

She nodded her head, while tears still came out of her eyes. "A little," she mumbled.

"How touching." Zoisite appeared from the sky like an angel of death. "If it isn't, Nephlite's little whore. Still crying over the traitor's death? How pathetic are you, girlie."

"Do not say such things," said the priest. "What kind of a monster are you?"

Zoisite laughed, while he held out the Dark Crystal. "The same kind as you. Now giving me your Rainbow Crystal then I'll be on my way."

"What are you talking about?" A dark beam hit the man's chest causing him to cry out in pain. "What are you doing to me, you demon?" He tried to hold back his scream and prayed the kids would get far away before an orange crystal floated out of his chest.

"This one is mine," said Zoisite, while a cyclone consumed the priest's body.

* * *

Roxas was still holding onto the wand, while Leon and Luna continued to follow the small blonde. They were heading towards the arcade just in case Sora got distracted and was hiding out there when the wand began to beep.

"What the hell was that?" asked Leon.

"Don't look at me," said Roxas. "I wasn't the one who made this thing beep."

Luna gasped. "That's the Crescent Detector! The wand is picking up the signal from an active Rainbow Crystal. Zoisite must have found a crystal."

"We'd better run fast then," said Roxas as he pointed the wand to where the signal was the strongest. "Its east."

"What's east?" said Leon as they all began to run.

"Not sure! Let's just follow the wand."

They followed the wand to where the signal was at its strongest, only to end up at a cemetery. They looked further and saw Zoisite holding a crystal, a cyclone, and Sora with his friends in terror.

"We have to transform," said Roxas. "Kingdom Key Power!"

"Agreed! Jupiter Power!"

* * *

Zoisite continued to laugh as he held onto the orange crystal. "Finally everything is going according to plan! No Sailor brats or Tuxedo Mask in site, and we even have the chance to collect some energy for the Negaforce. How excellent is that?"

The cyclone that had consumed the priest faded with nothing left of him. Something that sounded like a bird was heard before a yellow, winged being landed from the sky. The manly figure was muscular and wore boxing shorts with boxing gloves. It looked like a boxing angel, but evil because of its blue skin and red eyes.

"KAAA! I am Bobo the Vulture! Mighty Shadow of the Negaverse," said the monster.

"Excellent," said Zoisite. "You can begin by eliminating these brats."

"Yes sir!" Bobo's started to punch at the air until his boxing gloves began to fire from his fists, one by one. "Take this kids!" They all began to scream until a series of thunderbolts blew the gloves up before it caused them any harm. "Hey! Who did that? KAA!"

"We did!" Sailor Jupiter and the Keybearer both stood at the entrance to the cemetery with a strong desire to fight. "We are the champions of good," said Sailor Jupiter. "We'll pound you into the next century."

The Keybearer waved his Keyblade around the air. "That means you!" He jumped away from Sailor Jupiter and swung his blade at Zoisite. "There's no way you're leaving here with that crystal!"

Zoisite guarded and dodged all of the boy's attacks, while holding onto the crystal. "You're not the one who should be barking orders, kid!"

Sailor Jupiter put himself in the middle of harm's way as he guarded the others from the man vulture's attacks. "You wanna box, birdman?"

"KAAA! Let's rumble, Sailor Boy."

"Be careful!" said Sora.

"This is sacred ground," added Kairi.

"Don't worry! I'll have this turkey fried up before we do anymore harm and the dead can rest in peace!" Sailor Jupiter's hands sparkled with sparks before being covered in thunder. "I call upon the power of Jupiter!" He slammed his fists together creating a bright blast of electricity. "Jupiter Thunderfists Crash!" He charged at the monster with all his speed, while the monster did the same.

They raised their fists up at the exact same time, but Jupiter's Thunderfists proved to be the stronger weapon. Bobo's boxing gloves exploded from the intense power and Jupiter used his other fist to zap the monster.

"Didn't even stand a chance," said Jupiter. "You guys alright?"

"Fine!"

"So why don't ya'll get out of here and fast?" suggested the Sailor.

Kairi and Tidus ran out of there as fast as they could, while Sora stayed behind and hid himself behind a tombstone. "I better transform now before someone else pops up. Moon Prism Power!"

"Ready, Sailor Moon?" asked Jupiter.

Sailor Moon stood back on his feet with his body still glowing from the transformation. "I'm ready whenever you are," he said.

"Let's take care of Zoisite then."

* * *

The Keybearer struggled against the might of Zoisite and the Negaverse warrior easily could sense this. The villain was pleased to see that the boy's powers were no longer at their newest stage so he was no longer as big of a threat to them.

"Sorry kid, but I gotta get rid of you now. ZOI!" A blast of bright energy came firing out of his hands and was heading straight for the cloaked boy when a red rose destroyed the attack.

"I apologize for being late," said Tuxedo Mask. "But do you mind if I dance in this number instead?"

He struck his Keyblade to the ground and kneeled down from exhaustion. "Be my guest! I could use a break."

Tuxedo Mask punched Zoisite across the face, causing the boy to lose grip of the crystal in his hands. He took advantage of the moment and grabbed it before the other could take it back. "Looks like I win again," said Tuxedo Mask.

"NO!" Zoisite gathered an enormous amount of energy. "ZOI!"

"Moon Prism Defense!" Sailor Moon jumped in front of Tuxedo Mask just as the attack was about to hit him and used his barrier to protect him. "Sorry I was late."

Tuxedo Mask smiled at the boy. "I don't mind. I'm just greatful you showed up when you did." He moved away from Sailor Moon, just then a star shaped object fell out of his pocket, and went back to fighting Zoisite.

Sailor Moon picked the object up and opened it, only to find out that it was a music locket, which played the most beautiful music that he's ever heard. "Wow…this is so beautiful. I wonder where he got it from?" said Sailor Moon.

"Eh hum!" said the Keybearer.

He closed the locket and looked at his kneeling brother. "Why are you on the floor?"

"Why aren't you healing the man?" asked the Keyblade Master. He held the Crescent Moon Wand after he fished it out of his robe. "Now would be a good time before he wakes up."

Sailor Moon took the wand, while giggling. "I knew I forgot something." He twirled the wand in a circle. "Moon Healing…Activation!" The healing effect of the Crescent Wand became active as it completely healed the priest from the monster within him. "Now that we finished that problem, let's help out Tuxedo Mask!"

"Already on it," said the Keybearer. He held his Keyblade behind him before throwing it forward like Sailor Moon's tiara. "Strike Raid Judgment!" The Keyblade spun around with a spiral of energy floating around it, while his hand glowed white.

Zoisite had his back turned on them so he didn't see the Keyblade coming at him in incredible speed. The Keyblade hit the Negaverse warrior in the back, causing him to howl in pain before it returned to its master. "AH! You brats," he shouted. "I'll be back for you all soon enough. Don't forget it!" He vanished in a swirl of petals.

"Good job," said Tuxedo Mask. "I didn't know how much longer I could hold him off from taking the crystal."

"Not a problem," said the Keybearer.

Sailor Moon stepped forward with the locket in his hands. "I believe this is yours."

Tuxedo Mask agreed, but wouldn't take the locket back. "I'll probably just end up losing it again. Why don't you keep it, for now? Its probably safer with you anyways."

He nodded his head and held the locket close to his chest. "I promise I wont let anything bad happen to it," he said.

"I trust you wont." Tuxedo Mask held up the Rainbow Crystal to the Sun. "I have two crystals so far, now I only need five. Till we meet again, Sailors!"

* * *

Sora punched Axel on the arm. "I heard what you said about me! I just wanted to tell you that you're wrong and you're an asshole!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry," said the red head.

"Excuse me?"

Axel sighed as he held his head down. "I'm sorry Sora. That's just how I feel. I don't think you can handle being leader if you can't even take care of the wand, but I still didn't have the right to say what I said. I apologize."

"Oh…" Sora gave the boy a tight hug. "That's the first time you every apologized to me about something. Thank you." He released the boy and walked towards his collection of comics.

Roxas approached Axel and grabbed onto the boy's hand. "I'm sorry too, Axel," he said. "I shouldn't have blown up on you like I did."

"It's all in the past, love."

"Yes it is." Roxas stood taller and kissed Axel's lips. "I love you."

"NO!" shouted Sora. "What the hell is this? Why are you two kissing? Wait! This is what you've been doing? You weren't scheming behind me, you were dating! No! I forbid it. You cannot date my brother."

"I can and I will." Axel wrapped his arm around Roxas's waist and kissed the boy. "We're in love."

Zexion and Leon stood on the other side of the bedroom covering their faces with their hands. They weren't getting in the middle of this.

Luna stared outside, ignoring all their fighting, and looked up to the stars. "Bless us, King Ventus so we may be able to overcome the Negaverse and save this world. Bless us, oh great Moon King."

* * *

Tuxedo Mask got inside a one bedroom apartment and placed the Rainbow Crystal on the nearest end table. He glowed in a swirl or rose petals causing his clothes to fade. He collapsed onto the ground.

Riku was left there on the ground, confused and naked. He had no clue what just happened to him, again.

* * *

END! Review this chapter now people! Hope ya'll love it cause I enjoyed writing it.

On the next chapter: Zexion has competition at school with a quite, new student. It turns out that this student is the next holder of a Rainbow Crystal and Zoisite's next target. Can Zexion and the Sailors save him? Find out in **Zexion's Intellectual Equal!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the crappy chapter summery, I really couldn't think of what to say. So I hope that this chapter makes up for it! Anyways just so ya'll know there will be a "sex" scene in this chapter, and when I mean "sex" its more of rape. Yup! Can you guess who's going to be violated? Find out by reading this chapter than leave me a super awesome review like you always do! And big thanks to DemyxLover for always reviewing my chapters, also anyone else who will review. You guys rock! Onto the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **ME OWN NOTHING!

**Zexion's Intellectual Equal:**

"I forbid it!"

Roxas rolled his eyes for the thirtieth time that day. "Sora, you're my brother not my father so shut it! I'll date Axel if I want to."

Sora kept disagreeing with his brother. "He's too old for you!"

"He's only a year older then you."

"In guy years that's twenty!"

"Shut up Sora!" said Roxas.

"Both of you be quite," shouted Luna. "I'm tired of you two arguing. Sora, leave your brother alone and Roxas be a little nicer to Sora, he only wants what's best for you. Now remember why we're here!"

"Too provide support for Zexion because he's taking a major exam."

"That's right, and his scores already came in so we need to be supportive when he comes over here to give us the good news," said the cat.

"Yes Luna," said the boys.

*~*

Zexion looked down the list of names to find his name with his test score. He just took one of the hardest tests of his life and wanted to get his score back a.s.a.p. He really hoped it wasn't that horrible! What if it was? Then he wouldn't be able to go to high school or college or get a job! He'd end up becoming another Sora!

"NO!" he told himself. "That will never happen." He kept looking down the list and finally found his name and score. He got a 98 on the test, which he thought was a pretty damn good score until he saw who sat behind him in test's score. The other guy got a perfect score! A perfect fucking score! Zexion kept the disappointment bottled up inside his chest and was refusing to let it out. "He probably just studied more then I did. Its not a big deal."

He started to walk away from the bulletin board and over to where he could hear the brothers screaming and yelling at each other. It still plagued him as to why he asked them to come when he knew that all they would be doing was fight about the whole Axel situation. He wished that those two would just get over it already and move on.

"Zexion, wait up!" The boy stopped walking only to find himself face to face with the guy who beat him on the test. A tall, muscular, blonde boy with two earrings pierced through one of his ears. "Hey, did you get your score?"

"Yeah. I got a 98," he said.

"Really? Man, I thought you would beat me. You are the smartest kid in our class, after all."

The lilac haired boy shook his head. "I guess I'm not," he said. "You obviously knew more then I did."

The taller boy laughed, while he put his arms behind his head. "It was just a lucky guess that got me the hundred. I'm sure if we took the test again, you would be the one to get the higher score."

Zexion shook his head. "Its alright, Luxord. You don't have to try and butter me up," he said weakly. "I just have to study harder for the next test."

"Don't be so gloom," said Luxord. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah."

"ZEXION!" Sora practically tackled Zexion to the ground with his annoyingly, painful hugs. "So what did you get? I bet you go the best score just like always."

Roxas yanked his brother off the small boy and helped him. "Sorry about that Zex. I'm sure you know how he gets by now."

Zexion rubbed his back, while fighting off a concussion. "Yeah, now I have to go back to the chiropractor. Thanks a lot Sora."

"Sorry!"

"Let's go," said Zexion.

"Yeah! Let's go celebrate Zexion's good marks!"

"Can it Sora!" shouted Zexion.

Sora, Roxas, and Luna stopped moving, while the other boy stormed off.

"What crawled up his vagina?" said Sora.

"I think he's mad cause I got a higher score," said Luxord.

Roxas sighed. "That probably did it. The guy has a serious inferiority complex, maybe its because he's short?"

*~*

"I'm so stupid," said Zexion. "How could I not get a perfect score? That was such an easy question. How could I get my theories mixed up?"

After running away from the others, he went to the park to look at his notes in piece to find out what went wrong. The only question he knew would get him problems turned out to be the one he got wrong. He choose answer a instead of b, which was the right answer.

"Stupid Zexion! Stupid Zexion."

"Now why are you beating yourself up?" Riku hovered over Zexion's shoulder with a bag of groceries in his hands. "Aren't you one of Porcupine Head's friends?" He took a seat beside the boy. "So? What's the matter?"

"I missed a question on my test."

"Ah," he said. "Let me guess, you're one of those who always gets a perfect score or always get the highest score in the class, am I right?" Zexion nodded his head. "Well I hate to tell you this, but that's just life. We can't always be the best at everything. There are moments were we just have to accept the fact that we're just not as perfect as we had thought we were."

Zexion frowned, while he stared down at the grass. "I guess I should go apologize to Sora then before he gets too heartbroken." He picked his stuff up and got up from the bench. "Thanks for the words of wisdom, Riku."

"Not a problem. What's your name anyways? That way I don't have to call you Porcupine Head's friend."

"Its Zexion. Why do you call Sora that anyways?"

"I don't know in all honesty." Riku got his groceries and stared to walk off.

Zexion watched the older boy walk away into the dusk. "He's a really strange man, but really nice.

*~*

"So Zoisite, we've lost two crystals and two warriors. How do you plea?" asked the queen.

"Guilty," said Zoisite, "but I promise I wont fail you again, my queen! All I ask for is one more chance to prove myself worthy of your trust."

Queen Maleficent stared the boy down, while Malachite stood beside his lover in hopes to provide support for him. She finally placed her hands away from her crystal and sat them onto her lap. "Fine, I'll give you one more chance," she said, "but don't fail me this time, Zoisite. If we lose this next crystal I shall leave you in eternal sleep just like Jadeite."

"Thank you, my queen! I wont fail you."

"I suggest you don't, Zoisite. Now reveal to us the next Shadow who's just waiting to be released."

Zoisite got onto his feet and pulled the Dark Crystal out of his suit. "Dark Crystal, reveal to us the next carrier of the Rainbow Crystal!" He tossed the crystal onto the ground and watched it spin around with a projection of a tall, blonde boy. "He's the next keeper, my queen! I shall get his crystal before the Sailor Scouts interfere with our plans!"

"You had better Zoisite! I wont accept another failure from you."

"I wont fail!"

*~*

Sora, Luna, and Luxord were on the hunt for Zexion, while Roxas went off to find Leon and Axel.

"How do you know Zexion?" asked Luxord.

"We go to school together," said Sora. "We're in the same class and everything. I don't know why he's acting so funky though."

"Like I said, its my fault. Ugh, I wish I never listened to that vision."

"What?"

Luxord shook his head. "Its nothing." He put on a fake smile and kept walking until he stopped again with a blank expression on his face. His eyes went glassy, but Sora hadn't noticed and kept on walking. When he finally snapped out of it Sora was already down the street. "Hey Sora, I got to go! There's something I forgot to take care of."

Sora nodded and kept walking down the street to find his friend.

"I have to find a safe place to hide," mumbled Luxord, "and fast!"

Luxord kept running for his life, if his vision came true then today would be the day that they would come after him. He took several turns and tried to stay within populated areas in order to stay safe from them. He couldn't allow them to catch him, not after all the time he took to stay safe from those people.

"Can't be caught. I just can't be caught."

He took a turn left and ended up on an empty street. "Damn it!"

"Don't be so gloom hun." Zoisite appeared in his typical fashion with petals floating all around him. "It'll all be over soon. Now let me have your crystal and don't put up a fight now."

"Zoisite!"

The blonde glared at the boy beneath him. "How did you know my name?"

The boy stood his ground, raising his fists in the air. "I've known you were coming for a long time, so I'm ready for you."

This statement caused the Negaverse warrior only to laugh. "You're serious aren't you? How can a mere human stand a chance against a powerful warrior such as myself? You are just a fool boy. It doesn't matter if you knew I was coming or not. You don't have the strength to stop me from taking your crystal! Now hand it over." He held the Dark Crystal in the air creating energy rings to appear around Luxord. "Come to me, Rainbow Crystal! Come to me!"

"No!" The tip of a Rainbow Crystal was beginning to emerge out of his chest causing the boy a great deal of pain. "No! You can't have my crystal!"

"Such will-power. Too bad I have to crush it!" Zoisite increased the energy in the Dark Crystal to make sure that the boy loses his crystal.

*~*

Zexion quietly walked down the darkening road. "If I was Sora, where would I be right now?" he asked himself. He turned another corner when he felt a sudden surge in negative energy around the area. "Damnit! Zoisite must be here. I'll apologize later, right now I have to save a Rainbow Crystal."

"Mercury Power!" He raised his blue pen in the air letting a swirl of water wrap itself around him. Bubbles exploded around him, while an icy mist danced away from his body into the night sky. "Now to find Zoisite." He pulled out his supercomputer and scanned the area. "He's two blocks away. I have to run fast."

Sailor Mercury ran as fast as he could to where Zoisite was supposed to be at, only to find the blonde hovering over Luxord with the Dark Crystal. "Impossible! Luxord is a carrier of a Rainbow Crystal?"

"You can't have my crystal," shouted Luxord. "I wont let you have it!" The crystal was nearly out of his body when he placed his hands over his chest and pushed it back inside of him. "You wont have it."

"How…how can you do that?" said Zoisite. "Where did that strength come from?"

"None of your business," he said, while holding the crystal back. "I could use some help, Sailor Mercury!"

Zoisite looked forward to find the Sailor Scout in front of him. "You're the only one here? Well this shouldn't be that much of a challenge."

"Think again," said Sailor Mercury. "I am a champion of love and justice. I protect the innocent with my wit! On behalf of the planet Mercury, I shall punish you!" He concentrated and created a sphere of energy. "Mercury Bubble Bomb Blast!"

The Negaverse warrior easily guarded against the attack. "Try again, little boy."

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" A thick, fog covered the area, blinding Zoisite instantly. Sailor Mercury grabbed a hold of Luxord, while Zoisite was distracted and the two of them ran out of there as fast as they could.

The fog faded a while after Sailor Mercury and Luxord fled, leaving Zoisite very angry. "I will get that crystal! You're on my list now, Sailor Mercury. You're little bubbles wont save you forever." He vanished in a swirl of petals and tried to track them both down.

*~*

"Keep running!" said Luxord. "He'll be back soon enough."

Sailor Mercury followed the boy towards the park where him and the Scouts have been having their battles lately. "I don't know understand though! How did you who Zoisite was and that I was there?"

Luxord stopped running for a moment to catch his breath by a fountain. "I suggest you call your friends for backup. Things are going to get ugly soon."

The Sailor got out the Sailor Communicator that Luna had given them a few days ago to maintain contact with each other, and he attempted to make contact with the other Sailors and Luna. "Guys, I'm at the park. I managed to save a carrier of a Rainbow Crystal from Zoisite, but I don't know how much more time we have left until he shows up again. I could really use some help."

"We'll be there as soon as possible," said Luna on the communicator. "Stay strong Sailor Mercury and try to hold him off till we can get there."

"Thanks Luna. I will." He put the communicator away and found Luxord breathing heavily, on the ground. "Luxord! Are you okay?" He supported the blonde's head by placing it on his lap.

Luxord shook his head. "Don't worry so much about me, Zexion."

"How did you know?"

"I have visions," said Luxord. "I've known who you really were for a long time."

Sailor Mercury frowned. "Are these visions the reason why you got the higher score on the test?"

"Yes. I saw a few of the correct answers." Luxord looked away from the Sailor and watched the water at the fountain splashing. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine," he said. "Don't worry about it. My main concern is keeping you safe as long as possible until the others get here to help."

Luxord got away from the boy and sat down next to the fountain. "I need you to promise me Zexion that you'll destroy me when Zoisite gets my crystal. Promise me that."

"I wont have to keep it."

The blonde sighed and shook his head. "You'll have to…because he's here."

Laughter could be heard all around them as Zoisite arrived. "So this is where you two were hiding from me! Well our little game of cat and mouse is over kiddies." He revealed the Dark Crystal from its hiding place. "Now to finish what I started."

"No you wont!" Sailor Mercury charged at Zoisite only to be knocked down by an indivisible barrier and tossed into the fountain.

"Idiot." Zoisite raised the Dark Crystal, causing Luxord to feel a great deal of pain. "Come to me Rainbow Crystal! I summon you. Release the Shadow and fill the world with darkness!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Yellow Rainbow Crystal completely emerged out of Luxord's body. His body was consumed by negative energy and he turned into a robotic reptile monster. "KAHLKJA!"

Zoisite laughed as he took the crystal. "Welcome Bumboo." The monster roared in pain and turned its arms into giant scissors. "Yes. Now finish off Sailor Mercury for me, please?" The monster growled at him before firing off one of its scissor arms at him. The attack missed, but it was enough to tick Zoisite off. "You dumbass! Don't you know who I am? You shall obey your master!" He fired a blast of energy from the Dark Crystal. "You're will is crushed, let negative energy consume your thoughts. You are a Great Shadow! Don't let this human overpower you."

The power of the Dark Crystal was enough to subdue Luxord's conscious completely, leaving behind only a monster. Zoisite smiled in delight as he watched the monster turn around to face a weaken Sailor Mercury. "Do with him as you please. Just make sure that there's nothing left." He disappeared into the night.

Bumboo kept walking towards Sailor Mercury with a gleam of lust in its eyes. The monster's snake-like tongue was hanging out of its mouth, while Sailor Mercury was still having difficulty to move from the added water weight. The Sailor felt too weak to do anything when he saw the monster that was hovering over him.

"Luxord." The monster picked him up and tossed him towards the ground. Sailor Mercury landed painfully on his back and heard his uniform tare. "AH! Luxord, you have to fight this!"

The monster turned his right arm into giant scissors and cut Mercury's shorts before completely removing them with the other hand. He tried to fight the monster off, but was much too weak to do anything about it when he saw something long come out from the monster.

"That can't be what I think it is!"

The long object painfully forced its way through Sailor Mercury's anus causing the boy to scream in pain. The monster kept thrusting in and out until Mercury was too numb to even speak. He could feel the shaft continuously pound him to nothing and feel blood running out of him as his skin was being torn.

"Stop please! Stop!" His uniform faded away, leaving him completely defenseless. The monster stopped for a moment and let out a deep sigh as it slowly began to pull out of him. Zexion just stayed there with only his shirt on and tears ran down his face. "Luxord…can you hear me?"

Bumboo howled in pain as it began to attack itself. The monster kept thrashing at itself and stomped its feet on the ground. "AHHH! ZEXION….I AM SORRY! KAJKJAIE! I CAN'T FIGHT THE MONSTER MUCH LONGER! KILL ME!"

Zexion could see that Luxord wasn't in control of what happened and understood that he was doing the best that he could to fight the monster. He couldn't do anything though. His body was too weak to rescue Luxord. If only the others were there. They would be able to do something.

"STOP!" A glassy, clock appeared in front of Bumboo causing the monster to stop where it was standing. Zexion could see the Keyblade and its master running towards him. "Zex, are you…" He stopped and noticed the lack of clothing on the lilac haired boy as well as the blood. "OH MY GOD! What happened to you?"

"Luxord can't control the monster and Zoisite has the crystal." Zexion tried to cover himself up with his shirt, but it was too short. "Damn it."

The Keybearer kneeled and placed his hand over Zexion's body. "Cure!" Leafs danced around Zexion and the blood stopped coming out of him. "Is that better?"

Zexion nodded his head when the Keybearer's spell ended and the monster was on the loose again. A red rose hit Bumboo right on the head, while Tuxedo Mask was standing by the boys. "Lust is a deadly sin that can destroy everything it touches. It corrupts a man's soul and causes him to do horrible things," said the caped man. "I am sorry that I couldn't make it here sooner." He removed his cape and draped it over Zexion's front side.

"Thank you."

Tuxedo Mask smiled as he pulled out his cane. "Keybearer, where are the Sailors?" The monster was charging towards them, while the non-Sailors stood there ground.

"Right here!" A lightning bolt shot down from the sky and hit Sailor Jupiter's circlet. "I call upon the power's of the planet Jupiter. Jupiter Supreme Thunder Crash!" Lightning bolts electrocuted the monster all of its body.

"I call upon the powers of Mars!" Sailor Mars's hair blew in a fiery breeze with a scroll in front of his face. "Fireballs…CHARGE!" He threw the enchanted scroll at the monster and caused it to suffer a great deal of pain as the scroll's cleansing ability took effect. "Sailor Moon heal him fast!"

Sailor Moon immediately got out his Crescent Moon Wand. Starry mist poured out from the wand as he spun in a circle. "Moon Healing Activation!" Golden beams of light shot out from the wand and purified the Shadow until it turned back into Luxord. "We did it!"

Luna went over towards Zexion, who looked like he was about to pass out. "Oh Zexion, I'm so sorry that we couldn't get here sooner," she said.

"Its fine Luna," he said weakly, "its not your fault." Sailor Jupiter and Mars helped Luxord up and took the boy towards Zexion. The abused boy's body tensed up as Luxord got close, but he ignored the pain. "Its not your fault either." He tried to stay strong and trick everyone, but they could all see it. He was a broken boy now.

"Yes it is," said Luxord. "I couldn't control that monster! I should've known that this was going to happen. I should've fought harder."

"There was nothing you could do," said Zexion. "We're only human after all."

Luxord let tears run down his cheeks as he looked at the pain he caused Zexion. He knew this was all his fault. If he just tried harder to fight off Zoisite and the Dark Crystal then he would've been able to keep that monster from harming the boy. This was all his fault as long as he was concerned. "I'm so sorry…I…I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," said Zexion. "It wasn't you…it was the Shadow monster who did it."

"You're just making up excuses," said Luxord.

"If he already forgave you, don't punish yourself further," said Tuxedo Mask. "We are all at fault. If we had gotten here sooner then we could've averted this whole incident. He wouldn't have been violated and Zoisite wouldn't have a crystal. We are all to blame."

Zexion wrapped the cape completely around him and closed his eyes. He didn't want to listen to any of this anymore. He just wanted to go home and sleep. Pretend like what happened today had never happened.

*~*

"For you, my queen!" Zoisite gave Maleficent the Yellow Rainbow Crystal. "I'm sad to say that we lost Bumboo to the Sailors, but at least we managed to take his crystal before they got in the way."

Queen Maleficent gazed at the crystal's beauty before she hide it away. "Oh well, the crystals are all that matter! Excellent work Zoisite, you've proven yourself useful to us. Now keep this up and we shall have all the Rainbow Crystal then the Silver Crystal shall be ours."

Malachite rose up from the ground. "When the time comes, I'll accompany him to steal the ones that Tuxedo Mask has in his possession. I'm already devising a plan to get his crystals."

"Excellent!" said the queen. "Although, try and not hurt him too much. He's too much of a man to waste. He could prove himself useful to us in the future. You may leave now."

The silver haired man hid his displeasure with the queen's idea. "As you say my queen. I'll try and go easy on him."

Zoisite and Malachite vanished to their chamber. They walked towards the massive bed that they shared and began to remove each other's clothes. Malachite claimed Zoisite's lips with his own as he tore off the blonde's clothes. Zoisite wrapped his legs around the man's waist as he carried him to bed.

"What should we do about Tuxedo Mask?" moaned Zoisite as Malachite bit into his neck.

"Don't worry about that, my love. You need to only concern yourself with collecting all the crystals before the Scouts get them." Malachite bit into the blonde's nipple forcing him to let out another moan.

"You're such a beast, Lord Malachite."

"I'll show you a beast," said Malachite as he thrusted his member inside Zoisite's ass.

*~*

END!

Gosh…I hoped this was good and sorry for making Zexy a rape victim. ***gives zexy a cookie*** There! All better now. I hope you all thought this chapter was okay. This will probably the last thing I post till after Christmas, in fact this is my Christmas present to you all! Well actually the next chapter is going to be very special and will be your late and extra Christmas present!  
READ AND REVIEW!

On the next chapter: Zexion gives up his Sailor powers and tries to deal with what happened to him. Leon tries to help Zexion, but will it be enough? Also a mysterious artist asks to paint Sora and Riku, but when she turns her back on the two, there's a drastic change in the boys' relationship. Things between Axel and Roxas heats up, while Zoisite has his eyes on the next crystal! What will happen between the boys? And who'll get their hands on the next crystal? Find out in **The Watercolor Prince!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**: review it ppl! anyways, dreamfairy is officialy my beta for the story. i'm going to putthem to work on the next chapter so look out for it and happy early new years to everyone. i still want to reviews for thsi chapter at least. i got a laptop for chrsitmas so that's pretty sweet. still learning now to use it though. anyways read and review and i shall update more often! YAY US! Oh and i will also be doing the sailor moon movies as well, but you'll find out more about that hwne i post them and i shall officially be writing the other arcs, but i need to finish this one before i get started on sailor moon return.

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing!**

**The Watercolor Prince!**

Sora and Luna were sitting at the park bench, and they were looking out to their man- made lake. The Sun reflected off the surface, making the lake sparkle. Sora placed his bag on the ground as he rested his back.

"I'm so worried about Zexion," he said.

Luna nodded her head, while she sat on all fours. "He hasn't been quite the same since what happened to him two days ago. To think that a Negaverse monster could actually go that far and do something like that to anyone. It's sickening and disturbing."

"Leon's on his way to check up on him," said Sora. "He hasn't been to school since then either, so Leon is going to make sure that he's okay."

"And why aren't you going with him?" asked Luna.

"SORA!" Kairi came running down the road and waved her arms everywhere. "Are you ready yet?"

The brunette jumped up from the bench and grabbed his bag. "I'm on my way, woman! See ya Luna!"

He started to run towards her and the Crescent Moon Wand fell out of his bag without him noticing. Luna immediately went after the wand as it bounced its way towards the lake. She managed to catch it before it fell in and let out a deep sigh. "Stupid boy! He's so irresponsible. Why this wand allows him to be its master is beyond me."

* * *

Axel held onto Roxas's hand as they walked down the road from the movies. The pyro took his young boyfriend out on a real date to celebrate their two month anniversary and was now dragging him to eat somewhere. The blonde orbited closer towards him, while he clasped both his hands to his right hand.

"I love you, Axel," said Roxas.

The red head kissed the boy's forehead. "I love you too, baby."

"Feed me, please!"

"You're starting to sound like your brother now," said Axel.

Roxas punched his boyfriend's stomach, but his weak little arms didn't hurt him much. "I can't believe you just compared me to Sora! We're nothing alike," he shouted. "He's…a klutz and a hyperactive monkey, while I'm pretty and adorable and not a hyperactive monkey."

"Okay. Okay," said Axel. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's small waist and kissed him again. "You're not like Sora. You never lose the Crescent Moon Wand or get F's in class or trip and fall all over the place."

He giggled and snuggled his head onto the boy's chest. "Good! Now take me out to eat before I eat you alive."

Axel winked his eye and rubbed the boy's back. "Kinky, aren't you?" he said. "I think I might like that."

"Shut up, you pervert!"

"Like I said before, I love you."

* * *

"Ellone, I'm going to my friend's house, I won't be home till later."

A beautiful, woman with short black hair walked out of the Leonhart's kitchen and carried a glass of water in her hands. "Alright Squall. Just promise me that you will be careful out there," she said softly. "I don't want you to get into another fight. Uncle Laguna won't be happy to hear about what his son has been doing."

Their small apartment was nice and cozy, which suited the both of them since they didn't like to live anywhere big or extravagant. The walls were covered by few pictures of them, they had a nice little TV, and modern black furniture just like Leon liked. The only thing different was their bedroom since both had a vastly different sense of personal decoration. She wasn't so pleased that she had to share a bathroom with her little brother, but she was going to say anything because she was too shy to say something about it.

The long, haired brunette laughed at his adopted, older sister as he put on his black coat with red angel wings on the back. "Hey, give me some credit. I haven't gotten into any fights so far since we got here." This was technically a lie since he was Sailor Jupiter and was getting into fights with the Negaverse. "I'll be extra careful if that will make you feel a little better."

"It won't spare you completely, but it'll help." She waved him off, while she adjusted her robe to fit her comfortably. "Bye Squall."

"Bye Ellone." Leon closed the door behind him and took the bus ten miles away to find himself in front of the apartment complex where Zexion lived with his mother. "So this is where he lives. Must be nice to live have a doctor for a mom." He walked up the two flights of stairs to the boy's home and calmly knocked on the door.

A small, lilac haired boy opened the door with a depressed look on his face and a book in his hand. Knowing how the boy was, the book was probably either some complicated medical or computer text that would probably only end up confusing Leon. "Hello Leon, it's nice to see you. Please come inside." He flashed a fake smile that was beyond miserable as he let the brunette in his home. "What are you doing here?"

Leon took a seat on the comfy looking sofa that was calling his name after he took of his boots. "I just came to check up on you. We haven't seen you at school lately so we got worried." He watched as Zexion took a seat on the other side of the couch. "Sora was going to come, but Kairi and Tidus ended up dragging him somewhere else. So how are you doing, Zexion?"

"I'm just fine. I'm sorry for worrying you all. Don't worry about me," he said, "I'll be back to school on Monday. I just haven't been feeling so hot lately."

"Does it have anything to do with the incident?"

Zexion stayed silent and hid his face behind his hair. "No, I've just been doing some soul searching. Speaking of which, how is Luxord doing?"

"His dad got stationed to a military base in Germany so they left yesterday," he said.

"I see."

"So what do you mean by soul searching?" he asked, nicely.

He still kept hiding behind his hair as he crawled into a ball. "I'm no longer going to be Sailor Mercury. I'm quitting the Scouts."

"WHAT! You can't do that. We need you, Zexion."

"I know," he said, "but I just don't want this to happen again." His face turned puffy and red as tears streamed down his face.

"Zexion." Leon got up from his spot on the couch and hugged the crying boy, which was very odd for him. He wasn't the type to show any actual emotion, but Zexion's case was special. The lilac haired boy needed a friend to help him.

* * *

Queen Maleficent approached the dark lord of the Negaverse with the Yellow Rainbow Crystal in her hand. "My lord, I have a gift for you." She bowed in respect as the crystal floated away from her hand towards her master. "I hope this is enough to sustain you for now."

"This will do for now, Queen Maleficent." The cloaked figure absorbed some of the energy within the crystal and a green aura surrounded him. "Ah, if only we had the other three in our possession."

"I am working on it," said the queen. "Don't worry. We shall claim the remaining crystals and steal the ones that Tuxedo Mask has."

"Excellent."

The queen got back up on her feet and took her staff with her. "Farewell, Seeker of Darkness. I shall return with the other crystals then the Silver Crystal will be yours." She returned to her throne and called upon her agents. "Zoisite! Malachite! I command you two to show yourselves." Her body erupted in an explosion of green fire as her two remaining warriors arrived. "Has the next carrier revealed themselves?"

"Yes my queen," said Zoisite. "Would you like to see for yourself?"

"Please Zoisite."

Zoisite raised the Dark Crystal above his head as a bright beam shot out of it. "Oh Dark Crystal, reveal to us the next Shadow just waiting to be freed!" The image of a young woman with a ponytail and glasses appeared within the beam. "She's the carrier of the Green Rainbow Crystal and the Shadow, Veena. I'll get started on this mission at once, my queen."

"Hurry Zoisite, and don't you fail me again."

"Yes my queen."

* * *

"WOW!"

Sora, Kairi, and Tidus gazed at admiration at the beautiful paintings in the art gallery for a new, popular artist. The painting they were currently drooling over was of a beautiful princess with long, blonde hair. She wore a white dress with red roses on it; she looked like the picture of perfection and beauty.

"I wish I could make something like that," said Kairi. "These paintings are just so beautiful; I could look at them all day."

"Me too," added Tidus. "Hey, Sora, what do you think of Lonnie LeNay's paintings?" The blonde looked at his friend who was completely drooling over the painting next to them. "Holy cow! That looks exactly like you."

Sora nodded his head, slowly. "That's what I was thinking." The painting was of a boy that looked exactly like Sora, but only more dignified then the klutzy brunette. However the similarities in their looks were just astonishing. "It's titled 'Moon Prince.' Like I could ever be a prince."

Kairi agreed as she hid her giggled with her newly manicured hands. "That's true. You would have to have to give up junk food, exercise, and actually not be almost failing out of school."

"You're mean Kairi."

"It's the truth Sora."

"Well I'm going to prove that stereotype wrong!" Sora marched out of the gallery with his head held up high. "I'll show you that you're wrong!"

Kairi and Tidus laughed to themselves as they watched the drama queer march off into the afternoon.

* * *

Luna struggled to carry the Crescent Moon Wand in her mouth as she tried to chase Sora all over town. She placed the wand down as she tried to regain the feeling back in her jaw. "Ugh! I wish this wand had a Sora Detector, it would make finding that boy so much easier." She rested for a few minutes before picking the wand back up and running around to find the klutz.

* * *

Riku was walking on sidewalk, on his way home, when he noticed a poster for a local artist and her painting. He had to stop as he lost his breath. The picture of the artist's painting looked like a close up version of the boy from his dreams. "It can't be. Could she possibly know who he is?"

A brunette girl with a ponytail and glasses just happened to see Riku and stopped walking to look at him. "He's perfect!" she said softly. "He's the perfect model for my next painting." She walked up towards him and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me, sir. I was just wondering if you could model for me."

"Excuse me?" said Riku. "What do you want, you creeper?"

"I'm not a creeper!" she said offended. "I'm just a painter and I was wondering if you would pose for me. I've had this idea for a painting, but I haven't been able to find models who would work for it, but you're perfect for the part! Please say yes."

"I don't know," said Riku. He then noticed the pleading look on the girl's face. "Do I have to take my clothes off?"

The girl blushed and shook her head. "No, you can wear exactly what you're wearing. I just need mostly need your face to put on the body."

"I guess I can do it then."

"You will? Oh thank you so much! My name is Peggy, by the way."

He smiled. "I'm Riku." They had just started to walk when he was knocked down by a ball of brown hair. "Oh no, please tell me I'm imagining it. You again!"

"You're an ass, Riku!" shouted Sora. They both got back on their feet and brushed off the dirt from their clothes. "So who's your friend?"

Peggy gasped as she began to look at Sora's face and messed with the boy's hair a little bit. "I can't believe that I'm so lucky! I found both of them at the same time."

"What's the matter with you lady!"

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just in shock that I found the other model I was looking for!"

Riku couldn't help but to burst out in laughter. "Porcupine Head a model! You've got to be kidding me."

Sora glared at the boy. "I can so model! If a heartless snob like you can model than so can I!"

"How did you know about my modeling?"

"Zack."

The silver haired boy sighed. "Of course, he can't keep his mouth shut to save his life."

"So umm…will you model for me?" asked Peggy.

Sora smiled and nodded his head. "I would love to!"

"That's great."

Riku rolled his eyes as he started to follow the two in front of him. "This is going to be a very long day."

* * *

Leon was making some tea in the kitchen, while Zexion was still crying his little heart out. After Zexion had his mini breakdown earlier, the boy had crawled up into a ball and silently cried himself to a stupor. Leon tried to pull him out of it, but everything he was doing wasn't working and not to mention he wasn't have any lucky convincing Zexion about not quitting the Scouts.

He was in for a long ride.

The tea started to whine like it normally does when finished. Leon took the tea and poured it into a cup then handed it to Zexion. "Drink this," he said. "It should help to calm your nerves."

Zexion took the cup slowly and didn't bother to drink it yet. "Thank you, Squall." He noticed that Leon winced when his real name was used. "Why don't you like us calling you by your real name? Why don't you ever talk about your past either?'

"I just don't like to talk about it," he said. "My past isn't that great."

"Why is that?"

Leon sat down on the recliner. "Do you really want to know?" He saw the boy's lilac hair move up and down. "Fine…when I was 2 years old until I was about nine years old, I was in an orphanage because my father went off to fight in a war. I spent my whole life resenting my father. After the war was over, the country asked him to be their president so he took us out of the orphanage and we lived with him in the country of Esthar."

"WAIT!" said Zexion. "You're the son of Laguna Lorie? The Great Liberator of Esthar?"

Leon took a sip out of the soda that he took out of the fridge. "Yeah, that's my dear old dad. The Great Liberator of Esthar. He's also the great abandoner of his family. Did you know he left my mom when he found out she was pregnant with me? She had to raise his seven year old adopted daughter and her newborn son. He eventually came back after some 'soul searching' after he realized how big of a mistake he made. Bullshit! I hate that man. Then when my mom passed away we lived with him till I was about two then he put it us in that orphanage when the war started. The orphanage was great though. The lady who ran it, Edea, she's a wonderful and kind-hearted woman. She was like the mother I never got to knew and Ellone was the perfect big sister."

"I guess the orphanage wasn't something out of _Oliver Twist_?" added Zexion.

"No, I liked it there," said Leon, "but when the war was over we were taken out of their by my father and we lived with him in Esthar. It was great I guess, but it didn't last that long. I was there for about a year when my father and I started to fight like cats and dogs. He couldn't stand me, Ellone told me it's because I reminded him so much of my mother that it hurt him on the inside, but I didn't believe him. So then we moved in the city and I went to school here. At school I went to, before I got kicked out, I changed my name to Leon Leonhart and I was the silent loner that everyone was terrified of, but oddly enough the most popular girl at school asked me out."

"Ew," said Zexion, "girls are icky!"

Leon started to laugh a bit. "Her name was Rinoa Heartilly and she's possibly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. We were together for about two years; actually we broke up shortly before I got kicked out. I kept getting into fights with the school's leader of the disciplinary committee, Seifer Almasy."

"Sounds like drama."

"Very much so. After a few bad fights with Seifer, and me giving him a nasty black eye and a broken arm, I got kicked out. My dad was able to pull some strings and got me transferred over here and Ellone got a job closer towards this part of town and a new apartment."

Zexion took a sip out of his tea. "Sounds like your dad is trying his hardest to buy your love."

"Probably."

* * *

"Come on Roxy get in! The water's perfect." Axel rested his naked body against the tub as he let the hot water sooth his body. He loved that the shrine had this type of bath; sure it took a while for it to warm up, but it was well worth the wait. "Roxy, get in!"

Roxas appeared topless with a short towel wrapped around his waist. "Is it hot?"

"The water or you?" said Axel. "You're looking pretty sexy babe." The blonde blushed, while the red head tugged at the boy's towel. "Come on babe, take it off for me?"

"Umm…turn around please?" He waited till Axel had his back at him then took a step in the tub, removing the towel. "Okay, you can look now." Roxas's entire body was underwater and Axel smiled at him very predator like. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Axel swam up towards him. "Because you look like an angel." He kissed the boy softly on the lips.

Roxas moaned as he wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and his legs around his waist, while Axel deepened their kiss.

Riku and Sora stood perfectly still as Peggy drew their picture on her sketch pad. "You two are perfect together," said Peggy. "I'll be finished in a couple of minutes just so you know." She smudged Sora's face down a little to make him seem a little more alive like his model was.

Sora was relieved to hear this because he really had to pee.

"Perfect! I'm finished," she said.

"Great!" Sora jumped up from his spot and ran to the bathroom.

Riku rolled his eyes at the brunette. "I told him to go easy on that hot chocolate."

Peggy giggled as she put her drawing away. "Oh go easy on him, Riku. He seems like a really sweet boy."

"I guess so Lonnie."

Her body tensed up as she turned around. "How did you know?"

"I saw all your drawings in the other bedroom," said Riku, "so it was pretty obvious to put two and two together."

"Hey Peggy!" said Sora. "Why do you have all these paintings done by Lonnie LeNay? Are you like some crazed stalker or something?"

Riku started to laugh. "No, she is Lonnie."

"What!" Sora came running into the room carrying a picture of two princely looking boys with one of them holding onto a golden, star shaped locket. "Are you telling me you're the one who made all these beautiful paintings?"

"Oh that one is my favorite." Peggy took the painting out of Sora's dangerous hands. "It came from a story that my grandmother used to tell me. There was a prince of the earth and moon who fell in love with each other, but because the Earth and Moon were not in good terms their love was forbidden and hated. However, during on of their secret meetings, the Moon Prince gave the earthly prince his locket so that he would always remember that he loved him and would wait for him till the world ended." She placed both her drawings safely away and returned to the boys. "Now that I think about it, Sora you look like the Moon Prince in my painting."

"Really? You think so?"

Riku gasped for a second after hearing the words Moon Prince. "He can't be the one who I've been dreaming about," he whispered. "He's too much of a klutz."

"What was that, Riku?" shouted Sora.

"Nothing, I just said I'm amazed that you haven't klutz out during this entire session," arrogantly said Riku. "There might be hope for you yet, Porcupine Head." He let out a deep chuckle with his muscular chest rising up causing Sora to get a little blind sided. Now that Sora thought about it, Riku was a really hot guy. It was such a shame that he was a total jerk though. "What are you staring at Sora?"

The boy blushed and turned away. "Nothing."

Riku smirked after seeing the boy blush. The little klutz was actually pretty adorable when he wasn't falling down everywhere and making a big mess. If it wasn't because of the boy's klutziness and his age then Riku could've seen the two of them going out, maybe. "Oh well." He got up from the sofa. "I have to go now. I'll stop by tomorrow to see how the painting came out if you don't mind?"

Peggy nodded her head as she cleaned up the living room. "Sure! You can drop by around one or two. I should be done by then."

"Alright, goodbye Peggy, bye Sora."

"Wow, he actually said my name," said Sora. "Maybe he's not a total jerk then." He went to the kitchen with Peggy who was cleaning up the dishes from earlier. "So Peggy, why do you go by an alias name anyways?"

She finished washing a cup before turning off the water and facing him. "It's because I'm not glamorous enough to show my real face. When I first started I went by my real name, but I was never noticed and I wasn't a very popular painter, but when I used that fake name and didn't appear to my own shows personally I gained a lot of popularity. I guess it's the mystique that made everyone finally look at my work."

"But are you happy with this?" he said. "I mean, don't you want people to appreciate the real you and your work?"

"It would be nice, but we can't always have everything we want, can we?" She finished up the last of the dishes before smiling at the boy. "Anyways it's getting late and I have to finish the paintings before tomorrow! Also, your parents must be getting worried about you."

"Right!" said Sora. "I'll be back tomorrow?"

"Alright, goodnight Sora."

"Night Peggy!" He walked out of the house and marched up the hill when he felt something heavy hit his head. "Ouchie! What the hell was that?" He looked down at the ground to find the Crescent Moon Wand laying there. "The wand hit me?"

"It was me you idiot!" Luna was standing on the railing above Sora's head, and she looked very pissed off.

"I didn't know you had two of these, Luna." Sora picked the wand up and put it inside his bag. "Wait! Where's my wand?"

"There's only one you dumbass! That's the wand you almost dropped into a lake! I've been hunting you down all day just to return it to you," yelled the cat. "Honestly Sora you're so irresponsible with that wand that it's ridiculous. I'm ashamed of you sometimes!"

Sora began to giggle as he put the wand away. "Oops! I was wondering why my bag was starting to feel light!" He then noticed that the wand was beginning to beep loudly and took it back out. "A Rainbow Crystal is here. Its time for Sailor Moon to get to work!" He pulled out his Sailor Communicator. "Scouts, a new crystal is active, we need to get to work!" He then raised his hand into the air. "Moon Prism Power!"

* * *

Axel and Roxas got Sora's message after they finished their bath, while they were still drying off. The lovers hurried up and finished getting dressed before Axel pulled out his Power Stick and Roxas got his Keychain.

"Mars Power!"

"Kingdom Key Power!"

* * *

Leon heard Sora's message and immediately took out his Power Stick when he looked down at Zexion who was hesitating. The boy just stared at his Mercury Power Stick and did nothing.

"You have a choice to make, Zexion," said Leon. "You can either continue to fight the good fight and stop the Negaverse from hurting anyone else or you can just give up and let them win because we can't afford to lose you."

"Its not like I'm the strongest Scout. You don't need me."

Leon shook his head. "That's not true! You are the strongest! We are all the strongest Scouts. We each have our strengths and weaknesses. You're the smartest one out of all of us. Face it Zexion, your brain is a deadly weapon."

Zexion smiled as he looked up to face the boy. "Thank you, Squall." He noticed how the boy didn't flinch or react when his real name was said. "So do you trust me?"

"I trust you," said Leon. "I trust that you won't tell anyone my secrets."

"Alright," said Zexion. "I've made my choice." He picked up his Power Stick and stood up to face the brunette, even though Leon was five four and he was only four eight. "I decided to stay."

"Face your fears head on," said Leon.

"And cut their throats," added Zexion. "Mercury Power!"

Leon smiled. "Took the words out of my mouth. Jupiter Power!"

* * *

Peggy was putting the finishing touches on her painting. It really didn't need that much color after all because her shading was excellent so the paint would only harm her drawing. "Well now that's done I think its time to get some rest for tomorrow." She was about to enter he bedroom when flower petals danced around her living room. "What is going on?"

"HAHHAHAHA!" Zoisite appeared with the Dark Crystal in his hand. "Hello Lonnie LeNay or should I say Peggy Jones."

"AH! You're one of those art thieves aren't you? No! You can't have any of my paintings! I worked hard on them and you can't have them."

Zoisite laughed. "Don't worry; I'm after something far more valuable then some silly drawings. I'm after your crystal!" He raised the Dark Crystal up causing rings of energy to appear around Peggy's body. "Be free Veena, Shadow of the Green Crystal! Be Free!"

The rings exploded leaving behind an angel winged woman wearing a long, white robes and blue hair. "HAHA! Veena at your service, Master Zoisite."

He took the Green Rainbow Crystal that came out of the Shadow's body and hid it safely within his clothes. "Let's go wreck some havoc before those meddlesome Sailor Scouts arrive."

"Yes sir!'

They smashed the window and flew towards a construction zone. The villains laughed as they thought they were home free when they felt a sudden spike in good energy.

"Who's there!" shouted Zoisite.

Sailor Moon appeared from behind one of the steel pillars and jumped down to where the Negaverse warriors were at. "It is I! I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice! How dare you running Peggy's dreams of becoming a famous artist and bringing joy to people through her art! I cannot allow you to go unpunished!" He crossed his arm over the other as he gave them his signature pose. "In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"This is pathetic," said Zoisite. "I'll finish her before she does anymore harm. ZOI!"

A blast of energy came at Sailor Moon when a red rose destroyed it. "I won't allow you to cause any harm to Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask got down from one of the cranes. "I wont allow you to leave with that crystal either, Zoisite."

Zoisite laguehd as he leaped onto one of the pillars and ran. "Bring it on Mask Boy! Veena, finish of Moon Boy!" He kept running as Tuxedo Mask followed him from behind.

"Yes sir!" She spread her wings and feathers began to fly up to the sky. "See if you can dodge this Sailor Bitch!"

"That was rude," said Sailor Moon. "I'm nobodies bitch!" The tip of the feathers began to move and drew the outline of some object. The outlines turned into giant rocks that started to land on top of Sailor Moon. "AH! I hate feathers! I hate art! This is going to hurt a lot!" He ran around in circles as he tried to avoid being crushed.

"This is fun. Let's see if you can dodge this one!" The feathers drew a giant anvil that came crashing down.

"Mars Fireball Ignite!"

"Fire!"

Two fireballs flew out from nowhere and destroyed the anvil just before it landed on top of Sailor Moon's head. The hero looked around and saw no one around until he the fence opened up revealing the Keybearer and the Scouts, including Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Jupiter raised his finger up. "We wont allow you to hurt our friend."

"In the name of Planets and the Moon," said Sailor Mars.

"We punish you," finished Sailor Mercury. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

The Keybearer raised his Keyblade up as its tip began to glow blue. "Blizzard!" Several snowflakes began to fire out from the Keyblade as Mercury's bubbles created its fog; the fog became a small ice storm.

Sailor Moon jumped on top of one of the pillars. "You guys hold her off! I'm going to catch Zoisite before he escapes!"

* * *

Tuxedo Mask struggled to stop Zoisite this time. Somehow the blonde had gained new abilities making him stronger and faster. The caped man was going to have to try harder if he was going to stop the Negaverse warrior from escaping.

"What's wrong Tuxedo Mask?" said Zoisite. "Are you losing your touch?"

"Not a chance!" He threw several red roses at the boy, but they were blocked by a storm of flower petals. Zoisite created another storm of flower petals that wrapped itself around Tuxedo Mask before he fired another ZOI blast. Tuxedo Mask was left helpless as he fought the storm on his own.

Sailor Moon saw the attack and reacted qauickly. "I haven't done this in a while, but don't let me down now." He removed his tiara and threw it at the ZOI blast. "Moon Tiara Magic!" Just as the blast about to touch Tuxedo Mask, the magic tiara blocked it as well as neutralized the flower storm. "It's your turn, Zoisite!" He jumped across the pillars. "Moon Prism Defense!" The locket on his chest glowed as a giant crescent moon appeared from it as he tackled Zoisite and took the crystal from him.

Zoisite was falling off the building very fast. "Queen Maleficent isn't going to like this." He vanished in a flower storm before could land on a pile of scrap metal.

Tuxedo Mask smiled as he approached the Sailor Scout. "I thank you, Sailor Moon for saving my life," he said.

"It's the least I can do." Sailor Moon held onto the Green Rainbow Crystal close to his chest. "You always save me and you let me keep that locket of yours, which you can have back whenever you want."

"Keep the locket; I'll probably just lose it again." He handed the boy a single red rose. "You can keep this as a symbol of my gratitude. Take care of the crystal for me too because I will come back to take it so I can restore what was lost from me." He then leaped off into the sunset.

Sailor Moon held onto the crystal and the rose. "I hope we never have to fight," he said softly. "I don't think I could stomach it." He put the items safely away. "Now I have to help my friends!"

* * *

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder Crash!" Thunder shot out from Sailor Jupiter's circlet and stopped Veena in her tracks.

The Keybearer raised his Keyblade into the air. "Thunder!" A series of weaker thunder bolts came down from the sky and electrocuted the monster. "How did you like them apples?"

"I don't think she liked it." Sailor Moon stepped forward as he held the Crescent Moon Wand in his hand. "I'll finish this off, guys. Great job, by the way." He began to spin the wand around in his hand as a light mist began to come out from the wand. "Moon Healing Activation!"

Veena screamed in pain as the wand began to heal her and continued to scream until Peggy was left behind on the ground. When the artist finally regain control of her body, Scouts leaped into the sky and vanished.

* * *

Peggy was finished putting down the last of her paintings when she heard the door opened and the boys walked in. "Oh, hi Sora and Riku. How are you boys doing?"

"We're fine Peggy," said Sora, "but why are you taking down your paintings?"

Riku agreed. "We were walking towards your studio when we saw that this place was closing."

"It's not closing," said Peggy, "I'm just changing a few things. Lonnie is dead! Now I'm going back to being Peggy Jones, thanks to Sora's advice." She picked up a large drawing and handed it to the boys. "It's the completed version of the one from yesterday; I hope I did you both justice." She went into the back room to finish getting her paintings together to take home.

The drawing consisted of two formal versions of Riku and Sora. They were holding onto the other's hands and looked as if they were about to kiss. In the background there was a large full moon with stars sparkling around them. They looked at peace with each other in their happy world.

"It's beautiful," said Sora.

"Yes you are," said Riku.

Sora looked up to face the silver haried boy. "Excuse me?"

Riku gulped as he shook his head. "I didn't say anything." His face started to turn red as Sora went back to ignoring him. A sigh came out of his mouth as he continued to look at the drawing. "She did a great job."

"Hey Riku?" The silver haired guy looked at Sora again who was smiling at him with a cute grin. "Thanks for being so nice yesterday." He kissed the man's cheek and went towards Peggy to return the painting.

Riku's face was now redder than Axel's hair. "What just happened?

* * *

END! hope ya'll loved it! i liked it. ^_^

on the next chapter: Leon and Sora fight over who gets to convert Zack to team gay/bi when they find out he has a girlfriend, Aerith! Turns out that Aerith is leaving soon to study to become a doctor when she becomes the next target for Zoisite. Can Leon and Sora stop fighting over Zack long enough to save Aerith? Find out in** A Case of Jealous, Call the Doctor!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **This chapter is a little different. A lot of OOC for Leon, but its pretty good. I love all those people who reviewed my last chapter. my inbox was super full! Love ya'll! Dont forget to reveiw again.

**Disclaimer:** NADA!

**A Case of Jealously, Call the Doctor!**

"This is Sunny Steve! The forecast for today is sunny and hot!"

The city was covered by rain clouds as it rained down hard around Tokyo. Leon wore only his school uniform because the forecast said it would be sunny. He was an idiot for listening to the weather man. That idiot Sunny Steve was always wrong; the forecast was always the complete opposite of what he said.

"Dumbass weatherman!" shouted Leon, as he ran down the street. He used his bag to protect him from some of the rain. "I hate this! I knew I should've taken a jacket." He kept running down the street when he bumped into someone's chest. Now he felt like Sora, always bumping into somebody. "GAH! Hey watch it buddy! I'm covered in water because of you asshole!"

"Sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough; I'm going to have to kick your ass." Leon lifted up his rain soaked head only to find his not so secret, hetero crush staring down at him, Zack Fair. "Oh, I'm sorry." The older man smiled as he used his umbrella to shield Leon from the rain. "I didn't mean to threaten you.

Zack laughed as he handed Leon his stuff. "It's alright, Leon. It happens." The duo began to walk in the storm. "So I haven't seen you or Sora at the arcade in a while. It's getting kind of boring without you guys causing some type of drama. You should really stop by sometime." He gave the younger brunette a big grin. "I could score you some free tokens in exchange!"

Leon tried not to grin like a total dork, which he knew Sora would do since they both shared a common crush on the guy. "Well if that's the case then maybe I will!"

"Great," said Zack. "I also heard that you're a great cook so I was wondering if you could teach me sometime. I can't even make toast to save my life." He revealed a sad frown, while the rain began to calm down.

"Not a problem!" Leon pulled out a pen and paper from his bag. "Just right down your address and I'll stop by to give you some lessons sometime." Zack wrote down his address then handed it back to him. "Wow, you're not that far from where I live! I can stop by today if you want?"

Zack hung his head to his side. "Umm…tonight?" He closed his umbrella because the storm had finally ended. "Tonight's not good."

Leon smiled as he completely ignored the guy. "Great! I'll see you then." He started to run back to his house to get ready.

"But…I have a date tonight." Zack sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Someone remind me why I even bother!"

"Hello Zack!" A petite, brunette woman with a basket of flowers approached the confused arcade manager. She wore a cute, pink dress with her hair tied up by a large ribbon in a ponytail. "I'm glad I ran into you!"

Zack smiled as he hugged the woman. "Hello Aerith! How are you my love?" He kissed her gently on the lips.

"Stop! You'll crush my flowers." She smiled as she pushed herself away from him. "I just wanted to let you know that I can't make it to dinner tonight. I've been promoted."

"That's great news!" cheered Zack. "That means you'll go to Africa to research that outbreak with Dr. Bennett! Oh wait…that means we won't see each other for two years."

Aerith frowned, while a single tear fell onto her cheek. "That's what I was thinking too."

Zack shook his head and smiled at her. "Its fine, babe. I'll wait for you to come back." He kissed her again, brushing her tear away. "This is your dream after all."

"Thank you for being so understanding."

"Yo lovebirds!" Riku snuck up on the both of them with a cheesy grin. "What's new with you two?"

Aerith frowned as she reached up to kiss her boyfriend. "I better get going. I'll talk to you later?" She turned to face Riku and handed the silver haired boy a flower. "Stop sneaking up on people, Riku. It's very rude."

Riku held onto the flower, while he prayed he didn't piss her off. Aerith was a very sweet girl, but she was the last person you wanted to anger. "Yes ma'am, I won't sneak up on you guys ever again!" The guys watched as she walked off towards the hospital she worked at. "So what did I walk in on?"

Zack frowned as he pulled his best friend by his arm. "I'll explain over coffee.

* * *

"So Aerith is leaving for Africa?" said Riku.

Zack nodded his head, while taking a sip out of his coffee. "She'll be gone for two of the longest years of my life."

"That bites man." Riku leaned his back against the cushy booth. "You're going to wait for her, right? I mean you two are like the best couple I've ever seen."

"I would take that as a compliment," said Zack, "if it wasn't for your amnesia."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you use that excuse all the time. Rub in my past pain why don't ya?"

"Sorry. Well at least Leon will be there to help out. He's going to be teaching me how to cook."

"You cook?" Riku started to laugh as he put his cup of coffee back on the table. "This will end in a massive fire. Besides don't you think his crush on you would be an issue?"

Zack smiled as he shook his head. "Leon's an ice prince, he wouldn't have a crush on me; you're probably thinking about Sora," he said. "Besides I'm straight so nothing going to happen."

Riku blushed a little as he thought about a few days ago when Sora kissed him. What was that about anyways? He thought that the ball of energy hated his guts. The only other sad part about this is that Zack's too oblivious to know that Leon has massive crush on him as well.

"I think I'll become a doctor too," blurted out Zack.

"You can't! What about your dream of being a SOLIDER?"

"I'll trade it in for her."

Riku slammed his palms down on the table. "You can't do that! She wouldn't want you to give up on her dream for her! Just wait for her to come back. Two years isn't as long as you two think. Time will past by fast. I promise."

Zack frowned. "Maybe you're right."

* * *

"Queen Maleficent isn't pleased that I lost that crystal to the Scouts," said Zoisite. "I have to get claim the next crystal if I'm ever to gain her forgiveness." He held onto the Dark Crystal as he released its power. "Reveal to me the next carrier!"

The projection of Aerith was shown in front of him.

"She's a looker," said Malachite. He calmly approached the blonde with his head held high. "So she's the carrier of the next crystal?"

Zoisite hissed at him. "I thought I was the only one for you, Malachite!"

Malachite chuckled as he stroked the blonde's cheek. "You know you're the only one for me, my dear. Now take that frown off your face." He gave him a white rose. "I think you should get to work now before the queen gets anymore angry at you."

"Of course Malachite."

* * *

Leon banged on the door to Zack's apartment with a bag full of groceries. "Hey Zack, are you in there? It's Leon."

The opened as a tired looking Zack was standing on the opposite side wearing a pair of sweats. "Hey there Leon. How are you doing? Thanks for coming today, I really appreciate it. You might want to be careful in here though because the place is a bit of a disaster zone!"

"Please it's never as bad as they say." Leon smiled at the guy with his eye's clothes and just waltzed his way in. When he finally opened his eyes that's when it hit him. Zack wasn't exaggerating; the place was a disaster zone. There were clothes everywhere, dishes were piling up, the place was dusty, and he didn't even want to get started on that stain in the carpet. "Wow, this place is a real shit hole. How can you live here?"

Zack moved his arm behind his back. "Haha, well you get used to it after a while."

Leon put the groceries down. "Get me some cleaning supplies, we're getting to work on this place before we get started cooking!" He got a broom, dust cleaner, and a vacuum with a determined look on his face. The loud roar of the vacuum could be heard as the boy ran across the house and cleaned up all the junk. He accidentally bumped into one of the end tables. When he checked to make sure he didn't break anything he saw a picture of Zack with some girl. "Hey Zack, is this your sister or something?"

He came in from the kitchen since Leon put him to dishes duty. He looked at the picture and shook his head. "Nope! That's not my sister. She's my girlfriend, Aerith."

"Girlfriend!" And with that, Leon lost all hope in Zack.

* * *

"Love stinks!" said Leon as he stroked Luna's fur.

"Well you knew he was straight," said the cat.

Leon frowned. "Yeah…but there was still a chance that I could convert him, till I found out about that girl."

"What's going on?" Sora popped up from behind a tree with a smile on his face. "I heard that you helped Zack out yesterday, that was mighty nice of you." His face turned evil as he gave the brunette an evil glare. "How dare you think you could steal Zack away from me?"

"I thought you were super obsessed with Tuxedo Mask and Riku? Anyways he's more my type then yours!" Leon smacked the boy's face with the palm of his hands and rested against the tree. "Besides, he has a girlfriend. Her name is Aerith."

Sora looked like his power little heart got stomped on. "What! What! NOOOOO! He can't have a girlfriend," he said. "Why didn't he tell us that so we wouldn't obsess over him? Ah, this is bites!" His face was covered with tears and his face turned red.

Luna sighed. "Strange boys."

"There's good news though, Sora! She's leaving for two years."

"What!" Sora began to cheer. "That means we can go Love Scouts and snatch him up!"

Leon agreed. "Well then I think we should get to work!"

The cat didn't like the sound of any of this. "So much for Leon being an ice prince. He's just as bad as Sora." Leon and Sora began to run towards the arcade with Luna trying to keep up with the insane duo.

Sora busted his way into the arcade and began to hunt down Zack. "Oh Zack! Zack! Where are you?"

A creepy, stoner looking guy came out from underneath one of the machines. "Zack isn't here today. He took the day off to help his girlfriend move out."

"No!" Sora then walked towards one of machines and began to play the new Sailor V video game.

Leon stomped his foot onto the ground. "Damn! He's not there!"

"You know you're starting to act like Sora." Riku stood against the stop sign with his arms crossed over his chest. "I suggest that you two leave Zack and Aerith alone. The two of them are in love and you're messing with that."

"Never!" Leon wrapped his hands around Riku's pale neck, strangling the poor guy. "If she's leaving him for two years then he's going to need someone there for him! And I'm just the guy for the job." When he finally let Riku go, the silver haired boy fainted on the sidewalk. "Oh, Riku…are you okay?"

* * *

"So we're hitting his apartment?" asked Sora.

Leon nodded his head and held onto his bag of food. "Making this stew will be the perfect excuse to see him!"

"And my lack of cooking skills won't hurt either! This plan is perfect."

* * *

Roxas went into the kitchen to look for some food because he was seriously starving after his soccer practice. He looked around the entire kitchen, but the whole thing was cleaned out. "What the heck. MOM! Where's all the food."

A blue haired woman in an apron walked into the kitchen. "Sora and Leon had came over earlier and asked if they could have some food so they could teach their friend Zack how to cook. Well actually Leon is going to have to teach both of them. How sweet is that?"

The blonde had his fist up in the air. "I'm going to get you for this Sora! How dare you take all the food! I'm going to Zack's apartment, I'll be back later!"

His mother laughed as the blonde stormed off. "Bye Roxas."

* * *

"Thanks for coming over again," said Zack, "and it's nice to see you Sora."

The hyperactive brunette smiled at his friend. "It was no problem at all! Besides I really need to learn how to cook."

Zack smiled. "So where did you get all the food from?"

"We raided Sora's house," said Leon.

"Nice." His phone started to ring and he ran to get it. "Hello? Hey Aerith." The younger brunettes held in their anger and started to fix the food. He hanged up the phone and went into the kitchen to face them. "I'm sorry, but I have to go get Aerith. She seems pretty upset. Will dinner ruin?"

Leon frowned. "It'll settle for a while. Don't be too late."

"Thanks!" said Zack as he got his stuff and left. "I owe you both big time!"

That's what he said an hour ago. Leon and Sora were sitting at the table playing Go Fish with a deck of cards that they had found. They were bored half to death. Leon had spaced out completely after he turned off the stove and Sora was sleeping as usual.

Luna found her way to the apartment and was outside the screen door when she noticed that the Crescent Moon Wand was beeping in Sora's bag. "Huh! The Crescent Wand Alert is going off. Wake up Sora!" Forgetting that the door was close, she crashed against the door, failing backwards after startling both boys.

"What the!" Leon looked up. "I was so out of it and why is Luna laying on the ground like that?"

"Beats me," said Sora as he woke up. "She's a weird cat." He then started to hear that his wand was going off. "The wand. Zoisite's after a crystal!" He got up from the table and raised his hand in the air. "Moon Prism Power!"

"Scout time. Jupiter Power!"

* * *

Zack defended Aerith to the best of his abilities from this unknown blonde man at an abandon factory. They were both surrounded by a roaring inferno around them with the blonde laughing his evil head off.

"I suggest you hand her over pretty boy," said Zoisite. "Just make this easier for all of us."

"Not a chance you son of a bitch!" Zack charged away from Aerith and raised his fist at the Negaverse warrior. Laughter filled his ears just before Zoisite raised his hand to release a blast of bright energy that knocked him away.

Zoisite smiled as he approached Aerith. "Now for you to hand it over."

"Stay away from me you monster!" she said as she held onto Zack.

"But Aerith we're one and the same, you just don't remember who you really are." He raised the Dark Crystal. "Now to release you from the shackles of your oppression! Dark Crystal release the Shadow and the crystal!" Sonic waves shot out from the crystal and consumed Aerith. She screamed in pain as the Blue Rainbow Crystal came out of her and she started to transform.

A green skinned woman appeared in a black bathing suit. "Techniclon is at your service, Zoisite! How may I be of assistance?"

The blonde took the Rainbow Crystal and laughed. "Well we report back to Queen Maleficent before the Scouts arrive."

"Too late Zoisite!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter jumped down from a steel pillar. "We are Love Scouts! The defenders of love and happiness! What you Negaverse losers do is sickening!"

"We shall right wrongs and punish you for your crimes," said Sailor Jupiter.

"In the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!" finished Sailor Moon.

Zoisite shook his head. "Finish them for me Techniclon, while I report back to the queen before she gets angry." A red rose hit his hand. "Ugh! Tuxedo Mask, that wound will never heal if you keep on reopening it!"

Tuxedo Mask appeared from a broken window with another rose ready. "That is not my problem, Zoisite! I am only hear to keep that crystal away from you."

"Bring it on, you prom date reject!" The two of them went off to fight away from the Sailors and the Shadow.

Techniclon turned her attention back towards the Sailors. "I'll finish you Sailor Brats off in no time."

Sailor Moon held his fist up. "I wish you Negascum would stop calling me that!"

"My apologizes, Sailor Bitch! How's this?" She began to throw several test tubes at them, which exploded when it landed on the ground. "Can you out run these?" She threw more with each pass.

The Sailors were practically dancing as they avoided the explosions. "I've had enough of this," said Sailor Jupiter. "I'll finish this bitch off!" He crossed his arms over his chest as a lightning rod came out from his circlet. "Jupiter Supreme Thunder Crash!"

A series of thunderbolts rushed towards the monster. However, she created a giant beaker, which absorbed all of Jupiter's attack. "Well this is going to be fun." She smacked at the bottom of the beaker causing Jupiter's thunder to be thrown back at the Scouts. "Dodge it this time, Sailors!"

"I can't attack her again," said Jupiter as he dodged the blast. "It'll only make her stronger!"

Sailor Moon jumped out of the way and landed on his boot covered knees. "If only the others were here to help!"

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" A fog rolled in just in time to cover the Sailors from another one of Techniclon's attacks. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and the Keybearer appeared over their comrades with a fierce look in their eyes.

"Sorry we're late," said Sailor Mars. "It was a long run."

Sailor Jupiter smirked. "Don't worry about it! Just get rid of her jar before she can attack us with our attacks again."

"I'm on it!" said the Keybearer. The Keyblade began to glow before he threw it at her with all his might. "Strike Raid Judgment!" His attack was effective in destroying the beaker before she could realize what happened. "Finish this, Sailor Moon!"

"MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!

* * *

Zoisite was unable to dodge one of Tuxedo Mask's roses and dropped the crystal on the ground. "Looks like I'm no match for the mighty Tuxedo Mask." Just as Tuxedo Mask was about to take the crystal, Zoisite got back on his feet and threw a petal storm at the masked man, laughing at him. "Haha! The mighty Tuxedo Mask done in by his own ego! What a shame." He vanished in a dark portal with the crystal.

Tuxedo Mask slammed his fist on the ground. "Damn! He got another one!"

* * *

Zack had his muscular arms wrapped around Aerith's small waist. The couple stared into each other's eyes with sorrow written their faces. He kissed her softly and smiled. "I'll see you in two years?"

"Two years," said Aerith. "I love you."

"I love you too. Call me the first chance that you get?"

"I promise." She picked up her bag and went towards her flight.

Leon, Sora, and Roxas snuck into the airport as they spied on the couple. They saw the man depressed as his girlfriend left for another country.

"So sad," said Leon

"Very sad," said Sora. "We should cheer him up!"

Roxas smacked the both of them against their heads. "That's for being idiots!" He smacked them both again. "And that's for last night when you took all the food from the house."

Riku appeared over all three of them. "Nice one, you two are idiots!"

"We're love scouts!"

Roxas and Riku frowned at the both of them. "Want something to drink?" asked the blonde.

"You got cash?"

"Yup."

"Let's go."

* * *

END! guys you must review! please please please! thank you

ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! Axel has to deal with his grandfather's new ex-rockstar apprentice just then Zoisite shows up and reveals that his grandfather holds a Rainbow Crystal. Can Axel save his grandfather from the Negaverse? Find out in **Running From Father Time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Okay sorry for the lame summery, i couldn't think of what to write. okay here's the latest chapter hope you enjoy. also for the next chapter i'm combining to episodes as one chapter, but one episode will be like a page or two (on word) so it'll be basically the fight scene then it'll be the main purpose of the chapter. wonder what chapter it is? You'll have to read this one to find out. also! i'm writing another fan fic that's just a normal high school one called "beautiful tragedy" its rated m and its going to be under axel and roxas. there will be lots of yaoiness early on so i want you guys to look out for that one too. it should be up by tonight as well. also for my reviewer riku_rp if you want more detail on the outfits i added a little more in the chapter, if its not enough then just message me and i'll tell you everything. kay? read adn review my loves!

**Disclaimer:** me + sailor moon + kingdom hearts = i own nothing

**Running From Father Time!**

"Its so nice and peaceful up," said Axel's grandfather. "I love being up here at night when there's a full moon out." The small, old man was so pleased that it took him a while to sense an evil presence approaching. "Who's there?"

"HAHAHA! Nothing fools you old man." A swirl of flower petals appeared in front of his view of the moon. Zoisite pulled out his Dark Crystal and pointed it at him. "Now hand over your Rainbow Crystal like a good little man."

Grandpa screamed in pain as the Dark Crystal's power started to take effect. He hadn't even notice that he was about to fall of the roof until he did. Zoisite flew after the man when two crows began to attack him and the arrival of the red headed grandson forced him to flee.

Axel ran towards his grandfather, who looked like he was in bad shape. "Grandpa! Oh God, grandpa are you alright? Please talk to me."

"What's going on here?" A sleeping, blonde woke up from the temple steps. He turned around, revealing a tribal tattoo on the side of his face when he finally noticed the old man on the ground. "Oh, wow. Is he alright?"

"Who the hell are you?" shouted Axel.

The spiky headed blonde ran towards them with his bag. "The name is Zell. I heard about this temple and its peaceful atmosphere."

Axel glared at the boy. "Why are you here though?"

"Umm….to calm my nerves?"

"Whatever. Help me get my grandfather inside."

* * *

Queen Maleficent shook her head at Zoisite. "An old man stopped you? One little old man prevented the mighty Zoisite from getting his hands on a Rainbow Crystal?"

"Well actually he fell off the roof then I was viciously attacked by crows…but that's still no excuse. I'll go back tomorrow this time he won't be able to get away."

"See that he doesn't," said the queen. "I won't take another humiliating defeat as an excuse next time. We only have two Rainbow Crystals in our possession to fuel the Negaforce! We need all seven if we wish to fuel with the necessary energy to release its wrath upon this world."

Zoisite nodded his head. "I understand that my queen. I promise that I won't fail you this time. I swear it!"

* * *

Axel could not control his grandfather or his hyperactive, new apprentice. What he didn't understand why his grandfather wanted to have this ex rockstar as his apprentice in the first place? It didn't make any sense. He was a bum and an idiot. What was worse was the fact that his grandfather was acting like a two year old.

He finished sweeping off the temple when he heard Zell scream after crashing into another tree that day.

"They're both idiots!" He stormed off inside the shrine where it was safe. "Hopefully it's not contagious!"

"AXELLLL!" Sora appeared out of nowhere. "Hello there!"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Why are you here?"

Sora frowned. "I came to see you."

"Why are you here though? Did you come to take some of my comics again?"

"No! I would never do that." Sora had his fingers crossed behind his back.

The red head sighed. "Help yourself."

"Thank you!" Sora ran into Axel's room and started to take some of his comics.

Axel sat down on the steps as he stared up to the twilight sky. "This bites. I'm going to spend the rest of my life here alone and miserable. I wish I could get away from this place. Why would a rockstar like Zell want to be at a place like here?"

Sora returned with a large stack of comics in his arms. "Thanks again Axel! I'll bring these back to you as soon as I can."

"Alright just no food stains," he said depressed.

"That I can do!"

Zell slowly crawled his way over towards Axel with his body sore and broken by grandpa's crazy training sessions. He was in even more pain then he was from sleeping on benches everyday for the past month. "I'm so freakin tired!" He collapsed next to Axel. "Is your grandfather always like this?"

"Nope," said Axel, "he's been acting like that since he fell off that roof last night."

"I guess I came here at the wrong time then."

Axel smirked. "Yup, worse part of that is because he won't see a doctor and claims some crazy witch is responsible." He looked at the worn out apprentice who looked like he was about to pass out at any moment. "Maybe you should go rest. I'll take care of my gramps for a couple hours."

"You would really do that?"

"Go before I change my mind on you," said Axel.

Zell looked like he was about to burst into tears as he paid his respect to his red headed savior. "Thank you so much Axel! I really appreciate it. I'm going inside to take a quick nap! Don't worry I'll make it up to you one day." He started to blush as he looked into Axel's emerald eyes and felt heartache in his chest.

"GO ZELL!"

"Right!"

He ran inside the shrine away from the red head and his grandfather. Speaking of the old man, he ran up to where Axel was at huffing and puffing. "Where is Zell? We aren't done with his training yet!"

"I told him to take a break," said Axel. "He looked bushed."

"You can' tell my apprentice what to do!"

"Yes I can, grandpa! I'm the one who's going to be taking over when you can't!"

"So what you're saying I'm old now?"

"Of course you're old, but you're still strong enough to run the place! I'm talking about there will be a day where you can't run the temple. I'm going to have to be the one to step up and keep this place going even though it's not what I want!"

"And what do you want Axel? You ungrateful brat."

"Why are we even arguing about this?" shouted Axel.

"I don't know," said his grandfather. "Why do we always argue?"

"Cause you're a crazy old man!"

"And you're a bratty grandson!"

Axel got up from the steps and took the broom. "Whatever old man! Do us all a favor and fall off the roof again!"

"Maybe I will fall off the roof again!" shouted his grandfather.

The red head slammed the door shut to his room and fell onto his bed. "That man's going to be the death of me! Why won't he understand that he just can't get away with doing whatever he wants to do at his age?"

"Stubbornness runs in the family I guess." Roxas stepped into the room with his gym bag on his shoulder. "I wanted to stop by after practice before I went home when I heard all that yelling. Care to talk about it?"

"Not in the mood."

Roxas sighed as he lay down next to him. "Why do you always pick fights with everyone? Even when you first met me you were kind of…aggressive."

"I just have some issues," said Axel. "That's all you need to worry about."

"Axel." Roxas placed his chin on the boy's shoulder. "What aren't you telling me?" he asked with his innocent, baby face. "You can tell me anything. I'll protect your secrets if you tell me them."

"I know that…but I don't feel like telling all my dirty little secrets to you. Its better this way. Trust me."

Roxas kissed his cheek and cuddled up against him. "Your choice."

Axel turned so that he was lying on his back. "My choice." He pulled the small boy on top of him and held him close.

* * *

Sora and Luna munched out on the chocolate donuts that his mom made for him and Roxas. It was a good thing Roxas was forced onto a health diet because of soccer so Sora got to eat all of them for himself. Well most of them were his; Luna stole some of them from him.

"These are so good!" said Sora.

"Your mother's cooking amazes me every time," said the cat.

Sora stuffed two whole donuts in his mouth, nearly choking as he tried to swallow them down. "Oh, these are so good!"

"You're going to kill yourself if you keep this up!"

The brunette smiled as he finished another one. "I don't care!"

"You don't care that you're going to get fat and die?"

"Fat?" His eyes started to water as he put the donut down. "I don't want anymore, now. I know what I can do! I can give them to Zell, Axel, and his grandfather! They'll eat them!" He grabbed the tray of remaining donuts and ran out of the house.

Luna ran close behind him. "But I wanted them! I should've kept my big mouth shut."

Grandpa dragged Zell out of his bed by what he called "his pretty blonde hair" to continue his training. They went back outside not even noticing the soft moans that were coming out of Axel's room.

"Alright Zell this is most crucial to your training."

Zell looked around seeing a mop and soapy water. "What's so crucial about this?"

"You need to learn how to clean the temple of course! Next we're moving onto disc throwing."

"Oh joy." Zell grabbed the mop and started to get to work, while grandpa chased after him screaming at the top of his lungs. The blonde was working faster and faster to keep the old man quite, but it wasn't working. He was running around in circles as the old man chased him with a broom like a hyperactive monkey. "What is the matter with you?" he said after being smacked in the head with said broom.

"You have to be prepared for the worst!" Grandpa kept trying to attack Zell with the room as he chased him all over the temple. After Zell finally finished mopping up the place, grandpa put the broom down and started to laugh. "Fine job, my boy! Excellent work indeed."

Zell panted for breath, while he rested on the steps. "You…are a…crazy old…man!"

Grandpa continued to laugh as he smiled at himself. "Thank you! I pride myself in my craziness. It makes things more interesting for me!"

The blonde shook his fist at the man, but gave up. "What do I have to do next?"

"Chill out dude! You're free until morning." Grandpa felt a sudden chill run down his spine. "I have some praying to do. I'll see you in the morning, son."

"Later gramps," said Zell.

Grandpa went to the sacred fire for guidance and support. "Oh mighty fire, I call upon your power to keep this evil away from our temple!" The fire grew brighter and stronger as it nearly burst out of its cage.

Flower petals appeared above the fire as Zoisite arrived. "This little fire isn't going to save you old man! Now be a good sport and give me that crystal!"

"I'll never give you what you want because I don't understand what you want! Take this foul demon!" He tossed a few scrolls at him, only to have his attack blocked by a mysterious force field. "Demon!"

"Oh can it old timer!" Zoisite pulled the Dark Crystal out of his pocket and pointed it towards grandpa. "Return to us, Pox, return to serve the Negaforce!" He released more energy from within the Dark Crystal and transformed grandpa into a crazy, yellow eye monster with red and blue skin. The Indigo Rainbow Crystal floated towards Zoisite like it wanted to go to the Negaverse. "This was much easier then I thought. No interference from Tuxedo Mask, the Keybearer, or the Sailor Scouts. An easy victory."

"Victory is never that easy!" Tuxedo Mask appeared from one of the screen doors. "Hand over that crystal and I'll go easy on you, Zoisite."

The blonde shook his head as he put the crystal away. "Not a chance, Tuxedo! My friend here wouldn't like that. Finish him off Pox!"

The shadow warrior opened its mouth, firing off a sonic blast that knocked Tuxedo Mask out the shrine. There was a loud crash that shook everyone inside the house as the shadow monster cheered for it self.

"Nice shot," said Zoisite. "I'll leave him to you." He ran towards the woods to get the crystal to Queen Maleficent.

Tuxedo Mask got back up on his feet as the monster charged after him. He threw his rose at the monster, which stopped it dead in its tracks. "I must get that crystal!" He abandoned his fight with Pox and went after Zoisite in the woods.

"Catch me if you can, Tuxedo!" Zoisite leaped from tree to tree, while Tuxedo followed as close as he could. Tuxedo then threw a rose after Zoisite, only to have it blocked by one of his energy blasts. "Sorry Mr. Mask, but I grow weary for this game. Goodbye!" He vanished within a storm of petals, making Tuxedo feel like a total failure.

* * *

"Grandpa are you okay?" asked Zell. "I heard screaming." He went back outside to see if he could find the old man. "Grandpa, hello?" He yelped in shock as the shadow monster appeared behind him. "What the hell are you?"

The monster's eyes rolled around as it let out a ghoulish laugh. "IAJLJEJLRFJ!" Another sonic blast shot out of his mouth, but Zell was quick enough to dodge it. The blonde started to run for the shrine with the monster chasing after him.

"AXEL! AXEL! AXEL PLEASE HELP ME!"

* * *

"I'm going to kill Zell when I find him!" shouted Axel. "That dumbass is going to pay!" He was cursing up a storm as he put his robes back on, while Roxas stayed in bed with only a pair of tighty whities on. "I'll be back in ten minutes at most."

Roxas waved him off. "I know."

Axel slammed his door shut and stomped his feet as he hunted down Zell. "Where are you? I want to hurry up and get this over with." He searched the temple until he saw Zell running towards him at full speed. "There you are! What the hell is your problem now and why are you running so fast?"

"No time to explain," screamed Zell. He pulled Axel by his arm, taking the red head with him. "There's some monster chasing me!"

"Zell, there's no monster chasing after you."

"TURN AROUND!"

Axel turned his head back and saw the red, demon chasing after them. "Holy shit! Run to the sacred fire! I can protect us there."

The boys ran to the room where the sacred fire was housed for safe keeping. Zell cheered for their success when the door burst open and Pox's crazy eyes was looking at him. Before he could even have the chance to scream, Pox released another sonic blast causing him to knock into the wall.

Axel went ran towards the sacred fire. "Oh sacred fire, reveal to me the identity of this monster!" The shadow monster wanted to get Axel as well, but the fire repealed the monster from approaching. The fire roared with a burst of life as the monster's face temporarily transformed into that of his grandfather. "Oh no, grandpa! You're one of the crystal carriers. I'm so sorry."

Zell struggled back onto his feet and grabbed onto Axel's arm. "We need to get out of here! The fire won't protect us for long."

"But grandpa-"

"I couldn't find him," said Zell as he pulled them away. They started running again, but didn't make it very far before Pox tackled them. The combined force caused them to be thrown out the shrine. The blonde had hit his head pretty hard and was no longer able to be of much help to Axel.

"I guess I have to do this by myself…but I can't hurt my grandfather."

Pox drew closer towards Axel with a crazy grin on its face as it laughed its head off. He started to pound its chest like a gorilla with the sound and all. Now that he thought about it, the monster actually did bare some similarities to his grandfather. They were both completely insane.

"Hold it right there!" The monster and Axel turned around to see that Sora and Luna arrived with a box of donuts in the brunette's arm. He pointed his thin finger at the monster as he put the donuts down. "I shall stand for you hurting my friends! You shall pay, Negascum! Moon Prism Power!" His nails began to sparkle, while red ribbons shot out from his locket. His clothes were replaced with his sailor vest, blue shorts, red knee-high boots, and white gloves. A red choker wrapped itself around his neck and a golden, red gemmed tiara appeared around his forehead.

"I am Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice." He motioned his arms until he formed his signature pose to intimidate his enemies. "I eat monsters like you for breakfast everyday! In the name of the Moon, you're about to be moon dust!"

Axel ran towards his fellow Sailor Scout. "Wait, Sailor Moon go easy on him. That's my grandpa. He is one of the carriers of the Rainbow Crystals!"

"So where's the crystal?" asked Luna.

"Zoisite must have already left with it because I haven't seen him the entire time since that thing was chasing after me and Zell."

Sailor Moon frowned. "Man, we suck! We don't even have one crystal while Zoisite has three and Tuxedo Mask has three too." He pulled out his Crescent Moon Wand and began to twirl it around his hand. "Might as well finish him off before he can cause anymore trouble for us." Pox didn't like the sound of that. Before Sailor Moon could even activate the wand's power, he immediately began to chase after him. "AHHH! Get this monster away from me! AHHH!"

"What would this boy do without us?" asked Axel.

"He'd die a slow, painful death," said Luna. "I suggest you transform now!"

Axel nodded his head. "I'm on it!" He pulled out his power stick from his robe and held it up in the air. "MARS POWER!" Rings of fire appeared all around him before they completely consumed him transforming him to Sailor Mars. Red high tops, red spandex, sailor's vest, and a red choker made up his outfit. "I'll save you grandfather, even if it kills me!"

"HELP ME!" screamed Sailor Moon as he continued to run away from Pox.

Sailor Mars jumped into the air and slammed his foot down on the monster's back. "I'm sorry grandpa, but this has to be done!" He pulled out a scroll from his sailor vest. "I call upon the power of Mars, fireballs charge!" The scroll stood completely still as he placed it on the monster's face. "This should hold him off for a while!"

The monster tore the scroll of then punched Sailor Mars across the face.

Sailor Moon screamed for his friend as he took the punch to his face.

* * *

Roxas kept hearing loud screaming and crashing that he just got fed up with waiting for his boyfriend to get back in here. "We're never going to have sex at this rate!" He crawled out of bed and took a pair of shorts that belonged to Axel. "Every time we try to something always happens. If it's not Sora then it's his grandfather walking in on us at the tub, and now its Zell and grandpa. Damn!" He put his shirt back on his skinny chest and walked out of the door.

"What the heck happened here?" He saw half of the door and walls have been blasted open and torn apart. "Axel's not going to like cleaning this place up." He then heard a high pitch scream that sounded exactly like his brother. "What is Sora doing here?" He followed the sound till it led him outside and saw Sailor Mars being punched by a monster, while Sailor Moon screamed for him.

"SAILOR MARS!" cried Sailor Moon.

Roxas's eyes began to water as he saw Sailor Mars lie on the ground, still. "Axel…" He ran towards the monster and jumped onto its back. He wrapped his thin arm around its neck, trying to cut off its circulation, but the monster was too strong for him. Pox easily threw the small blonde off its back and released another sonic blast that knocked Roxas against a tree. He closed his eyes and slipped away from consciousness as he his body gave out on him.

Sailor Mars saw the whole thing and felt a sudden surge of anger flow into his body. "I can't believe you just did that," he growled out. "I can't believe you just hurt my Roxy!" He slowly picked himself up from the ground as his outline began to glow a bright, fiery red. "You'll pay. I don't care if you are my grandfather; you aren't allowed to hurt Roxas in any way!" It was insane, his entire body lit on fire as he brought his hands together with his pointer fingers touching. "How do you like my fire, old man?"

"MARS FIREBIRD IGNITE!" Instead of a regular fireball appearing from his fingertips, a giant firebird appeared. The firebird swooped down and surrounded Pox in its fiery might, unable to escape the flames.

Luna gasped in shock. "I can't believe it! Sailor Mars has embraced his full power as well."

"Full power?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Yes," said the cat, "just like Sailor Mercury when he learned to use his ice bubbles. He embraced his full power as Sailor Mercury. Now Sailor Mars has embraced his full power as Sailor Mars."

"MERCURY ICE BUBBLES BLAST!" Icy bubbles appeared and froze the flames that were causing too much harm towards Pox.

"JUPITER SUPEREME THUNDER CRASH!" Thunder bolts shattered the now icy prison, revealing Pox unconscious on the ground. Sailor Mercury and Jupiter appeared at the temple steps smiling at their work. The Thunder Scouts gave the boys a thumb up. "Thanks for holding down the fort for us till we got here. We would've gotten here sooner had Mercury hurried up."

"I was study for an exam, thank you very much."

Sailor Moon gulped. "I forgot to study, again! I need to hurry up, I can't afford to waste anymore time." He twirled the Crescent Moon Wand in his hands, again. "Let's see if this will work this time. MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!" Golden beams shot out from the wand and reverted grandpa back to his human form.

The scouts all went back to their civilian forms as Axel and Sora ran towards Roxas to check if he was alright. "He's breathing normally," said Axel. "I think he just might have a concussion from hitting the tree.

"He'll be fine, right?"

"I think so," said Axel, who was now holding the blonde in his arms.

Leon picked grandpa up, while Zexion provided support for Zell.

"They'll live," said Zexion. "Especially you're grandfather. He's surprisingly indestructible."

Axel smiled as his eyes began to mist. "That's good news," he said.

Sora gasped. "Is this Axel's softer side that I only heard about in legend?"

"Can it Sora!"

"Guess not!" Sora help up the box that he used to carry the donuts. "How about we celebrate our victory with some victory donuts!"

Leon looked at the box then at Sora. "What donuts?"

Sora examined the box only to find that all of the chocolate donuts were gone. "That's impossible! This thing was half full when I got here. I left them with Luna for safety during the fight…LUNA!" The cat meowed with her face covered in chocolate crumbs. The brunette began to chase after the cat all around the temple. "YOU DONUT FIEND! YOU ATE ALL THE DONUTS, YOU GREEDY MOON CAT! YOU YELL AT ME FOR BEING SO GLUTTONESS!"

Zexion began to laugh. "Wow, Sora knows what gluttoness means and used it correctly in a sentence."

"It's a miracle," mumbled Roxas.

Axel smiled at the kid in his arms. "Hey there, Sleeping Beauty."

Roxas buried his head in the boy's chest. "Hello Prince Charming. Is it morning yet?"

"Nope. You slept through an entire battle though…well you were knocked out by my grandfather."

"What?"

"I'll explain later, doll. You just relax because Dr. Axel is going to take care of you."

Roxas nodded his head, which he regretted in his mind. "Okay."

"YOU GOD DAMN FAT CAT!" shouted Sora.

"GO TO HELL SORA!" shouted Luna.

* * *

okay i seriously enjoyed writing this chapter. i hope you guys liked it. i had to rewrite it fives times becuaes i didn't like the original.

on the next chapter! the final crystal is revealed to be in the body of a cat. luckily the sailors are able to get it before zoisite does. however, zoisite and malachite set up a trap to capture tuxedo mask and his crystals then when the sailors interfere they're ambushed by malachite. fortunantly enough they're saved by a mysterious figure. who could this be? a friend or foe? find out in** Oh My Gay God, It's Sailor V!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **i hope you guys love this chapter as much as i do! i mean i do introduce SAILOR VENUS after all. i also love the title, but come on who doesn't love the gay god, matthew lush? he's just so cute! read and review my little monkies!

**DISCLAIMER:** nothing owned

**OH MY GAY GOD, IT'S SAILOR V!!!**

"Hold it right there Zoisite!" shouted the Sailors and the Keybearer.

Zoisite stopped chasing after a two, harmless cats, which one of them turned out to be the carrier of Violet Rainbow Crystal and the Great Shadow. "Why do you Sailor Scouts always have to interfere with our plans?" He raised his Dark Crystal up with sonic waves that caused the fat, gray cat beside Luna a great deal of pain. "Free yourself, Shadow! Return to the Negaverse and serve your Queen Maleficent!"

The cat meowed in agony as a Rainbow Crystal was removed from his body. A cyclone of negative energy completely corrupted the cat, transforming it to an evil monster. A large, black furred werecat arose and hissed at the Sailors.

"This is going to be a fun show," said Zoisite as he took the crystal.

"We have to get Luna away from that monster," said Sailor Moon.

The Keybearer rose his Keyblade up. "I got her! SONIC BLADE BASH!" The Keyblade had propelled the young Keyblade Master towards the feline monster. Shockwaves created from the blade caught the monster off guard, sending it flying, while he snatched Luna into his arms. "You're safe now, Luna."

"Thank you, Keybearer," said the cat.

Zoisite frowned as he twirled the Rainbow Crystal around in his fingertips. "I guess this Shadow doesn't have what it takes either. I guess I should take my leave now." A red rose pierced his hand, forcing him to let the crystal go. "Damn him!"

Tuxedo Mask swooped down the heavens like an angel as he grabbed the descending Rainbow Crystal. "Looks like I win this time, Zoisite!"

"This is the last time that you'll get away with this, Tuxedo Mask!" He vanished in a swirl of flower petals.

The Sailors trapped the monster between the four of them, while the Keybearer still held onto Luna for safety.

"We need to end this," said Sailor Mars.

"Heal him!" cried Luna.

Sailor Moon did a three-sixty with the Crescent Moon Wand before tapping into its healing power. "Moon Healing Activation!" Golden beams shot out of the wand and reversed the effects of Zoisite's Dark Crystal, turning the feline back to normal.

"Good job Sailors," said Tuxedo Mask. "I'll be after your crystal another time."

"We'll be waiting for you," said Sailor Jupiter.

Tuxedo Mask smirked. "I expect that you'll give me a run for my money," he said before disappearing into the sunset.

*~*

"ZOISITE! You failed me once again!" shouted Queen Maleficent.

"My apologize, my queen! But we must look at the brighter side of this," said Zoisite. "All the crystals are freed, we only have to take the three that Tuxedo Mask has and the one crystal that the scouts have."

Queen Maleficent rose from her dark throne. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

Zoisite kept his head to the floor, while his dark queen approached him. "Every time that Sailor Moon is even in the slightest danger, Tuxedo Mask comes running. All we have to do is trap Sailor Moon then Tuxedo Mask will hand over his crystals."

"Fool!" Queen Maleficent smacked him across the face with her staff. "That plan is doomed to failure! The Sailor Scouts and the Keybearer will come to the rescue of Sailor Moon!"

"I'm sorry my queen."

Malachite appeared in a swirl negative energy. "I actually thought about that my queen. I have come to give you the revised version of our plan. We'll create a fake Sailor Moon and put the fake in danger so that Tuxedo Mask will come to his aid. If the real Sailor Moon and the Scouts show up as well then…I'll personally finish them off for good."

Queen Maleficent began to laugh like the super villainess that she was. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes. I would like permission to accompany Zoisite on this mission."

Zoisite smiled, while he rid himself of the blood from his face. "You honor me, Malachite."

"Fine," said the queen. "I think if you two combine you're powers you should be easily able to overpower our enemies. Do not fail me."

"Yes my queen!"

*~*

Leon lost sight of Sora in a thick crowd of people, who had all gathered around some building. He started to fight his way through, using his arms to knock people out of the way. It would've been easier just to use his fists, but he couldn't afford to get into anymore trouble. He was about to punch some bodybuilder dude when he finally saw those chocolate spikes looking up

"Damn it Sora! I need to put a leash on you."

Sora pointed his finger towards what he was looking at. "Look up there, Leon!"

The older boy looked up to see to window washers hanging onto the rope for their dear life! Somehow the ropes that suspended ripped apart and now the men were facing emanate death. The rope that was holding one of them up completely split in half causing the man to fall six stories.

"Someone save him!"

A tall figure threw a rope and jumped from the top of the building. The figure appeared to be Sailor Moon, but that was impossible because Sora was standing beside Leon. This fake Sailor Moon safely brought the man to the ground before he waved at the crowd.

"It's alright everyone; he's safe thanks to me, Sailor Moon!" He left the cheering crowd of people and the boys stood there confused.

"That didn't just happen, did it?" asked Leon. "How could there be two Sailor Moons?"

Sora was already on the ground crying a storm. "He can't be Sailor Moon! I'm Sailor Moon! He's a fake I tell you, a fake!"

"He could be another Sailor Scout," suggested Leon. "Or he could be the Moon Prince and is trying to reach out to us as a fake Sailor Moon."

"You think that's possible?" cried Sora.

"It's the best we have to go with. Let's go tell the others."

Leon dragged Sora back onto his feet and they ran to the shrine to inform the others of what just happened.

Riku was inside the building because he had to get a book for class. He had witnessed everything with his own eyes and knew that this wasn't an accident. Seconds before the accident took place he saw four crystal like objects dissolve the ropes.

"It was that fake Sailor Moon," said Riku, "he cut those ropes, but why?" He could tell that wasn't the true Sailor Moon because he finally realized that he was Tuxedo Mask and his dreams were far too real to be dreams. He knew he had to do something about this before the fake could do anymore harm to the city.

*~*

A white cat jumped onto the lap of a blonde haired boy, hiding in an alley. The boy softly began to stroke the cat as he looked at the scene of the accident.

"I think its time for you to reveal yourself," said the cat.

The blue eyed boy nodded his head. "I think so too. They're going to need me."

"Are you ready for this…Sailor V?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be."

*~*

"So what's our plan of action?" asked Roxas.

"We find out who this fake Sailor Moon is and what he wants!" shouted Sora.

Axel smacked the boy in the back of the head. "We're supposed to be undercover remember? Do you want to let everyone and their mothers know that we're following the fake, especially the fake?"

Roxas nodded his head, agreeing with his boyfriend. "He's got a point, Sora. Your loud mouth tends to get us in a load of trouble."

"Maybe we should let this fake Sailor Moon be our leader?" said Axel. "He's already proved that he's better at it."

"You're so mean!" cried Sora.

Zexion rolled his eyes as he brushed his bang out of his face. "You boys need to shut the hell up! I'm trying to get a reading on the fake." He pressed on a few keys on his Mercury Supercomputer in hopes of finding the fake Sailor Moon's signal again.

Thanks to Zexion's supercomputer they were able to track the fake Sailor Moon's energy reading and found out that he was somewhere here in the warehouse district. The city was already dark and there wasn't much light at the warehouse, but they were making the most of what they had as they quietly tracked the fake Sailor Moon's signal.

Leon kept his arms crossed over his chest as he looked further where a bunch of storm clouds had gathered. "I have a bad feeling about this place. I think we should transform now."

"I think that's an excellent idea," said Luna. "Transform now for your safety."

"Right," said the boys.

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

"KINGDOM KEY POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

*~*

Tuxedo Mask ran for the warehouse district on the other side of Tokyo. He could see storm clouds gathering and a strong, negative presence in wake of the storm. However, he wasn't going to let some little storm get in the way of his mission.

Fighting against nature he finally arrived to his destination; now he just had to find this fake Sailor Moon. Thunder roared, while lighting crackled across the sky. He could see the fake tied against a crane, crying for help.

"Somebody help me! Tuxedo Mask!"

He climbed up the crane and removed the fake from the ropes that were binding him from freedom. He made sure that the fake had strong grip on him as he jumped off the crane and took him someplace safe to rest.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…but you won't be!" The fake took out a dagger shaped crystal and stabbed Tuxedo Mask in the back with it. "I'm sorry that I'm a backstabber, but you're a sucker for falling for this." The fake jumped onto a stack of crates and removed the sailor clothes revealing a gray uniform. "Hand over your crystals Tuxedo Mask."

"Zoisite," growled Tuxedo. "I should've known that you were the fake!"

"Well you didn't so too bad so sad. Hand over your crystals cape boy and make it easier on yourself."

Tuxedo Mask threw a barrage of roses at the blonde. "You'll never get my crystals!" The crystal in his back had dissolved, leaving him weak and bloody as he tried to hide from the Negaverse warrior. "I'm dead if he finds me," he said softly.

Zoisite was really pissed off now as he picked the thrones out of his skin. "When I get a hold of you cape boy, you're going to wish you handed them over to me." He summoned a crystal blade in his hands and began to slash apart the crates looking for Tuxedo Mask.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" The Negaverse warrior commenced with his slashing apart the warehouse and eventually made his way towards the bags. The silver haired boy crouched lower behind the fortress of bags as he silently prayed that he wouldn't be found. "Are you here?" Zoisite slashed apart Tuxedo Mask's fortress, forcing the boy to flee again. "I don't think so!"

He lowered his blade to slice into Tuxedo Mask's cranium, only to be blocked by that black cane of his. "You wont survive for much longer, on your own!" He stepped backward and hurled a petal storm at him.

Tuxedo Mask growled in pain as the storm tore his mask apart. He turned back to face Zoisite without his mask protecting him.

*~*

Queen Maleficent was watching the battle from her crystal and gasped. "I know who that face belongs too!" she said. "It can't be him."

*~*

Zoisite smiled at his work. "Oh how the mighty have fallen. You should've handed over your crystals when you had the chance. Now you must perish!" He brought the blade down to cut into Tuxedo Mask's cranium.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

The blade in Zoisite's hand was destroyed by an orange beam of energy. "How did that?" He looked at the direction where the beam came from and saw a shadowy figure flee. "That couldn't be another Sailor Scout…could it?"

He looked back down to where Tuxedo Mask was at, only to find out that he disappeared as well.

"I'm so screwed!"

*~*

Earlier:

The Scouts and the Keybearer approached the eye of this storm of negative energy. They carefully looked around, noticing that there wasn't a soul in site.

"I think you're computer is busted," said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mercury disagreed with him. "Something's here…its just hiding from us."

A deep laughter filled the air as a silver haired man appeared above them. "So good to finally meet you Scouts in person." The man stayed hovering over the Scouts. "I am Malachite, and I assure you that this will be the first and last time that we ever see each other."

"That's what you think!" said Sailor Moon. "I am (the original) Sailor Moon! The champion of justice! I shall right wrongs and triumph over any evil!"

"I am Sailor Mars, the Scout of Fire and Strength!"

"I am Sailor Mercury, the Scout of Water, Ice, and Knowledge!"

"I am Sailor Jupiter, the Scout of Thunder and Courage!"

"And I am the Keybearer, protector of the Earth and the Moon! We shall punish you!"

Malachite continued to laugh at them. "Let's see if you can handle this." He raised his hands up, creating a surge of negative energy. "Dark energy of the Negaverse surround our enemies!" A dark sphere trapped the Scouts within its dark energy. "I doubt you can escape this."

The Scouts began to panic, while Luna and Malachite watched them suffer.

The Keybearer bashed at the sphere with his Keyblade, hoping that he could break it open if he tried. "Its not working!" he said after another failed series of attacks. "My magic isn't affecting it either!"

"Let me try!" said Sailor Jupiter. "Jupiter Supreme Thunder Crash!" The thunderbolts did just as much damage to the sphere as the Keybearer did. His attack was easily neutralized by the dark sphere. "He has to be their strongest warrior yet! My attacks can't even scratch it."

Sailor Mercury scanned the sphere's date with his supercomputer. He sighed as he dropped the computer to his sides. "The energy put into this sphere is beyond us, even with our powers combined."

"Do you surrender yet, Scouts?" Malachite started to shrink the sphere to a considerably smaller size as he attempted to crush them all to death.

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it!" said Sailor Mercury. "You used the fake Sailor Moon as a trap for us."

Malachite laughed deeply as sparks danced across his hands. "You're such a smart, little boy. Too bad you must die." He listened to the Scouts as they cried in pain as he continued to shrink the sphere to nothing. Now they were all had their backs pinned against each other and they all could feel their breath fading.

Zoisite appeared next to him and began to count the Scouts inside the sphere. "They're all in there. Then who was it who attacked me?"

"Who attacked you?" asked Malachite.

"I don't know! I thought it was one of those Sailor Scouts until I saw them all in there."

Malachite frowned at the blonde. "What happened to Tuxedo Mask? Did you get to finish him and steal his crystals?"

"No. He fled after I was attacked."

"Damn our luck! Well at least in a matter of moments we wont have to worry about these Scouts anymore."

Sailor Moon's cries were the loudest as he felt the pressure against his chest. "Tuxedo Mask, if you're out there we need your help! Please help us!" Tuxedo Mask, please!"

Tuxedo Mask put his mask back on, while he hid behind one of the buildings. He truly wanted to help the Scouts, but he was just too weak from Zoisite's earlier attack. "I wouldn't be much help to them." He heard Sailor Moon scream again and he clenched onto his own chest. "I can't bare it!" Making haste, he stepped away from the building to reveal himself to the Negaverse warriors. "Let them go! You can have my crystals!"

Malachite and Zoisite laughed as the silver haired man surrendered to them.

"Not so fast, Negascum!" A tall, shadowy figure stood on top of one of the buildings. The clouds immediately began to disperse and the moonlight revealed a boy in an orange sailor's outfit similar to Sailor Mercury's and wore an orange-red mask on his face. His hair was an odd combination of a mohawk and a mullet that looked attractive on him. "I am Sailor Venus! Enemy of the Negaverse and the Scout of love and beauty! In the name of Venus, I shall punish you!"

"Another Scout!" shouted Zoisite. "I wasn't paranoid then!"

Sailor Venus raised his arm in the air as two, crescent symbols connected above his fingertip. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" He brought his arm back down and fired a blast of energy that cut against Malachite's hands, forcing the man to end his spell. The sphere that surrounded the Scouts faded and they all collapsed onto the ground.

"He's so strong!" said Luna.

"Another Sailor," said Sailor Mars.

"Just what we needed," said the Keybearer.

A white cat appeared above a pile of steal pipes and he also had a crescent symbol on his forehead like Luna. "That's right Scouts! Sailor V, the fifth Sailor Scout, is here to help you out! And I am his animal guardian, Artemis!" He jumped down from the pipes and smiled at Luna. "What's cooking, good looking?"

Luna began to laugh. "You haven't changed a bit, Artemis."

Sailor Venus jumped from the top of the building and landed gracefully onto the ground. "Come on! Who's ready for round two?"

Malachite and Zoisite were about to accept the boy's challenge when the image of Queen Maleficent appeared in the sky. "Malachite! Zoisite! Return here at once. There's no point in continuing this battle."

"But my queen, we have them!" said Zoisite.

"NEVER QUESTION ME! NOW RETURN AT ONCE!"

They obeyed their queen's command and disappeared back to the Negaverse, while Tuxedo Mask left as well.

*~*

Everyone had transformed back to their civilian forms. They were all looking at the new, blonde in the group, while he just smiled at them. And yes, even in his normal form his hair still looked like the lovechild of a mohawk and a mullet.

"Thank you Demyx," said Sora. "We appreciate your help."

Demyx continued to smile at them. "Its not a problem, I'm just glad to be a part of the team."

"Well with the six of us, I'm sure we can stop the Negaverse," said Axel.

Zexion was the first to actually approach the boy, stopping at a comfortable three feet from him. "Are you the Moon Prince that we've been searching for?"

He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I don't know."

*~*

END! hope you guys liked it. you have to if you're reading this. i want some reviews guys! reviwers shall get cookies!

ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! Queen Maleficent reveals who Riku really is and has Malachite and Zoisite set up a trap for him only to get Sora in the process. With both their lives in danger they reveal their secret identities to each other, the Moon Prince is discovered, and the Silver Crystal is reborn. What the heck is going on? Find out in **Prince Ventus Reborn...Sora!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: WOOT WOOT! **things get very interesting in this chapie! now also i just want ya'll to know that i did post Beautiful Tragedy. there's two chapters up that i want everyone to read and reveiw...but dont forget about sailor moon! and i'll try to update both evenly enough...but this one's easier to write becuase i'm just using sailor moon.

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Prince Ventus Reborn…Sora! :**

Zoisite and Malachite stared at the three crystals in their possession. Now they just had to find a new plan to steal the crystal from the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. They're old plan had failed because of the arrival of a new Sailor Scout. Queen Maleficent, however, didn't punish them for their failure. She actually was pleased that they failed because she didn't want any harm done to Tuxedo Mask. She wanted to find a way to get him to join their side.

"That plan is doomed to failure," said Zoisite. "Why, in her right mind, would the queen want him to join us?"

"If I knew that we wouldn't have this problem would we?"

The blonde sat the edge of the demonic shaped bed and frowned. "Things aren't going as well as I had expected. I thought I could easily get the Silver Crystal since Nephrite was no longer a problem, but it seems I was wrong."

"We still have a chance," said Malachite. "We just need to trap Tuxedo Mask and take his crystal as well as the crystal in Sailor Moon's possession."

"Alright…I'll get to work on that then."

* * *

Riku struggled to get back in his one-bedroom apartment from the wound that Zoisite had given him just a few hours ago. Blood was seeping through his black shirt and green jacket. His body was in so much pain that he could barely move without everything not wanting to give up on him.

"Ugh! Damn it all."

The silver haired youth kept back a river of tears from coming out of him. He felt like a total failure. He tried to protect the Sailor Scouts and almost gave up his crystals to the Negaverse for their safety. If Sailor Venus hadn't arrived when he did then the Negaverse would've been that much closer to the Silver Crystal.

"Sailor Moon probably thinks I'm a loser now."

With what little strength that he had he went to the couch and sat there. He already felt better now that he could rest his back against something soft. Now if just had some ice on his back then he'd feel even better.

The TV in front of him turned on by itself and was covered with static. He got a bad feeling from this and felt some serious, evil energy. The static started to fade when an image of Zoisite popped up on the screen.

"Hello there Riku or should I say Tuxedo Mask?" said Zoisite.

Riku nearly jumped up from his spot, but kept himself in place. "How did you find out who I am and where I live?"

Zoisite held his hand over his mouth as he started to laugh. "I wouldn't worry so much about that! I think that this will interest you a lot more." He held up his share of the Rainbow Crystals. "I want to have a duel with you and victor goes the spoils."

"When and where?" asked Riku.

"Meet me at the Starlight Tower at five p.m."

The screen died and turned off as Riku went to the bathroom to fix up his wound.

* * *

Sora was still stuck in his desk even after the bell had ringed to dismiss them for the day. He got himself into trouble again by falling asleep in glass, so now he was stuck in detention with Ms. Haruna. This sucked! This really, really sucked! The Scout meeting was starting in less then an hour and he was going to be late. Axel would crucify him if he was late again.

"I have to find a way to strike a deal with Ms. Haruna," mumbled Sora.

"What was that?" asked his teacher.

Sora gulped when he saw that his teacher was standing over his shoulder. "I was just thinking that I have a family thing that I really need to get to. May I please leave early and I'll make it up to you tomorrow! I'll stay twice as long, but I really have to go."

"You know what Sora, I'm going to cut you a break," said his teacher. "I don't want to be stuck her with you tomorrow or today just go home and don't worry about detention."

"Are you serious?"

"GO!"

Sora picked up his back and ran out of there as fast as he could before his teacher had changed her mind on him.

He was already a mile away from his school and was still running like a bat out of Hell. There was no way he was going to risk having to double back; he just had to get to the temple before Axel would kill him.

"I'm going to make it! I'm going to make it!"

The brunette ball of energy kept up his speed as he felt himself getting closer towards the temple. He was only a few minutes away when he saw Riku walking very slowly. He stopped and started to walk over towards him

"Hey Riku!" He slapped the silver haired teen on the back. "How are you?"

Riku flinched in a great deal of pain. "I'm fine, Sora! How are you?" he growled.

Sora blinked in shock. "You just called me Sora! You just used my real name. I'm amazed!"

"Yeah I did," he said, "just promise me you won't hit me in the back again and I'll stop calling you Porcupine Head."

"I promise!"

Riku smiled as he started to walk again. "I'll see you later then."

"Bye!" Sora waved the guy off when he smelt something copperish. "What is that?" He then realized that the smell was coming from his hand. When he went to examine it, he noticed that his hand was covered with blood. "This wasn't there before." He then realized that it didn't appear till after he saw Riku and his limp. "He's hurt…I have to get him to a hospital."

He pulled out a bottle of Germ X and rubbed it all over his hands. "I don't want to catch some disease now. Safety first!"

* * *

Zexion and Leon walked together from school over towards Axel's temple. As usual they stayed quite and didn't say a word to each other. They grabbed a quick bite to eat as well as something for the others so that they wouldn't have to starve to death during the Scout meeting.

"Do you think a box of pizza will be enough for Sora?" asked Zexion.

Leon shook his head as he held onto the box of pizza. "Nope, that's why we're going to eat it all before he gets there."

Zexion smiled and chuckled a little. "That's mean."

"He should stop eating all of our food then."

"True…so what do you think of this Demyx?"

"What bout him?" asked Leon.

Zexion wrapped his arms around his waist. "I mean like do you think we should trust him and all that stuff?"

Leon shrugged his shoulders. "As long as he doesn't turn out to be another Sora then we'll be good."

"God, I hope not," said Zexion. "One is bad enough. I'm so glad Roxas is nothing like his brother."

"Small favors," said Leon.

* * *

The other boys waited for Sora to arrive at the temple after they got out of school. They knew that he would be late, but this was just ridiculous. How could anyone be so late and irresponsible all the time?

"I'm sick waiting for him," said Axel.

Leon rolled his eyes at the red head, while he ate another slice of pizza. The pyro kept ranting and ranting about Sora's bad behaviors and all that usual jazz. Even Roxas was getting annoyed with his boyfriend always bad mouthing his older brother, but he kept his silence because he knew that he was right.

"Can you stop being so mean to Sora all the time?" asked Zexion.

Axel bite into his pizza angrily and looked away from him.

Roxas smiled at the lilac haired boy with a thankful look on his face.

* * *

Sora had "liberated" a newspaper from some businessmen and used it as his cover, while he snuck around to follow Riku. He took quick a couple of quick steps, ducking for cover whenever it seemed necessary. As far as he was concerned, Riku knew nothing about him and his sneaky, Asian trickery.

"Wow, he's really not that bright if he hasn't realized that I'm here." Sora lifted the newspaper over his face when he saw Riku turn around.

Riku smirked and took slow steps towards the brunette hiding behind the paper. "I know that you're following me and I suggest that you leave now," he said to Sora.

He dropped the paper and commenced with his pouting. "How did you know that I was following you?"

"You tend to speak what you're thinking…plus those spikes are pretty hard to cover up."

"Oh." Sora threw the paper in the trash can. "I think I should get you to a hospital."

Riku squinted his eyes at the boy. "What do you mean?"

Sora turned the boy around and poked at his wound. "You're bleeding."

The older teen held back a scream and an attempt to strangle the brunette. Having his wound poked at hurt more then the slap to the back. "Thanks for the info, Sora, but I don't need to go to a doctor. I'm leaving now." He started to walk away from the kid in slow, steady steps.

Riku could see the futuristic tower in the distance. After reaching a certain point, he saw his whole world turn red. "What the heck?" He could already feel the negative energy of the Negaverse at work, and knew that this was probably the work of Zoisite. "I should've known he'd set up a trap." He held onto the Rainbow Crystals that he hid in his pocket with all his might.

"What's going on here Riku?" Sora was standing behind him with his bag covering his cute face. "I'm scared! What's happening?"

"Sora get out of here!" shouted Riku.

"I can't!"

Their world of red transformed into a giant sphere that began to lift them off the ground. The duo was forced closer towards each other and was immediately transported towards the tower in a flash of light.

* * *

Axel stomped his foot on the ground. "DAMN SORA! Where the hell is he? That little shit head is beyond late."

"Hush Axel!" said Roxas. "I hate it when you talk shit about Sora."

Leon put his hand over his chin, looking worried. "He is beyond late even for Sora! I think he's in trouble."

"Knowing him, he probably walked into a tree," theorized Luna.

"I can't get a hold of him," said Zexion. He kept pushing the keys on his communicator and dropped it on the ground. "Nothing but static. This isn't good."

Roxas got up from his spot on the steps. "Let's look for him then."

"Excuse me is this the Scout meeting?" A tall blonde, still in his school's uniform, waited at the entrance with a white cat beside him. "I guess it is because you're the guys from yesterday." He gave them all a big grin as he waved his hand at them.

"Hello Demyx," said Zexion. "You're late too."

Demyx blushed at them. "I'm sorry about that! I got stuck in traffic."

"It's fine. Sora's not even here yet," said Leon.

"Isn't Sora Sailor Moon?" asked Artemis. "Do you think something happened to him?"

Luna nodded her head. "We haven't been able to reach him on the communicator and this is beyond late even by his standards."

Demyx looked down at his feline guardian. "I think we know what happened then. We felt some serious negative vibes over by the Star Tower. I bet you that your friend Sora may have something to do with this. I suggest we Scout up and take care of this problem."

"Agree," said the others.

"KINGDOM KEY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

Demyx raised his Orange Power Stick in the air. "VENUS POWER!" A stream of stars poured out from his stick then exploded around him. His school uniform vanished and his Sailor uniform appeared. "Let's go Sailors!"

* * *

Sora and Riku appeared inside the tower, after being rudely dropped off. They were both out if, especially Sora, from the rough landing. Riku was able to get up fast enough, even though his injuries made him weaker then he normally was.

Riku looked over towards Sora's limp body. "I can't believe they dragged him into this too. I'm sorry Sora."

"Hello there." Zoisite appeared next to the windows with a crystal blade in his hands. "I have been expecting you. Who's your friend?"

"None of your business," said Riku.

Zoisite shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Doesn't matter just hand over your half of the crystals."

Riku shook his head. "Not till we have our dual."

The blonde tossed his half of the Rainbow Crystals on the ground in the middle of the both of them. "Place your crystals there, please."

He knew he shouldn't listen to the Negaverse warrior, but he did as told and put his half of the crystals down. He slowly stepped back towards Sora. "Alright, now I want you to let him go. Sora has nothing to do with this fight so let him leave."

"I can't," said Zoisite. "The place is seal and will only unlock when a victor is decided."

"Fine!"

Malachite teleported between the two of them and collected the crystals. "I'll keep this in safe keeping, while you two kill each other." He placed the crystals one by one in a special case for them. "Good luck to you both." Blue beams appeared and he vanished.

Zoisite began to laugh. "See you at the top! You have five minutes." He vanished in a swirl of petals.

Riku stared out the window and when he turned around he saw Sora looking up at him. The brunette stayed silent for the longest moment of their lives. He got up from the ground and went up to the other boy. "I heard what they said, but I still don't understand why you're doing this."

"I'll explain after this." They began to walk when the entire room froze over. Sora nearly slipped on the icy ground, but Riku was able to support him. "Be careful Sora!" They started to walk again when the ice on the ground and ceiling began to crumble. "Screw it, RUN!"

The pair began to run towards the elevator, which opened for them like magic.

Sora kept pushing on the button to seal it before anything else happened to them. "Come on! Close! Why don't you ever close?" The doors finally closed and the two were safe, for now.

* * *

Zoisite shook his head at his failed attempt to kill Riku and this boy. "Oh well. I still have time to finish this." He waved his arms around, transforming the building into a fortress of evil.

Yet a good presence could be felt, knowing it belonged to the Sailors. He knew he had to set up some more precautions. "Now I just have to summon our little servants. I'm sure the Heartless can handle them." He snapped his fingers summon dark creatures from the shadows, which were ironically named Shadows. "Now my little Heartless, I want you to take care of the Sailor Scouts."

The Shadows crawled into the ground and went to follow their master's orders.

The Keybearer and the Scouts ran towards the Star Tower when they all felt a chill of evil energy surge through their bodies. The boys looked around to see where this evil was coming from. The Star Tower transformed into a diabolical center of evil and the Heartless that Zoisite had summoned one by one began to emerge from the ground and made their way towards them. The Keyblade exploded in a bright flash of light in the Keybearer's hand, which drew the Heartless towards him.

"What the hell are those things?" said Sailor Mars.

A Shadow jumped from the ground only to meet its end from the Keyblade.

Luna shook her head in disbelief. "Those are Heartless! I can't believe that the Negaverse are using them."

Venus used one of his Crescent Beams to destroy a Heartless. "What in the world are Heartless?"

"People who've lost their hearts to darkness," said Artemis, "turned into these monsters. They're now creatures of pure instinct and are bent on devouring the hearts of others."

The Keybearer was on the frontlines slashing the Heartless apart with the Keyblade. "You guys go help Sora! I can handle these monsters on my own." Several Shadows tried to jump him only to be destroyed by a Thunder spell. "GO!"

Everyone ran towards the dark tower, trying not to look back at their friend.

He kept bashing away at the Heartless that were trying to destroy him. The Keyblade warned him not to overexert himself with his battle with the Heartless. "I know I know!" he told his Keyblade.

He unleashed a Sonic Blade attack and sent the Heartless that in his way back to whatever it was that they came from. The Heartless exploded in a puff of smoke and disappeared far away.

"This isn't so hard."

That was the wrong thing to say because another dozen Heartless appeared from the shadows and were looking at the young Keyblade Master. Their tiny, yellow eyes sensed the Keybearer's heart and started their attack again. He bashed each on that came at him in the head, but was soon too exhausted to keep going. He buckled down onto the ground, exhausted just as another Shadow jumped him.

He turned around to see the tiny Heartless try to scratch at him when he heard a loud roar. "VENUS METALLIC BOOMERANG SMASH!" A golden, boomerang shaped object destroyed the Heartless instantly. Sailor Venus helped the Keybearer up from the concrete and he dragged him towards the building with the others.

They made it to the others who were waiting patiently for them to arrive. Sailor Mars wrapped his arms around the Keybearer, taking him into a tight embrace. They looked at each other for a second before sharing a quick kiss.

"Now that's over with," said Sailor Venus, "how do we get in?"

Sailor Mercury activated his scanner and sensed the energy that surrounded the now corrupted tower. "There's no way in," he said finally. "Whoever's in there sealed the place up so now it's impossible to get in."

Sailor Jupiter slammed his fists together. "I got this covered." A lightning rod shot out from his tiara, instantly calling upon a surge of electricity. "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" A series of thunderbolts exploded the wall to the building. "Let's go guys!"

"That works," said Artemis.

* * *

Sora rested his head against the elevator, while Riku just looked up to the ceiling with a blank look on his face. He felt like saying something to him, yet he just couldn't find the words to speak.

"I'm sorry for getting you involved," said Riku.

"It's not your fault."

Riku shook his head. "It is…If I wasn't so desperate to find out who I really am, you wouldn't have gotten involved."

Sora was confused. He thought that Zoisite was after him for being Sailor Moon and that Riku was just someone who was at the wrong place. Now he was just plain confused by all of this added information. "I don't understand you," he said. "What do you by finding out who you really are?"

"I mean…I don't know who I am. I had amnesia at a young age after losing both my parents in a car accident. I can honestly tell you that I don't even know if my real name is Riku. I bounced around from foster parent to foster parent until I could finally get a job and got my own place."

The brunette looked at the man with his sad, blue eyes. He quickly went up to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry Riku…"

Riku blushed a little as he returned the hug to Sora. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine now, I got over it a long time ago." The elevator ringed as the doors started to open. "Looks like I have a date with destiny."

Sora followed the man out of the elevator, towards the staircase.

* * *

Zoisite stomped his foot on the ground. "My Heartless were destroyed by those Sailors and that Key brat! I have enough to deal with though." He raised his arm in the air and a ball of fire appeared in his hand. "I'll take of these two at once. Queen Maleficent won't mind if I lose him. I'll just tell her that he wouldn't allow himself to be taken."

He threw the fireball down the staircase where Riku and Sora were at. The fireball transformed into a gigantic stream of heat that would kill them both instantly.

"Goodbye Tuxedo Mask," said Zoisite.

* * *

Riku and Sora looked up when they felt that it suddenly got a lot warmer. They saw stream of fire that was coming down towards them. Riku tried to find a safe place to hide, but couldn't find a thing that would protect them from such fire.

Sora held his head down after seeing his life flash before his eyes. He had a bad feeling about this, but he wasn't about ready to let them both die. Deep down he knew that Sailor Moon had the power to save them and this was the perfect time to be selfless.

"MOON PRISM POWER!" Sora's crown necklace emerged from his clothing, while red ribbons began to appear.

"What the!" Riku couldn't speak anymore, he was in total shock. His faced paled even more then he already was. He watched as Sora's clothes began to disappear and was replaced with a Sailor's uniform. "It can't be true! It's impossible…Sora's…Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon grabbed onto Riku, pulling him close. "I apologize, but I'm not trying to molest or rape you!" He held his necklace up. "MOON PROTECTION!" A powerful sphere of energy appeared around them, saving them from Zoisite's fire.

* * *

Zoisite howled with laughter as his fire consumed the floor beneath them. "That was much easier then I expected it to be." He walked away slowly.

"HOLD IT!" Sailor Moon was standing there with his arms crossed, while Riku stood back from the brunette. "I can't believe you tried to kill the both of us in such a senseless and inhumane fashion! I won't allow you to get away with such crimes! I am Sailor Moon and I will punish you!"

"Why am I not surprised that you're here, Sailor Moon," said Zoisite. "I'm guessing you must be Tuxedo Mask's little friend that was knocked out earlier."

Sailor Moon shook his head. "Tuxedo Mask isn't here!"

"Yes he is!" Riku stood up from the ground, now leaving Sailor Moon with a shocked expression on his face. The brunette couldn't believe that his major hunk was none other then Riku. "Looks like we've been hiding our secret identities from each other a little too long." He pulled out a red rose from his coat. "TUXEDO POWER!" His clothes changed to his tuxedo and a mask covered his green eyes, while his top hat floated into his hands.

"You're kidding me," said Sailor Moon. "Riku's Tuxedo Mask!"

Zoisite continued to laugh at the both of them. "How sad that it's taken you this long to figure out about each other!" A crystal blade appeared in his pale hands. "Now excuse us Sailor Moon, we have a dual to finish."

Tuxedo Mask took out his cane, extending it to sword length. "We're finishing this now, Zoisite!"

"Not a problem with me," said the blonde. He squinted his eyes, creating a crystal dart behind his enemies. He forced it to levitate up the ground and aimed it straight for Tuxedo Mask. "I'm ready for you whenever you are."

"Let's finish this!"

Zoisite smirked. "Agreed!" The crystal dart rocketed across the room and pierced Tuxedo Mask's back through his wound.

"NOOOOOOO!" cried Sailor Moon. "Tuxedo Mask no!" He ran up to his friend, catching him as he fell slowly to the ground.

"I'm sorry," said Tuxedo Mask. "Please don't let Zoisite keep the Rainbow Crystals."

The other Sailors, the Keybearer, and their feline friends appeared after blasting open another hole in the wall. They watched as Sailor Moon began to cry a river of tears for Tuxedo Mask, while Zoisite stood there laughing at him.

Sailor Moon heaved and cried as he held onto Tuxedo Mask's weak body. "No…no. It can't end like this! I just can't let it end like this. I can't lose Riku now after finding out that he's the Tuxedo Mask who's been saving us all this time. Luna help me save him. We have to do something!"

The Rainbow Crystal inside the Keybearer's coat began to react violently from the sorrow that Sailor Moon cried out. "What is happening?" The Crystal forced itself out of his coat and hovered above Sailor Moon's head.

Even in the safety of the Negaverse, the crystals that Malachite had in his possession also began to react in an odd manner. The crystals shattered their cage and transported themselves to the Star Tower. One by one the Rainbow Crystals appeared and hovered close to each other.

The tears running down Sailor Moon's face had caused the Seven Rainbow Crystals to awaken for some unknown reason. Quickly, the crystals all merged together to form a solid gem. Red, Yellow, Orange, Violet, Indigo, Blue, and Green; they all became the greatest treasure of the old Moon Kingdom, the Silver Imperium Crystal! The Crescent Moon wand that Sora had safely hidden in his uniform merged together with the Silver Crystal and came back down to Sailor Moon.

"The Silver Crystal and the Crescent Moon Wand are one again," said Luna, "and they've chosen Sailor Moon. Is it possible can Sailor Moon be the Moon Prince?"

Sailor Moon took the Crescent Moon Wand in his hands and was at once engulfed by an explosion of light. The light removed him of all his clothes and was replaced by an outfit that was more suitable for a prince. Long, white robes that fit his thin body perfectly and a crescent moon appeared on his forehead.

"Dear Lord!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Sailor Moon is a prince!" shouted the Keybearer.

"Who would've thought it was possible that a dork like him could be a prince," said Sailor Mars.

Luna's eyes began to water over with tears. "I can't believe! Prince Ventus has been under our noses this entire time. We finally found him! All our hard work has paid off, now we can stop the Negaverse!"

Prince Ventus held onto the Crescent Moon Wand and Riku's body with all his might.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW!

On the next chapter: Sora's learns that he was Prince Ventus in a past life, Riku's identity is revealed, and the scouts learn of their importance in the moon kingdom. Things become clearer in **Tragic Past of the Sailor Soldiers!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: okay i dont think this is my best chapter and its pertty short sooooooooooooo...read and review! PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING**

**Tragic Past of the Sailor Soldiers:**

Everyone gasped as they watched Sailor Moon transform into the resurrected Prince Ventus, the heir to the ancient Moon Kingdom. The prince held onto the Crescent Moon Wand, while Tuxedo Mask/Riku fought for his life on the prince's lap.

"I still can't believe that Sailor Moon is Prince Ventus," said Luna. "After all this time, he was right under my nose and I never knew it." The crescent symbol on her forehead exploded in a flash of light. "Yes, I remember everything now."

"Sailor Moon of all people is a prince," said Sailor Jupiter. "This is unbelievable."

Sailor Mars nodded his head. "You're telling me."

Zoisite slammed his fists together. "Sorry little Moon Prince, but you have to die so that the Negaverse can have the Silver Crystal!" He raised his hand up and summoned the darkest energy that he could muster up. "ZOI!" A dark meteorite shot out from the palm of his hand and was heading straight towards Prince Ventus and Tuxedo Mask.

"NO!" cried the Scouts.

Prince Ventus held the Crescent Wand up and the Silver Crystal radiated with powerful magic. "Cosmic Moon Power!" A pink explosion of light tore Zoisite's attack to shreds and the combined force hurled Zoisite against the wall.

Tuxedo Mask looked up at the boy for the first time and smiled. "It's been so long. I'm so happy that you're free, my prince."

"Thank you," said the prince. "Your efforts set me free."

"I'm starting to remember everything," said Tuxedo Mask. "I finally know who I am. I am Prince Riku of Earth."

Prince Ventus nodded his head as well. "I'm remembering everything to. It all seems like just yesterday since we were last together. I was living on the Moon, while you were on the Earth. We were engaged to be married soon when the Negaverse attacked. I gave you my Star Locket so you would always remember me and that was when you went off to fight the Negaverse and I lost you."

"We're together now," said Tuxedo Mask. "That is all that matters."

"Yes." Prince Ventus bent over to kiss the man when he began to transform back into Sailor Moon, and they both passed out.

"SAILOR MOON!"

The Sailor team ran to their friends for help. Sailor Mercury held onto Sailor Moon, while Sailor Venus checked his pulse.

The blonde Scout smiled. "He'll be fine! Just a little exhausted."

"That's good news," said Sailor Jupiter. "Now let's finish this Zoisite creep!"

Zoisite pulled himself up after suffering heavy damage from the Silver Crystal. He struggled to keep himself up, while the Sailors got ready to fight him. "I don't care anymore! I won't go down without taking all of you Sailors with me!"

Sailor Mars brought his hands together and Sailor Jupiter crossed his arms together when an evil wind blew in. The wind calmed down as Malachite appeared, protecting Zoisite from the Sailors. "We have to leave now before things get any worse for us."

"NO MALACHITE! I won't leave. Not till I kill these Scouts."

Malachite pulled onto the blonde's arm. "You can't! You don't have the strength to stop the Scouts right now. We have to leave and regroup." He hurled a blast of energy at the Scouts, keeping them apart, while trapping Tuxedo Mask in a dark sphere. "Let's take this boy to Queen Maleficent before she gets any angrier with us." The three of them vanished in a portal of dark energy.

The Keybearer slammed his fist to the ground. "DAMNIT! We lost Tuxedo Mask to these monsters…we're screwed."

* * *

Queen Maleficent slammed her staff onto the ground, creating a massive earthquake that shook the room. "You fools! The Sailor Scouts not only have the Silver Crystal, but they also transformed Sailor Moon into Prince Ventus!" She threw green fire everywhere and left them all terrified of her anger. "And you, Zoisite, have failed me for the last time! You proved that you cannot obey my command and you shall suffer for it."

"Please my queen just give me one more chance," said Zoisite weakly. He pushed his weak body off of Malachite and approached the queen. "Please give me another chance."

The queen shook her head. "No! You tried to kill Prince Riku even against my orders then you failed to stop the Scouts from getting the Silver Crystal even after you summoned the Heartless for help. I'm tired of all this failure! You must be punished for this." She waved her staff around, and a massive meteor appeared above her head. "Your death shall be a lesson to all!"

"Don't do this, my queen!" said Malachite. "This is my fault. I trained him! I'm the one to blame."

The meteor came down from the ceiling and crashed in front of Zoisite.

* * *

Malachite carried the dieing Zoisite in his arms back to their room. He felt that the boy's life force was fading much too fast. "I'm so sorry, my love." He gently placed Zoisite on the bed that they shared.

Zoisite rested his heavy head on top of the pillow. "I'm sorry Malachite. I failed you…I should've been more patient with you…I'm a failure."

"No Zoisite. Don't say such things." He kneeled against the bed and held onto the blonde's hands. "Don't leave."

"Please promise something. Please don't forget about me."

Malachite nodded his head, while he watched the blonde faded away into the void of the Negaverse. He stood back up and turned away. "I'll never forget you, Zoisite. I'll make those Scouts pay for everything they did to us…they will be begging me for death."

* * *

The Negaforce aka the Seeker of Darkness gazed down at Queen Maleficent, while she presented the unconscious body of Tuxedo Mask. He continued to look at the boy and instantly knew who he was.

"Prince Riku."

Queen Maleficent nodded her head. "Yes, oh mighty Seeker. This is the Prince Riku reborn. However I have bad news; Prince Ventus has been reborn in the body of Sailor Moon and he also has the Silver Crystal."

The cloaked being shook his head. "It doesn't matter. We'll get the crystal then we shall rule."

"Excellent! I have a favor to ask of you," said the queen. "Can you sever the chains of memories in Prince Riku's heart so that he'll become a servant of the Negaverse? We can use him as weapon against the Sailors."

"I cannot sever the chains of memories within the boy…I can alter them though."

Queen Maleficent smiled. "This is perfect!"

A dark aura surrounded Riku and he became consumed with the power of darkness!

One memory at a time, he was becoming a tool for the Negaverse.

* * *

The Sailors took advantage of their enemy's disappearance and tried to discover an exit out of this nightmare. Sailor Mercury used his supercomputer combined with his scanner to try a weakness inside the dark palace, but was unable to.

"We're trapped in some kind of negative universe where the same rules of our universe don't apply," said the Sailor.

"Then how do we get out of here?" asked Luna.

Sailor Jupiter adjusted the unconscious Sailor Moon on his back. "Well we better hurry up and get the hell out of here! Sailor Moon maybe a prince, but he sure as hell at light!"

"I heard all of that," said Sailor Moon. They gathered around the boy, while Jupiter placed him gently on the ground. "Ugh…so what happened? All I remember was the Rainbow Crystals transforming to the Silver Crystal, then I turned into the prince, and Riku was…RIKU!" He shot up from his spot on the ground. "Where's Riku?"

They all stood there quietly, while Sailor Moon panicked.

"WHERE'S RIKU!"

Sailor Mars finally caved in. "They got him…the Negaverse took him from us."

"Is he…dead?" asked Sailor Moon.

"We don't know," said the Keybearer. "He wasn't looking so good when Malachite took him and Zoisite. We couldn't stop him."

Sailor Moon collapsed on the ground. "No…"

Luna and Artemis nodded their heads and caught the Scouts attention. "We have something to tell you," said Luna. "It's about our past as well as yours in the Moon Kingdom."

"We're from the Moon Kingdom?" asked Sailor Mars. "How is that possible?"

Artemis took center stage. "You see, Luna and I are just starting to remember everything that happened ourselves. We're both from the Moon Kingdom and we were the advisors to King Ventus and Prince Ventus. On the Moon, we all lived happily and at peace with King Ventus teaching Prince Ventus how to rule with a strong yet kind hand."

"And you Scouts also lived on the Moon with us as the princes of your planets," said Luna. "Prince Zexion the Wise, Prince Axel the Strong, Prince Squall the Courageous, and Prince Demyx the Loving. You were known as the Sailor Soldiers and you were the protectors of Prince Ventus. And Riku was the Prince of Earth and future husband to Prince Ventus."

"Wow!" said Sailor Jupiter. "We were all princes…all seven of us."

The cats nodded and Luna continued to speak. "But the peace was ruined when Queen Maleficent arrived and attacked the Earth. She marched her way to the Moon and destroyed the kingdom and killed all of you. King Ventus used the power of the Silver Crystal to seal the Negaverse away and resurrected all of you and sent us to the future to protect you as well as activate your Sailor powers should the Negaverse ever return."

"So King Ventus wanted us to have a normal life?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Of course," said Luna. "And he also wanted all of you to be ready to finish what he started, defeat the Negaverse once and for all!"

"Let's not let him down then!" shouted Sailor Venus.

"I agree!" said Sailor Mars. "The sooner we get rid of those scum the sooner we can get back to our normal lives."

"YEAH!"

"NOT A CHANCE SCOUTS!" The Scouts looked up, only to find Malachite floating above them with his arms crossed over his chest. "You Scouts have taken the only person I've ever loved and for that you shall all suffer!" Dark energy began to swirl around him. "Prepare to die!"

Sailor Jupiter and Venus stood in the front line. "Not a chance creep!" shouted Jupiter. "We won't let you get away with all your evil crimes!"

"Right because we're the Sailor Soldiers!" said Sailor Venus.

"Soldiers?" asked Jupiter.

Sailor Venus nodded his head. "I figured since we're all remembering our past, we might as well accept who we were and use it to empower us!" Orange energy began to surround him, while he glared at Malachite. Sailor Jupiter agreed with the blonde and green energy began to surround him.

"Scouts. Soldiers. It all doesn't matter; you're going to bed dead either way!"

"Go to hell creep!" shouted Jupiter. He crossed his arms over his chest as the lightning rode in his tiara appeared. "I call upon the true power of Jupiter! Jupiter Thunder Dragon CRASH!" His normal thunderbolts transformed into an electrical dragon that opened its jaw at Malachite.

Sailor Venus raised his arm in the air. "Venus Meteor Shower SMASH!" Several beams of energy shot out of his fingertip and hit Malachite.

Malachite held his hands up and absorbed all of their attacks. "You two are pathetic." A giant sphere of Venus and Jupiter's attacks appeared in front of him. He threw the sphere at them, electrifying the both of them half to death.

"NO!" cried Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mars and the Keybearer were the next up. The Keybearer raised his Keyblade in the air, calling upon its power, and transferred its energy to Sailor Mars. The red head was consumed by all this power and felt like he just had to let it out now. "MARS FIREBIRD IGNITE!" A giant firebird made from the combined power of the lovers flew towards Malachite, only to be absorbed just like the others were. Malachite threw the fiery attack back at them, leaving them both burned.

Sailor Mercury stood in front of Sailor Moon before the brunette had even realized it.

Malachite only laughed. "Get out of the way Mercury. It's that Moon child that I want."

"Not a chance," said Sailor Mercury. "I won't allow you to hurt him!"

"Then die!" He fired a massive blast of dark energy that hurled Mercury against Sailor Moon's body.

Sailor Moon moved Mercury's weakened body off of him and got onto his feet. "I hate you so much," he said.

"What was that?"

"I SAID I HATE YOU!" shouted Sailor Moon. "You ruined my past life and now you're trying to ruin this one. You took the guy I love away from me and you attacked my friends and family. I won't allow you to get away with this! I am Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice!" He pulled the Crescent Moon Wand out from his back. "I will punish you!"

Malachite released a storm of negative energy to consume Sailor Moon. "You don't stand a chance against me! You will die and Zoisite shall be avenged."

Sailor Moon stood his ground and held the Crescent Wand in front of him. "No! I'm tired of giving up. I'm tired of running away!" Pink beams of light shot out from the Silver Crystal. "I'm finishing this! COSMIC MOON POWER!" The crystal erupted in a massive surge of energy that destroyed the dark palace and forced Malachite to flee back to the Negaverse.

* * *

Sailor Moon stood outside the ruins of the dark palace with Luna sitting on his lap. "I'm in love with Riku," he openly admitted. "I wish I wasn't so stubborn then maybe all of this might have never happened…I'm so tired, Luna."

"I understand," said Luna. "We should go home. You deserve a long rest."

"I don't feel like sleeping."

Luna gasped. "That's a total shocker."

"I feel strange."

"You're just growing up."

Sailor Moon laughed. "I'm scared of growing up…let's go home, Luna."

* * *

In the next chapter: in an attempt to cheer up the bumbed Sora, Demyx takes him to this new hair salon to get a awesome rockstar look when they fall into a Negaverse trap. Find out what else happens in **Bad Hair**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: once again i apologize for the crappiness of the last chapter and i hope this one can make up for it! guess what...i'm almost done with sailor moon! they'll only be five or six more chapters left until i start sailor moon r! i'll let you know about further details later when i'm almost finished. READ AND REVIEW everyone! love ya'll! not...just a little.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL! Except this plot...even then i dont really own it**

**Bad Hair Day:**

Malachite watched as a young girl with long, blonde hair drew in her sketch pad, beside the unconscious Prince Riku. The girl drew another sketch before turning to the next page and started a whole new sketch, while Riku looked like he was suffering. This made Malachite smile, despite the fact that Queen Maleficent was using this girl to make Riku fight for the Negaverse when he wanted the silver haired boy dead for what happened to Zoisite.

"You won't have it your way," said the girl. "Queen Maleficent wants him."

"Stay out of my head, witch!" cried Malachite.

She nodded her head. "My apologies, Malachite, I only meant to warn you."

"Warn yourself if you wish to live. Remember, you're only a tool."

"I know."

Queen Maleficent appeared in a storm of green fire and approached the duo. "I'm glad that you arrived, Malachite. Have you come up with a new plan to take the Silver Crystal from Sailor Moon?"

"Yes I have, my queen." Malachite raised his hand in the air and a strand of brown hair materialized. "This is a strand of Sailor Moon's hair that we recovered from the last battle. We'll use this to track him down and force the crystal away from him."

"Good," said the queen. She then approached the young girl and kneeled over her shoulder. "Now how is your work coming along, Naminé? Have you finished rearranging the memories in Riku's heart yet?"

The girl shook her head and turned to the next page. "It's a lot more complicated then the Seeker of Darkness had anticipated. He's very determined to not be used by us. I'll need a little more time."

"You don't have forever, Naminé, but I will give you a little more time."

"I'll work fast, my queen," said Naminé. The queen disappeared into the darkness, leaving the girl and Malachite alone with Riku again. "What is it that you want, Malachite? I can sense that you want something."

Malachite snorted as he threw his cape back. "I want that prince dead and Zoisite back, that's what I want! I'm tired of this suffering."

Naminé smiled as she turned back from her chair to face him. "Is that a heart I sense? You might want to be careful with all these Heartless roaming around the palace now. They'll snatch it from you as soon as you let your guard down. I can erase your memories of Zoisite so that you'll no longer have to suffer." She drew another picture in her sketch pad of Prince Riku kneeling before Queen Maleficent and the Seeker of Darkness. "This should be the last one. He'll be ready to fight for the Negaverse soon."

"How dare you, witch!" Malachite eyes glowed pale as lightening danced around his fist. "Its bad enough you threaten me with Heartless, but you say that you'll erase all my memories of Zoisite! I wish you dead, witch." He stormed off in a dark portal to his private chambers.

"I'm sorry," said Naminé, even though he was already gone. "I was just testing you." She closed her sketch pad and stood up from her chair. "The new memories just need to settle then he'll be ready to be used by the queen." She sighed deeply as she held her head down in shame. "I'm sorry, Prince Riku," she said softly. "I hope you'll find it in what's left of your heart to forgive me, someday."

* * *

Luna felt terrible as she watched Sora cry in his sleep from another nightmare about losing Riku. Ever since the Negaverse took Riku, Sora hasn't been the same. He's literally nothing more then a living zombie. She felt terrible for him.

"I'll save you, Riku," cried Sora. "I'll save you even if it kills me."

"Sora," sighed Luna. "I hope it doesn't have to come to that."

"Riku!" Tears ran down Sora's face. "Riku…I love you. Don't go." He turned to his side and crushed Luna with his arm. The cat struggled to get out of the boy's way, but was stuck. She knew this was going to be another long night.

* * *

Kairi walked into the classroom only to find that Sora was actually there early. She looked at her watch to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating only to confirm the fact that Sora was actually early. This had to be a sign of the apocalypse.

The red head marched up to her friend's desk, noticing the spaced out look on his face the entire time. She slammed her hands onto the desk and received no reaction from him. The girl thought about what she could do next to get his attention when it hit hurt. She pulled out the lunch her mother made her and waved it around Sora's face. "Hey Sora, look what I have!"

The boy didn't even respond to the smell of food. He kept staring, blankly at the chalkboard before he dropped his head on the desk.

"That's not good!" Tidus appeared behind Sora after witnessing him passing out. "I wonder who died."

Kairi smacked the blonde's mouth. "Don't even say that! Why would you say that anyways?"

"I don't know," cried Tidus. "It just seems that way from how he's been acting the past couple of days. He's such a zombie. I've never seen Sora like this."

"Neither have I," said Kairi. She patted the brunette's head before sitting down. "I wish you well, Sora…"

* * *

Roxas and the others listened to Luna explaining how Sora has changed since their last battle against the Negaverse, while they rested at the shrine. She also expressed her concern of the Negaverse since they haven't attacked since meaning that they were planning something diabolical. The blonde didn't need some cat telling him this; he could feel it in his bones that something was terribly wrong. Since the arrival of the Heartless he's been having strange dreams of possibly, other Keyblade Masters and their battles against the Darkness.

"He hasn't eaten?" said Axel. "Man, there's something seriously wrong with Sora then."

Leon laughed. "Like you care, you're always so cruel to Sora."

Axel turned away from the small pond he was kneeling at and looked directly at Leon. "I don't act like that with Sora to be a jerk. I act that way because I'm trying to toughen him up. He's too soft and pure for his own good. I just have a bad feeling that he'll get himself killed if we aren't around."

"That's nice of you," said Zexion.

"Besides," continued Axel, "I just can't help to wonder if it was Roxas and me in their place. What if Roxas was the true Moon Prince and the Negaverse took me away."

Roxas stopped staring off into space and smiled at his boyfriend. "I love you, Axel."

The red head walked up to the blonde and kissed him softly. "I love you too."

"Well Sora just needs to deal with it and move on," said Artemis, "he is our leader after all."

"It's not that simple," said Zexion. "Riku's been around since he first became Sailor Moon, he's saved all our lives more times then I can count, and not to mention how they were both supposed to be married in their past life…people cant just move on that easily. Besides, Sora's not the type of person who'll just move on like it meant nothing. He's just as stubborn as Axel."

"I'm taking that as a compliment," said the red head.

Demyx stroked Artemis's fur and looked up to the others. "Maybe he just needs some time by himself," he suggested. "It just might be best if we leave him alone, while things are calm and 'normal' around here. Give him a chance to grieve."

"Sora isn't the type to do things alone," said Roxas. "He needs someone there with him." He got up from the small boulder that he was sitting on and walked up to Demyx. "Come with me so that we can try and cheer him up."

"Alright, let's go then."

* * *

Sora was hiding out in his room, again. This developed to be his usual routine since Riku was no longer around. "I can't believe I miss him so much," he whispered. "I miss him calling me Porcupine Head." He remembered all the times he fought with Riku before finding out that he was Tuxedo Mask and Prince Riku. If he knew the definition of irony, he would defiantly be using it right now.

"I hope he's safe," he said to his pillow. The bedroom door sprung open as two, cheery blondes walked in with a bag of candy and a couple of comics. Sora looked up from his pillow and sighed at the both of them. "Why are you two here?"

"We're here to use our Moon Healing Activation on you!" said Roxas. He threw the bag on candy on the bed and sat down beside his brother. "We all miss the old Sora. Even Axel was saying nice things about you."

Sora rolled his eyes. "I want proof of that."

Demyx raised his hand. "I was a witness and so were Leon, Zexion, Luna, and Artemis! We heard it with our own two ears."

"I want recorded evidence!" said Sora.

"How bout we get you a major makeover instead?" asked Demyx.

"What you talking bout?" said the brothers.

Demyx pulled out a flyer from the back pocket of his school uniform. "I'm talking about this! There's a new men's salon that just opened up! They cater usually to rockstar type clientele, but they're having a special today that all their services are free! Free hair cuts, facials, shampoo, massages, wax, and all that other good stuff! Of course you still pay full price for the products, but hey free everything else! So are you two in?"

Roxas nodded his head. "I don't know about you, but a massage sounds really good right about now."

"Fine," said Sora. "We can go, but only because I need a trim."

* * *

"Blue Fire?" said Sora. "What kind of name is that?"

"One that Axel will like," said Roxas as he dragged his brother and Demyx inside the men's salon.

Demyx started to laugh. "He is Mars after all."

"Shh! Secret identity remember and we're in public," scolded Roxas.

"Sorry!"

They walked in and found that the place was crowded by men of all ages. There were teens, guys in their twenties, thirty year olds, and middle aged men. It looked like half the male population of Tokyo was inside the rather large building. The boys went up to the front and signed their names in.

Roxas was the first to sign. "I really need a massage. My body hasn't been quite the same since I got the Keyblade."

"Tell me about it," said Demyx. "I could use one too and a haircut!"

"I'll just get the trim," said Sora. They all went to the waiting area and took a few seats for themselves. "Roxas, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?"

"Why do you love Axel so much?"

Roxas blushed as he looked away from his brother and Demyx. "I don't know…I just do. I can't explain it. You caught me a little off guard. I think I love him because he really cares about me and he makes me feel special…you know?"

"Typical answer," mumbled Demyx. "So it's not about the hot man on man sex?" Roxas and Sora slapped the blonde's chest. "What the hell man! Why did you slap me?"

"For your information," said Roxas, "I'm a virgin!"

"Oh," said Demyx. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," said Roxas."

"Demyx!" shouted a loud voice. "Well I'll be, as I live in breathe. It's Demyx." A tall, rather stylish looking man appeared from one of the cutting stations. "It's been too long, my dear Demi."

The blonde immediately glouped the man when he recognized that face. "Roberto! I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know," he said, breaking free from him. "How have you been?"

"Good, but not as well as you apparently. I didn't know that this was your salon."

The man smiled as he nodded his head. "Yes it is. Come on; let me fix your hair up. Free of charge of course since you're a friend."

"I thought that was for everyone?"

"Well its extra special for you," said Roberto.

"Wait!" shouted Demyx as he ran back and got the brothers. "These are my new buddies, Sora and Roxas! They came for haircuts too."

Roxas shook his head. "Actually, I just came for the massage."

Roberto took the small blonde's head and brushed his head. "Your hair is perfect! Not to mention gorgeous. Is this your natural hair color?"

"Yes."

The man applauded him. "You are most fortunate in deed. I'll have Austin take care of you at once as soon as you changed into one of our towels." He handed the boy a long, blue towel to change into. "You can keep your underwear on just so you know."

"Who's Austin?" asked Roxas.

"He's our specialist." Roberto pointed to a muscular, raven haired man that was taking care of another guy. The man looked really hot and all three boys' jaws dropped.

"Hellooooo Austin," said Roxas. "Where can I change?"

"Back there."

"Be right back!" Roxas ran off to change then to get his massage with Austin.

Demyx stomped his foot on the ground. "I'm so getting that massage with Austin! He's a slice of stud cake!"

* * *

Sora and Demyx had just finished their cuts, feeling all shinny and new when Roberto brought them to the shower station. "Lean your head back, while wash your hair." The boys did as they were told and felt hot water against their scalp, which felt so good then he started to massage Sora's head first with shampoo and that felt even better! Demyx waited until it was his turn and Sora was nearly passed out when Roberto put a hot towel on their faces. "This will help to open your pores, while the shampoo settles."

"Okay," slurred the boys.

Roberto's eyes turned red as he scanned the customers that were getting their massages on the other side of the room. He snapped the comb in his hand, in half as he growled in frustration. They've been doing this all day and there was still no sign of Sailor Moon. The strand of hair that Malachite had given him was supposed to aid them in finding a DNA match, but they've had zero luck so far.

"Sailor Moon has to show up sooner or later," said the stylist. "When he does we'll catch him and bring him to Queen Maleficent.

He turned back around to finish Demyx and Sora off when Roxas appeared, in his towel, and laid down on the massage table. The man smirked as he started to scan the boy's DNA, while Austin worked his magic fingers on the boy. Finally, he received some good news. The boy was an exact match to Sailor Moon down to the last chromosome, despite the few differences in his physical appearance. That could just have been an effect of the transformation process, but it didn't matter! They had their Sailor Moon now this charade could end.

He grabbed onto a can of hairspray and sprayed it into the air. One by one the customers and employees began to fall into a deep sleep. He marched his way to the massage table that Roxas was about to pass out on and pushed Austin off of the boy's body.

"You have something we want…Sailor Moon!"

Roxas was too dazed and confused from the hairspray to truly realize what was going, while the man kept shaking him. "Sailor Moon? I'm not…Sailor Moon, you…idiot!" he slurred out. "I'm a blonde…and Sailor Moon…has…brown hair!"

"You have an exact DNA match. Don't try and trick me boy!" He squeezed onto the boy's shoulders hard enough for him to scream.

Thanks to the rags that were on Sora and Demyx's face, they were immune to the sleeping gas and had snuck away to the back of the room for safety.

"If they want the real Sailor Moon, I'll give them the real Sailor Moon," said Sora. He let his crown necklace dangle around his neck when he raised his hand in the air. "Moon Prism Power!"

Demyx pulled out his Venus Pen. "Don't forget about me! Venus Power!"

* * *

Roberto kept crushing Roxas's shoulders. "Come on boy, transform into Sailor Moon."

"I'm not Sailor Moon," cried Roxas. "Let me go!"

"Yes you are!"

"No he's not!" Sailor Moon was holding onto a pair of clippers, while Sailor Venus held onto a blow-dryer. "I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Love and Justice! Now let that boy go before I turn you into moon dust!"

Roberto laughed as he released the boy. "Well this isn't exactly what I was expecting, but this is close enough. All in the name of the Negaverse." His body was consumed by a swirl of dark energy, transforming him into a monster: a large, yellow mohawk, red suit, and giant razorblades for shoulders. "Now you're finished Sailors!"

Sailor Moon threw the clippers at the monster's neck, but the monster blocked it with its razorblade shoulders. He pulled out his Crescent Moon Wand, while Sailor Venus prepared to use one of his Crescent Beams on the monster. A red rose fell and hit Sailor Moon's hand, forcing him to drop the wand. When the Sailors looked to find the rose's owner they were shocked to see Tuxedo Mask sitting in one of the chairs.

"Tuxedo Mask," said Sailor Moon. "You're alive! I'm so happy to know that you're safe."

"I wouldn't be, if I were you." He stood up from the sit just then the rose petals died and turned pitch black. "I want the Imperium Silver Crystal, right now!" He pulled out his cane, extending it till it was blade length. "You will hand over the crystal."

Sailor Venus shook his head. "No he won't!" He raised his finger in the air. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" The Sailor fired a powerful beam of energy at Tuxedo Mask only to have it destroyed by another black rose.

Tuxedo Mask shook his head, letting his silver hair fall loose. "You're a fool, Sailor Venus. That crystal will be mine on the behalf of my Queen Maleficent and the Seeker of Darkness."

"Seeker of Darkness?" said Sailor Moon. "Who's that?"

"You're worst nightmare," said Tuxedo Mask. "Finish them both."

The monster followed its orders, transforming his arm into a giant electric razor and started to chase after the Sailors. The duo managed to dodge the monster's attacks with enough speed, but the cramped environment and unconscious people proved to be too much trouble for them. They immediately ran out of the building for higher ground with the monster and Tuxedo Mask following close behind.

* * *

Roxas started to regain consciousness after seeing Tuxedo Mask running out of the building. "So he's a traitor now," he mumbled softly. "I have to help the others."

He got up only to notice Austin unconscious on the ground and the fact that he still had only his towel and underwear on him. "I should probably put some clothes on, but I'm defiantly coming back when this place isn't being used by the Negaverse. He did an awesome job on my shoulders until that freak messed with them."

He put his clothes back on and got his Keychain out of his pocket. "Okay let's get this over with. KINGDOM KEY POWER!"

* * *

Sailor Venus dodged another razor attack only to have his knee scrapped by the pavement. "Ow! That hurt assface! VENUS METALLIC BOOMERANG SMASH!" He threw the boomerang attack at the monster, laughing as it hit the monster's head. "Take that you son of a bitch possessing my buddy!"

"Do you really think that's enough?" said Tuxedo Mask. "He's a lot stronger then that."

The monster got back on its feet and ripped off a razor from its arm and started to swing it at Sailor Venus.

"I hate this job!" cried Sailor Venus.

"I can help!" The Keybearer swooped in and dueled the monster until he snapped the razor in half with his Keyblade. "Did you boys miss me?"

Sailor Venus nodded his head. "A lot!"

Sailor Moon stood back from the battle with the Crescent Moon Wand still in his hands. He just couldn't understand why Riku was fighting for the Negaverse now. There was just no logical reason other then they brainwashed him. They forced him to believe that the Sailors were the enemy not his friends.

"Bastards!" shouted Sailor Moon. "I'm finishing this battle."

"Sailor Moon?" said the other boys.

He held the wand in front of his face as streams of light fluttered into the crystal before the usual mist began to pour out. "MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!" He created his full moon then beams of light shoot from the crescent and orbs of light shot out from the crystal. The monster howled in pain as it reverted back to its human self, purified from by the Silver Crystal.

Tuxedo Mask snapped his cane. "This isn't over yet, Sailors! I'll finish you off." The Sailors and the Keybearer readied themselves for a fight when Tuxedo Mask was forced to stop by Queen Maleficent's loud voice.

"Stop Tuxedo Mask! You are not ready to fight them yet. Return to the Negaverse at once!"

The silver haired man growled as he obeyed his queen's orders. "I'll be back for that crystal." He vanished behind a green portal.

Sailor Moon held his head down. "He is our enemy now."

"I'm sorry," said Sailor Venus. "We'll get him back, I promise."

"At least he's alive," said Sailor Moon. He looked up to the full moon in the sky and smiled. "You know, I'm pretty hungry and I could seriously go for a cheeseburger and fries right about now. What about you guys?"

They both smiled and walked with their friend to get food.

* * *

ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! Riku becomes even more evil now and now works along side Malachite. Sora attends a seminar to become more princely only to find out that its another trap set by the Negaverse to find Sailor Moon! Can Sailor Moon, Venus, and Mars survive long enough to save their friends? Find out in **A Princely Mess!**


	21. Chapter 21

**author's note: awesome new chapter! REVIEW IT PEOPLE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**A Princely Mess**

Sora was walking to school, on time, with Kairi and Luna when he noticed a bunch of guys walking into another building. They were all dressed in formal attire and were walking with their backs straight.

"Why are all those major hunks there?" asked Sora.

"Oh!" said Kairi. "That's the finishing school set up by Countess Rose to help turn boys into proper gentlemen and girls into proper ladies."

Sora nodded his head. "Sort of like a prince then?"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Yeah Sora, it's sort of like a prince." She wondered why her friend was so obsessed with princes all of a sudden. She looked at her watch and started to pull on the boy's arm. "Come on! We have to go to school before we're late."

* * *

Prince Riku, Naminé, and Malachite all stood on Queen Maleficent's court, while she gazed into her staff. She had listened to Riku and Malachite squabble about their issues with terminating Sailor Moon. It seemed that Riku was going to need a little more memory adjusting before he would give in to that boy's death. That was a job that she would have Naminé get to work on.

"Hurry up and find Sailor Moon," said the queen. "I want that crystal from him. The Seeker of Darkness is getting impatient with this long wait."

"But need we really kill Sailor Moon?" asked Prince Riku.

Queen Maleficent laughed at the boy. "Of course, he must die. Otherwise we won't be able to claim the power for ourselves." She disappeared in a pillar of smoke and ash, while Malachite teleported in his usual manor.

Naminé looked over towards Riku, who just stood there like an emotionless statue in his tuxedo attire. Trying to keep him in check was beyond difficult for her because of his memories for Sora were just too powerful for her to truly erase.

* * *

Ms. Haruna was asking the class for their English homework, while Sora was too busy day dreaming about what it was like to be a prince and at a ball. He saw himself wearing a beautiful, princely outfit: black boots, bright blue outfit, and a golden crown. He could see himself now dancing and commanding his subjects like a true prince.

It was incredible.

Tuxedo Mask appeared next to a staircase that Sora had been walking down, offering the boy a rose and his hand. "Would you like to dance?" Sora didn't have to be told twice.

He took the man's hand and danced, danced, danced the night away.

Ms. Haruna returned with a vengeance. "Where's your homework, Sora?"

"Silence naïve!" shouted Sora. "How dare you speak to a prince in that way?"

"EXCUSE ME!"

Sora snapped out of his day dream only to find that his teacher was standing over his shoulder the entire time. He cracked a weak smile. She, however, didn't look so amused by his behavior.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASS RIGHT NOW!" she shouted.

Sora ran out of the room like there was no tomorrow, shutting the door behind him.

Luna laughed at him, while she sat peacefully outside the classroom. "You know, you could stand to act more like a prince."

"You're a mean cat."

* * *

Sora dragged Luna to the Countess Rose's finishing school after school had ended that day and they were hiding behind the bushes. They tried to stay as quiet as possible while they snooped on the group of boys that were sitting with the Countess.

"What are they talking about?" said Sora.

"I don't know," said Luna, "I can't hear them."

"I thought cats were supposed to have super hearing!"

The countess's butler came out from the building, in his black attire, blonde hair slicked back, and stood by the bush that they were hiding in. "Excuse me," he said, politely, "but why, may I ask, are you here? There's already a class in session so I'm afraid you must leave."

"BUT! But I want to attend the class!" begged Sora. "Please, please tell me what I have to do to get in!"

The man coughed into his glove. "Umm…most of the students come here with a recommendation."

Sora grabbed Luna by her neck and showed him to the man. "Perfect! She'll recommend me to your school!"

"A recommendation from a cat is hardly acceptable," said the man.

"Let's give him a chance." The countess looked like she was floating down the steps as she approached them. Her golden hair didn't move an inch while she was walking. "He seems to be interested enough, so I'm sure we can find room for him. If he passes the test."

"Test?" said Sora. "I didn't study though!"

She started to laugh, which she even made sound polite. "It's not that kind of test." She handed him a red discus. "A real prince must be able to know how to control and handle the discus."

Sora began to laugh at his "test", and even Luna had to hide a giggle with a meow. "That I can do, my lady." He took the discus from her and threw it with all his strength. The discus flew inside the building and zoomed past all the boys on the second floor and went back inside. Sora caught the discus like it was nothing.

The countess applauded Sora's work. "Welcome to my school, young gentleman. Let's get you something proper to wear."

"Thank you, Countess Rose," said Sora.

* * *

Axel started to laugh his ass off after hearing Luna's news. "Sora got accepted into Countess Rose's finishing school! Hell has officially frozen over, people."

"I think that's a good idea," said Artemis. "He needs to learn how to behave like a prince and hopefully he'll finally act like a true leader.

"We should sneak in, too!" said Demyx.

"We should," said Leon, "it'll be fun."

Demyx started happy dancing. "They're having a big party tonight that we can so crash!"

"Let's do it!" cheered Axel.

"We're going to get in so much trouble," sighed Zexion. "This party better be worth it."

"IT WILL BE!"

* * *

Sora had to perform many princely tasks, all of which ended in a tragedy. He fell of the horse, slurped the soup, tripped six guys on the stairs, and shot another guy with an arrow in the butt. That poor boy's ass will never be the same.

He sighed again as he dropped the discus on the ground. He felt too tired to do anything.

"I'm such a failure," he said to himself. "I need to work harder if I'm ever going to be a true Moon Prince and save Riku from the Negaverse."

* * *

Countess Rose looked out the window when she saw Sora latest attempt to destroy her school. She could only sigh like a lady as she sat down to have a cup of tea. "How can this boy be Sailor Moon?"

"Sailor Moon is a klutz and destructive." Malachite appeared from the shadows with an evil grin on his face. "I'm sure this boy could possibly be Sailor Moon."

"Well even if he's not, the real Sailor Moon is going to have to show himself sooner or later," said Rose. "We'll catch him soon enough as long as we're patient."

Malachite sat down at the table with her, taking a glass of tea for himself. "We don't have much time. Queen Maleficent wants Sailor Moon finished by the end of the month. That's only two weeks away."

Countess Rose nodded her head. "I'll finish this batch of boys right away then."

"Do so," said Malachite.

* * *

Roxas enjoyed his time away from everyone as he watched the people in the park live their daily lives. He had a smile on his face, feeling proud of himself for playing his part in keeping the world spinning. He knew of his duty to protect the earth from all evil, because he was the planet's Keyblade Master, the protector of this world and all who lived in it.

"At least I get the day off!" he said to himself. He stretched his sore limbs and laid back on the grass, not caring that he was getting his uniform dirty. "Everything's so peaceful today. I wish that everyday could be like this."

"It could be if you can stop the Negaverse."

He shot up from his spot to find that a blonde girl was sitting next to him. The girl nearly scared him half to death; not saying that she was ugly. In fact she was beautiful. The girl turned her head at him to show her smile.

"Who are you?" asked Roxas.

The girl shook her head. "Don't worry about who I am, Prince Roxas. I just came to warn you that the Negaverse is attempting to capture your brother, Ventus, and reveal him as Sailor Moon. I suggest that you and the Sailors get yourself to Countess Rose's finishing school before it's too late."

When she stood back on her feet to leave Roxas snatched her wrist, preventing her from leaving the park. "You're not going anywhere until you explain to me who you are!"

She broke free from his grip by twisting her arm. "My name is Naminé, that's all you need to know, Keybearer. Now I suggest you keep an eye on Sailor Moon because tonight is the night when the Negaverse will strike."

Roxas jumped onto his feet and ran off to the finishing school. "Looks like I have a party to crash," he told himself.

As she was about to turn around, a dark portal appeared from behind her. Riku emerged from the portal with a grin on his face. "So did you give him the warning?" asked the silver haired man.

"Yes, he should be on the way to save Sailor Moon."

"You mean Sora," said Riku. "They're enemies to the Negaverse."

Naminé frowned as she turned away from Riku. "Yes, they are." The guilt of what she did was killing her on the inside. "Sora and Roxas are your enemies, but you spared them from Malachite, why?"

Riku turned around back to the portal, stopping just before entering it. "I want the pleasure of finishing them off, not Malachite!" He stepped in the portal and returned to the Negaverse.

"Are you sure, Riku?" she said softly. "Maybe the spell I had cast over your memories wasn't as powerful as I thought. Your true memories just might be returning already."

* * *

Sora finished putting his on his own tuxedo as him and the other guys were finishing up getting ready for the dance tonight. He made sure that his hair looked nice and spiky, his face didn't have a single pimple, his eyes looked extra blue (but not Roxas blue), and that there was nothing wrong with what he was wearing. A few of the guys there complimented Sora's appearance, but they knew by then that sooner or later Sora's klutzy, disastrous side would soon stick out before the end of the night.

He sprayed a little bit of cologne on himself and smiled at his reflection. "I'm ready to party! I clean up pretty good if I may say!"

The guys were escorted out of the room by Countess Rose's butler and they were presented one by one to the crowd that had gathered at the ballroom/staircase. Sora found that weird because the lady was loaded, and she could afford two separate spaces. If this was his place there would've been plenty of separate rooms.

"Presenting…Sora Tsukino," said the countess.

"That's me!" Sora stood up straight as he took the long walk down the stairs with his female escort. Poor Sora, his escort wasn't the prettiest girl around and she was awfully clingy. He was going to hate breaking the news to her that he was gay. As they approached the end of the stairway, he had to stop. He saw his friends standing in the crowd, each wearing their best clothes. "What are you guys doing here?"

Axel's hair was being held down by all the gel that Demyx had applied to it before they left the shrine. "We decided that we wanted to see you fail miserably!" said the red head.

Zexion elbowed the boy in the ribs. "We came here to provide support for you in your princely endeavor. Good luck, Sora."

"Good luck," said Leon and Demyx.

Sora couldn't help but to smile and blush. "Thanks guys."

* * *

The girl that Sora had been unfortunately paired with had ran away from him, screaming in pain from her poor feet. For the entire dance Sora had done nothing but step on the poor girl's feet. He knew that he was a bad dancer, but he wasn't that bad…at least that's what he had always thought.

Axel and Demyx were just as bad. They caused their partners some serious injury from their "extreme" dancing to "livin'" up the party.

However, Leon and Zexion actually knew how to dance so their dance partners were rather pleased with who they got paired with. Zexion's date was disappointed to find out about him being gay, while Leon's partner was pleased to find out that he was at least bisexual.

The classical music stopped and Countess Rose stood in the middle of the ballroom with a lovely, blue dress on. She stood there like a proper lady and curtsied for everyone. "Now, please gentlemen, when I tap your shoulder please report to the piano room where I'll draw up your certificates of completion."

She began to roam around the room, tapping nearly every boy's shoulder, including Leon and Zexion's before entering the piano room herself. The girls had started to leave the school, exhausted from the dance, while Sora and the others were left standing there disappointed.

"I didn't pass," said Sora, "but I had tried so hard! This isn't fair."

"Quit crying," said Axel.

"Shut up Axel! I'll never be a real prince."

Demyx patted the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Sora! You are a real prince for all I care."

"Thank you, Demyx."

* * *

"This place is strange," said one of the boys.

Leon and Zexion agreed with the stranger as they approached the windows. The moon was hidden by clouds, but the clouds went away and moonlight began to flood the room. All around them were statues of boys in tuxedos that looked like they had been turned into stone and not sculpted.

"This is too weird!" said another.

Zexion touched the statue, feeling sticky. "This is wax…these boys were turned into wax sculptures!"

"It's a trap!" shouted Leon.

The boys began to panic and scream just as Countess Rose appeared floating down from the ceiling. "Smart boys, you are. However, I'm afraid that you won't be leaving, you see I have to turn you into wax so that you can't escape and I can continue my search for Sailor Moon." She transformed into a pale, blue skinned monster with a black one piece and crystal skirt, clams all over her body, and a pearl necklace around her neck.

The clams on her body opened, releasing wax that trapped all the boys in it.

* * *

Sora, Axel, and Demyx could hear the screaming along with the men who were cleaning the ballroom. The doors to the piano room burst open with the evil Countess Rose stepping out of, laughing.

"Well hello gentlemen. Assuming that Lord Malachite's information was correct, one of you three fools must be Sailor Moon. Where are my manners, please allow me to introduce myself. I am Polite Sociatin."

"We don't care who you are freak!" shouted Axel.

Polite Sociatin shook her head. "Such words are unbefitting of a young man such as you." She raised her arm in the air and started to snap her fingers. "I must teach you all proper manners. Heartless, come to me!"

The cleaning men all approached the Negamonster before each on began to transform into a Shadow. There were six Heartless in total, plus Polite Sociatin, and there were only three of them without their powers.

"I don't like the looks of this," said Demyx. "We need to transform, but we can't let them know who we are."

"This would be a good time for someone to swoop in to our rescue," said Sora.

Polite Sociatin snapped her fingers again, causing the Heartless to start their attack at their defenseless victims. The boys tried to protect themselves even though they knew without their powers they wouldn't stand a chance.

The Keybearer jumped down from the top of the balcony and raised his Keyblade above his head. "THUNDER!" Thunderbolts appeared magically and struck the Heartless down, destroying them all instantly. He landed in front of the others, using himself as a buffer between the two parties. "Get out of here! I'll hold her off long enough for you to run away. BLIZZARD!" A small blizzard shot out from the tip of his Keyblade. However, Polite Sociatin blocked the attack with her wax before turning him into a wax statue.

The others took advantage of the Keybearer's sacrifice and jumped out of window to transform safely.

"Moon Prism Power."

"Mars Power."

"Venus Power."

Polite Sociatin followed the boys out the window only to find out that they were gone and nowhere to be found. "Where could they be hiding?" she asked herself.

Sailor Moon and the others appeared on top of the balcony. "Up here!" shouted the brunette. "You wanted Sailor Moon and now you got him. In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you for all the boys you've turned into wax statues!"

"In the name of Mars, I will punish you," said Sailor Mars.

"In the name of Venus, you're finished!" said Sailor Venus.

The three Sailor Soldiers performed Sailor Moon's signature pose before they jumped off the balcony, landing on the courtyard.

"What foolish boys you are," said the monster before she sprayed them with her wax.

Sailor Mars brought his hands together. "Mars Fire Ignite!" He released a blast of fire from the tip of his fingers, only to have his attack turned into wax. "My fire didn't work!"

Sailor Venus raised his finger in the air. "Then I guess its my turn now. Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus fired a beam of golden light from his finger, which had also been waxed by Polite Sociatin. "Not even my beam works against this monster! What the hell, man!"

"Such profanity is unacceptable," said Polite Sociatin.

Lighting flashed across the sky as Malachite slowly began to appear in the courtyard, causing the Sailors to panic. "So we meet again," said Malachite. "Polite Sociatin, finish these boys off and take their Silver Crystal."

"Halt!" Tuxedo Mask appeared into the battlefield as well. "Just take their crystal. Leave the Sailors be."

"No!" shouted Malachite. "Obliterate them!"

"Take the crystal!" shouted Tuxedo Mask.

"Obliterate!"

"Crystal!"

Polite Sociatin turned her head back and forth between the men before finally giving up, holding her aching head. "This is just too much for me. I don't know whose orders I'm supposed to follow."

Sailor Moon popped up next to her with a cup of hot coco in his hand. "Oh, my poor lady, here, why don't you have some cocoa for your nerves?"

"Thank you," said Polite Sociatin. "However, you should've said 'please have some hot cocoa.'"

"AH HA!" cheered Sailor Moon. "You just showed me your weakness, now I can use my healing touch!" He raised the Crescent Moon Wand up in the air. "MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!"

Polite Sociatin cried out in pain as Sailor Moon's magic took effect and removed the evil Negaverse monster out from Countess Rose's body. The countess gracefully passed out on the ground.

Malachite growled before he faded away to the Negaverse, while Tuxedo Mask clapped his hands. "Congratulations Sailors, you won another battle." A dark portal opened up from behind him. "This doesn't mean the war is over…I suggest you check up on your friends. Polite Sociatin's spell has been neutralized by your magic." He stepped inside the portal as Sailor Mars and Venus ran back inside the building.

Sailor Moon just stood there with a sad look on his face. "I'll save you, Tuxedo Mask…I promise I'll free you from the Negaverse.

* * *

Sailor Mars and Venus caught the Keybearer just as the wax had faded off his body. He wrapped his arms around Sailor Mars for support of his weakened body.

"I don't recommend that," he said. "I'm going to be picking wax out of my ears for the next week."

Sailor Venus started to laugh as he ran to the piano room only to find dozens of guys in there, dazed and confused. "Well boys, there's no need to fear! The Sailor Soldiers have come to your rescue! You're free now so I suggest you go home now. The evil spirit that replaced Countess Rose is vanquished so everything's safe!"

"I want my mommy!" shouted one of the guys.

"Me too!"

The guys stormed out of there, knocking Sailor Venus out of there way as they exited the building. Leon and Zexion were pushed and shoved through the crowd, but they managed to rescue Sailor Venus from being trampled to death.

"Thanks guys," said Leon.

"You guys rock," said Zexion.

Sailor Venus started to smile. "Do I get a kiss then for rescuing you?"

Zexion rolled his eyes. This was the fifth time today that the blonde had flirted with him. "Sailor Moon's the one who did all the work, you're just the flunky."

"That's so mean," pouted the blonde.

Zexion smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Now stop whining! Otherwise you'll end up the next Sora."

"I got a kiss!" cheered Sailor Venus.

Leon could only shake his head. "Please tell me you two aren't going to start going out now? We already have Mars and Key boy about ready to rip each other's clothes off."

"We won't," said Zexion. "Besides, he's not my type."

"What is your type then?" asked Venus.

Zexion smiled again as he wrapped his arm around Leon. "I prefer that my guys follow the three S's: silent, strong, and smart. Just like Squall."

Sailor Mars turned his head to the side. "Why isn't Leon killing you for using his real name?"

"I trust him," said Leon.

"And you don't trust us?" said the Keybearer.

Leon sighed again as he used his hand to hold up his head. "Not that kind of trust. The keeping my deep, dark secret kind of trust."

"You're really a woman?" said Sailor Venus.

"SHUT UP!" Leon punched the boy in the back of the head. "That's not funny!"

Sailor Mars and the Keybearer started to walk out of the building, while Sailor Venus started to yell at Leon for being a big bully. Zexion went outside to help the countess back to her feet and wished he hadn't started that fight between Leon and Venus.

"Oh well," said Zexion, "can't rewind time."

* * *

on the next chapter Sora and the family go to the hot springs for vacation. Riku just happens to be there and releases an evil spirit. Find out what happens in **Healing Waters**


	22. Chapter 22

**author's note** i seriously want some reviews ppl! they encourage me to write! soooo read and reivew nad i shall love you forever. ps...sex scene!

**disclaimer! I OWN NOTHING**

**Healing Waters:**

Sora and Roxas were stuck in the car with their parents for the past two hours as they drove up to the hot springs. For nearly the entire ride, the brothers didn't fight about a single thing. Roxas stayed away from his brother and entertained himself with his Game Boy, while Sora just read his comics to pass the time.

Their parents were pleased with this too. It drove them both completely insane when their sons fought. Mom looked at the mirror to see the boys sitting their peacefully amongst themselves and smiled at her husband. Mr. Tsukino still had on his suit and glasses from work earlier that day as he drove the family to the springs. He started to holler to the back seat at his sons, letting them know that they were almost there.

"Great," said Sora, sarcastically. "A weekend with the family just want I wanted."

"Behave Sora," warned his mother.

His father agreed. "You don't see Roxas complaining about going."

Sora rolled his eyes as he went back to his comic. "Not my fault Roxas is too preoccupied by his game to pay attention to where we're even going."

"Shut up Sora," said Roxas. So much for keeping the peace between the brothers, they knew it wouldn't last. The blonde started to smack his brother before going back to his game a minute later.

The brunette growled at his brother before snatching Roxas's Game Boy, turning the game off. This pissed off the younger and the two of them started to fight again when the Star Locket fell out of his denim jacket. "Oh, my locket!" He scooped it up in his hands, after pushing Roxas off, and hid it back in his jacket.

"What's so great about that locket?" asked their father. "Did some boy give it to you?"

Sora began to blush as he stared at the floor. "You can say that."

"WHAT!" The brother's dad started to lose control of the car as he practically jumped to the backseat. "What do you mean by that? Sora you better not be dating! You're too young to be dating a guy!"

"But dad!"

"No buts, Sora! You're not dating!"

"But Roxas is."

"WHAT!"

Roxas elbowed his brother's ribs, really hard. "Nothing dad, Sora's just being making fun of me because I have a crush on this guy, but don't worry Sora's not dating anyone. He just has a crush too, but the guy doesn't even know him."

"Oh." Their dad started to calm down and went back to driving normally. "That's good. You boys are being smart."

"Yeah…well that's more then what I can say about Sora," said Roxas. He then pulled on his brother's jacket so they were face to face. "Do that again and I'm going to tell them how old Riku is!"

"Fine," said Sora.

Their mom started to smile and clap her hands. "We're there!" She pointed out the window so that the brothers would look out to see a crystal, clear lake and real trees. "We're at the springs where your father and I went to for our honeymoon."

"I remember that dear," said their dad. He then kissed his wife's cheek. "We found out you were pregnant with Sora a week later."

"GROSS!" shouted the brothers. "We didn't want to know that."

* * *

Malachite, Riku, and Naminé awaited further orders from their queen after she had called them to court. The queen took her seat at her throne, gazing down at her subjects with a devious grin on her face. "I've sensed energy similar to ours on the earth. I want Prince Riku to investigate it for us."

The teen bowed in respect to his queen, wearing his new darkness attire. A giant heart insignia covered his chest with blue, vein, skin tight clothes wrapped around his muscles. He wore boots similar to this clothes and a white, torn skirt was wrapped around his waist. "As you command! I'll be back shortly." His body vanished into thin air.

Malachite shook his head as he watched the boy leave. "I don't trust him, your majesty," warned the man. "There's something off about him."

"I agree," said the queen. "I believe Naminé needs to create a stronger spell to imprison his true memories before it's too late. Until then, I want you to keep a close eye on him for me, Malachite."

"Of course!" Malachite hid a grin from spreading across his face as he teleported as well.

Naminé could only watch in silence as she saw them hatch their evil plans. She picked up her sketch book and pretended to work no a stronger spell for Maleficent when she was really working on a way to restore Riku's memories.

* * *

Demyx and Zexion were sitting at the counter of the Sailor's usual hang out spot, the arcade, while they waited for Leon to arrive. Axel was off playing video games in hopes of numbing his pain of not being with Roxas for the weekend. It was the blonde's plan actually for them all get together for the weekend, while the brothers were with their parents. He had even invited some of Sora's friends from school, so it basically turned into one giant party.

Zack didn't mind though; he enjoyed having their company around.

"So do you really like Leon?" asked Demyx.

Zexion put down his milkshake as he looked at the blonde. "That I do not know. I mean, he's a great guy and all, I just don't know. So maybe…I can't really give you an answer, Demyx."

"Oh." Demyx went back to drinking his miseries away with his vanilla milkshake.

"DAMN!" Axel banged on the game machine again, while Luna and Artemis watched his latest failure. "How come I can't kill that stupid boss?" He reached in his pocket for another quarter. "Now I'm out of quarters!" He frowned before remembering his friends. Running faster then Sora on a sugar high, he went to the counter to Demyx and Zexion. "I know one of you has a quarter now hand it over or I'll cut you both bald!"

Demyx covered his head. "I' broke!"

Zexion only rolled his eyes. "Don't look at me."

"GAH!" Axel cried out in pain as he dramatically passed out on the floor. "I need a quarter! Doesn't anyone have one?"

"Here!" Leon walked in the front door with his sister beside him. "Don't waste all my money again," warned the brunette as he handed him a few quarters. Axel nearly through his arms around the boy, but stopped and went back to his game. He could only sigh as he went to the counter to sit by the others. "Hey guys. This is my sister, Ellone, and Ellone this is Demyx and Zexion."

His sister smiled at the boys as she shook their hands. "Hello, Squally here has told me so much about you boys."

"Squally?" shouted Axel.

"Shut it!" growled Leon.

Ellone giggled as she sat down. "What are you drinking?" she asked Zexion.

He stopped sucking his drink and smiled. "A chocolate milkshake. They're really good here, so I suggest that you order one."

"I think I will," said Ellone. "Umm…whom do I ask?"

"ZACK!" shouted Demyx.

The spiky haired brunette stepped out of the back room with a fairly large box in his arms. "What now, Demi!" he asked as he put the box down.

Demyx pointed at Ellone, nearly knocking Zexion with his arm. "Leon's older sister wants a chocolate milkshake like Zexion's!" He returned back to his drink with a goofy smile on his face.

"Coming right up," said Zack. He finished preparing the drink before handing it to her. "You look familiar."

"I should," said Ellone. "We had to classes together last semester at the university."

Zack started to smile before patting himself on the back. "I knew it! I'm so smart! You're name is Ellone Loire, right?" She nodded her head at him. "That's right! You're one of Aerith's friends. By the way, have you heard from Aerith?"

Ellone shook her head. "Not for a month. She says she loves Africa though."

"Yeah, she told me that too."

Leon snatched away Demyx's drink before he could get anymore of a sugar rush. The blonde was almost as dangerous as Sora's when on sugar. Except Demyx was more a danger to him because he starts dancing around in his underwear, while Sora just starts to fall over everything.

"Good job," said Zexion.

Demyx could only pout after having his yummy milkshake taken away. "You guys are so mean to me."

* * *

"Wow, the water's perfect," said Sora. He sunk his body in the water until only his head could be seen. "I can practically feel all my worries fly away to never be heard from again."

Sora's parents could only chuckle at their son as his father wrapped his arm around his wife. "You're an interesting one, kiddo," said his dad. "But you are right though, these waters are melting away all our worries."

Mom picked her head up a little more, looking around for her other son. "Where's Roxas hiding?"

The brunette could only chuckle as he swam to the other side of the pool. "He's a little embarrassed to be in here with us."

"Roxas honey, where are you?" cried his mother.

Speaking of the devil, the blonde slowly walked away from a rock that he had been hiding behind with a towel around his body. "The water smells funny," he said weakly. Sora couldn't help but to start laughing at him until his parents told the younger son that it was the sulfur in the water. "I don't care. It smells icky and looks funny."

"Don't be such a baby," said Sora. He snuck out of the water, appearing behind his brother. "Come on Roxy, the water's great!" He had the blonde in his grasp then with a quick push, the blonde landed in the water followed by the brunette. "See Roxas, what did I tell you?"

Roxas rose up from the water with his towel barely hanging on him. "I'm going to kill you for that, Sora!" The boy's blue eyes glared at his brother violently as he fixed his towel so that it was actually on his small body. He jumped onto Sora and they both began to fight for their superiority. This lasted for a few minutes until Roxas was able to tare of Sora's towel and ran out of the water with it. He made it to the edge and got out of the water when he noticed someone standing at the lake, which was beneath the hill. "Someone's here."

Sora tried to cover himself with his hands until he finally reached Roxas and claimed his towel back. "What's your problem, loser!" He then saw what his brother was staring at, but only enough he had the better vision so he saw exactly who it was. Roxas already had to wear contacts, while Sora still had perfect vision, but back to who was at the lake. It was none other then Riku!

Riku was here and Sora just couldn't believe it. He ran out of the spring, saying he had to take a walk for a while. A few minutes later he ran back into the room to change into proper clothes: red one piece, white jacket, and yellow shoes with his Moon Necklace around his neck. It took him a while before he finally made it to the lake, past all of the trees, and found himself standing not that far from Riku who was clad in black clothes.

"Is that you, Riku?" called out Sora. "Are you really here?"

The silver haired boy turned around, finding himself face to face with his enemy. He only smirked as he turned away to look back at the lake. "You shouldn't be here; I suggest you leave before I'm forced to take action against you."

Sora held onto his necklace as he continued to approach Riku. "I didn't come here to fight you. I came here because I want to talk to you. Please Riku, you have to remember me, who I really am. You told me you loved me."

"That's a lie!" snapped Riku.

"Not its not!" defended Sora. "I can prove it." He pulled out his Star Locket, holding it up for Riku to see. "I gave this to you in our past life so that you'll always remember me and how we feel about each other!"

Riku stood perfectly still as he continued to stare down Sora with his eyes. The boys kept staring, not letting up. He shook his head at him. "I don't remember. I'm obviously not the person who you think I am."

"No! You have to remember me!" He opened the locket, letting the majestic music fill their ears with its song. "Do you remember this song, Riku?"

"Ugh!" Riku held onto his head, which made it seem that the song was hurting him. "So...So…Sora." He collapsed on the ground, panting for his breath as he struggled to get back on his feet. "I remember now."

Sora smiled, hugging the boy. "I'm so glad!" He placed the locket on the grass, while holding onto Riku. "I've missed you so much."

Riku wrapped his arms around the boy, kissing him softly. "Thank you, Sora." He pulled Sora to him so that he cradled him in his arms. "I'm sorry for everything the Negaverse made me do."

"I don't blame you," said Sora. "Promise me you won't leave me again."

"I promise," said Riku.

They started to kiss again as Sora pulled Riku on top of him. Riku ran his hands up the boy's sides as he slowly unzipped his clothes. The brunette moaned in his mouth as he pressed his body up against his. Hands ran through each other's hair, while more of their clothes were being pealed off their skin.

Sora's clothes were barely hanging onto him as Riku started to kiss his now bare chest. The feeling of Riku's lips made Sora moan and pant, struggling within the man's firm grasp.

"Ah!" cried Sora. "Riku, I love you."

Riku looked up and stopped kissing the boy's belly button, reaching back up to kiss him fully on the lips. "I love you too." He brushed Sora's hair out of his face. "Are you ready for this?"

Sora smiled at him, while tugging on Riku's belt buckle. "I'm sure I'm ready."

The silver haired teen smiled as he kissed the boy again. "I'll be extra gentle."

The two shared a deep kiss before breaking apart. Riku remained on top of the boy as he continued to kiss him lower and lower until he was pushing past his waist. He pulled down on what was left of the boy's pants and his underwear, showing off the boy's pubic hair and still growing member. The boy's cheeks flushed red, while Riku just smiled at the boy before taking off what was left of his clothes. Riku went back up to kiss boy again before he probed the boy's back door with his fingers.

The boy wrapped his arms around the elder, while panting on the boy's neck. Riku shoved and widened him more with his fingers to make sure what was going inside the boy next wouldn't hurt so much. After an extra minute of preparation, Riku decided that it was time that they started, for real. He brought himself up to Sora's face with his larger, member aching to be pumped.

"Suck it for a bit," said Riku.

Sora opened his mouth wide enough to take in Riku's circumcised member, making the other moan in satisfaction. The brunette tried not to gag from the boy's harden tool, which was tickling the back of his throat. Not much longer after he began, Riku pulled out from Sora's mouth and returned back to his previous position. He lifted up Sora's leg, placing them on his shoulders before slowly, easing his way inside the boy.

It hurt more then anything Sora could've possibly have described. He knew that it would hurt since it was his first time, but this was beyond what he expected. It just hurt so much that he didn't think he would be able to walk afterwards.

As quickly as the pain came, it went away. The pain that Sora felt was replaced with sheer pleasure that drove the boy nuts. He felt so much better then he ever felt before in his life now. Riku started to thrust inside the boy a little harder and speed up a little more, feeling Sora's inside. He then felt that he touched a special bundle of nerves that caused Sora to go insane with pleasure, their skinned warmed up, and instantly Sora began to cum all over his tummy. The brunette kept panting and crying as Riku continued what he was doing for a few, more minutes.

It didn't take Riku much longer until he felt that he was about to peak. Even though this was his fist time as well, he had a lot more stamina built in already. He spilled his seed inside Sora's warm insides, letting out a deep groan and collapsing next to him.

* * *

"It's Britney bitch!"

Demyx had challenged Kairi to a round of Dance Dance Revolution not long after she arrived. The girl claimed to be the best dancer, but Demyx had his own opinion that he was the best singer, dancer, and guitarist in the entire galaxy! And to prove his complete awesomeness, as well as his gayness, he chose for them to dance to "Gimme More" by Britney Spears.

Kairi only laughed as she attempted to school Demyx in DDR. She swung her arms around as she stomped her feet on the machine, hitting each arrow perfectly. When she went to glance at Demyx's score, she saw him dancing like a maniac. Not that he was a terrible dancer; it was more like he was dancing on overdrive. He jumped on the rail, doing a handstand before returning back to gravity, landing on the next two arrows.

This caused the red head to growl and she missed her next step.

Demyx smiled at himself as he continued to dance at the machine. The crowd started to go wild, seeing those two duke it out! Even Leon and Zexion where cheering them on from the sidelines.

"GIMME GIMME MORE, GIMME MORE, GIMME GIMME MORE!

About a minute later, the song had ended and the score was being calculated by the machine. The verdict was in and the winner was Demyx with the new, second high score to boot! He didn't make it past the legendary, Neurotic Kid's score, but he was close. The blonde started to spin around in a circle, doing a victory dance, while Kairi got off the machine.

"Oh yeah! Whose you're daddy now!" said Demyx.

"It's not over yet." Zexion got on the other dance pad and started to machine. "You haven't faced number one yet."

"WHAT!" shouted the crowd.

Demyx shook his head in disbelief. "You're Neurotic Kid?"

Zexion rolled his eyes as the game was getting ready. "Are you going to stand there or are you going to dance?" he questioned.

The next round began and the two were off dancing!

* * *

Sora finished putting his clothes back on and get the grass of his back, while Riku listened to the music playing from the locket. He held it close to his chest with a peaceful expression on his face, before frowning at Sora.

"It won't last," said Riku.

Sora finished zipping himself back in before walking back to Riku. "What won't last?"

Riku sighed as he handed Sora back the locket. "This. As soon as you close the locket, I'll go back to being a servant of the Negaverse. The locket's music is only a temporary solution to our problem, my love."

"Then I'll never close it!" said Sora. "It'll play forever and ever."

The silver haired boy smiled before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "This is how it has to be, for now. I promise you that I'll come back to you though," he said, "you'll just have to find a way to permanently free me from the Negaverse's control. Until you do though, we must be apart." He started to walk away from him, getting closer to the lake. "Leave now Sora and when you're far away from here close the locket that way I can't go after you."

"I love you, Riku," cried Sora. "I promise you that I'll find a way."

"I know you will, Porcupine Head. Saving those you love is what you do best," said Riku. "Never lose that beautiful heart that I'm in love with. Your heart will bring me back to you over and over again."

Sora ran back to the boy, wrapping his arms around him. The locket's music still played its gentle beat, while the two kissed. "Thank you for making my first time so perfect," he said. "I won't forget it."

Riku kissed the boy again. "I feel the same. Glad I held onto it until now." He released Sora, and gently pushed him away. "Run now! Before the Negaverse finds out that I'm not under their control."

"I'll save you," shouted Sora from the woods. He continued to run as fast as he could until he couldn't see the lake and closed the locket soon after.

Even before Sora had closed the locket, Riku could feel darkness trying to consume his being. Once the locket had been closed it became impossible for Riku to fight against the darkness trying to swallow him. The dark powers and clothes that Maleficent and the Seeker of Darkness gave him returned.

His mission became clear to him now. He called upon the powers of darkness to release the energy at the bottom of the lake. "On behalf of the Negaforce, I release you from your sleep! Arise spirit and serve your new master!"

The lake exploded with water flying everywhere as snake like monster with pale, green skin and a woman's torso rose from the bottom. "Serve you?" cried the monster. "I shall never serve you! I only serve myself!"

The monster charged after Riku. The boy didn't even looked worried as darkness appeared in his hand, taking the form of a black and red demon wing for its blade, a green eyes at the center, and a black hilt for his hand. "My Soul Eater shall punish you for your disobedience." He swung it around in front of him as the monster grew closer. Darkness collected itself in his free hand with dark power surging around the boy's body. "DARK FIRAGA!" He threw a blast of blue fire from his hand, striking the monster with it.

She howled in pain as the fire burned her before trying to attack Riku again. "You'll pay for that, boy!" She swiped her spiked tail at him. However her tail attack missed when he jumped with his heightened reflexes and ended up breaking the ground beneath her. "This battle is worthless. I must find the one's who imprisoned me in the lake in the first place."

The monster rose into the air, looking from above the trees and saw Sora running. "Ah, that must be her! That must be the water sprite who stole my love!" She flew above the trees chasing after Sora

"No," cried out Riku. "Don't you run away from me!"

* * *

Roxas felt an evil chill run down his spine, while he went with his parents to find Sora since he had been gone for almost an hour now. Knowing Sora as well as they did, he would probably be in trouble, but the trouble that Roxas felt would be beyond tripping on a rock.

The Negaverse had to be involved with this.

"I'm going back to the room in case he show's up there," said Roxas.

"Alright sweetie," said his mother. "We'll keep looking."

Roxas faked run and hid behind a tree as his parents kept running. "I knew I should've never let him go by himself." He pulled out his communicator and sent out an emergency SOS to the others. Then he took out his keychain from his back pocket. "I don't know if they'll make it in time, but Luna or Zexion will think of something."

"KINGDOM KEY POWER!" He transformed into the Keybearer, and started to run through the woods with his super speed and Keyblade to where he sensed Sora. He knew that Sora wasn't much farther from where he was at, but he felt the evil presence growing closer by the minute. "I don't like feeling of this. I hope the Sailors get here soon."

* * *

Zexion stepped on his last arrow, topping his previous score, and showing Demyx that the Neurotic Kid was still at the top of DDR. He wiped his hands clean and stepped off the machine. "Looks like I'm still the best."

Demyx slumped onto the ground. "And I was so close too."

"Maybe next time, hun." Zexion was standing on the other side of Demyx and helped him back on his feet. "The Sailor Communicator is going off, can't you feel it?"

Now that he mentioned it, Demyx felt a strange vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his communicator to find the text SOS over and over again with Roxas's face on it. "But how are we going to get there if they're in danger now. It'll take us at least two hours if we drive up there."

Luna appeared and ushered them to follow her. The pair followed the cat outside where the others were hiding out in the back alley. The cats made sure the coast was completely clear before speaking. "You have to use the Sailor Teleport," said Luna. "It's the only way you'll get there fast enough."

"How do we do that?" asked Axel.

"First you have to transform," instructed Artemis, "then we'll explain the rest."

"Mars Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

The Sailors stood in a circle and held onto each other's hands. They concentrated their minds and bodies on taking them to where Sora and Roxas were at. "Sailor Teleport!" They were consumed by light and flew off into the sky.

* * *

Sora had stopped running when he heard the trees begin to rustle and a harsh wind started to blow in. "What is going on?" he said. The wind started to pick up, nearly knocking him off of his feet.

He heard a cackling sound above him and leaves being crunched on the ground. "Oh just fuck me! I have the worst luck ever."

A hooded figure emerged from the trees with the Keyblade in his hand. "It figures you'll be in the middle of all this," said the Keybearer. "I leave you alone an hour and you get yourself in trouble."

"I wasn't in trouble till just now when Riku turned evil again," said Sora.

The Keybearer shook his head. "Okay, what just happened? You have to explain that to me, again."

Sora ran up to the Keyblade Master after hearing an even louder howl. "I'll explain later, right now we need to get out of here!"

The monster that Riku had battled against earlier landed in front of them, continuing to laugh. "I finally found you, wench! You're the one who stole my love away from me and locked me in that lake for a century."

"What are you talking about?" said Sora. "I'm a boy! I have a penis."

"Liar!" The monster spat toxic from her mouth, but the Keybearer was able to spare his brother and himself from a horrible fate.

The Keybearer kept his brother away when things got worse by the arrival of their parents. "Crap. You people need to get out of here, now!" warned the Keybearer. "I can't fight this monster with all of you here."

"Right," said the boys' father.

"Hurry Sora!" cried his mother.

"No!" The monster tried to fly after them when the Keybearer threw his Keyblade at her, knocking her down. "I'll get you for that!"

The Keybearer rolled his eyes underneath the hood. "Same old line, but they never do!" He called the Keyblade back to him and got ready for his next attack. "Let's end this Negamonster before you ruin my day off further!" Four beams of light came down from the sky and the other Sailors appeared from the light. "Hey, it's the Sailor Soldiers! Perfect timing boys."

Sailor Mercury was the first to notice Sora's parents and the fact Sora still hadn't transformed into Sailor Moon yet. He directed his warning towards the family. "I'll create a distraction for you to escape in!" A blew orb appeared in his hand as he jumped in the air, spinning in a circle. "MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

A thick fog appeared in the woods, giving enough time for Sora to get his family away. Sora got his family far enough away that he was still within the fog, which was his perfect opportunity to transform without getting busted.

"Moon Prism Power!"

The Sailors and the Keybearer continued to dodge her acid breath even after Sailor Moon arrived to help them out.

"Venus!" shouted Jupiter. "Let's double team her!" He crossed his arms over his chest as his lightning rode rose from his tiara. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

Sailor Venus raised his arm in the air before firing his usual beam attack. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" His beam flew directly at its target with Jupiter's lighting wrapping itself around it. Their combined attacks made it and turned the monster into dust particles. The particles gathered back together with the monster coming back to life. "Holy shit! Why didn't that work?"

"I don't know," said Sailor Moon, "but I'll finish him!" He removed his tiara from his head. "Back me up, Mercury!"

Sailor Mercury created another orb in his hands. "Mercury Ice Bubbles Blast!" The bubbles exploded, creating an icy mist that froze the monster into a giant, ice sculpture. "Now finish her, Sailor Moon!"

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Sailor Moon threw his tiara at the monster, turning it into icy moon dust. "That worked!" he cheered, at least until the monster regenerated once again. "Okay maybe not! How are we supposed to finish off this monster if it keeps on coming back!"

Sailor Mars shook his head. "This isn't an ordinary monster," he said. He felt sorrow and anger from the monster. "She's a person who was betrayed in the past. Her jealousy transformed her into the monster she is today."

"I've heard of something like that," said Sailor Moon. "My mom told me a story about a water sprite that fell in love with a mortal, but the mortal girl who loved the man too was angered because the man didn't love her back and loved the sprite. Her jealousy turned her into a monster and she started to attack their village. It wasn't until the man and the sprite used the power of their love to seal her away and the two were transformed into stars."

"What a romantic story," said Sailor Venus.

"Too bad we have to fight that monster," said Sailor Jupiter. "How was that monster freed in the first place?"

A black rose flew out from the woods, keeping the monster back. Riku emerged from the woods with his blade still in his hand. "I'm afraid that it was my fault. I wasn't able to control her so now she's unstoppable."

Sailor Mars only laughed as he pulled out one of his scrolls. "Sorry dude, but evil spirits are my specialty! I call upon the power of Mars. Fireballs charge!" He threw the scroll at the monster's face causing her to stand still. He brought his hands together with his fingertips burning. "Mars Fire Ignite!" Fire surrounded the monster causing her to be unable to escape. "Finish her, Sailor Moon!

"Got it!" Sailor Moon pulled out his Crescent Moon Wand. "Moon Healing Activation!"

The monster transformed into a beautiful maiden in an ancient Japan outfit. She smiled at the Sailors and Riku before floating up into the heavens. "Thank you for freeing me from my jealous rage."

Riku smirked as he vanished in a dark portal.

* * *

"You had sex with Riku!" shouted Roxas.

"And by the lake," said Demyx. "How romantic." The boys rested in the springs after their battle. They let the waters melt away all their worries and pain.

Leon sighed with delight. "I feel so much better thanks to the spring."

"Amen!" agreed Axel.

Sora only smiled as he looked out into the sunset before looking back at his friends. "I love Riku so much," he said, "and I'll do whatever it'll take to free him."

"Even if you become a jealous monster?" said Zexion.

"Never! I'll never turn into a monster."

Demyx started to laugh. "In that case. Maybe you should take a nice long dip in the water. Shall we boys?" They all gathered around Sora, and started to dunk him in the water before finally pulling him back up.

"I'm going to kill you guys!" shouted Sora.

"We love you too!"

* * *

on hte next chapter...riku and malachite capture the carrier of the rainbow crystals to force them to serve the negaverse once more. can the sailors stop them? find out in **Showdown in Tokyo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: i think this chapter is much better! lots of fighting and man zexy is a ho! Find out why. plus i want you all to read and review! ONly two more chapters left until i can start Sailor Moon R!**

**Disclaimer: ME OWN NOTHING!**

**Showdown in Tokyo**:

Aerith was digging up plants from the African wilderness in hopes of finding some from of cure for one of the many outbreaks. The hot Sun was beating against her skin as she continued to do her work, which made the work feel twice as difficult for her. The heat was so bad that she felt that in any moment she would pass out or if her vaccines didn't work then she would catch the diseases here and die.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," she said. "This is why I came here, to help people. I have to remember that." She finished placing her sample in a container and thought it was about time to take a break from all this work when a dark shadow appeared over her head. She looked up, still unable to clearly see who was above her, but from what she could see it was a young man. It was probably one of the villagers. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, you can surrender peacefully."

The youth's choice of words was terrifying enough, but Aerith knew that she knew who that voice belonged too. When the glare of the Sun faded away for her to see, she was shocked to see that Riku was standing above her. However Riku looked different…he looked more malevolent.

"Riku?" she said. "What are you doing here?"

The silver haired boy shook his head as he raised up Zoisite and Nephrite's Dark Crystal for her to see. "It's Prince Riku! Now I need you to enter the crystal peacefully so that the Negaverse can release you from the shackles of your oppression." Aerith dropped her tools on the dirt and attempted to flee when a wave of energy shot form the crystal. The energy knocked her to the ground before transporting it inside its confines where three other carriers of the Rainbow Crystals were trapped. "Let's see. We have that annoying feline, the preacher, Game Machine Joe, and Aerith." He grinned as he hid the crystal within his clothes. "Four done and three more to go, Queen Maleficent will be pleased with my progress in our plans."

* * *

Queen Maleficent smiled as she watched the next carrier of the Rainbow Crystal being capture within the Dark Crystal. She rose from her throne and her court silenced from her presence. Naminé looked up from her tiny chair with her sketch book, while Malachite approached his queen.

"Forgive me for questioning you," said Malachite, "but why are you after the carriers of the Rainbow Crystals? They're useless to us now because of Sailor Moon's Crescent Wand. Why are we wasting time trying to capture them again when we should be going after the Silver Crystal and the Sailors?"

"Easy Malachite," warned the queen. "There is a window of opportunity for us for recapturing the Shadows within the Dark Crystal." The image of a gigantic, shadow monster emerged from her staff. "When all seven are inside the Dark Crystal, they will give rise to the darkest shadow and Heartless in the Negaverse, Darkside. Once the Darkside is awakened we shall be unstoppable, the Sailors and Keybearer won't be able to stop its colossal power, and they will soon perish under its might."

Malachite began to laugh as he bowed to his queen. "An excellent plan as always, my queen! Is there anything I can do to make sure of our success?"

The queen shook her head as a dark portal opened. "Stay here. This is Prince Riku's mission, not yours."

* * *

Zexion was spending another night with himself as he finished reading "Chinese Cinderella" for school. The book was very good and detailed, which had surprised him because he expected it to be just another "why me?" book. Hearing what this poor woman went through as a child made his heart ache, but not as badly as when he read "A Child Called It." Now that was truly terrible monster who claimed to call herself a human being.

Despite his broken home atmosphere, his mother was nowhere near as horrible as the women in those books. He was lucky that neither one of his parents had remarried; they were just both too busy working to even try to have a love life. Not that he would complain about it if they did. His parents deserved to be happy.

He turned to the final chapter of the book when he started to hear the phone in the living room ring. "I better go get that." Making sure his bookmark was in his book; he got up from his bed and walked over towards the living room, and answered the phone. "Hello? Mizuno residence, this is Zexion speaking."

"Zexion turn on the news," said a panicked voice.

An alarm went off in Zexion's head, realizing who the voice belonged too. "Luxord…is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," said Luxord. "I came back to Japan for a few days, but I need you to turn on the news immediately! Its important."

Zexion did as the other boy told in a natural manner, despite the fact what happened to them only two months ago. He turned on his television and switched onto the local news to hear the newscaster say something about a missing woman named Peggy Jones. After hearing the woman's name, he nearly dropped the phone.

"You've seen it?" said Luxord. "Peggy was one of the Rainbow Crystal carriers and she's been kidnapped by the Negaverse. I've already had visions of four others being captured as well, and now they're after me."

"I'll get the guys!" Zexion ran into his room to grab his communicator. "Tell me where you are so that we can protect you."

"NO! I can't let you get hurt again. Don't even bother to look for me, its safer this way for all of us. I'm sorry Zexion." The line died after Luxord hung up his phone. His warning, however, wasn't enough to stop Zexion from doing his duty as a champion of justice. Zexion put down his phone and contacted the others to be on the look out for Luxord and the Negaverse.

* * *

"What! They're after them again?" said Axel, after Leon had explained to them Zexion's message. "After all the trouble we went to stopping them the first time, now they're collecting them all at once."

Leon nodded his head at the pyro. "I'll meet up with Zexion because you know Riku's involved in this scheme. Him and Luxord are going to need all the backup they can get."

"I'll go with you," said Roxas.

Demyx watched as they both ran out of Axel's room, leaving them behind with the cats and Sora, who was giggling uncontrollably. "I guess then its up to us to make sure that grandpa doesn't get taken as well."

Axel slammed his fists together as he got up. "They'll regret it if they try."

"AHHAHAH!" Sora kept smacking his hand on the table as he read one of Axel's comics. "This is so funny! I cant believe that Sandra is really a man!"

"What!" said Axel. "I haven't read that one yet! Thanks for ruining the ending."

Sora continued to laugh, holding the comic closer. "Well then I guess you wont mind if I keep it then?" This got negative feedback from Axel as the red head began to strangle him with his hands. The brunette was released soon after and waved a napkin of surrender in the air.

Luna could only shake her head as watched the boy sink to the ground. "You're so pathetic sometimes, Sora." She slapped the boy with her paw to get his lazy butt up of the ground. "I suggest you go home to get your wand."

He got back on his feet, slouching his way out into the cold snow that had taken over the city, over night. "I'll get the wand. See you later." He closed the door behind him, while he braved the cold.

Demyx continued to drink his hot tea, while Axel started to read the comic. The blonde could only laugh. "Reading the ending?"

"Hush!"

* * *

Luxord was back in Tokyo, however, he didn't get the welcome back parade like he had expected. Well, he didn't really expect a parade after what happened between him and Zexion not that long ago. He still had nightmares about his actions when Zoisite turned him into one of the Seven Shadows. The only good thing about any of this was the fact that the witch was dead and could no longer hurt them. The bad news was now someone far worse free.

He hid amongst the crowd of people that had taken over the snowy city for his safety. He knew that the Negaverse wouldn't try anything in a crowd this big because that would lead the Sailors straight to them. Using the Negaverse's weakness to his advantage was the only way he could be safe. After all, his plan had been keeping his parents safe so far, which must mean that it was a good plan.

The crowd got particularly thicker as he approached one of the busier intersections in the middle of downtown. He had been on the run from the Negaverse for the past couple of days and so far no trouble. He actually believed that he would make it, even in the freezing temperature. He bundled himself inside his thick, red jacket and hid legs from the freezing temperature in his black pants.

So far everything was going smoothly, but it all fell apart after bumping into somebody.

"Oh!" Luxord bowed his head to the man that he ran into. "I'm so sorry, sir!"

"Its fine," said the man. "However, I have something to ask you. Are you, Luxord, carrier of a Rainbow Crystal?"

Luxord stopped bowing to look up at the silver haired boy from a vision he had earlier. He already knew this guy's story after looking at him. Originally he was Tuxedo Mask, protector and friend to the Sailors, but was kidnapped by the Negaverse and corrupted by their darkness. This just couldn't be the end. He had worked so hard to avoid these guys. He had to find a way to escape this.

"I'll take this as a yes," said Riku. "Now why don't you just come with me, peacefully? It wont be so bad, I promise."

"Not a chance, creep!" shouted Luxord. There was no way in hell that he would allow himself to be a tool for the Negaverse, ever again. He would never allow himself to harm Zexion or anyone else again. "You can't catch me."

"Humph." Riku only shook his head. "And I thought that you were a smart psychic."

Luxord smirked at him. "I am. HELP!" he started to shout. "Help somebody! He's trying to kidnap me!" This defiantly got the crowd's attention as well as a few cops that were amongst them. Carefully sneaking away as Riku was being smashed by the crowd, Luxord made sure to get as far away from him as humanly possible.

* * *

After grabbing something warm to wear, Zexion started to run all over Tokyo in hopes of finding Luxord before the Negaverse did. He had only been downtown for ten minutes when he ran into Leon and Roxas. They decided that the boy would need their help in finding and protecting Luxord from the Negaverse and whatever it was they were planning.

"So where could he have run off to?" said Roxas. "He didn't tell you were he is?"

Zexion shook his head, wrapping his arms around his jacket. "I couldn't get him to tell me because he didn't want me to get involved."

"Probably cause he loves you," said Leon.

"What?"

Roxas and Leon sighed at the boy. It was the blonde who had to stop the silence, while Leon went to search the street. "Isn't it obvious that Luxord is in love with you?" said the blonde. "That's the reason why he left in the first place, other then his dad getting stationed in France. He didn't want a repeat of what happened before, remember?"

Zexion stared at the pavement, while leaning against a building. "How can I forget…I still have nightmares about it." He tried not cry as he looked at the blonde in his bright, blue eyes. "I can still feel it like if it were just happening."

"I'm sorry," said Roxas.

"Not your fault…its not your fault that I'm in love with three guys at once."

Roxas shook his head in disbelief. "What the hell! Three guys?"

Zexion raised three fingers in the air. "Keep this secret. I love Luxord, Leon, and Demyx, but I'm too afraid to say anything to either one of them." He started to frown a little as he watched for signs of Leon. "I can't believe that this is happening to me. How could things get so weird for me?"

"I'm sorry, I'm still trying to grasp the concept that you like three guys," said Roxas, "especially Demyx! You're always pushing him away."

"That's just how I am," said Zexion. "I can't tell any one of them this because…I'm just plain scared."

Roxas walked up to the boy, closely. "Of what? Rejection?"

Zexion only shrugged his shoulders and held onto himself tighter. "I just don't know what I'm scared of. Maybe its rejection or maybe its because I don't know what to do about any of this. I cant date all three, I have to chose."

"Well it can't be Luxord," said Roxas. "A long distance relationship wouldn't be good for you…or maybe it would."

The boy rolled his eyes at Roxas. "Thanks for the advice.

"Glad to be of service!" smiled Roxas. "If you need any advice or something, I'm here to help whenever you need it! But I will tell you this." He poked the boy's chest where his heart was. "Follow what your heat tells you."

This actually got the boy to crack a smile. "Maybe I will."

Leon walked back to the smaller boys with his arms across his chest. "That was a total failure. I couldn't find Luxord anywhere."

"We'll just have to try harder," said Roxas.

Zexion was about to agree when he saw someone looking exactly like Luxord walking on the other side of the street. "There he is!" He started to run with all his might to follow Luxord to wherever it was that he was going. The other two nodded their heads and kept close to Zexion.

* * *

Luxord ran into a dark alley in hopes of escaping Riku from because it was only the most obvious location in the world. He was taking advantage of the fact that Riku wouldn't think of looking for him here.

He ran deeper into the alley, as he approached the end he found three shadows waiting for him. The boy stopped in his tracks in fear, until the shadows revealed themselves to be none other then the Sailors Jupiter and Mercury and the Keybearer. A sigh of relief spread throughout his being as he approached the three of them.

"Thank goodness that you're here," said Luxord. "Riku's after me."

"Of course I am!" Riku jumped from on top of one of the building and landed in the alley with the Soul Eater in his hands. The warrior of the Negaverse began his slow march up to the boys. "Now if you Sailors just hand over the boy, they'll be no trouble."

Sailor Jupiter and the Keybearer used themselves as a shield for the others. Before any words were exchanged, Jupiter's fists were consumed by thunder. "We're not handing him over!" shouted the brunette. "I suggest that you leave before we kick your sorry ass!"

Riku could only laugh as he raised Soul Eater above his head. "Fools! All of you could be here and you still couldn't win against me."

"We'll just see about that," shouted the Keybearer. "Sailor Mercury, get Luxord to somewhere safe, while we teach this punk a lesson!" They waited until Mercury dragged Luxord by his arm to someplace safer then the alley. The Keybearer held onto the Kingdom Key with all his might, while Jupiter clenched onto his lightning covered fists.

Again, Riku could only laugh at the two of them. "Prepare to meet your end. I, Prince Riku, the champion of the Negaverse shall bring you to your knees and begging me for mercy."

Sailor Jupiter slammed his fists together. "Get over yourself, jackass! You're the one who'll be begging for mercy!" The Sailor charged the dark prince with nothing but his electrified hands to protect him. Riku consumed his free hand with darkness and matched Jupiter's thunder with his darkness. Their attacks repelled each other, knocking them both to the ground.

They both got back on their feet with Jupiter trying to pound the crap out of Riku with his fists only to have the prince dodge his attacks. It was clear that the Sailor was outmatched by the prince's newly found dark powers.

Riku only started to laugh as Jupiter was starting to feel exhausted. "Was that all?" asked the prince. "That was pathetic. Let me show you how it's really done." He threw Soul Eater to the side and started to attack Jupiter with his fists. The brunette did a decent job of dodging his blows, but he tripped over a piece of discarded trash and was knocked in the mouth by his fist.

Sailor Jupiter fell onto the ground with blood pouring out of his mouth. He spat the blood out of his mouth and tired to get back up, but felt too tired to keep standing. The hooded blonde decided that it was his time to shine and started to swing his blade at Riku.

"I see someone's been practicing," said Riku. He returned Soul Eater to his hand with his dark powers. The two swordsmen started to match blades with each other causing sparks to fly out off their blades. With darkness surging through his veins, Riku's swordsmanship was far more aggressive then the Keyblade Master was and was easily beating the boy down.

Riku leaped up into the air and came back down to smash his blade onto the Keybearer's skull. The cloaked boy raised his Keyblade above his head, guarding himself against the potentially fatal attack from doing any damage to him. However, the force of the attack caused his knees to buckle from the pressure, but the boy was strong enough to use his weight to propel the prince backwards.

A few more tries of banging their blades together and Riku got feed up with it. He infused his blade with more darkness before bashing the Keybearer with one final strike, knocking the blade from his hands. The Keybearer tried to call the blade back to him when Riku called on his dark powers and fired a Dark Firaga at the boy's chest.

"You two weren't a match for me," said Riku. He started to turn away from them and walk out of the alley. "If I can't get Luxord then I might as well go after the old man next, instead."

Sailor Jupiter slammed his fist onto the ground again, while watching Riku vanish in thin air. He couldn't believe that the both of them had lost so easily to this freak and now Grandpa was going to have to pay the price.

"We have to warn Axel," whimpered the Keybearer. "We have to let them know that Riku is coming and that he's strong. Hopefully they'll be strong enough to stop this creep." Jupiter got his communicator and informed Axel and Demyx of who was coming after them.

* * *

Grandpa and Zell were finishing getting the snow off the main path to the temple so that people could actually find the temple. They decided to rest in front of the temple and drank some hot cocoa to warm themselves up on the cold night. Zell stared up into the snowy sky, while he let his coca cool down some.

"You okay boy?" said Grandpa.

Zell nodded his head. "I've just been getting some bad vibes lately like something big is about to happen."

The old man started to laugh as he put his cocoa down. "It sounds like you're honing in on your instincts! There's hope for you after all kiddo!" Grandpa started to walk off to the steps. "I don't know what you're talking about though. Everything is just fine! A little colder then usual, but just fine."

"Not even close." A dark portal opened up in front of grandpa with Prince Riku stepping out of it. "Let's go old timer, its time for you to return to the Negaverse."

"What are you talking about boy!" shouted grandpa. "I don't know who you are or what you're talking about!"

Prince Riku grabbed onto grandpa's arm and started to pull him towards the portal he had opened up. The old man tried to fight the boy's grip on him, but he ended up hurting himself in the end. "Quit trying to fight me," warned Riku. "It'll only get you hurt."

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

A wall of fire appeared in front of them forcing Riku to close up his portal before the link between him and the portal would harm him in the process. Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus stood together on the rooftop of the temple. The red headed Sailor looked especially pissed at Riku as red, hot fire could still be felt burning his fingertips.

Sailor Mars rushed towards Riku and brought his fist forward to punch the guy. The grip that Riku had on grandpa was broken. Sailor Venus charged up after them as well and got a hold of grandpa and brought him to Zell.

"Keep him safe," said Sailor Venus. "We got this guy covered!"

Zell nodded his head as the Sailor went back to help his friend.

Sailor Mars and Riku stood apart from each other. The prince kept glaring at the Sailor as he summoned Soul Eater to another battle and against another Sailor Soldier. It was ridiculous how these boys always interfered with their plans and brought them to a screeching halt. He wouldn't allow them to get in his way anymore. He was going to get that old man then Luxord and release Darkside.

Riku ran after Sailor Mars as the red head moved and dodged every attack that he had to throw at him. The Sailor did a back flip, successfully avoiding having his feet cut off by the demonic looking blade. After surviving a few more attacks, he saw that Riku was starting to get a little tired and took advantage of his moment of weakness to burn him with his fire. The eye on Soul Eater blinked and reflected the attack back Sailor Mars, hurling him and banged his head against a tree.

Venus watched his friend fall just as Riku turned around and smiled at him.

"Only one left then I can claim my prize."

Sailor Venus squinted his eyes at the guy. "Don't even try it dude! I'm not afraid to kick your sorry ass."

"Bold words from a dumb blonde," said Riku.

"AHHHHHH!" Venus raised his arm in the air with his index finger fully extended. "Its time for you to taste the full power of Venus!" Light began to shine from his fingertip. "VENUS METEORSHOWER SMASH!" He brought his arm down and fired of blast after blast of his beams at Riku.

The beams blew up the snow that had floated down on the ground and melted it away into icy water. However, even when Venus used his full power against Riku, it wasn't enough to stop him. He survived all of his attacks with a big smile on his face. He covered himself with a dark aura and fired a blast of dark energy from Soul Eater, which knocked Sailor Venus on the ground.

Riku kicked the Sailor in the ribs before walking off towards Zell and grandpa. "Now like I said before, you're coming with me."

"Leave grandpa alone!" shouted Zell.

The blonde charged after Riku and was about to land a punch on the boy, only to be repelled by a dark shield. The wall that he had put up, electrocuted Zell until he finally collapsed onto the ground. Riku started to laugh as he called on the Dark Crystal and trapped grandpa within it.

"I'm done here." Riku vanished inside his portal to start his hunt for Luxord again.

Sailor Mars and Venus got back on their feet, sighing in defeat. They sent a message to the others to meet up somewhere fast so that Riku wouldn't be able to get Luxord. Mars made sure that Zell was safe and warm inside the temple before he ran off with Venus.

* * *

Sora left his house with the Crescent Moon Wand in his hands with Luna following behind him. The boy was still slouching as he walked towards downtown after receiving Mars's message about grandpa. The other Sailors made the decision that something had to be done about Riku and soon before the Negaverse won.

"I can't do it, Luna," said Sora.

The cat stopped with him before they could cross the street. "What are you talking about, Sora?" asked Luna. She moved that she could see the boy's face only to see that tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Oh, Sora…"

He shook his head. "I can't fight him! I can't fight Riku now or ever. I'm not strong enough too." He held onto his coat as he collapsed onto the ground. "I can't hurt even after everything he's done to us."

"Riku's our enemy though," said Luna. "He's calling himself the Champion of the Negaverse, and its your duty to put a stop to the Negaverse."

"It doesn't change the fact that I love him!" Sora sighed as he pulled out his necklace. "Let Roxas be Sailor Moon…let Axel led the Sailors, I don't care! I just can't fight Riku no matter what kind of monster he's become. Call me when the smoke clears." He dropped the necklace in front of Luna and got back on his feet only to find Sailor Jupiter and the Keybearer standing over him. "Guys…did you hear all of that?"

Sailor Jupiter nodded his head. "All of it."

The Keybearer picked up Sora's discarded necklace and gave it back to him, while holding onto his hands. "You can't leave us, Sora. You can't abandon us. Its because of you we're even here in the first place."

"I can't fight Riku though," cried Sora.

"You don't have to," said Jupiter. "We'll kick his sorry ass then you can heal him and end this nightmare!" He got down to his knees and picked the boy back up. "Come on Sora, you're our leader. Don't make me regret all those times I defended you from Axel by telling him that you are worthy to lead us."

Tears still kept streaming down his face. "You defended me?"

Sailor Jupiter smiled as he took the necklace away from the Keybearer. "I've always defended you." He put the crown shaped necklace back around his neck. "So are you ready to be strong or are you going to chicken out on us?"

Sora closed his head as he looked down at the pavement.

Luna tugged at the boy's pants. "Please Sora, we all need you. You are our Prince Ventus."

"You're not going to let Zexion and rest of us down, are you?" asked the Keybearer.

Sora brought his head back up with a determined look on his face. "I'll never let you guys down!" He hugged the both of them. "Now cover me so I can transform." Sailor Jupiter and the Keybearer proved a human shield for him, while Sora whispered into his crown. "Moon Prism Power."

* * *

Sailor Mercury kept Luxord close to him, while they tried to find somewhere safe to hide. They had been running all over Tokyo for the past half hour, not to mention that it was the middle of a freezing, cold night. The Sailor had his goggles on as he scanned every area for any sign of Negaverse presence, but thanks to all of their battles it was a miracle that the entire city hasn't been tainted by their darkness.

"Let's hide there!" Luxord pointed at a fair, which was currently closed due to the blistering cold.

"You're kidding?" said Mercury. "That's hardly safe."

Luxord pulled onto the boy's arm. "Its perfect!" They ran towards the Ferris wheel, which served as a beacon of hope for the both of them. The shaved blonde got closer to the Ferris wheel. "I always wanted to come here." He turned around to smile at Sailor Mercury who was still scanning the area. "I especially wanted to come here with you."

The Sailor turned to face Luxord with his face flushed from his confession. "You wanted to come here with me?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask you but then well…you know what happened."

Sailor Mercury approached the boy, after he turned his scanner off so that his eyes could be seen. He stopped for a second before continuing his approach towards Luxord. "Why didn't you ask me sooner?"

Luxord shrugged his shoulders as he looked up to the snowy sky. "I was scared you would say no. I can barely look at you right now without feeling extremely guilty for what I did to you."

"I already forgave you," said Mercury, "a long time ago. I know that it wasn't your fault in the first place." He grabbed onto his hands, clenching it tightly. "Don't beat keep beating yourself for what happened."

"But I-"

Mercury put his finger on the boy's lips. "You weren't in control. That monster and Zoisite were responsible for what happened to me, not you. You tried to fight the monster that was using you and I applaud you."

"I couldn't stop it though," said Luxord. "I still…"

Sailor Mercury shook his head at him as his hair covered most of his face. He brushed his hair away and kept looking at Luxord's eyes. "I forgive you…now shut up and please just kiss me."

"Zexion," whispered Luxord. They brought their lips together for a brief moment, which to Mercury was the longest second of his life. They separated soon after only to hear a loud, laughter above their heads.

"How cute was that." Prince Riku was standing on top of one of the carts on the Ferris wheel. "A tender, loving kiss underneath the Ferris wheel, while snowflakes land on the both of you." He raised his hand out letting snowflakes fall into his hand and melt into cold water. "How sad that such a loving moment must end with eternal darkness! Now Luxord I suggest that you come to me before I have to hurt your little boyfriend here."

Sailor Mercury pushed Luxord towards the control panel as he stood his ground against Riku. "Don't tell me that you think you can fight me. You're the weakest of all the Sailors!" Riku leaped down from the cart and in front of Sailor Mercury. "I'll admit that out of all of them you are the smartest, but you're easily the weakest out of all of them. Don't even try to fight me because I'll easily kill you!"

"I refuse to let you get away with everything you've done, Riku!" said Sailor Mercury. "I don't think you can be saved any more! We'll just have to stop you!"

"Don't make me laugh." A bright, white fireball appeared in the palm of his hand. "You know that I wont hesitate to kill you."

A blue orb appeared in Mercury's hand. "I wont either. MERCURY BUBBLE BOMB BLAST!"

"Dark Firaga!"

Fire and icy water met and blew up in front of them. Prince Riku charged after Mercury with his Soul Eater in his hands. Sailor Mercury jumped out of the way of Riku's attack and created another orb, firing his foggy bubbles. Soul Eater's eye glowed again and blew the fog away and Riku created another Dark Firaga. Riku hurled the dark fire towards Sailor Mercury when Luxord jumped into its path. The spell exploded on his back, knocking the both of them down.

"LUXORD!" shouted Sailor Mercury. He held onto the boy's body, examining the wound. It wasn't too deep, but it was bleeding too much for his comfort. He needed to get him to a hospital or to Roxas.

"I can save him," said Riku. He took out his Dark Crystal and pointed it towards the both of them. "He'll be safe in the crystal, but I can't say that much for you and your friends, not when Darkside awakens." A bright beam shot out from the crystal and absorbed Luxord inside it, leaving Sailor Mercury alone.

The Dark Crystal blew Riku back and exploded with beams of dark light. The earth began to shake beneath the both of them as a giant shadow began to emerge from the crystal.

Sailor Mercury got on his feet and fired his ice bubbles in hopes of stopping whatever it was that was coming out of the crystal. However, his bubbles proved themselves in effective against the crystal. The shadow continued to emerge from the crystal with no signs of stopping.

"What did you do!" shouted Sailor Mercury.

Prince Riku smiled as he watched the darkness continued to come out from the Dark Crystal. "The Ultimate Heartless will be free and it'll kill you and all your friends! That's what coming! That's what's coming for you!"

A colossal sized Heartless emerged from the Dark Crystal with bright yellow eyes and wild hair. There was a giant hole in the shape of a heart missing from its chest. It looked down at Sailor Mercury, clenching its large, dark fists. The Heartless slammed its fist on the ground in its attempt to crush Sailor Mercury with it, but the Sailor was able to get out of the way.

Sailor Mercury fired his ice bubbles again at the Heartless. The giant shadow's legs were covered with ice, but it merely walked it off thus shattering his attack into nothing.

He shook his head in disbelief. "I'm so screwed!" he said. "I need the others."

"JUPITER THUDNER CRASH!"

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

Thunderbolts electrocuted the monster in its chest, the beam blew up on its arm, and the fire burned its face. The other Sailors and the Keybearer ran up to Sailor Mercury's aid and were scared witless of the giant Heartless with Riku.

"What the hell is that?" said Sailor Mars.

The Keybearer shook his head as the Keyblade appeared in his hand. "That's a giant, pureblooded Heartless. Its going to take more power then we have to stop that thing!"

"Well how are we going to stop it then?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"I don't know."

Prince Riku continued to laugh. "You'll never be able to stop Darkside. His power is fueled by the Seven Shadows. It cannot be defeated!"

Sailor Moon was the first to make a plea. "You must stop! You cant stop this, cant you Riku?"

The boy shook his head as Darkside began to stomp its way closer towards them. "I couldn't stop it even if I tried."

The brunette frowned as dark energy gathered around the whole in Darkside's chest. "I guess we have no other choice." He turned to look at his friends. "I want you to lend me your strength so I can stop the Heartless."

Sailor Venus stepped up. "How are you going to do that?"

"No idea."

Blasts of dark energy fired out of Darkside's chest and crashed in front of the boys. They jumped out of the way of the explosions, but they weren't quick enough to dodge the ripple effect of it.

Darkside began to fire more and more blasts out from its chest before gathering a sphere of dark energy in its fist. The Heartless slammed its fist in the ground, creating a dark hole that started to suck them in. The boys tried to keep close as they were being drawn closer and closer towards the Heartless.

"Now would be a good idea to do something!" shouted Venus.

"I'll try something," shouted the Keybearer. "SONIC BLADE!" The Keyblade radiated with bright light as it drew the boy closer to the Heartless's arm. Sonic ripples flew out from the blade and completely obliterated the arm. "Now guys! Hit it with everything you got before its too late!"

"JUPITER THUDNER DRAGON CRASH!"

"VENUS METEORSHOWER SMASH!"

"MARS FIREBIRD IGNITE!"

"MERCURY ICE BUBBLES BLAST!"

All of their attacks were powerful enough to freeze the Heartless in its steps, preventing it from moving any more. It collapsed onto its knees and its body began to fade away into the darkness.

Prince Riku shook his head. "That can't be possible! This isn't supposed to be happening to us! Darkside was supposed to kill you all!"

Sailor Moon raised his Crescent Moon Wand in the air. "Never underestimate us! We're much stronger then you give us credit for." Beams of light were already shooting out from the wand, and were finishing off what was left of Darkside's body. "MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!" The light from the wand hit Riku with its full power. "I can do this. I can save you, Riku!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Riku cried in pain as Sailor Moon's healing caused him a great deal of pain. He fell onto the ground, while clenching onto his head. A flood of memories that Naminé had locked away from him all started to come back until he finally couldn't handle it and fell unconscious on the ground.

The brunette fell onto the ground, completely exhausted from freeing Riku from the Negaverse. "I can't believe that actually worked." He started to laugh at himself with tears coming down his face. "I saved him." Darkness wrapped itself around Riku's body, pulling him down to the earth and away from the Sailors' reach. "No! They have him again."

Seven beams of light shot down from the sky and turned out to be none other then the carriers of the Rainbow Crystals. They were all safe and breathing, including Luxord who's wounds were all gone. The Sailors, Keybearer, and their feline friends ran up to each of them. They started to help them all up and now just had to find out how they were going to get them back home.

"Thank you," said Luxord.

Sailor Mercury smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Anytime."

* * *

Queen Maleficent and the Seeker of Darkness watched as Naminé reapplied her spell over Riku's memories so that he could serve the Negaverse once more.

"You must hurry, Maleficent," said the Seeker of darkness. "Our window of opportunity is starting to close."

"I understand that," said the queen.

The Seeker of Darkness turned away. "Don't fail me, again. I don't want to dispose of you unless I have to."

Maleficent nodded her head as she watched him vanish. "Yes, Ansem."

Naminé kept up with redoing Riku's memories, but she added her own little touch to all of this. She left in his heart some memories of who his true friends were and of his beloved prince so that he would one day remember all of them when the end came.

"And the end is coming," said Naminé. "The last battle for the Negaverse and the Sailor Soldiers is drawing near."

* * *

in the next chapter the sailors try to find a way to the negaverse, but are stopped by a mysterious ghost who turns out to be none other then the fallen king of the moon kingdom! the former king gives the sailors and keybearer much needed information about the negaverse and their enemy, and they have their final confrintation with malachite. what happens? find out in** King Ventus Explains it All!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: THIS IS ONE AWESOME CHAPTER! at least taht's how i feel. okay please guys review it! i worked hard on it and i'm exhausted from writing it. please reveiw so i know all my work was worth it.**

**Disclaimer: i give up**

**King Ventus Explains It All:**

"Command Central said that this was where we could find the entrance to the Negaverse," said Artemis. The cat had gathered all the boys and Luna to a restaurant where they stared blankly at a dark portal.

Sailor Mercury pulled out his minicomputer to scan the portal, which did prove that what Artemis said was right for once. The portal was created by the residue from all the portals that the Negaverse had opened up to enter their world and the Earth. "I don't like the looks of this," said Mercury. "Are you guys sure we're ready for this?"

Sailor Jupiter shook his head. "I don't think we are, but let's get this over with anyways."

"Let's do it then," said Venus.

The Sailors and the cats all jumped into the portal, landing in a dark and scary cave that looked like the beginning of a bad horror movie.

"This place is freaky," said the Keybearer.

"So are you," replied Mars.

The Keybearer smacked his boyfriend's shoulder. "Shut it! You haven't even gotten any yet!"

"BURN!" shouted Sailor Moon

The cats rolled their eyes as they all started to run down the cave, having to run into different sections of the cave in order to get anywhere. The boys felt like they were getting nowhere after losing Luna and Artemis in one of the tunnels. Mercury started to use his scanner again in hopes of finding the nearest exit, which would hopefully lead to Maleficent's lair.

Sailor Venus decided to take advantage of this time to make his move on Sailor Mercury, again! "So…how are things with you and Luxord? Are you guys going to get together or something?" he asked.

"Not that it's any of your business," said Mercury, "but we're not together. He went back to England and we both knew that a long distance relationship wouldn't be any good for the both of us. We decided its better if we just stay good friends. It's easier that way, but at least we both got the closure we needed. And who knows…something might happen in the future."

"Right in the future." Venus wrapped his arm around Mercury's shoulder with a cheesy grin on his face. "So have you decided what you're going to do about your present?"

Mercury rolled his eyes as he pulled the boy's arm off of him. "My present involves us helping Sailor Moon stop the Negaverse and save Riku. That's it!"

Sailor Venus sighed. "I can take the hint."

Sailor Moon kept his position between Mars and Jupiter, while the Keybearer started to meet up with the other two Sailors. The brunette kept checking out the creepy cave with his Crescent Moon Wand in his hand with the crystal gleaming off of it.

"This place is creepy," said Sailor Moon.

"Incredibly," said Jupiter. "I wish we could get a little more light so we can see."

Sailor Mars smiled as he raised his hand up. "I can help with that." A bright flame appeared at the tip of his finger, providing some much needed light for all of them. "Don't expect it to last forever, so hurry up Mercury!"

"I'm already working on it!"

* * *

The Sailors followed ran around the cave for what felt like hours and still couldn't find a stupid exit to this place. Sailor Moon leaned against the rock, while catching his breath from all the running they had be doing.

"This is unbelievable," said Sailor Moon. "Will we ever find out way out of here?"

"Not at this rate," said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mercury shook his head and shut his computer shut. "Apparently all the negative activity that this cave is pouring out is messing with my calculations." He sat down on ground with his shorts riding further up on him. "This place is worse then that tower we were stuck in. We must be even closer to the Negaverse."

"Too close!" Green beams appeared in front of the Sailors then their favorite, silver haired antagonist appeared. Malachite stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. "I am sick and tired of you Sailors constantly interfering with our plans. Now I shall finish you before you can cause us anymore trouble."

"Not a chance!" said Sailor Jupiter. The Sailors all got back on their feet and were ready for one hell of a fight. He crossed his arms over his chest with his lightning rode growing out of his tiara. "Jupiter Supreme Thunder Crash!" Lightning bolts rocketed out from all around him and crashed in front of Malachite.

Sailor Venus raised his arm in the air with his index finger sticking out. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" He brought it back down as a wave of energy gathered at his fingertip before firing a beam of golden energy towards Malachite's chest.

The silver haired man blocked the attack with one of his weaker shields. "You Sailors are so pathetic."

"This guy just gets stronger and stronger every time we see him!" said Sailor Mars.

"How can we stop him?" said Sailor Moon.

Sailors Mars brought his hands together as he gathered his strength. "We keep fighting, that's how we're going to beat him!" Sparks crackled at the tips of his fingers before bursting into flames. "Mars Fire Ignite!" Fire shot out from his fingertips and spun around towards Malachite.

Sailor Mercury kept his arms and hands slightly apart while a blue orb appeared between them. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" He spun in a circle before spreading his arms apart with bubbles exploding everywhere.

Malachite fired a destructive beam of negative energy that cancelled out both Mars's fire and Mercury's bubbles in a second. He shook his head at the boys who thought they could foolishly get the best of him. "You're all pathetic! You don't have the power to stop me! That fool King Ventus had to send us to the future with the rest of you because he was so pathetic! What makes you think that the rest of you could accomplish something not even the Moon King could?"

"You're lying!" cried Sailor Moon. "King Ventus would never send you to the future with us."

"Foolish boy," said Malachite, "if only you knew your history. Now hand over the crystal before I make your deaths much slower then they have to be."

Sailor Moon held onto his wand against his chest not even for a second taking his eyes off of Malachite. "Over my dead body!"

The Keybearer jumped in front of Sailor Moon and summoned his Keyblade. "You'll have to fight both Moon princes if you wish to get your hands on the Silver Crystal!" He twirled the Keyblade around his fingers before crouching into his fighting stance.

"That can be arranged." Malachite gathered his energy by bringing his hands up to his face with a sinister grin on his face. "Prepare to die, boys! HA!" He extended his arms forward towards the Sailors, releasing a purple wave of energy that knocked the six boys against the cave walls. Sailor Moon lost his grip on the Crescent Moon Wand, and it had started to spin towards Malachite. The warrior of the Negaverse took advantage of this and leaped towards the wand. "The crystal will finally be mine!"

Just as Malachite was about to grab hold of the wand, the wand had stopped spinning and the crystal reacted violently against him. Golden beams began to shoot out from the Silver Crystal, blowing Malachite back against the wall, and gathering the boys together to be absorbed into the wand before being absorbed itself. The Sailors were falling into a dark space that seemed to go on forever. Time felt certainly irrelevant as they continued to tumble down in space.

Malachite growled in defeat as he was left all alone in the cave before finally swinging his cape back and vanished.

* * *

The Crescent Moon Wand appeared in its own on what looked like a pile of ruins. The wand fell onto the ground and the crystal released several more beams of light. Six spheres emerged from the crystal before finally releasing the Sailors from within its safety.

The ruins around the boys were nothing special. A few columns were still standing, but were barely hanging on as time warred away its remains. If they looked up the Sailors could see a clear view of the Earth and all the stars around it.

Sailor Moon was the first to get back on his feet, and he walked towards his wand went he heard the sound of clinking metal. "What is that?" He looked behind him to see a person in a suit of armor walking towards the Sailors and Keybearer. "What the hell!"

The armored figure was covered in rusted, battle damaged armor that made heavy sounds as he walked the stony ground. Its helmet had a black screen with horns that were pointed to the back of the figure's head. A silvery cape swayed around until the figure finally stopped not too far from the Sailors.

"Who is that?" asked Sailor Mars.

"No clue," said Sailor Moon.

"Whoever they are, they look pretty strong," said the Keybearer.

The armor figure summoned a weapon that looked very similar to the Keybearer's Keyblade with the exception of its basic design and a keychain at the end. The sword's hilt half had the same as the Kingdom Key's hilt, but was missing the other half and the blade was all a rusted grey that looked like it had been through man battles. The figure held the blade backwards so that its teeth faced its enemies and with his left hand.

Sailor Venus started to shake his head in disbelief. "This guy is a Keyblade Master!"

"But he's different," said the Keybearer. "He's nothing like me."

The armored figured pointed his Keyblade directly at the Keybearer. "Arm yourself!" he said before rushing towards him.

The Keybearer summoned the Kingdom Key to battle and guarded himself from his enemy's attack. The unknown Keyblade Master took his blade back before swinging it back down at the Keybearer. The blonde jumped away and fired a blizzard spell in hopes of stopping his opponent.

He, however, was much too fast for the boy. The armored figure created a fire spell that was beyond anything that the Keybearer had the hopes of creating and melted his blizzard spell. The armored figure jumped into the air and released a devastating wave of magic, causing Sailor Moon to put himself between his brother and the attack.

"MOON PRISM DEFENSE!" The World's Crown that he wore around his neck created a larger version of itself, which severed as a protective shield for the boys against the Keyblade Master's attack. The shield cracked under the pressure before shattering into tiny particles of light. Sailor Moon fell onto the ground with hardly the strength to get back up. "Who are you?" he begged the armored figure.

"I'm testing your worth."

"But why? Why are you doing all of this?" questioned Sailor Moon.

The figure shook his head and started to laugh beneath his helmet. "Always asking a million questions. Somethings will never change." The figure pulled onto his helmet, removing it from his head. Tons of blonde spikes began to emerge out from within the pile of metal. His skin was pale and had blue eyes, which were even bluer then Roxas's were. In fact, the figure looked like an older version of Roxas.

Sailor Mars's jaw dropped. "Umm…are we in the future or something?"

The Keybearer pulled down his hood with a shocked expression on his face. "Is that really me?"

The "other" Roxas began to shake his head at them all. "I am not you from the future. I am King Ventus of the Moon Kingdom. Friend to all who fight for truth and justice, husband to King Terra of Pluto, and father to Prince Ventus and Prince Roxas."

Sailor Moon crawled back onto his feet and tired to fight his voice to speak. "King Ventus? King Ventus? How is that possible, but no offense I thought you were dead?"

King Ventus started to laugh as he walked up to his sons. "I am dead, unfortunately, but my spirit has remained a part of our universe since the fall of the Moon Kingdom." He wrapped his arms around his two sons. "It is so good to see your faces again. I never thought that I would be able too." The boys wrapped their arms around their father as well. King Ventus released his hold on his sons with a smile still on his face. "Now that you're here I believe that I should assume that the Negaverse has returned." He could tell by the looks on all their face that this was true. "Then it is time that I should explain to you why everything that happens has happened. Allow me to take you to the past to the Keyblade Wars and the final days of our beloved kingdom."

* * *

"_Long ago, during my teenage years and the reign of my mother Queen Serenity, there was a war that spread across the entire universe. This was known as the Keyblade War, a war that put Keyblade Master against Keyblade Master. On one side stood the Keyblade Masters who stood for truth and justice, then there were the masters who fought for chaos and destruction. I was chosen by the Keyblade during these times and was trained alongside my best friends, Terra and Aqua. When we became masters, we were called the Chasers. We searched all across the universe for the corrupted masters and fought fierce battles against them."_

"_The leader of the corrupted masters was Master Xehanort. He was responsible for reigning in countless sorrows and death throughout the entire universe before he was finally defeated in the final battle. The other Chasers and I led the few remaining good masters against numbers far greater then ours, but we had come out victorious…barely."_

"_We, Chasers, took on Master Xehanort at the heart of the universe in a last attempt to save the universe from the powers of darkness. Our battle wasn't an easy one; we almost died numerous times and were only able to survive by a miracle. Just as Master Xehanort was about to deliver the final blow against us, the Imperium Silver Crystal emerged from my heart and obliterated Master Xehanort."_

"_The war had ended, but both sides has suffered grave loses. There were hardly any Keyblade Masters left in the universe so new guardians had to be created. With the Silver Crystal, my Keyblade, and both my powers alongside my mother's we were able to give the universe new hope. On every planet we created new champions of truth and justice, the Sailor Soldiers, one Soldier for every planet."_

"_Not much longer after that, my mother gave her crown to me and I married my best friend, fellow Keyblade Master, and true love, Prince Terra. He was the prince of Pluto and I was the prince of the Moon, together we ushered in the Silver Millennium, a time of peace and prosperity for the entire universe. The Moon Kingdom was the most prosperous and peaceful of them all. Everyday there were parties and dances that went on until morning. King Terra and I thought that our happiness will never until and will continue till the end of time. We raised you, Sora, with all the goodness and light in our hearts so that you could be just as strong and benevolent of a ruler as the both of us."_

"_However, when I was pregnant with Roxas, this hope seemed to have been lost. Aqua informed me that if I had the child on Earth and he stayed there then he could live despite the Moon Kingdom's law that the king or queen can only have one child. A week after I gave birth to Roxas, Terra took him to Earth and found a family for him. In fact, Prince Roxas's parents are the same parents as the ones who are raising you currently. Knowing that Roxas was safe and love renewed my strength and desire to make the universe a safe place for both my sons."_

"_I continued to rule peacefully with no problems at all, until the day the Negaverse attacked."_

* * *

_Prince Ventus was spending his time in the garden, picking out flowers for the ball that his fathers were holding for that evening. The young prince picked a dozen, red roses lost in their beautiful scent. Oh, how he loved the smell of roses. The scent of roses always reminded him of his loving and brave Prince Riku. _

_The Moon looked particularly beautiful tonight since they had a full view of the blue and green planet in front of them. The outer diamonds that fluttered across the sky sparkled with renewed glamour, while the palace was decorated with festive banners. Water ran across the peaceful river that went around the Moon Kingdom, sparkling from the reflection of the diamonds and the sunlight. His kingdom looked truly beautiful._

"_What about these ones, Ventus?" _

_The boy looked away from his flowers to see two of his best friends picking out flowers as well: Prince Demyx of Venus and Prince Zexion of Mercury. The other princes wore formal, SeeD style uniforms that were common for the Moon Kingdom's soldiers to wear during special events. However, these two, along with Prince Axel and Prince Squall wore them everyday no matter what._

_Prince Demyx threw the bluebonnets that he had gathered at the brunette. "What about these for the ball? Don't they look beautiful?"_

_Prince Ventus brought the flowers up to his face, taking in their scent. "These are just lovely," said the prince. "I wouldn't have expected anything less then perfection from a Son of Venus."_

"_Thanks!"_

_The other prince merely sighed as he went over to sniff the flowers, which had a striking similarity with his hair color. "I just love the smell of lilacs. They're such a peaceful flower." He started to pick at the batch that was growing out from the garden. "It's such a shame that there are so few in the palace."_

"_I'll have the gardener work on planting more," said Ventus._

_Prince Zexion smiled at the boy. "That would be nice, but don't worry about it, Ventus. I have plenty in my bedroom and my palace."_

"_It is the native flower of Mercury after all," added Demyx._

"_I'm glad that your studies have been paying off," said Ventus._

_Demyx laughed as he grabbed onto the brunette. "Keep making fun of me and I'll show you what happens to my enemies," he said jokingly._

"_That's enough fooling around for today, boys." King Ventus and King Terra approached the gardens and the boys from their palace. Both kings were dressed very formally for the evening. King Terra waved an air of strength and respect that made the boys stop what they were doing to pay their respect to the king. The king's hair was the same shade as Prince Ventus's and even had matching eye color as his son. However, the man's body was sculpted in the truest definition of warrior with not even his battle scars taking eyes of his muscular physique or dominating appearance. _

"_King Terra! King Ventus!" said Prince Demyx and Zexion._

_The blonde king covered his mouth as he chuckled. "There is no need for such formality between us boys. You are our son's guardians after all."_

"_Not to mention, we practically think of you as our sons," said the deep, clear voice of King Terra._

"_Thank you, sirs!"_

_King Terra walked past the boys and stopped in front of his son. "Now Ventus, shouldn't you be practicing your fighting with Prince Axel and Prince Squall? In fact," He turned around to face the other two. "Why aren't you there as well?"_

_Prince Zexion jumped onto his feet with a disappointed expression pointed directly towards Prince Ventus. "You told us that your parents cancelled your training for today!"_

_King Ventus sighed, while shaking his head. "We did no such thing," said the king. He took his husband's arm and they both took their leave. "We'll discuss this after the ball, Sora. Now get to your training before Axel and Squall get any angrier with you three."_

"_They called you Sora," said Demyx. "That must mean that they don't mind if they used your nickname!"_

"_Or it's all just a trick to let your guard down," said Zexion._

_Prince Ventus could only hold his head down in defeat. "Let's just go now before we get into anymore trouble."_

"_We?"_

"_Fine, before I get into anymore trouble."_

"_There we go."_

"_Finally!" shouted the red headed prince from Mars. "We've been waiting for almost an hour! How could you be so lazy and irresponsible, Ventus?"_

_Prince Squall kept the fuming Prince Axel back against the wall of the training room that King Terra had specially built for the boys to use. "Easy there, Axel. It's just in Sora's nature to be a lazy bum," he said calmly, not taking his stormy eyes off of Axel. "Let's just get this session over with and get ready for the ball tonight."_

_Axel took in a deep breath before finally giving up his fight with Ventus. "Alright, alright Squall. I get the message. Let's get started." He got his Mars Pen from his coat pocket and held it up into the air. "Mars Power!"_

"_Jupiter Power!"_

"_Venus Power!"_

"_Mercury Power!"_

_Ventus watched as one by one, his friends and members of his court transformed into their Sailor forms with their fists raised up. "I know the drill," said the boy. He waved his arm in the air with black ribbons wrapping themselves all over his body. The white robe he had moments ago was replaced with yellow shoes, a blue shirt with red pocket, baggy black shorts, and a short black jacket over his shirt. "Are you losers ready?"_

"_Let's do it!" shouted Sailor Mars. "Mars Fire –"_

"_Excuse me." The Sailors and the prince stopped their training short only to find a blonde haired boy standing by the doorway. He wore sandals that were tied up below his knee with a pale, blue toga/skirt/shirt combo and chain mail underneath. "I'm sorry to interrupt your session, but the kings sent me here."_

"_And who are you?" questioned Sailor Mercury._

_The boy bowed in respect just when the door opened behind him and the kings walked in with a pleased expression on their face. King Ventus took the boy by his shoulder before presenting him to the others. "Sorry, he was just too eager to meet you all. Ventus, allow me to introduce to you your younger brother, Roxas."_

"_What?" shouted all the boys._

_Roxas bowed again in front of the boys. "It's an honor to meet you all."_

_Ventus ran up to the boy, hugging him tight. "I always wanted to have a younger brother! Now I got that wish." He kissed the blonde's cheek with a creepy smile on his face. "You and I are going to be very close."_

"_Umm." Roxas's face was now beet red, in a deep flush. "Thank you, Prince Ventus."_

"_Oh please, Roxas. Just call me Sora."_

_Training ended not much longer after Ventus met his brother for the first time and his parents explained themselves to the both of them. The actions they took were somewhat comforting to the prince, knowing that his brother hadn't been killed because of the law of the old kings. Now he was going to make up for all those lost years and get to know the brother he never knew._

_At least that had been his plan until his parents informed him of the coup d'tat that was happening on the Earth. A strange force had invaded the Earth Kingdom and brought with it a wave of devastation that could mean the end of his beloved Riku._

"_Please be safe," begged the prince. "Please be safe, Riku."_

"_PRINCE VENTUS!" A silver haired boy emerged from behind one of the pillars in his princely armor and ran to hold onto his beloved. "I'm glad that I found you."_

_Ventus's eyes were covered with tears. "Riku, you're safe!" He hugged the boy with everything in his heart. "I'm so happy to see you."_

_Prince Riku smiled. "I am too…King Ventus pulled me out of there before it was too late and that evil force led by Queen Maleficent got to me. I've already lost my people, kingdom, and even my generals to that witch."_

"_It'll be okay," said Ventus. "We'll stop them."_

"_I hope so," said Riku._

_Artemis and Luna ran towards the princes after screaming at everyone in the ballroom of what was going on. "They're here! Queen Maleficent's army has arrived to the Moon. Everyone get to the armory and prepare yourself for battle!"_

_Riku sighed in defeat as he pulled out his sword. "So it has begun."_

* * *

Luna and Artemis made it out of the cave only to find themselves in the middle of a fierce blizzard that showed no signs of letting up. If they weren't able to find someplace warm or the Sailors soon then they were doomed.

"I'm turning into a kitty popsicle!" cried Artemis.

"Quit Artemis," warned Luna. "We'll be in more danger if the Negaverse finds out that we're here." The cats held onto each other for warmth as they approached an opening in the ground, which was pouring with negative energy. Luna gasped in shock. "I can't believe it. We found them. Their numbers are even greater then when they attacked the Moon Kingdom!"

Artemis couldn't believe what he was seeing. The white cat had no clue what to do about their situation. "The boys can't stop them! They don't have the power to stop this many of them."

"Unless Sailor Moon is able to use his crystal to its full potential and if we don't get Riku back to our side, I don't see how we'll win this one either."

A dark shadow appeared behind the cats as Malachite emerged into existence. "Well, well. It seems that the kittens have strayed away from the Sailor's skirts. Pounding the life out of you will surely bring them out of hiding."

Luna and Artemis looked at each other before looking at the menacing figure above them.

* * *

"_MERCURY ICE BUBBLES BLAST!"_

"_MARS FIREBIRD IGNTIE!"_

"_VENUS METEORSHOWER SMASH!"  
_

"_JUPITER THUNDERDRAGON CRASH!"_

_The Sailors led their armies against the Negaverse to the best of their ability, but stood no chance against their enemy of their new generals: Zoisite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Malachite. They boys were easily crushed by the raw might of their enemies before they were attacked by a shadowy figure. The shadow fired a destructive beam of chaotic energy that tore ground apart and left the Sailors to weak to fight. Not soon before they could hear from their first attack, the shadow attacked again, effectively killing the four Sailors._

_The Negaverse continued their campaign to eliminate the Moon Kingdom, while its princes watched helplessly at a balcony._

_Prince Roxas couldn't stand to watch the destruction any longer. He knew that in his heart that something must be done to stop them. "Let's go Sora! We got to stop these monsters from destroying our home."_

"_But how?" cried Ventus. "They already killed the others. We wouldn't stand a chance."_

"_We just have to have a little courage!" Roxas raised his arm in the air and his Keyblade materialized in his hand. "So are you going to help or not?"_

_Ventus nodded his head and stood beside his brother. "We'll fight them together."_

"_How touching." Green fire appeared above them as the mother of evil herself appeared before the Moon Princes. "A Keyblade Master and that crybaby of a prince, I suppose that I'll just have to finish you both of," she said. She flew towards them with her nails extended out towards them until a red rose struck her hand "AHHH! Who did that?"_

"_It was I!" Prince Riku stood by the balcony and drew his sword out. "I am Prince Riku of the Earth Kingdom. I cast my fate alongside the Moon in order to rid the universe of monsters like you."_

"_Foolish prince!" shouted Queen Maleficent. "The Negaforce will destroy you! Seeker of Darkness, led me your power to obliterate our enemies!" The shadowy figure from before appeared, raising its dark hand in front of its silhouette and fired a blast of energy that knocked the boys away from each other._

_Prince Riku and Prince Roxas were sucked into the vortex, leaving Prince Ventus by himself. "NOOO!" the brunette cried out. "You can't have them!" He leaped off from the balcony to be with those he cared about much. He was able to grab a hold of Prince Riku's pale hand, holding onto it for dear life. "Don't die on me Riku! You promised!"_

_The prince tried to laugh, but couldn't find the strength. "I never will," he said until the Seeker of Darkness released another devastating blast against them and the Moon._

_King Ventus and King Terra emerged from their battle with their Keyblades, covered in blood and gore only to watch their kingdom fall apart along with the death of their sons. Their feline advisors appeared from the rubble only to be just as dismayed as their kings were._

"_No! Not the prince," cried Luna. "You can't have them."_

"_And they won't!" King Ventus tossed his Keyblade aside and replaced it with the Crescent Moon Wand. "I have to end this, now." He placed the Silver Crystal on top of the wand and held it up into the air._

"_NO!" Terra pulled his husband's arm back down. "Think about what you're about to do, my love. If you use the crystal, you'll forfeit your life!"_

"_I have no other choice," said Ventus. "It is the only way."_

"_King Ventus," cried the cats._

"_Ven," said Terra, "don't give up your life."_

_The king kissed his husband before pushing him back. "But I must." He held the wand up with his head held high. "COSMIC MOON POWER!" Golden beams of light shot out from the wand and blew the forces of the Negaverse away by its raw power. The power of the Silver Crystal was far superior and King Ventus was able to rid the Moon of their dark stench. However, the king soon collapsed to the ground and stayed there until Terra had scooped him into his arms and Artemis and Luna surrounded him. "I did it," said the king. "I trapped them all within the crystal along with our friends and family. Now I'll send them to the future where they'll have their second chance at life." He pulled the crystal out from the wand, letting it rest on the palm of his hand._

"_Ven," whispered Terra. "Please rest my love. You did your job."_

"_I'm not done yet." Ventus held his hand up and the crystal floated up into the sky. "I want you to inform Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn of what has happened. Tell them that they will be needed in the future." He then looked down at his faithful friends. "As for you two, you will be going to the future as well and will keep an eye on the boys for me. Keep them safe for a day will come when the Negaverse returns."  
_

_Luna nodded her head. "We will, your majesty," she said trying not to cry._

_Artemis however wasn't able to keep it in. "We wont let you down!"_

_Terra held onto his husband, in hopes of comforting him for his final moments. "What would you like me to do?"_

"_Guard the Door to Time as Sailor Pluto…keep an eye on the boys as well…go to them if they need you."_

_Terra nodded his head as he released his husband from his grip. "I wont let you down, my love. I shall see you in the next life." He held up a purple stick in the air with two small orbs attached to a larger one. "PLUTO PLANET POWER!" His armor faded away and was replaced with black pants, black boots, a sailor's vest with black collar, and a brown arm guard on his left arm. A gray, key staff was in his hand with a heart shaped gem on top._

_Sailor Pluto kneeled back onto the ground and kissed his husband for the final time. "Goodbye, my love."_

"_Goodbye, until we meet again," whispered Ventus. The crystal flew into the sky, releasing streams of light, taking all of the victims of the Negaverse attack into the future. A golden portal opened in the sky and took the cats with them as they slept in a giant capsule._

_Sailor Pluto faded away in a mist, watching King Ventus disintegrated into golden particles. _

_

* * *

_

The Crescent Moon Wand returned to the boys' present and released them from its spell. The boys all stood together in a circle with tears streaming down their faces after seeing for themselves what had happened in the past.

"I cant believe it," said Sailor Mars.

"King Ventus was so brave," said Sailor Jupiter.

"Poor Terra," added Venus.

Sailor Mercury nodded his head. "Do you think we'll ever meet him or the other Sailors that they mentioned?"

Sailor Mars let out a weak smile. "Maybe one day."

The Keybearer wiped the tears from under his hood before standing up straight, stepping out of the circle. "We're not going to let them down, right? We're going to make King Ventus and King Terra proud of us."

"Right!" agreed the Sailors.

"FOOLISH BRATS!" Malachite returned with Artemis and Luna in his grip, bleeding and bruised. "See what happened to your cats, and that's because I showed them mercy. Don't expect the same for the rest of you." He dropped the cats on the ground and walked up towards the Sailors. "Its time for you to finally die."

"Not a chance!" Sailor Moon grabbed a hold of his wand. "I wont allow you to get away with your crimes!"

The Keybearer summoned his Keyblade. "In the name of the Moon, we will punish you!"

Malachite tried not to laugh at the boys' pathetic attempt to make him shake in terror in his boots. "I'm tired of all this. Prepare to die!" Two purple, spear like objects appeared in his hands and he threw them at the boys. They cut against the boys' clothes and skin, nearly killing them before returning back to Malachite. "Have you had enough yet?"

The other Sailors surrounded their fallen friends with Venus taking the lead. "Come on guys, remember what the Keybearer said. We cant let the kings down!" Each of the Sailors pulled out their Power Pens, holding it proudly into the air and called upon their inner power. A golden mist poured out from their pens and trickled back down to heal Sailor Moon and the Keybearer. However, all this energy came from the other Sailors and was draining them of their strength fast.

"You wont get away with this Sailors brats!" Malachite threw the purple spears of energy back at the Sailors, cutting each of the Sailors uniform and piercing their skin.

The boys could feel their strength waning even faster and knew that they wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer. With what little strength they had in them, they finished healing the Moon Princes before collapsing onto the ground. While they were falling, the Keybearer and Sailor Moon got back on their feet.

"I had enough of this freak," said Sailor Moon. "How about you?"

The Keybearer nodded his head. "I say we team up on him. What do you think?" He raised his Keyblade up to his face with a smile underneath his hood.

Sailor Moon brought up the wand, while the crystal sparkled. "I think we should."

They both held onto the Crescent Moon Wand and the Keyblade. Stars appeared from out of nowhere and entered the tip of the Keyblade, while the wand began to sparkle with a surge of powerful energy. The stars that had entered the tip of the Keyblade fired a beam of white light and pierced through Malachite's chest. "COSMIC MOON POWER!" cried the Moon Princes. Golden rays of light shot out from the wand as waves of light busted out the crystal, striking Malachite down.

"Ugh…AH!" Malachite held onto his chest, feeling his strength fading much too fast for comfort. "Ahh! Zoisite...I'll be with you soon." His body was covered with clear orbs before exploding into a wave of nothing.

Sailor Moon and the Keybearer did their best to keep each other standing up, while the other Sailors approached them.

"We actually did it," said Sailor Moon. "We killed Malachite."

Sailor Venus started to laugh. "Dude, we kick ass!"

"Dude," said Sailor Jupiter. "Don't say dude anymore."

Sailor Mercury went over towards Luna and Artemis to make sure that they were safe. He checked their wounds, noticing that they weren't too grave, that they just needed enough time to rest.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" questioned Luna.

The Sailors didn't even have to look each other. They knew what they had to do and they knew how they were going to do it.

"We take on Queen Maleficent head on," said Sailor Moon. "We're not waiting any longer! Its time for us to finish off the Negaverse once and for all."

* * *

Wow, thsi was an epic chapter. glad its done...now i'm sad to say this everyone, but only one more chapter remains. guess how it'll end?

The Sailors decide that its time for them to take on the Negaverse for one final battle. However the D & D Girls start to pick off the Sailors one by one until Sailor Moon is the only one left. Sailor Moon has to battle against Riku on his own, fight Maleficent, and then take on Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. Can Sora survive his all out assualt on the Negaverse or will he perish in the process leaving the world to its destruction. Find out in...**Cosmic Moon Power**


	25. Chapter 25

**author's note: i'm going to have to break up the last chapter into two parts because it'll be just too long, i think i'm going to have to do this will all the finale chapters, which isnt so bad because there's a lot i want to do. well read and review people, it'll inspire me to write part two aka the last chapter faster then we can start on Sailor Moon R.**

**disclaimer: nothing**

**Cosmic Moon Power pt. 1:**

It was their last night. The last night that each of the boys got to spend with their family before the final battle between them and the Negaverse. Saying that they were terrified of what was coming was an understatement. This was their chance to prove themselves worthy of being the Sailor Soldiers by beating the enemy that brought an end to the enemy Moon Kingdom.

* * *

Leon had prepared a massive dinner for Ellone, and invited Zack over as well since he still couldn't cook to save his straight ass.

"Smells good," said Zack.

"Thanks."

Ellone started to hover over Leon's shoulder with a smile on his face. "I can't wait till dinner's ready."

* * *

Zexion and his mother went out to his aunt's house to eat dinner before his mom had to go to work at the hospital.

"Zexion, you get skinnier everytime I see you," said his aunt.

"I'm still growing," said Zexion. "My metabolism will slow down soon."

"Hopefully. Have some more chicken."

* * *

Demyx went out with his dad for a night on the town, which included dinner at a fancy, expensive restaurant.

"This place is soooo cool!" shouted Demyx.

His father shook his head, letting out a sigh. "Calm down, Demi. You're acting like a child."

"Sorry dad."

* * *

Axel cooked his special noodles for grandpa and Zell that night, and had a great time spending his evening with the two of them. Despite the usual insanity that goes on during dinnertime at the shrine, it was actually a very pleasant evening. Even though grandpa was driving him up the wall batty, while Zell just sat there like an idiot.

"GRANDPA, GET OFF THE TABLE!" shouted Axel.

"You need to learn how to liven up, grandson." The old man started to table dance, which traumatized the poor boys. As he was getting ready to do his "sexy" dance, the boy ran out of there before they something they really didn't want to see. "Hey! Dudes, where ya going?"

Zell nearly vomited on the floor and Axel was about to have a heart attack. "Thank goodness we got out of there before it was too late," said Zell. "I really don't want to see his wrinkly old ass."

Axel agreed with the blonde. "Only a few more years till graduation," he told himself. "Then I can move out."

* * *

The boys' mother prepared a delicious dinner of her own, and as part of the agreement that the boys made with each other they were going to behave. Their parents were completely shocked by their sons' behavior because normally they would be killing each other at the table.

"Well this is nice," said their mom, "a nice, quiet dinner is so much better then a screaming match over who gets the last slice of pie."

"Pie?" said Sora and Roxas.

This defiantly got their dad's attention as well. "Pie? You made pie, dear?"

Their mother got up from the table and went into the kitchen to get her special lemon pie for her boys and husband. "Mhm, only the best for my men."

"PIE!" Sora and Roxas picked their slices and attacked their desert.

Roxas felt like his stomach was hurting after finishing his first slice, while Sora was working on his third. He put his fork on the table and sighed from how full he felt. "Hey mom and dad, can I go spend the night at Axel's?"

"Is it okay with his grandfather?" asked dad.

"Yes sir!"

His father looked at his mother and they both nodded their head. "Go grab a night bag together and we'll drop you off," said his mother.

"Okay." Roxas got up from the table and ran up to his room to get his stuff together.

Sora finished his slice of pie then ran off after Roxas. The brunette followed the boy into his room, closing the door behind. "You're not going to be doing anything that I should know about?" he asked.

The younger pulled his head out from under his bed, glaring at his brother. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you," he said. "You're the one who slept with Riku despite him being all super evil. Don't worry though; I'm not going to be doing that. It seems too sad and pathetic and 'I'm going to die a virgin' overdramatic."

"Ah! That's my brother," said Sora. "

Roxas smiled as he put his pajamas in his bag. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Sora nodded his head. "To think our journey's coming to an end tomorrow…"

"I wonder if we'll still be here after the smoke clears," said Roxas. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

"I hope so," mumbled Sora.

* * *

Axel had just finished taking his last bath. Wow, everything sounded so fateful since he woke up that morning. He hated thinking so suicidal, but it couldn't be helped because of what they were going to do tomorrow. He felt like there was an eternal dark cloud over his head that wouldn't go away no matter how many times he swatted at it.

"I just have to stop thinking about it," he told himself. "I have to find a distraction."

He opened the door to his bedroom and found his answer. On his bed, was Roxas wearing only a shirt and a pair of briefs, which was still too long for him. The blonde had an innocent smile on his face as he tossed his flattening spikes back. Axel could feel his body heating up as he kept getting closer to his boyfriend.

Roxas grabbed onto one of Axel's pillows holding it close to his chest. "How are you doing, babe?"

"Great," said Axel. "And you?"

"Peachy."

Axel stopped in front of Roxas's face and kissed the boy softly before jumping onto his bed. "Why are you here?" He started to nibble on the boy's neck as he wrapped his hand around his leg. Roxas pinched Axel's stomach, causing the red head to let him go. "Hey! What was that for?"

Roxas pushed himself away from his boyfriend using his pillow as a barrier. "We're not going to do that. I don't want to lose it because you might not survive tomorrow." He pushed the boy onto his bed and climbed on top of him. "I want to hold onto it until after you come home alive and safe with the Negaverse gone forever. That way we can live happy, normal lives."

"You're not coming tomorrow, are you?" said Axel.

"Somebody has to stay behind to fight the Negaverse in case you fail."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the confidence boost."

"You know what I mean." Roxas cuddled up against Axel, who was only in a towel, for some much needed warmth. "I'm just being sure. I don't want to stay behind, I want to go with you guys, but this is a fight for the Sailor Soldiers not the Keybearer. You're the ones who have to end this war, not me." Roxas kissed his cheek, while a tear fell down his own. "Just make sure that you come home to me."

Axel pressed his lips against Roxas's softly. "I promise." He pulled Roxas closer to his body, which was oddly possible and pulled his blanket over them. "Goodnight Roxas."

Roxas moved his head to the crook of Axel's neck. "Goodnight Axel. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

A surreal air could be felt for all the boys as they all gathered together for what could be the last time at Axel's temple. Each of the boys stood in a circle, while their injured feline friends lay on the ground exhausted from the effort it took them to get there. The boys looked at each other before nodding their head.

"How are we going to get to the Negaverse?" asked Demyx. "They know we know about their portals so they've must have sealed them all up."

"We use our Sailor power to open our own portal," said Zexion.

"So this is how it'll end?" said Axel.

"Are you sure we're ready for this?" asked Sora.

"Probably not," said Leon, "but there's no sense waiting until the Negaverse is ready to finish their war."

"Good lucky guys," said Roxas. He hugged all of his friends and his brother until they came back from beating the Negaverse. "Don't let me down."

Sora smiled and winked at his brother. "We won't! We'll be back by dinner time with the Negaverse gone and Riku back on our side." He raised his hand in the air with his fingers completely stretched out. "MOON PRISM POWER!" Red ribbons shot out from his necklace, wrapping themselves around his body

"Mercury Power!" A chilly wave of water shot out from Zexion's pen.

"Mars Power!" Rings over fire orbited around Axel.

"Jupiter Power!" Lightning bolts shot out of Leon's pen before turning into an atom.

"Venus Power!" Stars streamed out of Demyx's pen before exploding all around him

Roxas watched his friends transform into their Sailor forms one by one. He knew that they could stop the Negaverse. He had completely faith in their abilities as Sailor Soldiers, but he felt like he had to do something to tip the scales more. That was when it came to him. King Ventus and King Terra were both Keyblade Masters, so theoretically Sora should be able to use a Keyblade.

At least in theory, he should.

"Here, take this Sailor Moon." He held his hand up in the air, summoning the Keyblade without transforming for the first time. A golden beam of light appeared in his hand until the Keyblade took a corporeal form in their world. He held onto the Keyblade before handing it off to his brother. "Use my power to stop the Negaverse and save Riku."

Sailor Moon took the hilt, feeling the Keyblade's power for the first time. He knew that the Keyblade's power was great seeing as how Roxas used it in battle and when he shared the blade to stop Malachite, but actually holding onto the weapon was different. The Keyblade's power was beyond his own Sailor powers, except when he used Cosmic Moon Power, tapping into the power of the Silver Crystal.

"I could get used to this," said Sailor Moon. "Thank you for your gift Roxas." He wrapped his arm around his brother and pecked his cheek. "I'll see you soon."

Roxas nodded his head. "I know I will."

"Sailor Soldiers!" cried Luna. "Take care of each other, please. You're traveling to the Negaverse's stronghold where they're at their strongest and you must be even stronger then they are. Please boys, remember your training and remember that your strength comes from your unity as a team."

"Good luck, guys," said Artemis. "Kick the Negaverse's ass back to wherever the hell they came from."

Sailor Venus gave the cats the peace sign as he dragged the other Sailors together in a circle. "Let's do this, guys!"

"Right!"

The Sailors harmonized their powers together, calling upon Planet Power to send them to Queen Maleficent's lair. Their bodies began to glow with their respective colors: red, blue, orange, green, and white. With their power as one, the Sailors were transported to the Negaverse for their final battle.

Roxas tried to hold back to tears forming in his eyes. "Come back home, guys."

Luna looked at Artemis with a sad expression. "Do you think they can do this?"

"I think they can," said Artemis. "They're our only hope."

* * *

"THIS PLACE IS FREEZING!" cried Sailor Moon. The Sailors ended up teleporting to the middle of a frozen wasteland where a fierce blizzard was raging against them. The weather was bad enough, but their outfits weren't exactly made to survive extremely cold environments. "I don't like it here!"

Sailor Mars rolled his eyes as he created fire in his hands in hopes of keeping them all from freezing to death, while Mercury scanned the area for the Negaverse lair. "Shut up already, Sailor Moon!" said Mars. "You're not the only one who can't stand this awful weather."

Sailor Jupiter pushed the red head further away from Sailor Moon before he had a chance to set him on fire. "Easy there, Mars. We all have to work together if we're going to take down Queen Maleficent and the Seeker of Darkness."

"Who is the Seeker of Darkness anyways?" said Venus. "King Ventus didn't really explain what the hell it was."

"All Luna would tell me was that the Seeker of Darkness is the Negaforce's true face and that it would take all of us to stop it," said Mercury. "We have to be on our guard." He pressed on a few more keys, hoping that he would get an actual direction to their base before they were completely frozen. The computer began to blink north, picking up strong negative readings. "It's this way."

* * *

Queen Maleficent could feel that the Sailors were getting closer to her fortress in hopes of stopping her before it was too late. It was unfortunate though that she already knew the boys plan since they destroyed Malachite, but she still had the upper hand. She was fighting a defensive war, she only needed to wait until those poor boys tired themselves out enough then crush them!

That was all she needed to do. She just needed to ware them down enough before hitting them with one fail swoop. Soon, she would be the Queen of the Universe as the Seeker of Darkness brought the universe to it knees. She would be a goddess amongst these mortal men and women. An unstoppable goddess with a king by her side.

Speaking of her king, Riku was recovering quite nicely from Sailor Moon's magic, thanks to her little witch. The spell that Naminé was working on Riku was twice as powerful as the first and would ensure that Riku served them forever.

Maleficent would soon be able to crush the Sailors herself, just as she always wished she could. For now she needed someone else to fight the Sailors, but where was she going to find someone to fight them? She stared over towards the few remaining monsters that hadn't been defeated by the Sailors. "Who amongst you think that you can hold off the Sailor Soldiers long enough until Riku is fully recovered?"

"I think we can handle it." Five shadowy figures emerged from the crowd.

"Ah," said the queen, "If it isn't the Doom and Gloom Girls. Just the girls for the job. Now go! Teach those Sailors a lesson that they will soon regret."

"Yes, my queen!" said the choir of voices.

Maleficent rose from her throne, laughing manically. "Yes! Soon this battle will end and I shall emerge victorious! Death to the Sailors. Death to the remains of the Moon Kingdom and glory be to the Negaverse!" Green fire exploded out from her body, obliterating the remaining monsters in her court.

* * *

"COLD! COLD! COLD!" cried Sailor Moon as he swung the Keyblade around in the air.

"Shut it!" shouted the other Sailors

Sailor Mercury's computer began to beep like crazy until he checked what the computer's problem was. The computer detecting multiple singles that bared strong, negative energy similar to Malachite and the others. The worst news was that fact that there were five of them and they were all heading towards the Sailors.

"We have company!" shouted Sailor Mercury. "I'm picking up major, negative energy heading directly towards us!"

Sailor Jupiter started to look around the vast desert of ice. "How close are they?"

"A hundred yards and approaching fast." Sailor Mercury punched on a few more keys to track their time of arrival. "We have about fives seconds. Three..two…one!"

The Sailors stayed close to each other with their guard up when the ground exploded all around them. Five females emerged from the ground and hovered above the boys. Their skin bore similar coloring to the boys' powers and wore dark one pieces with heals. The center Negamonster, obviously the leader, wore a crown like object in her blonde hair similar to Sailor Moon's tiara.

The girls smiled and laughed at the Sailors as they continued to hover above their heads. "Well isn't this interesting, girls," said their leader. "We found a few pests in our backyard, and you know what we do to pests?"

"We terminate them!"

The leader nodded her head. "And that is why we're the Doom and Gloom Girls, the strongest warriors in the Negaverse."

Sailor Moon rolled his eyes at the girls and raised the Keyblade up. "That's what they all said. And you know what the Sailor Soldiers do to Negamonsters?" The other Sailors gathered around their 'fearless' leader and performed his signature pose. "We turn them into moon dust because we're the Sailor Soldiers, champions of the Moon Kingdom!"

The Doom and Gloom Girls only laughed at them. Their leader floated forward until she was in range of the Sailors attack. "Hit me with your best shot then."

Sailor Mars stepped out from the group and brought his hands together. "Hey Venus, I say we teach them a lesson!" Tiny sparks flashed at the tips of his fingers. "I'll teach you Negabitchs a lesson. Mars Firebird Ignite!" A giant firebird emerged from his fingers and flew towards the Doom and Gloom Girls' leader.

Sailor Venus crouched onto the snow as he braced himself for the energy needed to perform his attack. "Venus Meteor Shower Smash!" Beams of light began to expand from the tip of his finger before firing several beams from his finger at once.

Their attacks met together, creating a giant cloud of smoke. Through the cloud of smoke, the other four girls flew out of it and were heading towards the Sailors. Actually, they were flying towards Sailor Moon. They raised their arms forward and they turned into weeds with thorns that they aimed towards the brunette. Several weeds flew towards Sailor Moon, at least until Sailor Jupiter jumped in the way of the attack.

The weeds wrapped themselves around Sailor Jupiter's body and slowly squeezed the life out of him. The girls brought him up in the air as they continued to drain the energy from his body.

"We have to do something," said Sailor Venus.

Sailor Mercury shook his head. "They're too high up. Our attacks won't reach them unless we climb on top of each other's shoulders."

"That won't work either," said Sailor Mars. "We have to get Jupiter down from there."

The brunette cried up above his friends. He tried to keep in control of his pain because there was no way that he was going to let those Doom and Gloom bitches to enjoy any of this. "I have to do something fast…if I can take them all down with me then the others will still have a chance." His lightning rode arose from his tiara, while the thorns continued to rub him the wrong way and pierce through his skin. Thankfully, it didn't pierce through to his private area, but his butt was starting to get sore. "I'll take you all down with me!"

Sailor Moon realized what he was doing at once. He knew that his friend was about to commit a drastic act to save them all. "NO JUPITER!" cried Sailor Moon. "Don't do it. Don't sacrifice yourself!"

It was too late though. Sailor Jupiter had already made up his mind. He just prayed to whoever was in the Heavens that his sacrifice wouldn't be in vain. "JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER CRASH!" A massive thunderbolt shot down from the sky and hit his lightning rode. Unfortunately he was still tied down by the girls, the thunder had no place to go, but stay inside his body. He could feel his organs melting inside him and his body began to fade. He never imagined that this would be the way that he would die. He felt heavy and ditzy as his lungs began to fail and his heart wanting to burst.

Three of the girls let go of him and flew away from Jupiter, but the green one was still stuck with him. Jupiter had just enough energy in him to direct the lightning and his life force to finish off that Dom and Gloom Girl. "I'll at least take one of you down with me!" The lightning traveled through the weeds, electrifying the girl until there was an explosion and nothing remained of either one.

"SAILOR JUPITER!" cried the other Sailors as the Doom and Gloom Girls fled.

"NO!" Sailor Moon fell onto his knees. "LEON!"

Green diamonds fell down from the sky, recreating the image of Leon in his usual leather outfit. "Take care Sailors. Until we meet in the next life." Leon slowly began to walk away before his ghostly image disappeared into the snow. Sailor Venus, Mars, and Mercury helped Sailor Moon back on his feet, while trying not to cry for their fallen friend.

* * *

Sailor Mars and Venus held onto Sailor Moon as they continued to travel in the vast wasteland. They stayed quite, while they tried to comprehend the death of their fellow Sailor and friend.

"I can't believe he's gone," said Sailor Moon.

"He was the strongest out of all of us," said Sailor Venus.

"Not to mention the best cook," added Mars.

Sailor Mercury kept keying in a few more keys on the computer, while he attempted to find a quicker way to the Negaverse lair. He didn't want to lose another friend because he couldn't find their lair. But what he wanted to know was how those girls found them, it was as vast as the Sahara Desert, only the snow and ice version of it. That was when it dawned on him. The supercomputer sent out a wireless signal that was how the girls could track them down. Now he just had to find a way to stop them from finding their signal.

He started to scan the date he collected on the Doom and Gloom Girls. They were basically evil, weaker versions of the Sailors, but fueled with powerful negative energy that proved stronger then the Sailors when they were together. The only advantage that the boys had was the Keyblade, which could amply their power and the fact that there were on even ground.

Now back to how they were able to track them down. He remembered everything about the girls before it dawned on him. The leader was the only one who was different because of that crown/tiara thing on her head. That item was sending out powerful signals from the data that collected from that battle and realized that it must be it. Destroy the crown and it would be harder for them to find them and hopefully it would be enough to keep the girls at bay until they could stop them for good.

"Are you okay, Mercury?" asked Mars.

"Just fine." The computer began to beep again. "Shit! They're back."

Sailor Venus and Moon stayed close to each other, while Mars took the front line. "How soon will they be here?" asked the red head.

"They're here." The remaining Doom and Gloom Girls flew down from the sky, landing in front of the boys. Sailor Mercury shut his computer and took center stage. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" He created a dense fog around them. He marched towards the leader and created another sphere in his hand. "Mercury Bubble Bomb Blast!" He smashed the leader's crown with the bomb, causing the ice to start to crack.

Sailor Mercury fell back as the leader flew away only to get tied up by the blue Doom and Gloom Girl. The lilac haired boy started to feel his energy being drained, but the girl's tie on him wasn't too strong that he could break free from it. The monster tried to catch him, only to have the ground beneath them collapse and they both began to fall into an ocean of lava.

This place didn't make any sense to Mercury. How could there be lava in the middle of the arctic. It was impossible!

He snapped out of it as the Doom and Gloom Girl tried to get him again. He took the offensive and spun around in mid air. "MERCURY ICE BUBBLES BLAST!" Icy bubbles exploded around them, but the Negamonster was already too close to him and they were both frozen by his bubbles.

They landed in the pool of lava and they both melt from the intense heat. Mercury's bubbles faded away as the remaining girls took their leave. The remaining Sailors looked down at the lava in hopes of finding that their friend was still alive.

"Not Mercury too," said Sailor Moon.

Blue diamonds fluttered around them as Zexion reappeared. "I had to do it. There was no other choice." His ghostly hand gave Sailor Venus his computer. "Try not to break it." He began to fade away like Leon.

* * *

Sailor Venus was a fast learner, but the only reason he understood Sailor Mercury's computer was because of the help menu. "It's amazing how Zexion understood how to do all of this. I'm getting a major headache from all these graphs and charts on this thing."

"Don't break it," said Sailor Mars. "It was his dying wish after all."

The blonde closed the computer and put it away. "His dying wish," he repeated.

Sailor Moon was turning into a quite zombie. He just watched another friend take their life just so that they could move on and stop the Negaverse. All of this death was senseless. He couldn't lose another friend. He didn't want to lose another friend to these girls. Speaking of the devils, the Doom and Gloom Girls returned with a vengeance and jumped towards Sailor Moon again.

"Oh no you don't!" Sailor Venus jumped in the path of the orange Doom and Gloom Girl, while Axel took on the red one. They pushed Sailor Moon out of the way as they each took one of the girls.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Two crescent symbols connected at the tip of his finger just as the orange Doom and Gloom Girl stopped moving. He kept his fingertip on the girl's forehead, gathering much needed energy before they both exploded from the power of his attack.

Sailor Mars took a different approach however. He stood his ground and raised his hand forward. "MARS FLAMETHOWER IGNITE!" A stream of fire came out from the palm of his hand and started to burn the Doom and Gloom Girl with his roaring fire. The girl kept flying towards him with her claws out as she tried to slash her way through his fire, only to further her burns.

"NOO!" The Doom and Gloom Girl turned into a pile of ash just as Sailor Mars fell into his own flames, burning him.

The boy fell onto the ground with barely anything left in him. "I did it…I'm going to come back home to you, Roxas…I promise you."

Sailor Moon covered his face as he wept for another friend. "Sailor Venus…they got you too. Damn them!" Orange diamonds appeared next to Sailor Moon until Demyx was able to take a ghostly form. "Demyx."

Demyx held up Zexion's computer, which was broken into several pieces. "I guess I couldn't keep my promise." The broken computer and he faded away into nothing.

"No! Demyx!" cried Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mars got back on his feet and held onto Sailor Moon. "We have to keep going," said Sailor Moon. "You still have a mission to accomplish."

"What do you mean?"

The red head sighed as he pushed him forward. "You're the one who has to finish off the Negaverse, not me. I'll finish off the last one of them."

"Sailor Mars."

"GO SORA!" Sailor Mars was nearly in tears. "Finish off the Negaverse…and tell Roxas that I'm sorry." Sailor Moon nodded his head and hugged his friend. "Take care of yourself." Sailor Mars hugged him back. "Good luck Sailor Moon. You're going to need it."

He let go of the brunette and watched as he ran away. The remaining Doom and Gloom Girl appeared behind him. He felt something sharp go through his body. The girl smiled at him before she poofed away, while Sailor Mars collapsed onto the cold ground. "I'm…sorry…Roxas."

Sailor Moon turned around to see red diamonds and Axel standing there. "She got you too," he whispered.

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you," said Axel. "Save Riku and stop the Negaverse, Sailor Moon. Make our sacrifices worth it or we'll have to teach you a lesson on the other side." He wink at his friend before turning around. "I'll tell the others that you said hi." He started to walk away from Sailor Moon before fading into nothing.

"Goodbye, Axel." Sailor Moon looked where he felt powerful negative energy gathering around. "I'll destroy the Negaverse, even if it kills me!"

"Do you really think you have the power?" The leader of the Doom and Gloom girls was standing behind him. "We killed all your little Sailor friends. You're all alone, Sailor Moon. Nobody left to die for you. What do you have left?"

Sailor Moon already knew all of this. He understood that this was his friends plan all along. They were willing to do whatever it took so that he would make it to the Negaverse to fulfill his destiny. But the loss of his friends still hurt, their sacrifice pained his heart. She brought up a good point though. What did he have left? Riku was a tool for the Negaverse so he couldn't save him, Roxas wasn't coming to his rescue, Luna wasn't there to give him advice, and his friends were all dead.

He had nothing left, but himself.

He was all he had left.

He had to prove that he could do this on his own and he could.

"So what do you have left?" asked the Doom and Gloom Girl. "Nothing!" she whispered into his ear.

"You're wrong." She stepped away from Sailor Moon just as he glared at her with his cold, blue eyes. "There's me." He swung the Keyblade back and slice off the Doom and Gloom Girl's head with it. "Your queen will soon be with you in Hell!" The Doom and Gloom Girl exploded, leaving behind a dark portal. Sailor Moon knew that this would take him to the Negaverse because he knew that the queen would want to finish him off with her bare hands.

Sailor Moon nodded his head. "I'll take the bitch and her kingdom down." He stepped into the portal and it closed behind him.

* * *

in pt.2 sora has to battle against riku, learns about namine's origins, take down maleficent, and fight ansem's true form. can he do this all on his own or will familiar faces return to help? find out in Cosmic Moon Power pt.2!


	26. Chapter 25 pt 2

**Author's Note: Okay, here's the second/last part of the chapter, which just so happens to be the final chapter of Sailor Moon KH Style. I'll be starting Sailor Moon R soon under the title "Kingdom Hearts: Revenge/Romance" so expect to be seeing it within the next week or so. Also for everyone who hasn't been reviewing, but favoriting me, I expect reviews because this is the last chapter! I'm so excited that I've finished it. There's a bouns at the end of the chapter so look out for that. Both parts of Cosmic Moon Power were betaded (SP) by the lovely Hana (dreamfairy101). Thanks a lot Hana, its mucho appreciated ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only wished I could.**

**Cosmic Moon Power pt.2:**

Roxas held onto his chest as he felt his heart split in two. He knew something terrible had happened to Axel while they were fighting the Negaverse. He had a feeling that his Axel was no longer a part of this world. He held back the tears that began to fill his vision with Luna and Artemis looking up to the sky for hope.

"You promised me, Axel," he whispered silently. "You said you would comeback to me..." He paused, whimpering. "AXEL!" He shouted up the sky. "Comeback!"

Luna looked up to her youngest charge, knowing at once what happened. The boy shared a powerful connection with Axel that was almost as strong as the bond he shared with his brother. It was only natural that he would be the first to know what happened.

Artemis frowned as he looked down to the ground. "I can't feel Demyx either...Luna I don't think the boys made it…I think Sora's on his own now."

"I think so too, Artemis." Luna looked back up to the sky. "Please, please be careful Sora. You're our only hope to stopping the Negaverse."

* * *

Sailor Moon walked down a long, dark corridor that seemed like it would go on to the edge of the universe. However, not even all this walking was enough for him to lose his courage and resolve. He was ready to do what it took to stop the Negaverse, avenge the loss of his friends, and save Riku.

"I won't stop fighting," said Sailor Moon. "I won't stop fighting until their gone." The Keyblade that he held in his hand glistened and served as a beacon of hope for him in this dark world. "I won't give in."

"You won't give up until the bitter end, will you?"

Sailor Moon stopped walking and swung the Keyblade to where he heard whoever it was talking to him. "Who's there?" He kept swinging the sword around in the air. "Show yourself to me!" A dark portal opened up in front of him just then a small, blonde girl stepped out from the portal in a pure, white dress. "Who are you?"

The girl took a few, cautious steps closer towards Sailor Moon. "My name is Naminé, and I want to help you, Sailor Moon," said the girl. "I don't want to be a tool for the Negaverse any longer. I want to do something good with my life."

"Why should I trust you?" asked Sailor Moon. "Your friends just killed my friends."

"I know," The girl said sadly. "That was all part of Maleficent's plan. However, not even she realizes that she's merely a tool for the Seeker of Darkness. The Seeker of Darkness is your true enemy, Sailor Moon. He's using all of us for his own selfish desires to bring an end to what's left of the Moon Kingdom."

Sailor Moon took a few steps closer towards Naminé. "You still haven't given me any reason to trust you."

"I am a part of you," said Naminé. "You, Riku, and the others created me when you reclaimed the memories of your past lives and used the limitless powers of the Silver Crystal for the first time. I was created as a result of those chains of events and wound up in the Negaverse, lost and confused. Maleficent found me and used me to tamper with Riku's chain of memories so that he would become your enemy."

The girl held her head down in shame as she stepped back from Sailor Moon's sword range. "Please forgive me, Prince Ventus. I want to redeem myself, I'll do whatever it takes." She got down on her knees and held her hands up in prayer.

Sailor Moon clenched onto his necktie, pulling it till he nearly suffocated himself. He couldn't believe that this girl was responsible for Riku being their enemy and also that she was a part of him. Now she was begging him for forgiveness. He didn't know if he could trust a little witch like her, but then again, he had nobody left to help him. It couldn't hurt to trust Naminé and her intentions. Besides, he wasn't the type of guy not to hold a grudge against someone begging for his forgiveness and he couldn't afford to turn down a new friend in a place this creepy.

"I'll forgive you," he said, "if you take me to Maleficent."

Naminé leaped onto her feet. "Are you sure you're ready to fight her? Even though she's merely the Seeker of Darkness's tool, she's still stronger then any enemy you've ever been up against."

Sailor Moon nodded his head. "I have a score to settle with that hag."

The girl held her hand up to her mouth as she nodded her head. "Fine, I'll take you to her, but Riku will be there. You'll have to fight him to get to her. Are you sure you can handle that?"

"I don't have any choice," said Sailor Moon. "I'll just have to heal Riku fast so that we can stop the Negaverse together."

Naminé began to smile for the first time in her life. In her mind Sailor Moon could actually pull off saving Riku and stopping the Negaverse was just a silly, schoolgirl fantasy to her, like becoming a superstar. A fantasy that she wanted more then anything else to see fulfilled. "Alright! I'll take you to the throne room." She opened up a dark portal not too far from them. "Follow me."

* * *

Naminé's portal opened up close to Maleficent's throne. The duo stepped out from the dark warp and walked around the room to find it covered in ash and thrones. A foul smelling odor filled their lungs, forcing Sailor Moon to nearly gag all over the room.

"Ew! What the hell is that smell?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Maleficent," replied Naminé. "She assimilated her remaining servants' energy and left their ashy remains behind."

Sailor Moon shook his head. "That's disgusting, not to mention cruel. What crawled up that bitch's vagina and died?"

Green fire shot up from the demonic looking throne in front of him. Two figures appeared from the fire: Riku and Queen Maleficent. The evil witch smiled at Sailor Moon as she took her seat on her chaotic throne as the thorns around them began to show signs of life. "So this is the mighty Sailor Moon that I've heard so much about," said the queen, sarcastically. "It's an honor to finally meet you; or should I say see you again, Prince Ventus?" The queen waved her staff around, while Riku stood there in his dark attire like a lifeless statue.

"Riku," whispered Sailor Moon. "What has that witch done to you?"

The young man smirked as a light chuckle came out from his throat. "She hasn't done anything to me, Sailor Moon. I allowed myself to be succumbed by the powers of darkness in exchange of forgetting a pathetic loser like you."

Sailor Moon gripped onto his chest, while holding onto the Keyblade tighter. "You…you can't actually mean that," said the boy. "You have to remember me, Riku! You just have to. How can you just forget about everything that we've been through? You were there for me when I first became Sailor Moon, remember? That was the first time that we met."

"Give it up already Sailor Moon." The queen supported her head with her pale, green hand. "He doesn't remember you thanks to Naminé's magic. Her power over a person's memories is quite remarkable for someone who's only been alive for a few months."

"Leave me out of this Maleficent!" cried Naminé. "I want nothing more to do with you or the Negaverse."

Maleficent only laughed. "You think you can forget about us, girl? I am the one who found you and put a roof over your head, and this is how you repay me?" The queen's body began to shot green flames from her body. "Well then, you shall perish along with Sailor Moon. Riku, I command for you to kill Naminé and Sailor Moon!"

The two looked in horror as Riku smiled and began to step away from her side. "As you wish, my queen. I'll do anything you say." Darkness surrounded his arm and crawled to his hand, creating Soul Eater. "Farewell Sailor Moon, it was nice not remembering you."

"No!" cried Sailor Moon. "I'll make you remember me, Riku! Even if it kills me."

"Humph. I'd like to see you try."

Riku ran towards Sailor Moon before warping away from site and reappearing behind the brunette. He swung his sword down towards Sailor Moon's head, but the boy was able to block it with the Keyblade. They struggled trying to overpower the other with their raw strength, which proved to be useless. This pissed Riku off especially because he filled his heart with darkness yet it still wasn't enough to stop this moon brat.

Sailor Moon felt proud of himself for keeping up with Riku for this long considering the fact that he was fueled by the Negaverse's power. Usually he would already be on the ground with not an ounce of strength left in him to keep fighting. This had to be the power of the Keyblade combined with the Silver Crystal to amplify his normal abilities.

He wasn't about to waste all of his new strength just to fight off Riku. He wanted to save it to heal him with the Crescent Moon Wand.

"Is that all you got, Sailor Moon?" Riku warped again too fast for Sailor Moon to keep up with and the brunette's chest met with the hilt of the Soul Eater. Sailor Moon fell onto the ground hard and rolled to his side to get back up. He crawled on his feet just as Riku returned to kick him in the chest. "You're pathetic. A total wuss. It's a shame that your friends gave up their lives to safe a weakling like you."

Sailor Moon picked his head up off the ground with blood running from his mouth. He glared at the corrupt man he loved with all his heart. It sickened him to see Riku like this, a servant for the Negaverse. He wanted the real Riku back and he wasn't about to give up until he did.

Riku was about to deliver another blow with his foot when Sailor Moon's will to fight returned to him. "MOON PRISM DEFENSE!" A giant crown emerged from his necklace that blocked Riku's kick and tossed the boy back. Sailor Moon got back on his feet just as the electrified crown faded back into his necklace. "What were you saying about me being weak?" The Keyblade floated back up to his hand just as he removed the tiara from his head. "Let's see if you remember this."

Riku jumped back onto his feet and created a dark fireball in the palm of his hand. "I won't let you get away with this." Sparks began to rocket out from the fireball just as he threw it towards the boy. "Taste the Dark Firaga."

The brunette's tiara began to glow gold as moon dust began to sprinkle out from the back of it. "Moon Tiara Magic!" He threw the tiara straight forward and made contact with the dark fire that created a powerful explosion that pushed both boys away.

Maleficent sighed. "Quit playing with the boy, Riku," said the queen. "Use the full extent of your power!"

"Yes my queen." Riku grabbed Soul Eater with both his hands as he slowly began to rise up in the air, while dark energy began to surround him. "Dark Aura." His body glowed entirely blue before rocketing around the room with Soul Eater in front. Even though, Sailor Moon had his shield up to protect him from the attack, it wasn't enough to withstand the constant onslaught of Riku's Dark Aura. Just when it looked like it was about to end, Riku stabbed the tiled floor with Soul Eater causing a series of dark lightning bolts to crash down from the sky.

Sailor Moon buckled down on his knees with the Keyblade on the ground. He was breathing hard as what was left of his shield returned to his necklace. "I don't think I can withstand another attack." His eyes and mind began to completely stare out into space. "I need help."

"Sora!" Naminé ran towards Sailor Moon with a sketchbook in her arms, while Riku and the queen both looked at the girl. "I have something for you!" She crouched down to the boy and gave him the book. "This holds the spell I had cast over Riku. If you destroy it then the spell will be reversed and Riku will return to his true self."

"Great," mumbled Sailor Moon, "but I don't even have the strength to raise my arm up."

Naminé frowned. "Sora…"

"It doesn't matter either way," said Riku, "you're both about to die!" He began to float into the air again. "Dark Aura!"

"NO!" Naminé took the Keyblade, which showed no hint of a struggle. "If you won't stop this then I will!" She stabbed her sketchbook with the blade, which caused a bright, white light to slowly burst out from the book. Her weak muscles began to tense up as she felt the sketchbook's attempt to reject her attack. However, she held her ground and furthered pushing the Keyblade through the book. Riku was in the middle of his attack and was rocketing towards them when the light caught up to him, absorbing him in it. "Sailor Moon, quick heal him now so spell will completely break!"

Sailor Moon did as the girl told him and weakly held his Crescent Moon Wand up with both hands. "I don't know if I can, but I'll try." Pink light began to shot out from the crystal in the wand's grove. "Moon Healing Activation." The light began to wrap itself around Riku's body. Riku felt his body completely freeze and the dark thoughts in his mind as he drifted away in his own darkness. "Naminé, I don't think it worked."

The witch shook her head. "Its working," she said. The sketchbook on the ground began to crumble apart, while light still continued to shine from it and the Keyblade. Naminé was starting to turn blind form the light, but continued to look at Sailor Moon with her crystal, clear eyes open. "You just have to believe in yourself Sailor Moon, then anything will be possible!"

"Believe," he whispered. Isn't that what he's been doing? Isn't that what brought him to this point, his beliefs? His boundless optimism has brought him here to the Negaverse so that he could save Riku and put an end to their evil plot. Now was his chance to save Riku, and he was practically giving up on himself. Well not anymore. He had his inner strength and the strength of the Silver Crystal to guide him. "I believe! Please Riku return to us!"

The light faded away as Sailor Moon placed the wand on the ground as what was left of Naminé's sketchbook completely faded away. Riku fell onto the ground with a blank look in his eyes, while he still wore his Negaverse attire and the Soul Eater was still in his hands. The man looked like he had been through Hell and back as cuts and blood began to appear all of his body.

Sailor Moon and Naminé ran up towards Riku just as he was struggling to get back up on his feet. "Don't," said Sailor Moon, "you're too weak." He took the Keyblade away from Naminé and held it up in the air. "Let's see, how did that spell go? Oh right, CURE!" Small leaves danced around the tip of the Keyblade, while a green wind healed the boys from their battle. "Wow, I feel a lot better."

Riku's wound disappeared and his strength returned to him. He stood up on his own feet, standing straight and proud. A smile appeared on his face as he wrapped his arm around Sailor Moon's waist and brought him close for a kiss. Riku wasted no time at all, sliding his tongue down Sailor Moon's throat. Had Naminé not coughed for them to stop it was quite possible that the boys would've had sex right there.

"Sorry," said Riku. "I'm just so happy to be free."

"You're welcome," said Sailor Moon.

Riku nodded his head. "Thank you, Sora." He then turned towards the blonde. "And thank you, Naminé, I understand that you didn't do all those things to me because you wanted too. You were being forced to by that hag."

Naminé bowed in respect. "I appreciate your forgiveness, Prince Riku. Is there anything else that I can do for you two?"

"Yeah, go hide somewhere," said Sailor Moon. He turned his neck towards Maleficent who looked extremely pissed off. "We have a queen to dethrone."

Riku raised Soul Eater onto his shoulder and smirked. "You won't hold me back, will you?" he asked Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon could only laugh. "I don't think I will. Are your roses back to normal?"

Riku held up a black rose, whose dark petals fell off and turned back to their traditional bright red. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah."

Naminé grabbed onto the boys' arms. "Before you go, I have a gift for you. I'm not powerful when it revolves around magic outside of memories, but I can provide support magic for you. It might help in your battle against Maleficent." She brought her hands together and began to chant silently before releasing the energy she gathered towards the boys. "Haste! Protect! Shell!" The boys could feel powerful magic surge through their veins, providing them with much needed energy. "I hope it helps. Good luck." She ran far away from the battlefield and hoped that her new friends can defeat the queen then stop the Seeker of Darkness. "The Seeker will be their true test."

Riku and Sailor Moon nodded their heads as they turned towards to face Queen Maleficent. The Queen of the Negaverse rose from what was left of her throne as she set it all on fire with her magic. "So you betrayed me now too, Riku? This is how you repay me for everything I've done for you?" She waved her arms in the air with flames bursting out from her body and spun around in the ceiling. "I suppose I'll just have to destroy you the both of you!"

"Can it hag!" shouted Sailor Moon. He grabbed onto the Keyblade's hilt and crouched his knees as he stood his ground. "I'm sending your sorry ass straight to Hell, super bitch! I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Save your war cry for someone who'll care!" said Maleficent. "Now is the hour of your downfall!"

Riku shook his head. "You're the one who's finished, Maleficent!" He sprinted towards the witch with Soul Eater in his hand. He swung it forward as he swapped it from hand to hand. "Die Maleficent!" Soul Eater began to radiate with a dark aura as he brought the blade towards the witch's head. She created a powerful, dark force field that was able to keep Riku away from her. He finally gave up his attack and jumped back to where Sailor Moon was still waiting for him. "Hellfire, she's strong!" He turned his head back to the brunette. "We're going to have to double team her."

"That sounds too straight for me," said Sailor Moon. "I hate vagina, remember?"

"Well here's your chance to kill one." Riku grabbed onto Sailor Moon's hand. "Come on, I can't do this without you."

Sailor Moon nodded his head. "I won't let you down."

Maleficent laughed as she watched the pair try rushing towards her. She waved her arms forward to cause the green fire around her to creating a wave of fire to turn the boys into a pile of ash. Sailor Moon created his shield to neutralize the attack and they both continued their pursuit for the queen. Riku tried to slice off the queen's head again, which once again proved to be completely useless against her dark magic.

She gathered all her fire together to create a massive sphere of blue fire. "Prepare to taste my full power! All shall bow to the Queen of the Negaverse! Ahhahahha!" Blue meteors began to rain down from the sphere and created fiery explosions that completely surrounded the boys with its inferno. Sailor Moon created another shield in hopes of keeping them safe, but not even his shield was enough.

Riku tried to muster together his remaining dark powers to create one final act of complete desperation. Darkness began to overtake his heart once more, which he knew was not only dangerous for himself, but for Sailor Moon as well.

"You have to stop!" warned Sailor Moon. The boy was using the Keyblade as a power source to amplify his weakening Moon powers. "If you continue to use the darkness as a weapon, you'll only become a tool for the Negaverse again."

"What other choice do we have, Sailor Moon?" said Riku. "Without it, Maleficent will destroy us both!"

Sailor Moon shook his head. "We have to believe in our power!" He removed the tiara from his forehead causing it to glow one last time. "I'll open a path for you, but it won't last long so you have to do this quick! MOON TIARA MAGIC!" He threw the golden disc through his shield and through the meteors that were raining down on them. The tiara crashed into the sphere, creating a massive explosion that even Maleficent had to guard herself against.

Riku took advantage of this moment just as Sailor Moon told him too. He charged towards the witch with a small orb in his hand. "Dark Impulse!" He threw the orb in his hand, which blew up in front of the witch before he ran towards her to slice her in half with Soul Eater. Unfortunately for him, Riku underestimated Maleficent's recovery time and had to pay for it. She released a blast of dark magic that went through Riku's body and tossed him on his back and heard something snap.

"NO RIKU!" cried both Sailor Moon and Naminé.

The boy tried to move, but his body betrayed him and attempting to move only caused him to suffer even more pain. His body spasmed out of his control and he started to spit up blood. "So this…is how…I'll…die?"

Sailor Moon ran towards the boy and kneeled over him, not knowing what to do. They never taught him what to do in this situation in health class, at least in another dimension where there were no doctors. "Riku, please don't leave me."

"I'm…sorry Sora…" Riku continued to cough up blood and heard something else in his back snap. "God damnit!" His light, teal colored eyes began to mist up with his tears as he felt himself slowly dieing. "This is a lot more painful then I had imagined it to be."

"No Riku…you can't die." Sailor Moon brought his head closer to him and kissed the silverette's head. "I need you to stay with me."

Riku smiled at him. "I'll always be with you, Sailor Moon, and I'll always love you. Those things will never change even when I'm dead." He then closed his eyes and started to breath calmly. "Its up to you to finish this. Finish Maleficent and the Seeker of Darkness, and save the universe from the Negaverse."

Sailor Moon nodded his head as he kissed the dieing boy. "I promise you, Riku, I'll stop the Negaverse even if it kills me."

"Hopefully it wont," mumbled Riku, "you're too pretty to die." His body stiffened as his life came to an end.

"NO!"

Maleficent continued to laugh as she slowly approached the only remaining Sailor. "I told you it would end badly," she said, "and you didn't listen to me." She tried not to laugh even harder, while Sailor Moon continued to cry over his dead lover. "Too bad, he was such a useful servant, too. Well, it wont matter now. I wasn't going to need him much longer when I take control of the entire universe. Farewell Sailor Moon, its time for you to die as well."

"Not a chance bitch!" Naminé appeared behind Maleficent with Soul Eater in her tight grip. She shoved the demonic blade through Maleficent's body causing the witch to gasp in shock. The evil queen turned her head back and glared at the blonde witch as she slowly began to fade away in puff of green smoke. Soul Eater fell onto the tiled ground as she made her way towards Sailor Moon. "I'm sorry."

Sailor Moon shook his head with his tears flying all over the place. "Its not your fault." He got back on his two feet and bent over to pick up the discarded Keyblade. "I have to thank you, Naminé. You saved my life." He handed the Keyblade to the girl. "I want you to go to Roxas and tell him everything that happened and give this back to him. Also, will you tell him that I love him?"

"Of course," said the girl, "but what are you going to do?" she asked.

Sailor Moon grabbed his faithful tiara from where it had landed earlier. He placed his tiara back on his head and turned back to the girl with a blank expression on his face. "I have a promise to keep to Riku, Roxas, my friends, and King Ventus. I must stop the Seeker of Darkness before he can destroy our world."

Naminé covered her mouth as she gasped. "Are you sure you can do that on your own?" she questioned. "I'll bring Roxas here and he can help you!"

"No!" said the Sailor. "This is my battle. I have to end the fighting myself so that we can all go back to our normal lives." With that said, Sailor Moon left the throne room to where he felt the Seeker of Darkness gathering in strength.

* * *

Queen Maleficent fled to the Seeker of Darkness's chamber in hopes of him sparing her of her life, while her sword wound bled heavily with black blood. She still couldn't believe that Naminé had attacked her with her back turned. It seemed that the girl learned too much from all the time she spent with them. She struggled to make her way towards the Seeker of Darkness, while using her staff as a walking stick.

"I'll have my revenge," she said. "I'll destroy them both even if it destroys me."

The queen found the Seeker of Darkness resting with his brown robe still on. She kneeled onto the ground with her head down and staff to her side. "Awaken mighty darkness!"

The Seeker stepped away from the cave he was resting in with a gigantic, shadow following him from behind. "You're pathetic Maleficent. You couldn't even defeat Sailor Moon and you were stabbed by Naminé." The Seeker and his shadow approached the dieing queen with his face still covered by his hood. "Battle after battle, you're proven completely useless to me! It's time for me to end this battle against that annoying Sailor Moon by myself!" Maleficent struggled to get back on her feet, but ended up collapsing back onto the ground. The Seeker of Darkness could only shake his head as he watched the queen fall from her pedestal. "Useless to the very end. Guardian, I think its time for dinner."

His shadowy guardian appeared in front of him with black rope connecting it to the Seeker's back. The Guardian picked the queen up with its dark and broke the seals on its mouth to reveal its maw. Maleficent cried in terror as the Guardian slowly began to absorb her life force. When it was finally done, it dropped all that remained of Maleficent on the ground, which were only the melted remains of her robe and staff.

The Seeker of Darkness began to laugh as he pulled down his hood. Long, silver hair that was pulled back emerged from its confines. "Now I have more then enough power to finish off that Moon Prince thanks to all the energy that Maleficent collected and the energy she proved me in death." He ripped over his robe to reveal a suit with a heart, thorn shaped insignia on his chest. Shoulder pads stuck out as he walked on the ground in his boots. "It feels good to have a body again." He looked up to the surface where he had lusted to go to since King Ventus sealed him away with the Silver Crystal. "Its time to claim what rightfully belongs to me, Ansem the Seeker of Darkness!"

* * *

Ansem rose up to the surface with his Guardian, busting a hole that caused snow and ice to fly everywhere. He laughed in his deep, darkening voice as the sky was soon covered by black clouds, which darkened the entire planet. Guardian floated further above him, while Ansem's body merely crackled with powerful, negative energy.

"This world belongs to me!" he shouted to the heavens. "I shall blanket this world and the universe in eternal darkness, forcing them to worship me as their supreme master!"

"That's never going to happen!"

Ansem looked around to see where that voice came from. Through the desert of snow and ice, he couldn't see anyone until he looked down. Standing a hundred feet below him was none other then his mortal enemy, Sailor Moon. This had become too easy for him. He didn't even have to waste energy searching for the boy because he was here, all that was missing was the shiny ribbon and a big bow.

"At long last we meet personally," said Ansem. "I am the Seeker of Darkness, Ansem. I'm the one who destroyed your beloved Moon Kingdom."

Sailor Moon nodded his head. "I know. King Ventus told us of what happened of the final days of the Moon Kingdom. I also understand that you're the one I have to defeat if I'm ever going to find any peace."

The Seeker of Darkness began to laugh along with his Guardian. "You think that by defeating me you'll be able to live a happy normal life? Foolish boy, I am just the beginning! There are many other evil beings out there who hold a grudge against the Moon Kingdom. Even if you manage to find the strength to defeat me, there will be more battles, and you'll eventually die fighting! You might as well surrender to me now and become my servant."

"Not a chance!" Sailor Moon stopped on the icy ground with his red boots. "I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Love and Justice! I'll never become a tool for evildoers such as you! I am light and the protector of everything good in the universe!" He performed his signature pose for the Seeker of Darkness. "If you think that I'm just going to give in to a monster like you then you're sadly mistaken! On behalf of the Moon and everyone that you've ever hurt directly or indirectly, I SHALL PUNISH YOU! I AM SAILOR MOON!"

"Foolish!" The Seeker of Darkness began to glow with a powerful, dark aura that caused the earth to shake with his might. "You'll die boy! I'll kill you and everyone that you hold dear to your precious heart! I shall make them all suffer for eternity, while you watch in horror their suffering in the afterlife!"

Darkness exploded everywhere causing Sailor Moon to cover his face in fear of drowning in it. A massive battleship looking objects appeared in front of him with a face staring blankly at him. Ansem appeared on top with his muscular chest sticking out and what resembled to be two Soul Eaters fused together, while being connected by black tentacles to his Guardian who was fused together with the demonic ship.

"Behold the World of Chaos, Sailor Moon!" said Ansem, who's voice had deepened thanks to the powers of darkness. "This is the true face of the Negaverse when merged with all the Heartless including myself! Prepare to face your death." The face in front of the ship opened its mouth, creating a massive sphere of negative energy that it fired directly towards Sailor Moon. "Yes! Die Moon brat! Say hello to your father and all your pathetic friends on the other side for me! It's such a shame that I couldn't have eliminated them myself."

"It's not over yet!" A giant, tower of ice rose up from the ground with a stronger version of Sailor Moon's crown shield protecting him from the attack. Sailor Moon could be seen on the other side of the barrier as the Crescent Moon Wand glowed in front of him. "I will not allow myself to be defeated by the likes of you!"

The crown shield slowly went through him as he held the wand above his head, removing him of all his clothes. His naked body was clothed by the white robes that Prince Ventus would wear and the crescent symbol glowing brightly on his forehead. Ansem shook his head as he fired off a powerful beam from his Soul Eaters. Prince Ventus held the wand forward with the Silver Crystal shinning brighter then ever.

* * *

Roxas was still waiting for the guys to return at the shrine, despite the fact he had a strong feeling that Axel was gone. He couldn't give up his hope though. He had to stay hopeful for Sora and his battle against the Negaverse.

"I'm worried about him," said Artemis. "He's turned into a total zombie."

Luna shook her head. "Leave him be, he's grieving."

A dark portal opened up in front of Roxas and the cats as the blonde haired girl from before appeared from the portal. She had a sorrowful look in her blue eyes as she carried his Keyblade in her hands. The girl stopped in front of Roxas and handed the Keyblade to him.

"Your brother wanted you to have it back," she said. "He also wanted me to tell you that he loves you."

Roxas held onto his beloved Keyblade as he looked at the girl. "Is he…"

She shook her head. "He's fighting the Seeker of Darkness."

"Why should we trust you?" asked Luna.

"You reek of the Negaverse," added Artemis.

"We can trust her," said Roxas. "Naminé is a friend. She's helped us before." He stepped closer towards the girl with the Keyblade at his side. "What happened to the others?"

She didn't look him in the eye. She had her head down and stared at the ground. "Queen Maleficent sent her strongest monsters after the Sailors. The others sacrificed their lives to stop the monsters so that Sailor Moon could go to the Negaverse and complete his mission.

"After his battle with Riku, Sailor Moon was able to heal him, but during their fight with Maleficent, Riku was killed by the queen. Just as Maleficent was about to kill Sailor Moon, I stabbed her in the chest with Riku's sword and Sailor Moon told me to come here." Soon after she finished her speech, the sky was covered by dark clouds and lightning flashed across the sky.

"That must be Sailor Moon and the Seeker of Darkness," said Luna. "They must be engaged in battle as we speak."

"This is it guys," said Artemis, "the final battle." Roxas's clear blue eyes glazed over with a dazed look on his face. He continued to hold onto the Keyblade, while walking lazily away from the others. Artemis chased after the boy and grabbed onto his pants with his paw. "Hey kiddo, where do you think you're going?"

Roxas kept on walking feeling like he wasn't in control of his body. "I have to fight. I have to save our world," he said in a chant.

Luna and Naminé ran after him as well. "What's wrong with him?" asked Luna.

"I have to fight! Don't stop me!" Roxas raised the Keyblade in the air with diamonds falling down around him. His clothes were also replaced by the old Greek inspired clothes worn by Prince Roxas. The cats and the witch all gasped in surprise as the second son of King Ventus revealed his true face for the first time. "I have to help Prince Ventus in stopping the World of Chaos. Excuse me, my friends." He vanished in a bright ray of light that was emitted from his Keyblade.

* * *

The Crescent Moon Wand unleashed a powerful blast of magic that could withstand the World of Chaos's awesome power. Prince Ventus stood his ground against the World of Chaos, but he knew he still couldn't defeat Ansem even with all his power. "I have to get stronger," he told himself. "I need more power." He called on more of the Imperium Silver Crystal's power in hopes of defeating Ansem. "COSMIC MOON POWER!"

Ansem could feel the surge of energy within the Moon Prince's body; energy that did not belong to the boy. "This boy thinks he can topple a god all on his own," he said to himself. It was time for him to unleash the true power of the World of Chaos to destroy the Moon Prince and scatter his remains throughout the entire universe.

The World of Chaos opened its mouth again, firing the same destructive blast that it had used against Sailor Moon, which was proving to be too powerful for Prince Ventus. The Moon Prince put in all the power he had into just keeping the World of Chaos from overpowering him, but knew he couldn't do this on his own for much longer.

"If the others were here," he said to himself, "we could stop this monster! I can't do this on my own for much longer." A red rose fell down from the sky and helped Prince Ventus in holding back the World of Chaos's attack. The prince looked around to see where that rose came from when he was met face to face with Prince Riku's ghostly image. "My prince!"

"Don't give up, Sora," said Riku. "Your friends wouldn't like it if you abandoned your cause."

Prince Ventus shook his head. "I can't do this on my own though! I need help."

"You have it!" The ghostly images of his friends, in their Sailor forms, appeared standing on either side of him.

Sailor Mercury held onto Prince Ventus's hand. "We're in this together Sora! Before I met you I was just a shy nerd. Everyone didn't like me because they mistook my shyness for being a snob, but you proved them all wrong. You showed me that there is so much more to life. I thank you," said Sailor Mercury. "Take my power and use it as you see fit. MERCURY POWER!"

Sailor Venus was next as he stood by Prince Ventus's right shoulder. "It's a shame we never got a chance to know each other better in this life, but I'm glad to have met you, Sora. Thank you for being my friend. VENUS POWER!"

Sailor Mars placed his hand on top of Mercury's hand. "I was so close to being your brother-in-law and living a happy life with Roxas. I'm sorry for always being so much of a jerk to you, but its only because I care about you and I want you to be strong if you're going to lead us. Take my strength, MARS POWER!"

Sailor Jupiter placed his hand on top of all the others' hands. "Before I met you," he told Ventus, "I never had that many friends because I was the tough guy who just hated the world and everyone in it. I grew up hating my father and the life he forced onto us, but thanks to you I don't feel so bad for myself anymore. You helped me get my priorities in line and I can actually smile for the first time in years." He gave the boy a large grin. "I want you to have my power. JUPITER POWER!"

Prince Ventus smiled as he felt all of his friends lending them their strength, fueling the Silver Crystal with more power then it had had in ages. The prince closed his eyes as he smiled and sighed peacefully as the crescent symbol on his forehead blinked with a golden light. "Thank you, my friends. I can feel your strength and spirit coursing through my friends." He opened his eyes to face Ansem and the World of Chaos. "I promise I wont let you down! I'll keep fighting until we win. MOON PRISM POWER!"

The Imperium Silver Crystal released five beams of powerful magic: pink, blue, red, orange, and green. The beams proved to be successful at holding the World of Chaos back, but it still wasn't enough power to overpower Ansem. The Master of the Negaverse raised his dual Soul Eaters above his head before bringing it back down to release a powerful thunderstorm at Prince Ventus and his ghostly allies.

The Moon Prince braced himself for the attack when a bright light appeared from behind him, neutralizing the attack. The prince turned his head back and the Seeker of Darkness looked behind the prince to find Prince Roxas standing on top of a mountain with his Keyblade raised in front of him.

Prince Roxas smiled as he raised his Keyblade above his head. "I cannot allow you to harm our planet any longer! I am Prince Roxas, son of King Terra and King Ventus, and the Keyblade Master of the Earth and Moon. KINGDOM KEY POWER!" Stars began to gather around the silvery tip of the blade before exploding into a powerful wave of light that pushed the World of Chaos's attack back. The young Keyblade Master placed his other hand on the hilt of his weapon as he kept a firm grip on it. "Let's stop this evil together, Prince Ventus! COSMIC MOON POWER!" He brought the Keyblade down with a devastating beam of white light shooting out from the tip that worked together with the Crescent Moon Wand and Silver Crystal.

Prince Ventus nodded as he witnessed the display of his younger brother's power. "Yes, Roxas! Let's obliterate this evil together, in the name of the Moon Kingdom."

"WE SHALL PUNSIH YOU!" shouted all of the boys.

The boys were able to push the World of Chaos's attack back towards Ansem and the ship. The Seeker of Darkness cried out in agony as he felt the sting of his own attack combined with the power of the Keyblade and Silver Crystal. "I SHALL NOT DIE!" screamed Ansem. "IT CANNOT END LIKE THIS!" The World of Chaos slowly began to fade into oblivion; while it faced it destruction until there was nothing left of it and Ansem as well.

Prince Ventus collapsed to the ground as the icy tower he fought on crumbled apart into nothing. The Prince released his grip on the wand as he felt himself falling fast. "We did it guys," he said. "We stopped the Negaverse. Now we can go back to our normal lives and forget that this ever happened." Before he crashed into the ground, the Silver Crystal released a wave of energy that prevented Ventus/Sora from harm and took him somewhere safe.

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

Sora arrived to the hospital with a dozen red roses in his arms. He had to do volunteer hours for school and got assigned to watch over some guy who lost his memory.

"Hello?" said Sora. "How are you today?" he asked the silver haired man resting in his hospital bed.

The man opened his teal colored eyes and stared at the boy's brunette spikes. "Whoa! What's going on Porcupine Head?"

"Excuse me?" Sora threw the roses at the guy in the bed. "I came over here to bring you joy and help you out, but you're acting like a total jerk! Screw you, asshole!"

"My name's Riku," said the man.

Sora stopped fuming and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm Sora."

* * *

Roxas and Naminé sat at the balcony of his house, while eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream. The two blondes smiled at each other when Luna and Artemis jumped down from the roof.

"What's up kitty?" said Roxas.

"Notin much blondie," said Artemis. "So its official, the boys were brought back to life by the Silver Crystal and they have no memory of each other."

"Will they ever get it back?" asked Naminé.

Luna nodded her head. "We'll awaken their sleeping memories only when we have to. Until then, we'll just let them slowly get to know each other again."

Roxas sighed as he let his ice cream melt on his hand. "I guess I won't be seeing Axel again for a long time…"

"You can," said Naminé, "you just have to start from scratch."

Roxas nodded his head. "I guess that's what I'm going to have to do," he said.

"Cheer up!" said the girl. "Let's go to the movies or the mall or something."

"Sounds good!"

"What about us?" asked the cats.

Naminé and Roxas nodded their heads with a smirk on their face. "We'll sneak you in!"

* * *

P.S! This isn't the last chapter...well it is, but I'm going to post a teaser chapter for R tomorrow. I'll being dropping lots of hints of what's to come in Kingdom Hearts: Revenge/Romance! So watch out for that guys ;)


	27. PREVIEW!

**Author's Note:** Well here it is, the teaser to Kingdom Hearts: Revenge/Romance. This will be dialogue that may or may not be featured, but enjoy because I said so! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** NADA

**MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!**

* * *

"I can't do this on my own for much longer."

"What are we going to do then?"

"We're going to have to bring Sailor Moon back, soon!"

* * *

"I can't believe Riku and the others don't remember me."

"Axel doesn't remember me either if that makes you feel any better."

* * *

"I'm sorry Luna, I let you down."

"You didn't let me down, Sora. I let you down."

* * *

"You need more power, Ventus. The positive thoughts in your heart have fueled the Silver Crystal with so much power that it's possible for you to be stronger."

* * *

"Sailor Moon doesn't look the same."

"You're right, he's different."

"He's Sailor Moon—"

* * *

**MERCURY STAR POWER! MERCURY SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!**

**

* * *

**

"I don't know what you want from me, Demyx. Just leave me alone!"

"No! Tell me how you feel about me, Zexion!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

* * *

"Naminé got hurt because of me!"

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest."

* * *

"I'm so tired of this, Allen! We need to feed the Doom Tree with more energy now!"

"I know that, Anne, but the energy we've been collecting is useless!"

* * *

"I am the Moonlight Knight; I've sworn to protect you Sailor Soldiers."

* * *

**MARS STAR POWER! MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!**

* * *

"Don't worry Wiseman, we'll find the Rabbit and bring him to you soon. I'll send the Ayakashi Sisters to search Tokyo for him right now."

"Excellent, but I suggest that you don't fail me, Rubeus. I don't like failures."

"Yes Wiseman."

* * *

"Who the heck is that brat? He just fell from the sky and ruined our date!"

"Calm down, Sora. He's probably just lost and needs some help looking for his parents."

* * *

"There's something fishy about that kid. He made mom and dad think that he's their nephew."

"That's what I told Riku, but he thinks I'm being paranoid!"

"Well, for the first time, I think you're not, Sora."

* * *

"We used what was left of Sora's old powers to upgrade your abilities to Star Power."

"What about Zexion's?"

"If he leaves for Germany then we'll just have to find a new Sailor Mercury."

* * *

"Your computer sucks!"

"Well it hasn't been the same since a certain blonde broke it!"

"I said I was sorry!"

* * *

**JUPITER STAR POWER! JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!**

* * *

"Catzi, Bertie, Avery, and Prizma! Show yourselves at once!"

"Yes Rubeus?"

"Wiseman has given us new orders. We are to find and corrupt the Crystal Starpoints of future Crystal Tokyo with our brand of negative energy in order to make our invasion successful."

* * *

"Your heart belongs to darkness, Riku! Just give in to it."

"I won't! My heart belongs to me!"

"You'll cause Sora a great deal of pain by staying with him! You're relationship will only lead to his death in the future!"

"I don't believe either one of you!"

* * *

**VENUS STAR POWER! VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!**

* * *

"Hello Squall."

"Rinoa? What are you doing here?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out! How have you been?"

* * *

"Luna-P, you're my best friend. Can I please go home now?"

"You can't leave yet, Small Vennie. You must get the Silver Crystal if you are to save your mother, the Neo-King."

* * *

"That Dark Moon Scepter will suck the entire city in a black hole! We have to do something, guys!"

"We will!"

"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!"

"They're not strong enough! I have to do something…Keyblade, forgive me."

* * *

**ARS ARACNIUM**

**

* * *

**

"Allow me to upgrade your powers, Roxas."

"But I'm not a master anymore."

"Roxas, you will always be a master that will never change."

* * *

"You Sailors may have one this time, but the next time you won't stand a chance. AHAHAHAHHAAH!"

"Well, he's defiantly our loudest villain."

"Tell me about it.

* * *

"Emerald, how goes the hunt?"

"It's going well, Prince Diamond! The new droids that Saphir developed are even stronger then the last."

* * *

"I won't allow you guys to suffer because of me! I'm going back to the future to end this."

"You're not going alone, brat! I'm going with you whether you like it or not."

"Sora…thank you."

* * *

"I am the guardian of the Door to Space-Time, I am Sailor Pluto!"

"King Terra!"

"Father!"

* * *

"He came down from the Heavens and prevented the world's destruction from a great darkness. The people then worshiped him as the Sovereign of Earth, Neo-King Ventus. During the Dark Moon Clan's attack on Crystal Tokyo, the Neo-King was put into a deep slumber along with the rest of the Earth's citizens. The Super Sailor Soldiers are currently doing their best to keep the Clan at bay with their powers."

"Then who is Small Vennie?"

"The son of Neo-King Ventus and King Endymion, heir to Crystal Tokyo."

* * *

"You wield the powers of light and darkness in a way that I never though possible. I know you're capable of protecting Sora from harm, Riku."

"That means a lot coming from you, King Endymion."

* * *

"Nobody loves you, Small Vennie. Your family, your friends, they're all liars! They're just using you."

* * *

"He's being controlled by Wiseman now."

"I won't kill him! He's my son."

* * *

"I can't do this anymore, Axel! Tell me the truth, do you love him?"

"Roxas, how can you ask me something like that?"

"TELL ME!"

"I…"

* * *

**TUXEDO POWER! TUXEDO LA SMOKING BOMBER!**

* * *

"We have to stop the Dark Moon Clan now!"

"How are we going to do that?"

"We kill Wiseman!"

* * *

"Saphir! What did Wiseman do to you?"

"He…he's betrayed us all. He's evil. He's using my brother as a tool to take over Crystal Tokyo and kill the Neo-King."

* * *

"In the future?"

"We fight, but I couldn't kill you because…"

"Because why, Saphir?"

"I think…I think I'm in love with you."

* * *

"SAPHIR! Wiseman, how dare you do this to my brother! You'll pay for this."

"I don't think so. Wiseman was only doing what's best for us all."

"Shut up Vennie! You're just a tool that he's corrupted."

"You're nothing more but a tool as well."

* * *

"What are these?"

"Gifts from your future selves. Take these weapons and use them wisely."

"A Lexicon?"

"Chakrams?"

"Gunblade?"

"A Sitar?"

"Go for it guys!"

"RIGHT!"

* * *

"Please Vennie, come back to me!"

"Leave me alone."

"Remember who I am."

"Listen to him, Small Vennie."

"Grandpa Terra."

"Don't listen to him! He's lying to you."

"You're the liar, Wiseman! Now you must pay for your crimes! PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"

* * *

"Pluto's…gone…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"He's changing!"

"Is that a Sailor's outfit?"

"Is he the new Sailor Moon?"

* * *

"We'll finish you off together, Wiseman! You cannot conquer the power of a father's love for his son and a son's love for his father!"

"Foolish boy. Love wont save you! I'll destroy you both!"

"Leave my daddy alone, you monster!"

* * *

"Have fun in the future, Small Vennie."

"Thank you, Zexion."

"We'll miss you."

"Take care."

"Sora, don't you have something to say to him."

"No."

"I understand…it's not like you care about me."

"That's not true…I just can't bring myself to say goodbye."

"It's not a goodbye, Sora. We'll see him again in the future."

* * *

"I love you, Sora. I love you, Riku."

"We love you too…Reks."

* * *

DUH DUH DUH DUH DUHHHHHHH! That was all the sneak peekie you're going to get. Well, I think I gave too much detail with the dialogue, but oh well. See how the stories continue in Kingdom Hearts: Revenge/Romance.

In KH: R/R, the Sailors lead normal lives, while Roxas is killing up from the battle with the Negaverse. When the Heartless start to grow in numbers and a pair of villains emerge from across the Universe, Roxas realizes that evil has returned and love and justice needs its champion to return. Can Roxas find a way to get Sora to remember who he was in time or will all of Tokyo's energy be drained? Find out in **Return of Sailor Moon!**


End file.
